The Forbidden Fruit
by Blood Freesia
Summary: Bella zieht nach Alaska aufs College und trifft dort auf ihren zukünftigen Nachbarn Edward C. Als sie dann seine Familie kennenlernt, muss sie feststellen, dass Edward sich radikal von dem Rest seiner Familie unterscheidet. Liest es selbst!
1. Prolog

_Heartbeat In The Silence_

Prolog

Ich kam mir wie in einem Albtraum vor, und so fühlte es sich auch an. Es war, als würde ich meinem Tod erneut ins Auge blicken – doch ich bereute es nicht. Im Gegenteil: Ich tat es, um für ein viel wertvolleres Leben zu kämpfen, auf das es die Jägerin abgesehen hatte.

Ich kämpfte um Edwards Leben.

Würdevoll trat sie aus dem Nichts hervor – das Wesen, das alles ins Unglück stürzte. Ihre roten Augen glühten. Doch sie wollte uns nicht aus Spaß vernichten. Sie tat es aus Rache – weil sie etwas nicht bekommen hat, was sie wollte: Edward.

Hinter ihr kam eine ganze Armee – ihre Armee – voller blutrünstiger Vampire. Dennoch verspürte ich keine Angst.

Lächelnd kam die Jägerin auf uns zu. Ich trat meiner größten Feindin gegenüber.

„Verabschiedet euch doch schon mal voneinander.", sagte sie, sichtlich amüsiert. Sie ging in die Angriffsstellung, ich ebenfalls. Edward knurrte neben mir.

Ich schaute meiner Rivalin noch einmal in die Augen und der Kampf begann – Edward kämpfte an meiner Seite.


	2. Der Umzug

Der Umzug

„Ja, ein bisschen weiter nach vorne! Nein, noch ein Stückchen nach hinten! Ja, genau so!", brüllte mein Vater Charlie als er versuchte, den Umzugswagen in die richtige Position zu bringen. Mein Name ist Isabella Swan und ich bin die Tochter eines Polizisten, namens Charlie Swan. Auch genannt Chief Swan. Ich hatte einen Umzug vor. Nach Alaska, wo ich dann aufs College gehen würde. Mir war schon jetzt ein bisschen mulmig …

„So, Bella. Nun beginnt der Ernst des Lebens." Er wandte sich mir zu.

„Ja, Dad, ich weiß."

„Das College in Alaska … bist du dir sicher, dass du unbedingt _dorthin _willst? Ich weiß doch, dass du die Kälte nicht magst und …" Ich fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Dad, was meinst du, wie ich es hier in Forks überlebt habe?", fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Das stimmt auch wieder." Er lächelte und lauter kleine Fältchen traten unter seinen warmen, braunen Augen.

Die Zeit verging und so langsam waren meine Sachen im Wagen.

„So, Chief Swan, jetzt bräuchten wir noch eine Unterschrift.", rief einer der Angestellten, der Block und Kugelschreiber schon in der Hand hielt.

„Sofort!", rief Charlie. „Bella, nutz doch schon mal die Zeit, und mach dich für den Flug fertig, wir brechen bald auf."

„In Ordnung."

Ich ging ins Haus, nach oben in mein Zimmer. Das Zimmer war so leer, wie ich es bei der Ankunft in Forks vorgefunden hatte. Das Bett in der Ecke, der Schreibtisch, der neben dem Fenster stand und der Kleiderschrank neben der Tür. Alles bis auf das war im Umzugswagen. Ich seufzte. Ein weiterer Schritt im Leben: Aufs College gehen. Die Zeit verging so schnell. Davor war ich noch auf der Highschool. Ich werde die Nässe hier in Forks vermissen – sie war immerhin besser, als die eisige Kälte, die mich in Alaska erwarten würde.

„Bella!" Dad riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Komme!"

Ich blickte noch einmal in den Raum, bevor ich hinaustrat und die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Charlie wartete schon mit seinem Handgepäck am Fuße der Treppe.

„Können wir?", fragte er.

„Ja."

Charlie schloss die Haustür ab und ging mit mir rüber zu seinem Wagen – er hat einen weiteren Wagen gemietet, da ich keine Lust hatte, in seinem Streifenwagen durch die Stadt zu düsen …

„Ich werde dir deinen Transporter nach Alaska schicken, oder möchtest du dir lieber ein anderes Auto besorgen?" Da ich mir hier in Forks so gut wie nichts gegönnt hatte, hatte ich immer noch genug Geld zur Verfügung. Und zur Not war ja noch Charlie zur Stelle.

„Mal sehen. Ich werde es mir auf den Flug hin überlegen."

„Na ja, ich werde ja ein paar Tage dort bleiben, ich könnte mich ja auch für dich umschauen.

„Danke, Dad."

Und so fuhren wir zum Flughafen. Heute war es warm in Forks und ich kurbelte das Fenster runter. Wir waren schon beim Check In und bei der Gepäckabgabe und warteten nur darauf, das Flugzeug betreten zu können. Ich holte meinen CD-Player aus der Tasche hervor, nahm eine CD raus, legte sie ein, und drehte auf mittlerer Lautstärke auf und stopfte den CD-Player zurück in die Tasche. Die Musik war beruhigend.

_Claire de Lune _von Debussy war eines meiner Lieblingsstücke. Es war Boarding Time und so betraten wir das Flugzeug, ich saß am Fenster und Charlie neben mir. Ich war aufgeregt. Ich war noch nicht so häufig geflogen und es war immer ein tolles Erlebnis in die Lüfte zu steigen.

Charlie kramte eine Zeitung raus und begann darin zu lesen. Wir mussten nicht immer miteinander reden. Es war ganz angenehm, dass wir uns auch so gut verstanden. Ganz anders wäre es aber, wenn ich bei meiner Mutter in Phoenix sein würde. Sie würde bei jeder Gelegenheit ein Gespräch mit mir suchen, sobald mein Stiefvater auf Reisen war. Und auch sonst war es so.

Meine Eltern haben sich vor vielen Jahren getrennt. Sie haben sehr früh und auch überstürzt geheiratet. Und mein Dad ist immer noch nicht darüber hinweg. Und es machte mich traurig. Außer mir hatte er nichts mehr. Er lebt ganz allein in Forks.

Als er spürte, dass ich zu ihm hinblickte, drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir und schaute mich an.

„Was ist denn los, Bella?", fragte er besorgt. Trotz der Stöpsel in den Ohren verstand ich ihn bestens.

„Och, es ist … nichts." Ich schaute wieder weg, so peinlich war mir das ganze irgendwie. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären.

Irgendwann war ich eingenickt und träumte vor mich hin. Es war ein unangenehmer und seltsamer Traum.

Ich sah einen jungen Mann. Sein Gesicht konnte ich nur schemenhaft erkennen. Es war blass, und hatte grüne Augen. Eine schöne Augenfarbe, dachte ich. Der Junge hatte bronzene Haare. Nun grinste er mich an.

Plötzlich saß ich mit ihm in einem Auto, es war silberfarben. Er war am Steuer. Doch dann blendete mich ein grelles Licht und es war plötzlich dunkel.

Was war das? Rief jemand mich. In meinem Traum piepte es. Anscheinend war ich in einem Krankenhaus. Wieder rief jemand mich.

„Bella!", schrie jemand. Die Tür sprang auf und derselbe Junge von vorhin kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. Mir fiel etwas auf. Ich betrachtete sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren nun golden …

Jemand schrie nun in meinem Traum und ich riss die Augen auf. Mein Herz trommelte gegen meinen Brustkorb. „Bella? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Charlie mich besorgt.

„Ja … mir … geht es gut, keine Sorge. Ich hatte nur einen seltsamen Traum."

Er ließ es unkommentiert und sagte nur, dass das Flugzeug gleich landen würde. Ich nickte.

Wirklich sehr seltsamer Traum. Wie kann eine Augenfarbe so stark wechseln? So eine Farbe habe ich noch nie gesehen, und allein den Jungen kenne ich doch überhaupt nicht. Na ja, es war halt ein Traum …

Das Flugzeug landete und Charlie und ich stiegen aus. Wir durchquerten den langen Gang, auf dem Weg zur Gepäckausgabe. Unsere Koffer kamen leider erst mit Verspätung an. Genervt – wir warteten fast zwei Stunden – riss ich meinen Koffer vom Fließband. Charlie schaute mich überrascht an, denn normalerweise war ich die Ruhe selbst. Nur heute schien das wohl eine Ausnahme zu haben. Liegt wohl an der Aufregung, redete ich mir zur Beruhigung ein.

Ich machte den schlimmsten Slalomkurs meines Lebens, denn der Flughafen, auf dem ich mich gerade befand war klein, im Gegensatz zu dem in Phoenix. Allein der in Forks war schon klein genug, so dass man sich den Weg zum Ausgang erkämpfen musste – und hier war das noch viel schlimmer.

Als wir draußen an der frischen Luft standen, atmete ich auf. Hier fiel es mir leichter, klar zu denken.

Es war zwar eisig hier in Alaska, aber die Luft hier war angenehm – und das genoss ich nur zu gern. Dieser Ort hier hatte bei mir schon mal einen Pluspunkt.

„Kalt, nicht?", stellte Charlie fest, und rieb sich mit seinen Armen um seinen Körper.

„Ja, aber nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte." Er lächelte.

„Das freut mich." Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln. Es war etwas verkrampft, da mein Gesicht schon ganz steif vor Kälte war, er schien es wohl nicht zu bemerken.

Mit einem Taxi fuhren wir rüber zu meinem Haus. Die Miete fürs Erste Charlie und Renée finanziert, damit ich erstmal mit dem College klarkam – schließlich musste das ja auch noch bezahlt werden.

Es war ein schönes, kleines Haus. Es stand in der Nähe von Bergen, die einen großen, klaren See umgaben. Rings um das Haus standen Bäume. Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, dann befanden wir uns in der Nähe vom „Denali National Park".

Charlie reichte noch dem Taxifahrer Geld, und dann stiegen wir aus. Hier war es weniger kalt, als am Flughafen, doch die Luft war hier sogar noch besser.

„Hier lässt sich's leben!", rief ich begeistert. Charlie lachte in sich hinein.

Das Türschloss klickte zweimal und die Tür sprang auf. Ich trat ein. Das Haus war auch innen sehr schön. Die Wand war weiß gestrichen, genau wie die äußere Seite des Hauses. Der Boden war mit Linoleum bedeckt. Ich befand mich im Flur, der direkt ins Wohnzimmer überging. Zu meiner linken war die Küche. Rechts vom Flur war eine kleine, aus hellem Holz gefertigte Wendeltreppe, die ins zweite Geschoss führte.

„Wow", brachte Charlie heraus. „Das Haus hier ist ja noch viel schöner als meins in Forks." Er zögerte. „Ich bin sogar ein bisschen neidisch.", gab er zu. Ich kicherte.

„Na los, schauen wir uns den Rest des Hauses an!"

Wir gingen nach oben. Hier war es genau wie im Erdgeschoss, so hell und offen. Ich mochte das Haus sofort! Zu meiner Rechten war ein gelb bestrichenes Zimmer, ich beschloss, es als mein Schlafzimmer zu nehmen, denn daneben war ein etwas kleineres Zimmer, das für mich nur als Arbeitszimmer Infrage kam. Auf der anderen Seite der Treppe war das Badezimmer – es hatte eine Dusche _und_ eine Badewanne. Ziemlich gut ausgestattet, das musste ich zugeben.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und stellte meinen Koffer ab. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit mir mit mitgeschleppt hatte. Oh, super! Ich hatte hier noch einen kleinen Balkon.

„Dad" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Ja, Bells?"

„Ich danke dir und Mom, dass ihr mir dieses Haus ausgesucht habt, es ist wundervoll!"

„Dann schau die erstmal den Garten an." Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Der wird dich erstrecht umhauen." Einen Garten? Sofort spurtete ich nach unten, mit der Vorsicht, nicht zu stolpern, oder gar hinzufallen. Ich war ja bekannt für meine nichtsportlichen Begabungen und meinen Koordinationsproblemen, und die hatte ich immerhin nicht von Mom …

Ich war bereits hinter dem Haus und ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen! Es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein!

Hier hatte man eine noch bessere Sicht auf den See und auf die Berge. Alles war so nah, als müsste ich mich nur ausstrecken, um das alles zu erreichen. Die Sonne reflektierte das Licht auf dem Wasser, ich stand auf dem Stück rasen und genoss die Atmosphäre.

„Na, was hab ich gesagt? Einfach klasse, oder?" Charlie lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.

Ich schaute ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an, und nickte. Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal gleich überlegen, dauerhaft hier zu bleiben, aber damit hatte ich ja noch Zeit.

Das Wohnzimmer und mein Schlafzimmer waren mit dem Blick auf den See gerichtet, sodass ich ihn mir immer anschauen konnte. Es gab zu meiner Überraschung sogar eine Veranda. Ich fragte mich nur zu gut, wie viel das hier alles kostete …

„Sag mal, Dad?", setzte ich an. „Wie viel kostet das alles?"

„Nicht viel, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen."

„_Noch_ nicht.", Ich schluckte. Er lachte.

„Nein, im Ernst, Bella. Deine Mutter und ich haben schon dafür gesorgt, dass du ein haus bekommst, in dem du dich einfach nur wohl fühlen kannst und dazu auch noch sehr billig ist. Außerdem." Er tippte mir auf die Nasenspitze. „Das habe ich dir nämlich noch nicht erzählt, aber als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk haben Renée und ich beschlossen, dir das Haus zu schenken. Damit haben wir auch gleich die Miete ein wenig runtergesetzt. Du hast nun volle Verfügung über das Haus." Ich stand mit offenem Mund da. Meinte er das wirklich ernst? War heute etwa mein Glückstag? Ja, anscheinend. Glücklich fiel ich Charlie um den Hals.

„Oh, danke vielmals, Dad! Das ist einfach unglaublich! Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen …"

„Vergiss nicht, dich auch noch bei deiner Mutter und Phil" – er blickte zerknirscht, als er den Namen nannte. – „zu bedanken. Er hat auch ein wenig dazu beigetragen."

„Ja, klar Dad, mach ich. Weißt du eigentlich, wann der Umzugswagen kommt?"

„Ähm, ja. Der kommt morgen. So gegen Mittag." Ich beäugte ihn skeptisch.

„So schnell?"

„Ja, deine Sachen werden mit einem Flugzeug nach Alaska gebracht und dann werden sie hergefahren."

„Ach so. Na dann … aber ähm, wo soll ich denn schlafen?"

„Ich hab dir eine Matratze mitgebracht. Die liegt bereits im Wohnzimmer, die Pumpe steht auch schon da. Ich miete mir ein Zimmer in der Innenstadt. Ich habe da etwas zu erledigen. Es ist eine Überraschung." Noch eine? Ich stöhnte auf.

„Dad … du weißt ganz genau, dass ich keine Überraschungen mag!", jammerte ich.

„Tja, das wirst du wohl in Kauf nehmen müssen…", scherzte er. Ich blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, nickte aber.

„So, Bells. Ich muss auch schon los. Ich bin morgen früh wieder da."

„In Ordnung." Er lächelte mir noch kurz zu, dann verschwand er um die Ecke. Ich blickte zurück zum See, aber ich spürte, dass mich jemand beobachtete. Ich drehte mich nach rechts – ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass neben meinem Grundstück sich noch ein Nachbarhaus befand. Ich hatte es wohl nicht gesehen, weil lauter Bäume um es standen.

Neugierig blickte ich zu einem der Fenster, hinter dem eine männliche Figur stand. Grüne, leuchtende Augen blickten zu mir herunter. Diese Augen … sie kamen mir bekannt vor. Doch in diesem Moment kam ich einfach nicht drauf, woher.

Noch immer schaute mich die Person an. Mir war nicht besonders wohl, also ging ich ins Haus. Ich beschäftigte mich damit, die Matratze aufzupumpen, dann plötzlich klingelte jemand bei mir an der Tür. Wahrscheinlich die Nachbarn.

Bingo.


	3. Die Begegnung

_D__ie Begegnung_

Edwards Sicht

„Edward", sagte meine Mutter Esme. „Geh doch unsere neue Nachbarin begrüßen. Sie wird wohl ganz alleine hier wohnen, ein bisschen Gesellschaft würde ihr bestimmt gut tun."

„Genau, Edward!", rief Emmett.

„Ach, sei doch still", keifte ich zurück. Müssen immer alle so auf mir herumhacken?

„Ja, Mom", rief ich, diesmal zu Esme.

„Oh, und eins noch: Wenn sie nichts Besseres vorhat, bring sie doch gleich mit. Damit sich auch andere" – Sie blickte tadelnd zu Emmett. – „bei ihr vorstellen können."

Ich kicherte und bewegte mich dann zur Tür raus. Zögernd blieb ich vor ihrer Haustür stehen. Los, Edward. Du hast keine andere Wahl. Du hast das Mädchen schließlich schon von weitem gesehen. Einfach nur Hallo sagen, vielleicht lohnt es sich ja doch. Ganz ruhig. Ich drückte auf die Klingel und wartete ab.

Bellas Sicht

„Hi", begrüßte ein junger Mann mich. Er war ungefähr so alt wie ich. Moment … Das ist doch der von vorhin! Der Typ, der mich vorhin beobachtet hatte … „Du musst neu hier sein, nicht wahr? Mein Name ist Edward Cullen. Freut mich, dich kennen zulernen."

Er lächelte. Ich schluckte. Sah der gut aus! Jetzt, wo ich ihn ja bestens sehen konnte …

„Ich bin Isabella Swan. Freut mich ebenfalls, dich kennen zulernen." Sehr sogar. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, ich ergriff sie schnell. Seine Hand war so schön warm, ich seufzte wohlig. Aber so, sodass er es nicht hören konnte. Sein warmer Händedruck taute meine Hände auf.

Aber … Herrgott noch mal, er sah so gut aus! Würde mich wundern, wenn er noch keine Freundin hatte. Er musterte mich neugierig. Er war groß – ein Kopf größer als ich, hatte einen muskulösen Körper. Seine haut war blass, so wie meine. Er hatte bronzefarbene Haare und ein sehr schönes Gesicht, aus dem zwei tiefgrüne Augen zu mir herunter blickten.

Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Versteinert stand ich in der Tür und wusste nicht, wie ich meine Gastfreundlichkeit zeigen sollte – Möbel hatte ich ja keine. Ich schaute verlegen drein, und er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Zuerst schaute er mir ins Gesicht, das ich so gut es ging, gesenkt hielt, damit man mir nicht ansehen konnte, wie peinlich mir das ganze war. Dann blickte er über meine Schulter und schien zu begreifen. Ich rechnete mit einem Lachanfall, oder das er sich sonst über mich lustig machen könnte, weil ich in dem Moment ziemlich idiotisch aussah. Doch es kam ganz anders.

„Hey, Isabella" Ich schaute immer noch nicht auf.

„Bella, bitte", nuschelte ich. Ich fragte mich, ob es er überhaupt verstanden hatte. Tatsächlich. Er hatte es verstanden.

„Okay, Bella dann." Erneut lächelte er, was mir nicht entging. Erleichtert blickte ich zu ihm auf. „Wie wärs, wenn ich dir meine Familie vorstelle? Sie würden sich bestimmt freuen, dich kennen zulernen." Ich hatte Glück, dass er nicht auf meine fehlende Gastfreundschaft einging.

„Ja, gerne. Ich hatte eh nichts Besseres vor."

„Okay." Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich hinter sich her, doch als er merkte, was er da tat, ließ er schnell wieder los und ließ rot an.

„'tschuldigung", murmelte er verlegen und grinste mich reumütig an. Ich senkte erneut meinen Kopf. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz wild zu schlagen begann. Aber dennoch: So einen Jungen lernt man schließlich nicht alle Tage kennen …

„Und, wie gefällt es dir in Alaska?", fragte er schnell, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Edwards Sicht

Bella war ungefähr so alt wie ich. Sie war sehr hübsch. Erneut lief ich rot an. Zum Glück schien sie es nicht zu bemerken. Wieder betrachtete ich sie. Bella war mittelgroß und hatte einen _gut gebauten Körper_… Edward! Reiß dich zusammen! So etwas ist unhöflich …

Ich schaute wieder zu ihr hinunter. Sie hatte ein schönes, rundes Gesicht. Volle Lippen, schokobraune Augen. Ihr Teint war blass. Und sie hatte sehr lange, mahagonifarbene Haare.

Schließlich antwortete sie auf meine Frage.

„Also, ich finds toll hier.", sagte sie etwas unsicher. Ich konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Das sehe ich genauso", sagte ich und versuchte ein klein wenig zu lächeln, sie lächelte schüchtern wieder zurück. Sie war zu verlegen, um ein weiteres Gespräch mit mir anzufangen – und mir ging es nicht anders, also schwiegen wir Beide. Als wir angelangt waren, blieb ich kurz stehen und machte ihr die Tür auf.

„Ladies first"

„Danke"

Bellas Sicht

Seine Familie saß im Wohnzimmer. Sobald ich ins Haus kam, sahen alle zu mir auf. Sie kamen mir entgegen. Ein blondhaariger Mann begrüßte mich als Erster. Er war überraschend jung.

„Hallo, herzlich Willkommen in unserer Nachbarschaft! Ich bin Carlisle Cullen, Edwards Vater." Er schüttelte mir die Hand. Vater? Wow, er sah dafür _wirklich_ ziemlich jung aus … Dann möchte ich erstmal die Mutter sehen …

„Mein Name ist Isabella Swan."

„Bella", verbesserte Edward mich und grinste verschmitzt, alle lachten leise. In Carlisles Augen funkelte etwas.

„Swan?", wiederholte er.

„Ja", sagte ich verwundert.

„Bist du etwa die Tochter von Chief Swan? Er wohnt doch in Forks, oder?"

„Ja. Kennen Sie etwa meinen Vater?"

„Aber sicher", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Darüber könnt ihr aber auch später reden", hörte ich eine Frauenstimme sagen. Zwischen Edwards Vater und noch einem diversen Unbekannten trat eine junge Frau hervor. Auch sie sah sehr jung aus. _Zu_ jung, irgendwie. Sie reichte mir die Hand.

„Entschuldige, dass ich einfach so in euer Gespräch dazwischenfunke", sie zwinkerte mir zu, „aber ich konnte es einfach nicht abwarten, dich kennen zulernen. Ich bin übrigens Esme."

Ihr karamellfarbenes Haar schmiegte sich geradezu an ihr Gesicht, sie war einfach wunderschön."

„Edwards Mutter, nehm ich an."

„Genau!", erwiderte sie fröhlich. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren kicherte.

Edward fuhr fort.

„So, jetzt stelle ich dir meine Geschwister vor: Alice … " – Er zeigte auf das Mädchen, das vorhin gekichert hatte. Sie war sehr dünn, aber ihr Gesicht hatte etwas Engelhaftes an sich. Sie sah aus, wie eine Elfe.

„Hi, Bella!!", rief sie erfreut. Sie klang wie eine Sopransängerin. Edward zeigte auf einen großen, Löwenhaften, blonden Jungen. Er hielt sich mehr zurück, als die anderen. Vielleicht war er depressiv?

„ … Jasper …"

„Hi.", sagte er kurz, dennoch klang es freundlich.

„ … Emmett …" Ich sah zu einem großen, braunhaarigen Jungen. Er hatte Muskeln, wie ein Gewichtheber. Bei seinem Anblick kam ich mir ziemlich klein vor.

„Hi!", begrüßte er mich, seine gute Laune war ansteckend.

„und zuletzt: Rosalie."

Ich schaute auf eine blondhaarige Frau. Sie war eine klassische Schönheit. War sie Model? Es war fast schon schmerzhaft, sie anzusehen. Wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich im Gegensatz zu ihr absolut durchschnittlich war. Sie sah ziemlich stur aus, doch sie lächelte mir freundlich zu.

„Hallo, Bella."

Ich ergriff das Wort.

„Freut mich, euch alle kennen zulernen. Ihr habt wirklich ein sehr schönes Haus.", fügte ich noch hinzu, um nicht unhöflich zu sein.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Esme. „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?"

„Nein, vielen dank."

„Hast du vielleicht Lust, dich hier ein bisschen umzuschauen? Natürlich nur, wenn du Zeit hast."

„Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne!"

„Okay, dann suchen wir mal einen Führer für"

„Ich mach das schon, Mom", antwortete Edward, der plötzlich hinter neben mir auftauchte. Esme lächelte. Dann verschwand sie in die Küche, und die anderen wandten sich ihren Beschäftigungen zu. Ich sah zu Alice, die mich eindeutig musterte. Als ich ihr in die Augen sah, blitzte etwas in ihren auf, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern. Sie drehte sich plötzlich um, und verharrte in ihrer Bewegung. Jasper kam auf sie zu, und beide gingen in einen anderen Raum. Edward, der mich beobachtet hatte, unterbrach meine Gedanken.

„Keine Sorge, sie hat nur einen kleinen Anfall. Sie wird sich bald wieder beruhigen. Komm, ich soll dir doch alles zeigen."

„Okay"

Edward führte mich durchs Wohnzimmer, das sehr hell angestrichen war. Genau wie in meinem Haus. Er führte mich an einem Konzertflügel vorbei, das auf einem Podest stand und ich blieb stehen. Er sah meine Interesse.

„Spielst du?", fragte er.

„Nein, kein bisschen. Und du?"

„Ich spiele schon seit längerem."

„Wem gehört er?"

„Mir", antwortete er schlicht. Ich bekam große Augen. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass seine Familie nicht nur gut aussah, sondern auch Geld hatte? Ich schluckte. Wieder schaute ich zu ihnen – auch zu Alice und Jasper, die wieder aus dem Zimmer kamen. Sie alle hatten den gleichen blassen Teint, die Schönheit. Doch in einem Punkt unterschieden sich alle von Edward. Es waren die Augen. Seine waren grün. Doch die der anderen waren … topas? So eine Farbe habe ich bei Menschen ja noch nie gesehen! Sie müssen bestimmt etwas besonderes sein. Oder waren es vielleicht einfach nur Kontaktlinsen? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Können wir weitergehen?", fragte Edward mich freundlich. Die Tatsache, dass er _Wir_ sagte, ließ mich aufhorchen.

„Ja, sicher."

Er zeigte mir, die vielen Schlafzimmer, die dieses Haus hatte, das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, die Badezimmer. Und zuletzt blieben wir vor einer Tür stehen.

„Mein Zimmer", sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Er gab mir die Erlaubnis, einzutreten. Das Zimmer hatte statt ein oder zwei Fenster, eine große, dicke Glaswand, die eine ganze Wand übernahm. Er hatte ein großes Bett, am Fenster stand ein riesiges Regal voller CDs und daneben eine große Musikanlage. Alles sah so teuer aus, sodass ich mich nicht traute, irgendetwas anzufassen.

Edward trat auf mich zu. Ich schluckte und wurde rot. Er schaute mir direkt in die Augen.

„Und? Gefällt's dir?" Er zog seinen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln hoch.

„Ja", brachte ich mühsam raus. Es war nicht einfach, jetzt und hier vor _ihm_ zu sprechen, besonders, wenn er so nahe stand. Ich konnte es nicht länger aushalten, sonst wäre mein Gesicht bald so rot wie eine Tomate gewesen, das wollte ich am Besten vermeiden, also drehte ich mich von ihm weg, um die CDs zu begutachten.

„Sind die sortiert?", fragte ich. Er war sofort neben mir.

„Ja, nach Jahr, und innerhalb des Jahres nach meinen Vorlieben."

„Das sind aber wirklich viele CDs. Hörst du Musik aus den Fünfzigern?"

„Nun ja, Geschmackssache, würd ich sagen. So ganz unter uns: die Musik aus den Sechzigern und Siebzigern find ich furchtbar. Die aus den Achtzigern ist so halbwegs erträglich.", sagte er und tat auf Unschuldig, ich lachte. Er stimmte in mein Lachen mit ein. Es klopfte an der Tür und Esme trat ein.

„Sag mal, Bella, möchtest du vielleicht hier zu Abend essen? Es ist ja spät, und vielleicht hast du Hunger. Aber das sag ich dir lieber mal im Voraus: Nur Edward kann hier bleiben. Ich und die anderen müssen in die Innenstadt, um etwas zu besorgen. Und mein Mann muss einen Arzt heute Abend vertreten. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so schlimm, dass wir dir dann nicht Gesellschaft leisten können.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Wie schade … aber, ich würde sehr gern etwas essen, wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist."

Ihr Gesicht hellte auf. „Aber nein, natürlich nicht." Dann wandte sie sich an Edward.

„In zehn Minuten seid ihr unten, das Essen steht dann auf dem Tisch. Oh, und eins noch, benimm dich ja gegenüber der Lady hier.", sagte sie tadelnd und lächelte mir zu. Edward straffte sie und tat so, als wär er beim Militär. „Ja, Ma'am!" Esme lachte, und auch ich musste kichern. Sie winkte mir zu, dann schloss sie die Tür. Und wir waren allein. Allein. Wir beide. Sofort fing es in meinem Bauch spürbar zu kribbeln. So was ist mir ja noch nie passiert …

„Bella?"

„Hm?

„Auf welche Schule gehst du denn hier in Alaska?"

„Ähm, aufs College."

„_Wirklich?_" Er betonte das Wort ziemlich.

„Ja." Das klang eher wie eine Frage.

„Oh, ich auch!"

„Echt?" Mir fiel auf, wie aufgeregt das klang, zu meiner Verlegenheit schien er das auch noch zu bemerken. Es schien ihn zu freuen …

„Ja, möglicherweise sind wir dann auch in einer Klasse. Zumindest hoffe ich das" Als er das sagte, verstummte er plötzlich. Schweigen breitete sich aus. Nach etlichen Minuten räusperte er sich schließlich.

„Ähm, du, ich glaub, wir sollten jetzt runter gehen. Essen wartet." Er räusperte sich erneut.

Ich schaute ihn kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an, er sah ziemlich betreten aus. Ich versuchte, die Stimmung etwas zu erheitern, wusste aber nicht wie.

„Ach komm schon", ich stieß im leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Zuerst war er verwundert über das, was ich gerade eben getan hatte. Dann tat er so, als würde seine Seite unheimlich schmerzen. Er sank auf die Knie. „Ich bin tot", sagte er nur und fiel einfach vor meine Füße. Ich hielt das für kindisch, aber die Art, wie _er_ das machte, brachte mich zum Lachen, auch er lachte.

„Was bist du denn für ein Kauz?", fragte ich und kicherte noch immer.

„Ein ganz gemeiner"

„Was zum"

Ohne, dass ich es mitbekommen konnte, sprang er wieder auf seine Füße und warf mich über seine Schulter und ging so hinunter ins Esszimmer. Ich war immer noch erschrocken, als er mich auf einen Stuhl setzte, doch er, ganz Herr der Lage nahm mir gegenüber Platz.

Ich schaute ihn an, er sah amüsiert aus.

„Guten Appetit", rief Esme, die sich in die Richtung Tür machte. Alice, die etwas weiter hinten stand, kicherte. Sie fand es sicher lustig, wie Edward mich „transportiert" hatte. Dann wandte sie sich zu Jasper und sie schien mit ihm zu reden. Ihr Mund bewegte sich unbeschreiblich schnell. Mir entging nicht, dass ihr das Wort „jagen" entfallen war. Aus reiner Höflichkeit drehte ich mich um, Edward musterte mich neugierig.

„Wünsch euch beiden noch viel Spaß!", rief Emmett und zwinkerte Edward verschwörerisch zu, er verdrehte die Augen.

„Emmett!", zischten Alice und Rosalie gleichzeitig, Jasper kicherte. Sie schauten mich noch ein letztes Mal an, und dann glitten sie mit einer anmutigen Bewegung alle nacheinander zur Tür hinaus. Edwards Vater war anscheinend schon weg.

„Auf Wiedersehen Bella, Edward", sagte Esme noch schnell, Edward winkte ihr noch einmal zu, ohne sich umzudrehen, dann ging die Tür zu. Edward ging sofort wieder auf das vorhin ein.

„Du hast mich gefragt, was für ein Kauz ich bin, daraufhin hab ich dann auch geantwortet."

„Ich habe aber nichts von dir gehört."

„Nun ja, ich meine eben die Körpersprache." Er lächelte wieder. Wir schauten uns eine Zeit lang in die Augen. So was erinnerte mich an solche Wettstreite, in denen es darum geht, so lange einem in die Augen zu schauen, ohne zu lachen. Er zwinkerte mir zu, ich prustete los.

„Das war unfair!", beschuldigte ich ihn.

„_Wirklich?_" Schon wieder diese Betonung!

„Aber sicher!"

„Was war denn unfair?" Das machte mich kurz sprachlos. Er wusste ja nicht, warum. Jedenfalls tat er so. Ach, keine Ahnung. Er brachte mich irgendwie durcheinander.

„Revenge?", fragte er auf Einmal. Ich nickte langsam.

Dann bohrte sich sein Blick in meinen, die Kraft seiner grünen Augen war unbeschreiblich. Wir verharrten eine ganze Weile so. Bis ich ihm – tja, man muss doch irgendeine Gelegenheit ausnutzen – ans Schienbein trat, ganz sachte nur, dennoch fing er an zu lachen.

„_Das_ war unfair!", beschwerte er sich. Ich drehte den Spieß um.

„_Wirklich?_" Ich wiederholte seine Betonung, mit Bedacht darauf, wie ein unschuldiges Kind auszusehen.

„Aber sicher!" Er war einfach ein verrückter Typ, dennoch war er mir sympathisch. Ich mochte ihn. Mich würde es interessieren, was er über mich dachte.

„Genug der Witze!", sagte er und lachte noch immer. „Lass uns essen."

„Geht klar"

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, was es überhaupt gab. Lasagne! Ich fing an zu essen. Es schmeckte köstlich!

„Deine Mom kann echt gut kochen."

„Ich weiß!" Er grinste.

Doch dann schloss mein Gehirn wieder zu mir auf und ich dachte wieder an seine Familie. Die Schönheit, die graziösen Bewegungen, die seltsame Augenfarbe … Und vor allem, das war ja der Punkt, wovon sich alle von Edward unterschieden. Es war seltsam … Einfach seltsam. Wie ist das möglich? Edward schwieg, als es nichts zu bereden gab. Sein Blick war dann anders. Er war nachdenklich. Bestimmt hatte es damit zu tun, da er mich ja vorhin gemustert hatte. Diese Familie verbarg etwas, das wusste ich. Es war ein sehr großes Geheimnis …


	4. Planung für den nächsten Tag

_**P**__**lanung für den nächsten Tag**_

Bellas Sicht

Das Schweigen hielt auch weiterhin an. Edward behielt mich dennoch trotzdem im Auge. Er prüfte jede Bewegung, die ich machte. Jeden Bissen, den ich zu mir nahm kamen mir irgendwie äußerst peinlich vor. Ich hatte Angst, eine falsche Bewegung zu machen, mich zu blamieren, mich irgendwie zu bekleckern oder so. Normalerweise wurde mir nie solche große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, noch nicht einmal annähernd. Der ruhige und tiefe Blick Edwards versetzte mir immer und immer wieder einen seltsamen Stich. Mein Hals schlug mir bis zum Hals, und ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen allmählich heißer wurden …

Zu meiner Enttäuschung hielten diese Blicke von ihm nicht mehr länger an, da er schon aufstand, und damit begann, den Tisch abzuräumen. Ich sah auf meinen Teller – er war noch bis zur Hälfte hin voll. Ihm schien es auch aufzufallen.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ja", murmelte ich schnell und stand ein wenig ungeschickt auf. Edward sah mir erneut direkt in die Augen, stellte seinen Teller langsam wieder ab, beugte sich über den Tisch und drückte mich wieder sanft auf den Stuhl. „Bleib sitzen, ich mach das schon", sagte er und zog seinen rechten Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln hoch. Es verschlug mir die Sprache, und als er dann wegging und ich fühlte, wie mir schlecht wurde, merkte ich, wie ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Seufzend atmete ich wieder auf. Als er dann wiederkam funkelten seine Augen. Er stellte sich neben mich und fasste mich an der Schulter.

„Bella", er stockte. War er etwa aufgeregt?

„Ja?", hauchte ich wieder atemlos. Ich saß wie versteinert auf meinem Stuhl, während Edwards Hand auf meiner Schulter lag. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig nach rechts, und sah, dass seine Hand zitterte.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir nicht beim Klavierspielen zuhören möchtest … Natürlich nur, wenn du willst." Die Art, wie er mich dabei anschaute, war so schön, dass es mir fast das Herz zerriss. Sein Blick wirkte schüchtern und süß zugleich. Dabei waren die meisten Jungs, die ich kannte eher Aufreißer. Edward war anders.

„Und?" Es war unmöglich bei ihm nein zu sagen …

„Ja klar!"

Er lachte unsicher, drehte sich um, ich folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Konzertflügel stand. Wieder bestaunte ich den Glanz des Klaviers. Wer auch immer dieses große Haus in Form hielt, der leistete wirklich gute Arbeit.

Edwards Sicht 

Bella kam näher und strich nachdenklich über die Tastatur.

„Er ist so schön.", murmelte sie, „Schade nur, dass ich selbst nicht spielen kann." Sie drehte sich ruckartig um, damit sie mich ansehen konnte. Ihre langen Haare streiften dabei meine Wange.

„Spiel mir doch etwas vor. Bitte." Sie schaute zu mir hoch. Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie so schüchtern wirkt!

„Das hatte ich eh vor.", erwiderte ich schlechthin, meine Stimme sackte in der Mitte des Satzes ab. Ich ging an ihr vorbei und setzte mich auf die Bank. Und ohne nachzudenken nahm ich ihre Hand und sie ließ sich neben mich fallen. Schnell entzog ich meine Hand wieder.

Verlegen räusperte ich mich. Bella blickte auf meine Hände, die wieder anfingen zu zittern.

Was war bloß los mit mir? Das kenne ich ja überhaupt nicht an mir. Es war so neu …

Langsam setzte ich meine Finger an, meine Augen huschten schnell zu Bella, die mich erwartungsvoll anblickte. Ich atmete tief durch und begann auch schon zu spielen. Meine Finger flogen fast förmlich über die Tastatur und füllten den Raum mit meiner selbst komponierten Musik. Es war das Lieblingsstück von Esme. Bella blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder. Ich lachte leise.

Es machte mich glücklich, einem Mädchen imponieren zu können. Schweigend lauschte sie der Melodie und schloss dabei die Augen. Ich betrachtete sie. Mit geschlossenen Augen sah sie so friedlich aus – jetzt lächelte sie sogar. Es faszinierte mich. Ich wusste nicht, warum.

Sie hielt die Augen bis zum Ende des Stückes geschlossen. Ich ließ die Melodie ausklingen, dann öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen.

„Vielen Dank.", sagte sie und lächelte mich an. „Das war wirklich sehr schön, du bist ein exzellenter Spieler, wirklich." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Meine Antwort fiel etwas gedehnt aus. „Naaa jaaa."

„Doch! Ich meine es wirklich ernst!"

„Ich auch."

„Du fängst doch nicht schon wieder an, oder?", zog sie mich auf.

„Nee, eigentlich nicht."

„Schön zu wissen." Schweigend starrten wir uns an. Dann fing ich an zu lachen, sie lachte ebenfalls.

„Überdrehter Spinner", sagte sie halbherzig und lächelte.

„Das gleiche könnte ich auch von dir behaupten." Ich grinste.

„Nochmals vielen Dank."

„Bitte gern geschehen." Bella blickte auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh … Ich glaub, ich muss gehen." Sie stand auf.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite?", fragte ich schnell. Sie drehte sich um.

„Äh, nein, eigentlich nicht." Wieder wirkte sie verlegen. „Wenn du willst." Sie hob fragend ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ich will immer!", sagte ich scherzhaft. Wieder lachte sie. Mir ist vorhin nie aufgefallen, wie schön ihr Lachen klang. Es klang einfach glücklich und sorgenfrei.

Sie ging zur Tür, ich blieb direkt hinter ihr. Als ich die Tür öffnete, blies uns ein eiskalter, starker Wind entgegen, sodass Bella nach hinten flog, und direkt in mich hinein.

„Oh", murmelte sie. „Ganz schön kalt." In der Tat. Die Nacht war kühl und frisch. Bella fröstelte heftig neben mir. Ich schaute zu ihr herunter und mir fiel auf, dass sie nur eine dünne Strickjacke trug – und es waren gute fünfzig Meter bis zu ihrem Haus. Warum müssen die Häuser auch so weit auseinander liegen?!

Schnell zog ich meine Jacke aus, und legte sie auf ihre Schultern. Mir war es egal, ob ich selbst fror, ich merkte es kaum. Mir war auf einmal so warm. Als sie mir ins Gesicht blickte, färbten sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa.

Wieder wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Mir fiel kein passendes Gesprächsthema ein. Ich gab es auf, Smalltalk zu machen.

Wir liefen auf dem steinernen Boden, vorbei an den wenigen Bäumen, die dafür die schöne Landschaft freigaben, vorbei an einer Katze, die ruhig auf einem Stein saß und uns beobachtete, vorbei an dem großen See mit den vielen Bergen drumherum.

Und schon waren wir an ihrem Haus angekommen.

Bella wendete sich mir zu. Ihre Augen glänzten im schwachen Mondlicht, dann lächelte sie wieder. Sie reichte mir die Jacke.

„Danke, Edward. Der Nachmittag hat mir großen Spaß gemacht."

„Ja, mir auch." Ich zögerte. „Hast du vielleicht Lust, mal wieder etwas mit mir zu unternehmen?"

„Ja, gerne. Aber morgen gibt es so viel zu tun. Das mit dem Morgen und so. Und" Schnell fiel ich ihr ins Wort. Ich hatte da so eine Idee …

„Wann kommen die Umzugshelfer?"

„Ähm, morgen, denk ich. Wieso?"

„Na ja … Ich dachte mir, du könntest ein wenig Hilfe brauchen? Vielleicht könnte ich dir ja Gesellschaft leisten …"

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee."

„Ja? Also, ginge das? Weil, ich könnte den Rest meiner Familie ja überreden, auch _mitzuhelfen_."

(A.N.: Wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine mit „helfen".)

„Das wäre super! Dann hab ich das so schnell wie möglich erledigt."

„Das hatte ich auch gedacht …"

„Ich glaub, du hattest noch etwas anderes im Sinn?" Ich zögerte.

„Na ja, schon. Wir könnten doch dann Schlittschuhlaufen, oder so." Sofort erstarrte sie. War wohl doch keine so gute Idee, Edward.

„Nur wenn du willst.", sagte ich schnell.

„Ich würd ja gerne, nur"

„Du kannst kein Schlittschuhlaufen?"

„Ja, das _auch_ …" Sie druckste ein wenig herum.

„Die Sache ist, aber lach mich bitte nicht aus, ja?" Sie wurde knallrot.

„Nein, ich versprechs."

„Also gut. Es ist so, dass ich ziemlich, aber wirklich _ziemlich_ ungeschickt bin. Bei sportlichen Aktivitäten sowieso. Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal über eine gerade Oberfläche laufen, ohne zu stolpern. Ziemlich armselig, findest du nicht?"

„Ach, nein. Finde ich nicht. Ich kann doch auch nicht alles. Außerdem", Ich zwinkerte, „hast du dich auf dem Weg hierhin sehr gut geschlagen."

Wieder lachte sie.

„Wie wärs, würdest du, wenn wir mit der Umzugssache fertig sind, mit mir Schlittschuhlaufen? Ich werde dir auch helfen. Wirklich, es macht Spaß."

„Wenn _du_ dabei bist … Na gut. Warum nicht. Viel hab ich ja nicht zu verlieren."

„Außer dass du stolpern könntest." Sie guckte mich grimmig an. Was natürlich nur gespielt war.

„Aber natürlich fang ich dich dann auf." Ich grinste sie an.

„Ok."

„Also, dann. Wir sehen uns dann schon morgen, oder?"

„Jep."

Ich zögerte, beugte mich zu ihr hinunter, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf. Dann drehte ich mich um. Sie winkte schüchtern und wendete sich der Tür zu. Die Tür war schon aufgeschlossen, als ich mich wieder umdrehte.

„Ach, Bella?" Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um.

„Ja?"

„Schlaf gut.", hauchte ich, sie war noch nah genug, um es noch hören zu können.

„Du auch."

Schnell lief ich davon. Ich glaubte, sie noch lächeln gesehen zu haben.


	5. On Ice

_O__n Ice_

Bellas Sicht

Edward verschwand hinter den vielen Schatten der Nacht. Ich lächelte immernoch. Er war mir sehr sympatisch. Ich fasste die Hand, auf die er vorhin einen Kuss gehaucht hatte. Als ich die Stelle berührte, wo seine Lippen meine Hand berührt hatten, kribbelte es wohlig in meinem Bauch.

Seufzend, da dieser Tag bald zu Ende war, ging ich ins Haus und schloss die Tür. Ich hatte nicht viel zu tun. Die Matratze war bereits aufgepumpt, also trug ich sie in mein Schlafzimmer. Es war ziemlich kalt – kein Wunder, die Heizung war nicht an. Hoffentlich funktionierte sie gut …

Ich drehte den Duschhahn auf und angenehmes, warmes Wasser fließte an meinem Rücken herab. Erneut seufzte ich. Und erneut dachte ich an die Momente von vorhin und an Edward. Der Name blieb mir einfach im Gedächnis haften, als würde er selbst in meinem Kopf sitzen, nur er, sodass ich ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen konnte. Aber das war es wert. So einen Jungen kriegte man doch schliesslich nicht alle Tage zu sehen. Sein Antlitz, sein Lächeln, seine schönen, grünen Augen, sein bronzefarbenes Haar … Er war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Doch an seiner Familie war etwas seltsam. Die Augen von Alice und den anderen hatte ich noch deutlich in Erinnerung – denn die sahen auf jeden Fall anders aus, als die von Edward. Die Augen von ihnen waren ja Topas, seine waren grün.

_So_ eine seltsame Augenfarbe hatte ich ja wirklich noch nie gesehen! War das hier in Alaska etwa ein neuer Trend? Andersfarbene Kontaktlinsen? Oder gehörte das zu ihrem Image? Nur warum hatte Edward dann keine topasfarbene Augen? Aber auch Alice ist anders. Von Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie die Kinder von Dr. Cullen und Esme Cullen waren. Doch Alice hatte eine ganz andere Haarfarbe. Aber vielleicht hatte ja Dr. Cullen einfach neu geheiratet … Aber was war mit Edward? Meine Güte, schwirrten mir echt so viele Fragen durch meinen Kopf? Ich sollte lieber damit aufhören, darüber nachzugrübeln, sonst würde mein Gehirn anfangen zu protestieren.

Ich drehte den Duschhahn wieder zu und zog meinen Bademantel an. Dann stand ich vor dem Spiegel. Es hatte sich nichts an mir verändert, ausser dass sich durch meine Aufregung meine Wangen rosa gefärbt hatten. Es sah eigentlich ganz hübsch aus, wenn meine Haut ein wenig Farbe bekam. Ich föhnte meine Haare, kämmte sie und dann schlüpfte ich in mein Pyjama. Den bekam ich von meiner Mutter. Sie hatte ihn in _Victoria's Secret_ gekauft.

Sofort huschte ich in mein Zimmer. Nun war es erstaunlich warm. Die Heizung funktionierte wirklich gut – oder ich war einfach zu lange in der Dusche. Ich trat ans Fenster. In weiter Ferne sah ich ein Licht. Ich kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, damit ich was erkennen konnte, aber es war einfach zu dunkel. Schliesslich gab ich es auf, hüpfte auf meine Matratze, zog mir die Decke über und schaltete das Licht aus. Ich schlief traumlos.

Der Tag war sonnig als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug. Ich setzte mich auf. In der Nacht war die Luft aus meiner Matratze wieder gewichen – na toll. Ich saß nun auf dem eiskalten Boden und bemerkte, wie steif mein Rücken nun war. Ich versuchte aufzustehen – es knackste bei jeder meiner Bewegungen.

„Au. Ich glaub, ich wird zu ner Oma …", murmelte ich und zog mir meinen Bademantel über und trat auf den Balkon. Die Luft war kühl und angenehm.

„Hey Bella!", brüllte jemand zu mir hoch.

„Edward?", flüsterte ich, doch fehlanzeige. Es war mein Vater Charlie. „Hey Dad!"

„Komm, zieh dich an, die Umzugsleute kommen gleich."

„Ok, gib mir ein paar Minuten."

Schnell zog ich mich an – ich entschied mich für meine blaue Bluse, einer weißen Strickjacke und Bluejeans. Meine Haare bindete ich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Ich rannte ins Bad, putzte mir schnell die Zähne, prüfte mich nochmals im Spiegel und rannte wieder hinunter, nach draußen. Charlie stand schon im Vorgarten.

„Na, Bells, wie war die erste Nacht?"

„Hmpf, nicht sehr toll. Die Matratze hatte ihren Dienst verweigert."

„Oh, das heißt dann wohl, dass du auf dem Boden schlafen musstest …"

„… während du ein Zimmer mieten und auf einem Bett schlafen konntest.", vollendete ich mit gespielter, grimmiger Miene.

„Tut mir leid. Aber es war ja nur für eine Nacht, heute wird ja dein Bett geliefert."

„Hey, Dad"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe gestern echt nette Nachbarn kennen gelernt.", sprudelte es mir heraus.

„Ja? Wer wars denn?", fragte er neugierig.

„Dr. Cullen und seine Familie." Charlies Mund klappte nach unten.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Jetzt echt?"

„Ja. Dr. Cullen meint, ihr kennt euch."

„Ja natürlich kennen wir uns!"

„Du hast mir nie etwas über seine Familie erwähnt …"

„Na ja, du bist ja sonst nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, Bekanntschaften zu machen."

„Dinge ändern sich."

„Und, wie war dein erster Eindruck von den Cullens?"

„Sie sind allesamt sehr hübsch. Und nett." Und wie …

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber das überrascht mich …"

„Was überrascht dich?"

„Dass alle Kinder von ihnen adoptiert sind."

„Was? _Alle?_" Das würde vieles vielleicht erklären … Und meine Denkprobleme nur noch erschweren.

„Ja, einer von ihnen, Edward, glaub ich, wurde zuletzt von ihnen aufgenommen." Ah, vielleicht kriegte er ja auch noch bald topasfarbene Kontaktlinsen … Vielleicht war dies ja Tradition, oder so.

„Das ist wirklich nett von Mr und Ms Cullen."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

„Oh, wann kommen nun die Umzugsleute?"

„Gleich müssten sie da sein – ah, wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Natürlich meinte er das mit dem ‚Teufel' nicht so.

Der mittelgroße Wagen platzierte sich selbst in der Straße, sodass sie nicht auf Charlies Hilfe angewiesen waren. Ich ging aus dem Weg – sobald der Wagen zum Stillstand kam, fingen die Leute an, die Kartons und die vielen Möbel ins Haus zu tragen. Ich wäre ihnen nur ein Hindernis.

„Bella!" Ich erkannte die Stimme und drehte mich sofort um. Es war – Edward. „Hey, wie geht's? Wie ich sehe, fangen sie schon an."

„Ja. Jetzt fängt das Chaos an." Ich lächelte mild. Charlie bemerkte unseren Besucher.

„Ah ja, Edward. Das ist mein Vater." Charlie betrachtete Edward neugierig.

„Hallo, freut mich dich kennen zulernen. Mein Name ist Charlie Swan. Und du bist?"

„Edward Cullen." Charlie riss die Augen auf, fing sich aber wieder.

„Ah, der Sohn von Dr. Cullen, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig." Die zwei kamen mir wie zwei gute Kumpels vor, die sich seit langem kennen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du schon meine Tochter kennen gelernt."

„Ja." Edward klang mit jedem Wort höflicher. Es beeindruckte Charlie.

„Nun, Chief Swan"

„Du darfst mich ruhig Charlie nennen."

„Okay, Charlie. Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Nun ja, Bella und ich werden wohl damit beschäftigt sein, alles einzuräumen und die Möbel aufzubauen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr heute damit helfen kann, ich muss noch viele Dinge erledigen."

„Ich könnte mit meiner Familie helfen. Es würde alles sehr schnell fertig sein."

„Wär das möglich? Ich möchte aber keine Umstände bereiten."

„Aber nein. Es macht mir und meiner Familie wirklich nichts aus."

„Das ist gut, ich habe nämlich gleich ein Meeting."

„In Ordnung, ich hole dann gleich mein Vater, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Bells.", Er wendete sich wieder mir zu. „Aber in seiner Obhut kann ja wohl nichts schief laufen." Wieso musste Dad immer abhauen? Was hatte er bloß vor?

„Ich werde auf alles achten, Sir."

„Schön.", sagte Charlie und lächelte. „Bis dann, Bells. Ich bin sobald wie möglich zurück."

„In Ordnung, Dad." Charlie trommelte noch schnell den Rest der Helfer zusammen, dann verschwand er mit ihnen. Und wir waren allein. Wieder versetzte mich der Gedanke einen kleinen Stich.

„Wie willst du das denn anstellen?", fragte ich Edward.

„Was denn?"

„Na, das mit den ganzen Möbeln und so. Wie soll das denn heute alles fertig werden?"

„Das überlass mal mir." Er zwinkerte. „So. Ich habe meinem Vater schon Bescheid gesagt, dass er mitsamt dem Rest kommen soll."

„Huh? War das alles also geplant?"

„Aber sicher."

„Wie hast du dann" Ich wurde unterbrochen, denn Carlisle Cullen kam mit dem Rest seiner Familie auf uns zu.

„Hallo Bella.", begrüßte mich Carlisle in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Guten Morgen, Carlisle."

„Okay, Edward. Überlass es mal uns. Du kannst gehen." Carlisle schaute Edward an, dieser nickte. Konnten sie sich einfach so ohne Worte verstehen?

„Gehen?", erwiderte ich.

„Ja. Mit dir." Ich schluckte und erinnerte mich an die Worte, die Edward gestern gesagt hatte.

„_Ich glaub, du hattest noch etwas anderes im Sinn?" _

„_Na ja, schon. Wir könnten doch dann Schlittschuhlaufen, oder so."_

„_Nur wenn du willst."_

„_Ich würd ja gerne, nur"_

„_Du kannst kein Schlittschuhlaufen?"_

„_Ja, das auch …"_

„_Die Sache ist, aber lach mich bitte nicht aus, ja?" _

„_Nein, ich versprechs."_

„_Also gut. Es ist so, dass ich ziemlich, aber wirklich ziemlich ungeschickt bin. Bei sportlichen Aktivitäten sowieso. Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal über eine gerade Oberfläche laufen, ohne zu stolpern. Ziemlich armselig, findest du nicht?"_

„_Wie wärs, würdest du, wenn wir mit der Umzugssache fertig sind, mit mir Schlittschuhlaufen? Ich werde dir auch helfen. Wirklich, es macht Spaß."_

„_Wenn du dabei bist … Na gut. Warum nicht. Viel hab ich ja nicht zu verlieren."_

„_Außer dass du stolpern könntest. Aber natürlich fang ich dich dann auf."_

„_Ok."_

Wieder schluckte ich.

„Also Bella. Bist du bereit?" Edward schaute mich direkt an, seine Augen funkelten. Ich hätte schwören können, jemanden dabei kichern gehört zu haben.

„Ich habe ja schon zugesagt … Also gut."

„Wie gesagt, ich fange dich auf, falls du stolperst." Er grinste.

„Wir sind dann fertig, wenn ihr dann zurückkommt.", sagte Carlisle.

„So schnell?"

„Überlass das uns.", sagte Carlisle und lächelte. Und die anderen schauten mich freundlich an. Na dann … Ich werds ja sehen.

Edward zog mich hinter sich zu seinem Auto. Es war ein silberfarbener Volvo. Passte zu ihm. Ich drehte mich nochmals um, um mich zu vergewissern, dass die Cullens keine Magie benutzten. Doch als ich hinsah, sah ich nur, wie sie ganz normal die Möbel hin- und her trugen und Carlisles Anweisungen befolgten. Alice winkte mir zu.

Ich setzte mich neben Edward auf den Beifahrersitz. Und sofort fuhr er los. Im Radio lief Musik aus den Fünfzigern. Edward hatte mir ja schon über seinen Musikgeschmack berichtet.

_**(Fortsetzung folgt)**_

„Und?", fragte Edward mich. „Wie hast du heute geschlafen?" Er drehte sich zu mir um und zeigte mir sein wunderschönes Lächeln. Ich konnte ihn erst nur eine ganze Weile anstarren, bevor ich ihm antwortete. Sein Anblick nahm mir einfach den Atem.

„Äh, gut. Und du?"

„Hätte nicht besser sein können.", erwiderte er mit breitem Grinsen. „Und was hast du noch gestern Abend gemacht?"

„Es gab nicht viel zu Auswahl … Ich bin einfach Schlafen gegangen."

„Hmm, dann hättest du einfach bei mir klingeln sollen, dann hätte ich dich schon irgendwie beschäftigt.", sagte er neckend.

„Mit was? Putzen?" Ich riss mit gespieltem Schrecken meine Augen auf.

„Nee, wir erledigen den Haushalt selbst. Da müssen keine Putzfrauen her." Er grinste noch immer.

„Sehr witzig."

„Aber jetzt im Ernst", Und sofort sah er ernst aus. „Wenn dir langweilig oder so ist, dann darfst du gern bei uns vorbeischauen. Es ist alles kein Problem. Wir sind schließlich Nachbarn, nicht?"

„Sicher.", sagte ich und nickte. Im Radio war ein Lied, das ich überhaupt nicht kannte. Edward jedoch schien es zu kennen. Er sang mit. Ich beobachtete ihn. Seine Lippen formten jeden einzelnen Buchstaben, sodass ich den Text sogar von ihnen ablesen konnte, ohne zuzuhören zu müssen. Er hatte eine sehr schöne, und angenehme Stimme. Eine Stimme, die jedes Mädchen zu schmelzen bringen würde.

Er merkte, dass ich ihn durchgehend anschaute und sein Blick traf meinen. Dennoch sang er weiter.

_You and I were torn apart  
I should have known from the start  
We fell in love a lot too fast  
I could have seen it wouldn't last_

_I can't forget the night that we met  
It burns deep down in my soul  
And all of those years  
Have turned into tears  
Something made us let go_

_You and I were bound to change  
What made our lives rearrange  
I was true, so were you  
Why did our love turn to pain_

_All of those nights  
That we've been apart  
I kept my heart crying for you  
All of those days  
They've been so sad  
We never knew what we had_

_All of those nights  
That we've been apart  
I kept my heart crying for you  
All of those days  
They've been so sad  
We never knew what we had_

_You and I weren't meant to be  
Why can't my heart be set free_

Das Lied war einfach wunderschön. Wenn Liebe wirklich so aufregend wäre, wüsste ich nicht, ob ich sie überhaupt überleben würde. „An was denkst du, Bella?", unterbrach Edward meine Tagträumereien.

„Ich denke an … nichts." Ich konnte ja schlecht zugeben, dass ich an ihn dachte. „Nein, wirklich."

„Bitte, Bella", hauchte er. Das war unfair! Ich seufzte.

„Nun ja. Ich dachte genau genommen an deine Familie." Er hob eine Augenbraue, ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Er schwieg erst, dann bohrte er weiter.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe erfahren, dass du und deine Geschwister … dass ihr alle adoptiert seid?"

Er atmete auf, als hätte er mit etwas schlimmerem gerechnet.

„Ach, darum geht es dir also. Ich nehme an, dass du das von deinem Vater hast." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, es ist wahr. Ich und die anderen sind Adoptivkinder."

„Was ist mit deinen richtigen Eltern passiert?", fragte ich sanft, ich wollte ihn zu nichts drängen.

„Sie sind ums Leben gekommen.", sagte er traurig, und lächelte mich schüchtern an.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht darauf ansprechen sollen."

„Das macht nichts. Ich bin schon drüber hinweg, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich sie weiterhin sehr vermissen werde."

„Ich hoffe, ich habe deine Laune jetzt nicht verdorben?"

„Nein. Außerdem sind wir auch schon da."

„Oh." Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah ein Schlittschuhfeld auf dem sich einige mit hoher Geschwindigkeit um die eigene Achse drehten. Ich schluckte. Das war nichts für mich.

„Du siehst besorgt aus.", merkte Edward mir an. „Soll ich dich nicht lieber Nachhause fahren?"

„Nein, nein. Bringen wir's hinter uns." Er lachte leise. Edwards Volvo blieb dann auf dem Parkplatz stehen. Edward stieg dann aus, ich fuchtelte mit den Gurten rum, doch ehe ich aussteigen konnte, war er schon an der Tür und hielt sie für mich auf. Und ganz ohne verlegen zu wirken. „Vielen Dank", erwiderte ich freundlich und stieg aus.

„Bitte." Er schlug die Tür wieder zu und ging dicht neben mir zum Eingang. Als er dann an der Kasse stand, musste die Kassiererin erstmal zweimal hinschauen, bevor sie ihren Augen trauen konnte. Das ist ja nun wirklich kein Wunder bei so einem gutaussehenden … Bella, hör auf damit. Du träumst schon genug, mach mal Pause, ermahnte ich mich.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte die Frau an der Kasse und spielte mit ihren Haaren rum. Mir fiel auf, dass sie so ungefähr alt war wie ich. Na, das passte ja prima. Mal sehen, ob Edward gleich anfing mit ihr zu flirten … aber dennoch … er flirtete null mit ihr. Sie strengte sich nur noch mehr an.

„Zwei Erwachsene, für zwei Stunden.", sagte er in einem ruhigem Monoton. Ihr fiel es auch auf, es frustrierte sie. Nun blickte sie auf mich – oh nein, lass _du_ mich aus dem Spiel, ich habe dir nichts getan. Oh mann, wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte sie mich schon längst ins Jenseits befördert …

„Hey, starr sie nicht so an." Ich merkte, dass das von Edward kam. Wie bitte?

„Wie?" Die Frau glotzte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ich sagte, du sollst sie nicht so anschauen, o.k? Sie hat dir schließlich nichts getan. Außerdem gehört sie zu mir." Sie reichte ihm nur wortlos die Tickets und er drehte ihr sofort den Rücken zu. Ich sah, wie sie ihn noch weiterhin anschaute. Er sah das, und dann … Oh, was _machte_ er denn? Er legte seinen linken Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich so von der Kasse weg. Ich war hin und weg!

Er blieb die ganze Zeit über still, und lief rot an. Sofort ging er zügig zum Verleih und borgte sich zwei Schlittschuhpaare aus. Seine waren Schwarz, meine waren weiß – sie sahen ziemlich neu aus.

„Ich hoffe nur, ich habe die richtige Schuhgröße für dich ausgewählt."

„Das werden wir ja gleich sehen." Und wie ich das sah – sie passten perfekt. „Woher wusstest du meine Größe?"

„Ich habe geschätzt."

„Dann bist du wohl sehr gut darin."

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass ich lieber doch nicht laufen soll, mit _diesen_ Kufen an den Schuhen kann doch gar nichts gut gehen …", beklagte ich mich und drehte meinen Fuß ein wenig um diesen gefährlichen Schuh in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Ach was.", widersprach Edward. „Es kommt immerhin auf die Technik an. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie es geht, in Ordnung?" Er entblößte wieder sein schönes Lächeln.

„Und jetzt komm, das Eis ruft." Er nahm mich an die Taille und ich legte meine Sicherheit in seinen Händen.

Als wir ankamen war die Eisbahn schon fast leer – es schlitterten nur drei Personen darauf herum. Edward schien dies zu gefallen. Er machte einen Schritt auf die Eisfläche, ganz vorsichtig erstmal und schon ging er zu Seite, machte eine schnelle Wendung und stand mir wieder gegenüber.

„Komm", sagte er ruhig und streckte mir langsam seine Hand entgegen. „Vertrau mir. Dir passiert nichts." Ich schluckte. Mit zitternder Hand streckte ich ihm seine entgegen und ergriff sie. Langsam hob ich den rechten Fuß – mit starker Konzentration. Jetzt war der andere Fuß dran. „Leg dein ganzes Gewicht auf deine Beine", wies er mich zurecht. Ich versuchte es. Nun stand ich mit beiden Beinen auf dem Eis – unsicher und wackelig wie ein Wackelpudding.

„Gut, und jetzt gib mir deine andere Hand." Gehorsam fasste ich seine andere Hand und hielt sie verkrampft fest. „Leg wieder dein ganzes Gewicht auf deine Beine und lass dich von mir einfach führen. Den Rest mach ich schon." Er klang so selbstsicher. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen starrte ich ihn an. Seine grünen Augen glühten.

„In Ordnung.", sagte ich matt. Er glitt mit einer leichten Bewegung nach vorne und fuhr dann rückwärts, sodass sein Körper zu mir gewandt war. Es war ein mulmiges Gefühl – mit breit gespreizten Beinen stand ich da und konnte mich nur gerade so auf dem Eis halten. Edward schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte freundlich.

„Dein Oberkörper ist viel zu verspannt. Warte" Er kam näher und war nun neben mir, sein Körper kam nun in Kontakt mit meinem. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meinen Brustkorb. Er legte nun seinen rechten Arm um meine Taille, mit der linken Hand hielt er meine Hand. Und so führte er mich – als würde er Walzer seitlich tanzen. Und tatsächlich – es machte Spaß. Mit ihm an meiner Seite.

„Und?", murmelte er in mein Ohr. „Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, wie du dachtest, oder?"

Ich nickte lächelnd. „Beweg deine Beine genau so", sagte er und deutete mit seinem Kinn auf seine Beinbewegungen, die exakt so aussahen wie beim Inlinerfahren. Und jetzt machte es ‚Klick!', denn in Phoenix, wo ich noch mit meiner Mutter lebte, und wo das Wetter so schön warm war, bin ich immer mit ihr Inliner gefahren. Das war die einzige Sportart, die ich neben Fahrradfahren konnte. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Meine Beine fanden ihren Rhythmus wider und schon verschmolzen meine Bewegungen mit seinen. Erstaunt schaute er mir in meine Augen. „Du kannst doch Schlittschuhfahren?", fragte verblüfft.

„Ja, so langsam fällt es mir wieder ein, wie das ging.", sagte ich und log ein bisschen.

„Oh, na dann. Brauchst du meine Führung noch?" Er grinste breit. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste ebenfalls. Sofort schoss er nach vorn, nahm Anlauf und schon machte er eine Pirouette und landete kunstvoll wieder auf dem Eis. Mein Mund klappte auf. Meine Güte, was konnte er denn noch? Er kam wieder zu mir gesprintet, nahm meine Hand und ich folgte seiner Geschwindigkeit. Der Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht, doch ich genoss das Gefühl zu fliegen und mich frei zu bewegen. „Das ist so was von cool!", schrie ich vor Begeisterung, er lachte. Dann plötzlich, schien er eine Idee zu haben.

Edwards Sicht

Ich sah ein kleines Fahrzeug, das zwischen durch den Schnee wegräumte und sofort hatte ich eine Idee. Ich blickte nach hinten und sah, dass nun immer mehr Menschen kamen.

„Bleib kurz hier stehen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.", sagte ich schnell zu Bella und schlitterte zum Fahrzeug, sprach kurz mit dem Mann, der am Steuer saß und dieser mit weitem Lächeln nickte. Sofort sprintete ich wieder zu Bella. Sie schaute mich fragend an, ich sagte aber nichts. Der Mann fuhr los, befestigte noch eine lange, dicke Stange am Ende seines Fahrzeuges und schon schrien die Ersten und schnellten auch schon herbei. Der Erste hielt sich an der Stange, die Zweite hielt sich an seiner Taille fest, die Dritte an ihrer Taille und so weiter. Die Schlange war ungefähr fünf Meter lang, bis ich Bella am Arm fasste und zur Schlange deutete. Sie zögerte erst misstrauisch, nickte dann. Sie hielt sich dann an einem Mädchen fest, ich legte meine Hände um Bellas Hüften. Der Mann am Steuer läutete eine Glocke und gab Vollgas. Bella, ich und die anderen jubelten und der Mann schaltete noch einen weiteren Gang. Es wurde schneller und schneller und ich war schon ganz heiser vom vielen Schreien als plötzlich eine scharfe Kurve in Sich kam. Jetzt war es noch schneller und wir rasten mit voller Geschwindigkeit um die Kurve. Und Bella hatte ihr Gleichgewicht nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und fiel um – und mich riss sie auch zu Boden.

Als ich wieder meine Augen öffnete, schaute ich direkt in ihr Gesicht – sie lag auf mir. Erschrocken darüber sprang Bella wieder auf. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war ihr das extrem peinlich. Und mir ging es nicht anders. Auch ich sprang wieder auf meine Füße. Schweigend schauten wir uns an – und plötzlich brachen wir in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich hatte schon Lachkrämpfe.

„Oh mann, das war cool", keuchte ich.

„J-ja, da h-hast du recht." Sie kriegte ebenfalls keine Luft. Die eiskalte Brise brannte in meiner Kehle und ich musste husten.

„Brauchst du eine Pause?", fragte Bella mich, als das Husten stärker wurde. Aber ich wollte nicht wie ein Weichei aussehen, also schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. Doch zu meiner Beschämung knurrte mir der Magen. Bella fing an zu kichern, ich wurde rot.

„Aber wie es aussieht, brauchst du was zu Essen." Sie kicherte erneut und schaute mich freundlich an. Dann nahm sie mich bei der Hand und führte mich von der Eisfläche. Ich schlug vor, dass wir Pizza essen gehen würden, sie stimmte zu. Und natürlich lud ich sie ein. Das war ja schließlich selbstverständlich.

Im Lokal bestellten wir uns einen großen Teller Pizza Salami.

Zum Trinken nahmen wir eine große Flasche Cola. Eine, wohlgemerkt.

Bellas Sicht

Edward und ich gingen um die Tische herum und nahmen am hinteren Ende des Lokals Platz. Mir war ziemlich warm geworden, also zog ich meine Jacke und den Pulli, den ich darunter trug aus, sodass meine blaue Bluse zum Vorschein kam. Edward musterte mich, während er einen Bissen von seiner Pizza nahm.

„Dieses Blau steht dir wirklich sehr gut.", sagte er. „Es passt so gut zu deinem Teint." Ich senkte meinen Kopf nach unten und wurde natürlich rot. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, Komplimente zu bekommen, er aber schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Nun nahm auch ich einen Bissen und kaute sorgfältig, während ich über irgendein Gesprächsthema grübelte. Ich schaute zu ihm hinüber und sah, dass auch er seinen Pullover ausgezogen hatte – er trug ein weißes Polohemd, das seine starke Brust betonte. Ich konnte einfach nichts anderes tun, als dorthin zu starren. Und er schien es auch noch zu bemerken und fing an zu grinsen. Doch nicht auf die spöttische Art - er schien sich darüber zu freuen. Sehr sogar.

„Wie lange bist du denn schon in Alaska?", fragte ich ihn nun.

„Ein paar Jährchen.", antwortete er lässig.

„Hmm."

„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Grün.", platzte es mir heraus, ohne nachzudenken. Wieso grün? Würde ich noch in Forks leben, dann hätte ich über diese Farbe eher negativ gedacht. Dort ist nämlich _alles_ grün. Zumindest draußen in der Natur. Doch jetzt war es anders. Und als ich Edwards Blick erwiderte, erkannte ich auch, wieso. _Seine Augen waren grün._ Es war eine intensive Farbe. Seine Iris war in einem dunkleren grün und um die Pupille rum war die Farbe heller. Die Farbe verschönerte den Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Edward setzte meinem Schmachten ein Ende, indem er fragte, wieso ich diese Farbe mochte. Aber ich konnte es doch nicht erklären. Nicht _deswegen_!

„Ähm. Nun ja. Was ist denn deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Hey. Wir wollen doch fair zueinander sein, oder? Zuerst beantwortest du mir meine Frage, und dann beantworte ich dir deine. Nix mit Ausweichmanövern.", mahnte er mich im neckendem Ton. Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Also …" Ich zögerte.

„Ja?" Er beugte sich näher zu mir, um mich hören zu können, falls ich flüstern sollte. Er war mir so nah – seine Augen schauten direkt in mein Gesicht. Tja, und wie soll es anders kommen – ich gab mir einen Ruck und verriet es ihm schließlich.

„Es ist deine Augenfarbe. Ich mag sie." Meine Antwort überraschte ihn, als hätte er einen anderen Grund erwartet. Mir saß ein Kloß im Hals. Ich versuchte, mich geräuschlos zu räuspern, doch er wollte nicht verschwinden. Es war ja noch eine Flasche Cola da – doch keine Gläser. Ich musste wohl aus der Falsche trinken. Ich öffnete sie - Edward musterte mich erneut - ich setzte meine Lippen an die Öffnung an und trank. Jetzt merkte ich, wie Durst ich nun hatte. Wow. Ich hatte fast bis zur Hälfte hin in einem Schluck getrunken.

Edwards Sicht

„Darf ich?", fragte ich.

„Klar." Bella reichte mir die Flasche. Sie schaute mir zu. Langsam setzte ich meine Lippen an und trank in vollen Zügen. Das war fast wie – sie zu küssen. Wohltuende Kälte nistete sich in meinem Bauch ein.

Irgendwie beschämend, dass mir nichts einfiel, was ich mit ihr bereden könnte. Schließlich fragte ich sie, ob sie fertig sei. Sie nickte stumm.

Langsam standen wir auf und gingen zum Ausgang, ich hielt ihr die Tür auf. Wir gingen wieder zum Parkplatz, wo ich meinen Volvo geparkt hatte. Bella stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und schlug die Tür zu. Dann war ich auch schon im Wagen. Ich drehte die Heizung hoch und die Musik auf mittlerer Lautstärke, und schon fuhr ich los. Bella schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Mit kurzem Zögern wandte sie sich wieder zu mir und fragte dann:

„Sag mal, Edward. Trägt deine Familie Kontaktlinsen?"


	6. Ein Interview mit Edward

_E__in Interview mit Edward_

Also, meine Leser, damit ihr euch nicht langweilt, hab ich euch erstmal ein kleines Pausen-Kapitel geschrieben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

_Durch ein Beschwörungsritual der drei Hexen aus „Charmed", haben Fans den jungen (na ja, vielleicht auch nicht ganz so jung …), gutaussehenden, hypnotischen Edward Cullen aus dem Buch „Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen" heraufbeschworen, der jetzt verwirrt auf einem Stuhl, irgendwo in einem Raum mitten in Berlin Stadtmitte sitzt. Entgeistert schaut er mich an. Na dann kann's ja losgehen!_

„Edward trifft Bella, Bella trifft Eddie.", begann ich und schaute Edward an, der mich immer noch verwirrt anstarrte.

„Hey! Nenn mich nicht _Eddie_!" Ui, aggressiv … Also ich finds sexy! Hehe …

„Ok, ok. Also _Edward_. Besser?" Ich kicherte. Er hatte also noch immer keine Ahnung, wo er war.

„Sehr viel besser. Mach weiter. Aber, wo bin ich eigentlich?"

„Also, wie gesagt treffen sie sich und bleiben für immer zusammen. Wo du bist? Das verrate ich nicht." Er schien verärgert zu sein.

„Du hast etwas vergessen." Hm? Ich dachte, er würde sich aufregen, weil er wieder zurück ins Buch wollte. Zurück ins Buch … Wie hörte sich das denn an! Wir sind doch nicht in der Welt von Maggie aus „Tintenherz" …

„Was habe ich vergessen?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt.

„Du weißt genau, was." Er schaute mich mit seinem hypnotischen Blick an. Oh Gott! Dass ich so was einmal zu sehen bekomme! Ein richtiges Weltwunder!!! Aber was hatte ich denn vergessen? Er wartete, und schien wohl immer noch sauer zu sein. Wie _süß_! Es sieht immer so niedlich aus, wenn er sich aufregte. Nicht hyperventillieren. Es läuft noch alles nach Plan.

„Oh. Ah ja, richtig. Also, sie verliebten sich ineinander. Wie sehr ich mir wünsche, mit Bella den Platz tauschen zu können … Hat die es gut. Die kann wenigstens mit Edward", ich stockte und merkte, was ich da überhaupt sagte. Mein Gesicht wurde knallrot. Das war überhaupt nicht gut … Jetzt schaute er mich an – sichtlich amüsiert. Auch das noch.

„Ok, erzähl mal weiter.", sagte er, und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Da gibt's nicht mehr viel zu sagen."

„Hm? Ich dachte, du liebst mich."

„Hä? Liebst _du _nicht Bella?"

„Ja, doch. Aber ich meinte dies, als ein Fan." Ach so …

„Ja, klar liebe ich dich!" Mist. „Äh, ist ja auch egal. Aber warum hast du das denn nicht früher gesagt?"

„Hab ich nicht?"

„Nö. Also Eddie"

„Nenn-mich-nicht-_Eddie!_"

„Wieso denn nicht – Eddie?"

„Wage es nicht …"

„… mich noch einmal _Eddie_ zu nennen "

„Aaaaargh!" Hach, wie süß das aussieht, wenn er wütend wird!

„Also Eddie" Er seufzte. Er war eindeutig genervt. Juhuuu!

„Also gut. Was ist?"

„Ich dachte mir, du möchtest vielleicht etwas trinken." Jetzt schaute er mich an, als wäre das gerade eben ein Scherz gewesen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du"

„Aber natürlich habe ich! Zwar nicht ganz dein Favorit, aber na ja. Magst du Hasen-Geschmack? Oder willst du vielleicht doch lieber Puma? Lässt sich noch arrangieren …"

„Es würde besser sein, aber wo wir jetzt schon dabei sind …" Ich reichte ihm das Glas Hasenblut.

„Hier. Bitte."

„Danke."

„Also, weiter geht's."

„Weiter mit was?" Er saß da, hielt sein Glas in der Hand … Ich wäre jetzt am Liebsten zu ihm hingerannt und hätte ihn das Glas weggerissen, auf seinem Schoß geworfen und ihn dann abgeknutscht. Aber wer weiß, ob er mich dann nicht weggeschubst hätte … Oh, er kann doch bestimmt meine Gedanken lesen, oder?

„Wieso kann ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen? Ist sie auch so ein Sonderfall wie Bella?" Sonderfall? Schönen Dank auch. Na ja, aber wie könnte er denn, wenn ich mein „Anti-Gedankenleser-Spray" benutzt hatte?

„Na, was wohl? Weiter mit dem Interview, du Dummerchen."

„Das hier ist ein INTERVIEW?"

„Ja, klar! Schließlich bist du ja nicht mehr in Forks, sondern in Deutschland. Also, mach Sitz und sei brav, ja?"

„_Ich bin nicht mehr in Forks??? BELLA!"_

„Schhh, komm mal wieder runter! Du bist sozusagen eine erfundene Figur aus einem Buch, also"

„Ich bin _was?_"

„Lässt du mich wohl ausreden?", fuhr ich ihn an, er setzte sich erschrocken hin. Ich musste mir ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Eine Frau, namens Stephenie Meyer hat von dir und Bella geträumt, und um diesen Traum nicht zu vergessen, hat sie ihn aufgeschrieben, und dann ´ne Story draus gemacht. Schau – all deine Fans. Lovely."

„Damit hätten wir das ja wohl geklärt. Obwohl – ich habe ja wirklich sehr viele Fans … Kann ich jetzt nach Forks zurück? Bella wird jeden Moment aufwachen und dann ausrasten, wenn sie merkt, dass ich nicht da bin!"

„Ich, wir sind noch nicht fertig. Tut mir Leid für Bella, aber die muss noch ein wenig warten. Sorry." Er knurrte, blieb aber sitzen. Hm, meine Autorität lässt mich also nicht im Stich. Gut zu wissen.

„Hey, sei nicht sauer auf mich, ok? Es ist schließlich nicht meine Schuld. Ich mach dies ja nur, damit die Fans ihren Willen bekommen. Darunter natürlich auch ich!"

„Du gehst mir echt auf die Nerven …"

„Gleichfalls, also weiter geht's, Eddie."

„_Edward!_"

„Ja, ok. Also. Hast du schon mal mit Bella geschla-"

„Hey! Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Na ja, doch. Bella will dies schließlich, und sie hat mich gefragt, ob du das jemals vorhattest, _es_ zu tun."

„Hat sie _dich _gefragt?"

„Klar, was denkst du denn? Hast du ihren Geruch hier in diesem Raum nicht bemerkt? Sie war schon hier und hat ebenfalls ein Interview gehalten. Und sie war nicht so ein Sturkopf, wie du." Ich guckte ihn grimmig an. „Oh, was ist das? Edward wird ja _rot_!!! Oh, wie süß! Lass mich ein Foto davon machen!"

„N-nein, nein. Ich muss gehen, Ciao."

„Och komm schon, Sweetie. Nur ein Bild!"

„Nenn mich nicht so. Nur Bella darf das."

„Ach ja? Und warum hat sie sich dann bei mir beschwert, dass sie es nicht darf, hm?"

Stille. „Wenn sie dich zum Beispiel so nennt, dann tickst du sofort aus, und wirst sauer. Und als sie dann hier ein Gespräch mit mir hatte, hat sie dich schließlich Freak genannt. So."

Wieder Stille.

„Kann ich jetzt _bitte, bitte_ gehen?" Mein Gott, ist er süß!

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber erst will ich ein Foto von dir –und mir." Seufzend erhob er sich, ich platzierte die Kamera an der richtigen Stelle, und stellte mich neben ihn. Obwohl …

„Nein, ich will auf deinem Schoß sitzen." Er schaute mich unergründlich an, setzte sich aber wieder, und ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Dann leuchtete der Blitz auf.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass du eigentlich ziemlich gut riechst.", sagte er, an mich gewandt. Ich wurde knallrot und schaute weg.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ähm, ne."

„Was denn noch?", fragte er genervt.

„Ein Autogramm." Ich zückte das Foto, das ich aufgenommen hatte und reichte es ihm. Er unterschrieb es schnell, und ich schaffte es noch nicht einmal, zu blinzeln. Dann reichte er es mir. Ich wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, sosehr freute ich mich.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er mich.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich fürchte, dass ich nicht weiß, wie du wieder ins Buch zurückkommst."

Er stöhnte auf, dann blickte er auf die Uhr.

„Bella wird sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machen!"

„Wird sie nicht. Sie weiß schon, dass du hier sitzt.", sagte ich munter. Und dann hatte ich _die_ Idee.

„Beiß mich."

„Hä?"

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich beißen. Und dann darfst du auch wieder zurück."

„Und was ist, wenn du mich reinlegst??"

„Kein Sorge. Ich meine es wirklich ernst. Ich möchte schließlich genauso werden, wie du." Er schaute mich verunsichert an.

„Los, mach schon. Willst du nun zu deiner Bella, oder nicht??"

„Ja, doch."

„Dann mach." Widerwillig stand er wieder auf, nahm meine Hand, und biss zu. Zufrieden mit sich selbst schaute er dann wieder auf.

„Wow, das ging ja einfach."

„Ja, vielleicht verwandelst du Bella dann endlich mal."

„Und wie komme ich jetzt wieder zurück?"

„Drück einfach auf den roten Knopf, da in der Ecke und stell dich neben das Buch. Dann wirst du in ein paar Sekunden wieder in Forks sein. Aber ich warne dich: An dieses Interview wirst du dich noch dein ganzes Leben lang erinnern."

Und damit fing der Schmerz an. Edward trug mich noch in mein Schlafzimmer, verabschiedete sich und gab mir noch ein kleines Küsschen auf die Stirn und schon war er weg.

_Als ich schließlich ein Vampir war, verbrachte ich meine Zeit damit, andere Leute zu verwandeln, ich wurde zum Filmstar und so wurde ich weltberühmt. Und wem hatte ich dies zu verdanken? Natürlich Edward, und den drei „Charmed" Hexen, ohne die er überhaupt nicht zu uns nach Deutschland gekommen wäre._

Inzwischen wieder bei Bella & Edward in Forks

„Und? Wie war das Interview?", fragte Bella mich, als ich zu ihr ins Zimmer gebeamt worden war. Ich schaute sie genervt an. „Was?"

„Du nennst mich einen Freak?"

„Na ja, du willst doch anders nicht genannt werden.", murmelte sie.

„Ok, ok. Meinetwegen darfst du mich so nennen, wie du willst."

„Okay, Eddie!"

„Aber, bitte, bitte nicht _Eddie_!" Sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung …

„Na, schön." Jetzt dachte ich daran, wie einfach es für mich gewesen war, als ich dieses andere Mädchen gebissen hatte.

„Und du willst wirklich zum Vampir werden?" Sofort war sie aufgeregt.

„Ja!!"

„Okay, morgen nach der Schule.", sagte ich mit einem breitem Grinsen und ihre Auge fielen fast aus ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht. „Kein Scherz. Ich mache Ernst."

Sie fiel mir um den Hals und legte sich anschließend schlafen.

Am Samstag war sie dann bereits ein Vampir und sie schien sehr zufrieden zu sein. Alice konnte es schon nicht abwarten, die Hochzeit zu planen … Und ich hatte wohl auch kein Problem damit, _es_ zu tun, was Bella auch zufrieden feststellte.

ENDE


	7. It's Your Choice

_I__t´s Your Choice_

Bella

Edward schien überrascht über meine Frage, doch Verzweiflung flackerte kurz über sein Gesicht. Er schien etwas verbergen zu wollen.

„Kontaktlinsen?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja. Also, ich meine, topas ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe, findest du nicht?"

„Nun ja", Er zögerte. „Ihnen scheint diese Farbe zu gefallen.", sagte er schließlich und schob seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Und warum hast du dann keine?" Zuerst schwieg er, dann schaute er mich aus seinen Augenwinkeln an.

„Wahrscheinlich werde ich auch bald welche bekommen.", murmelte er. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Du klingst ja nicht sehr begeistert."

„Carlisle überlässt mir die Wahl." Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh, na dann. Ich würde mich schon fragen, wie du dann aussehen wirst.", erwiderte ich.

„Anders", sagte er tonlos. „_Sehr_ anders." Sein Ton war so, als hätte er damit auch etwas anderes gemeint.

„Also, ich finde dies interessant, ehrlich." Ich versuchte die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Edward lächelte leicht, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Es ist schon interessant. Aber das alles hat auch seine negativen Seiten." Sein Blick war auf die Fahrbahn gerichtet und seine Finger erstarrten; seine Hände umklammerten mit aller Gewalt das Lenkrad, als hätte er versehentlich zu viel gesagt. An Edwards Gesichtsausdruck sah ich, dass er das Thema auch schon wieder fallen lassen wollte, doch ich konnte mich nicht bremsen. Meine Neugierde war einfach nicht zu unterdrücken.

„Was für negative Seiten?"

„Alle haben einen etwas _anderen _Ernährungsplan." Er versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen, doch ich merkte, dass ihn etwas verunsicherte.

„Hm? Meinst du etwa, sie sind Vegetarier?" Ich wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwas daran fand er irre komisch. Für kurze Zeit umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Ja."

„Was ist denn daran so schlimm?"

„Es macht sie zu Außenseitern, sozusagen. Ich weiß nicht, aber andere Menschen meiden ihre Nähe. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht kenne." In seinen Augen trat auf einmal ein grüblerischer Ausdruck und er presste seine Lippen zu einer harten Linie zusammen. Was er wohl jetzt dachte? Aber irgendwas war anders. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Aber ich _spürte_, dass etwas mit dem Rest der Cullens ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Doch im Moment kam ich einfach nicht drauf.

„Nun ja, eine Sache wurmt mich", platzte es aus mir heraus. Ich schaute kurz zu Edward, der mireinen schnellen Blick zu warf, doch dann gleich wieder auf die Straße blickte; er sah ziemlich mutlos aus.

„Ja?" Seine Stimme klang auf einmal neugierig.

„I-ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll …", stammelte ich und wurde rot. Um nichts in der Welt wollte ich ihm preisgeben, was ich über seine Familie dachte. Zumindest nicht, wenn meine Gedanken dabei _so_ aussehen …

„Du willst es mir nicht sagen?", fragte er mich, legte seinen Kopf schief und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein, zu peinlich." Er grinste.

„Was?"

„Dein Gesicht ist so rot wie eine Tomate.", spottete er. Das half jetzt auch nicht gerade, ich wurde nur noch röter.

„Sagst du's mir? Bitte?" O Gott, nicht so diese flehende Stimme! Ich konnte einfach nicht anders und verriet es ihm.

„Nun ja, also"

„Ja?" Mit einem Mal war sein Gesicht wieder Ernst.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine Geschwister sich sehr ähneln, in gewisser Weise. Das geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie sehen irgendwie Carlisle und Esme ähnlich, obwohl sie nicht miteinander verwandt sind. Sie haben die gleichen Augen, die Blässe … Die Art wie sie sich bewegen." Verwundert und zugleich verärgert darüber, was ich gesagt hatte, schüttelte ich nur den Kopf und ich traute mich nicht, in sein wunderschönes Gesicht zu schauen. Ich hatte Angst, er wäre nun verärgert oder traurig, doch stattdessen lachte er. Es klang unsicher.

„Was? Du bist ja sehr aufmerksam, oder?"

„Mhm, das soll hin und wieder vorkommen." Wieder lachte er.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber. Es ist wahr – sie sehen sich alle in gewisser Weise ähnlich, aber damit hat es nichts Besonderes auf sich."

„Aber du unterscheidest dich von den anderen. _Das _ wundert mich." Wieder formten sich seine Lippen zu einer harten Linie.

„Das war bestimmt nur ein Zufall", murmelte er. Ich war einfach nur vertieft in sein Mienenspiel, das immer zu wechseln schien. Wieder _spürte_ ich, dass er etwas verheimlichen wollte. Aber ich war mir sicher. Carlisle und Esme konntenEdward damals nicht zurücklassen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich darauf kam, aber es huschten eigenartige Bilder durch meinen Kopf, in dem Edward als kleiner Junge abgebildet war. Ich sah, wie Carlisle ihn in den Arm nahm, und wie geborgen Edward sich bei den Cullens fühlte. Ich sah sogar, so vermutete ich, Edwards Eltern. Die Haare seiner Mutter hatten ebenfalls diesen seltsamen bronzeton. Ihre Augen flackerten noch mal kurz auf; sie waren grün. Edwards Vater hatte braune Haare. Seine Augenfarbe konnte ich nicht deuten, da seine verschlossen waren. Wieso bekam ich aber diese Bilder zu sehen?

„Und was ist, wenn Carlisle deine Eltern kannte?", fragte ich leise. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es hören sollte. Wieder umklammerten seine Hände das Lenkrad und er blickte stur geradeaus. Ich wollte ihn nicht kränken und ich wäre am Liebsten aus dem Auto verschwunden. Schließlich seufzte er.

„An meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag", begann er, „kamen meine Eltern in einem Autounfall ums Leben. Es zerriss mir das Herz und ich sah keinen Grund mehr, um selbst weiterzuleben. Was hätte ich auch tun sollen?" Er schaute mich an, tiefer Schmerz lag in seinem Blick. Er richtete seinen Blick zurück auf die Straße.

„Carlisle kannte in der Tat meine Eltern. Sie waren gut miteinander befreundet und verstanden sich prächtig. Damals war er aber noch allein. Esme hatte er damals noch nicht gefunden. Er war Anwalt und kam bestens mit Carlisle, der Chefarzt war, aus. Eigentlich hätte dieser genauso gut als Model durchgehen können." Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen. „Hin und wieder kam er zu uns Nachhause. Ich fand ihn gleich sympathisch, er war ein guter Geschichtenerzähler. Ich wurde älter und mein vierzehnter Geburtstag kam damit auch immer näher." Er seufzte erneut. „Ich wollte meinen Geburtstag mit Carlisle feiern, also luden meine Eltern ihn ein. Es war ein heißer Sommertag und wir wollten ans Meer fahren. Damals wohnten wir noch in Chicago." Edwards Blick wurde mit jedem Wort immer trauriger. Dennoch schien er weiter erzählen zu wollen, also hielt ich ihn nicht davon ab. Es schmerzte nämlich auch mich, ihn so traurig zu sehen.

„Wir hatten die Musik laut aufgedreht und alberten herum. Mein Vater steuerte auf eine Straße oberhalb einer Klippe zu. Es folgte eine scharfe Linkskurve – mein Vater hatte nicht damit gerechnet – das Auto stürzte in die Tiefe. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie ich das überlebt hatte, aber meine Eltern waren bereits tot. Carlisle war komischerweise auch unversehrt. Der ganze Schock und alles war mir einfach zu viel und ich wurde ohnmächtig. Später wachte ich wieder bei Carlisle Zuhause auf. Ich wuchs bei ihm auf, und liebte ihn wie meinen zweiten Vater. Später fand er Esme und heiratete sie. Auch sie liebte ich wie meine zweite Mutter. Sie war so liebevoll und kümmerte sich um mich als wäre ich … ihr eigener Sohn. Ich war sehr glücklich, und doch hatte ich Sehnsucht nach meinen richtigen Eltern. Carlisle und Esme hatten natürlich vollstes Verständnis dafür. Sie dachten, ich wäre einsam, und das war ich auch. Also kamen nacheinander meine Adoptivgeschwister hinzu. Und seitdem leben wir zusammen." Wieder blickte er zu mir und lächelte.

„Du hast großes Glück", flüsterte ich und war wie gefesselt von seiner Geschichte. Ich war erleichtert, mehr über ihn und seine Familie wissen zu können, und auch darüber, dass er mir meine Fragerei nicht allzu übel nahm.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte er leise und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Wie gern hätte ich ihm leicht auf die Schultern geklopft, oder leicht über seine Oberarme gestrichen – der Drang ihn zu berühren war überwältigend. Ich konnte mir dies nicht erklären. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass wir schon fast da waren. Bald würde ich aus diesem Auto steigen und wieder in meine Welt zurückkehren. Der Abschied schmerzte ein wenig – es war unvorstellbar für mich, ihn nicht mehr zu sehen. Wieder verlieh mir dieser Gedanke einen seltsamen Stich. Edward fuhr langsam über die Landstraßen und stoppte schließlich vor meinem Haus. Ich sah Emmett, wie er mit einem Arm meinen Kleiderschrank trug – Moment, hatte ich auch schon Halluzinationen? Ich blinzelte kurz und plötzlich stand da auch schon Jasper, der kräftig mit anpackte. Ah, vielleicht hatte mir mein Verstand nur einen miesen Streich gespielt. Na ja, wäre nicht das erste Mal … Ein schwarzer Stachelkopf hüpfte auf und ab, verschwand, und kam in weiter Entfernung wieder in Sicht. Ich schaute genauer hin und erkannte Alice. Wie schnell konnte sie denn dorthin kommen? Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf, und ich hoffte nur, dass mein Hirn sich bald wieder normal verhalten würde.

„Hey Bella", sagte eine Stimme ein wenig belustigt. Es war Edwards Stimme, sie kam von nebenan. Er stand mittlerweile neben mir und hielt mir die Tür auf. Anscheinend war ich so sehr mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt, so dass ich alles andere überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Langsam stieg ich aus und hörte, wie Edward die Tür zuschlug. Carlisle kam mir sofort entgegen.

„Hallo, Bella. Das Haus ist fertig eingerichtet. Es ging alles schneller als erwartet." Ich blickte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es erst kurz nach eins war – Edward und ich waren vor drei Stunden schon auf der Eisbahn.

„Wow, so schnell?", fragte ich Carlisle verwundert.

„Ja, wir haben schließlich kräftige Jungs, die richtig mit anpacken. Mich natürlich eingeschlossen." Er lachte und zeigte dabei seine blendend weißen Zähne. Ich musste ebenfalls lachen.

„Wie war's denn auf dem Eis?", fragte Emmett mich, als er auf mich zugesprintet kam.

„Wohltuend.", erwiderte ich und grinste breit. Er hatte immer so gute Laune!

„Bist du auch nicht hingefallen?", spottete er.

„Ein paar Mal vielleicht …", antwortete ich mit gespielter grimmiger Miene und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das war wenn dann auch nur Standard. Ich bin mir sicher, das geht öfter." Edward, der wieder neben mir stand, prustete los und auch Jasper konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen.

„Benimmt euch, Jungs.", sagte eine Frauenstimme tadelnd. Sie kam von Alice. Wie sie auf uns zukam – nein, sie _kam_ nicht zu uns, sie _tänzelte_ auf uns zu. Erstaunt betrachtete ich die Anmut ihrer Bewegungen und mich überkam ein tiefer Anflug von Neid. Warum konnten sie sich alle so unbeschwert von einer Stelle zur anderen bewegen, ohne einen Nasenbruch zu riskieren?

„Nun ja. Jedenfalls ist jetzt alles fertig.", sagte Carlisle und lächelte. Wie nett sie alle waren! Hatte ich das wirklich verdient?

„Vielen Dank euch allen.", sagte ich herzlich und bedankte mich bei jedem Einzelnen. Und somit verabschiedeten sie sich von mir, alle nacheinander, und gingen wieder zurück zu ihrem Haus. Alice drückte mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie verschwand und Rosalie winkte mir noch kurz zu. Und dann waren sie weg. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

„Buh!" Ich schreckte hoch. Einer von ihnen war also noch da. Hätte ich mir ja denken können.

„Edward!" Ruckartig drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Musstest du mich so erschrecken?", fragte ich ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er unschuldig, „aber es ist manchmal echt _so_ einfach, dich zu ärgern." Ihm tat es wohl überhaupt nicht leid, und ein amüsiertes Grinsen breitete sich nun auf seinem Gesicht aus. Beleidigt schaute ich weg. Machte er sich auch noch über mich lustig?

„Sei mir nicht böse.", bat er und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Obwohl er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass mein Benehmen eigentlich nur gespielt war, schien er es ernst zu meinen. Sanft drehte er mich zu sich um und ich blickte direkt in sein Gesicht, das immer näher kam, und mich mit seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen anschaute. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass meine Knochen schon zu schmelzen schienen. Als ich spürte, wie mir schwindelig wurde, merkte ich, dass ich nicht mehr atmete. Ich schnappte nach Luft, er lachte in sich hinein. Sanft, aber bestimmt nahm er seine Hand wieder weg.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt mal dein Haus anschauen?", fragte er, ich nickte und folgte ihm.

„Sag mal Bella" Er drehte sich halb zu mir um.

„Ja?"

„Wie lange hast du eigentlich vor, hier in Alaska zu bleiben?" Er schien wirklich neugierig zu sein.

„Weiß nicht genau … Aber ich denke, sobald ich mit dem College fertig bin, ziehe ich wohl wieder nach Forks zurück."

„Oh. Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest vielleicht länger bleiben wollen." Verlegen schaute er weg. Er _wollte_ also, dass hier blieb? Ich dachte noch mal kurz über seine Worte nach, ehe ich etwas sagte.

„Na ja, aber vielleicht werde ich ja noch ein paar Jährchen länger bleiben. Das Haus gefällt mir einfach zu gut." Als er mich dieses Mal wieder ansah, lächelte er. Und zwar auf diese Art, die mein Herz zum auf und ab hüpften brachte. Doch dann fiel mir alles wieder ein, ich schaute mich um, und es traf mich wie ein Schlag. War ich wirklich umgezogen?

Die Wände und Böden hatten zwar eine andere Farbe, doch die Einrichtung war wie bei mir Zuhause in Forks. Ich konnte mich aber nicht erinnern, so viele Möbel mitgenommen zu haben … Edward antwortete auf meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Dein Vater hat bei deinem Umzug noch ein paar weitere Möbel besorgt und sie zu deinen hinzugefügt, deine Mutter hat ihm dabei geholfen. Carlisle hat mir davon erzählt.", verriet er mir. „Anscheinend", fuhr er fort, „hat Charlie sich schon gedacht, dass dir dieses Haus so gut gefallen würde und vielleicht dachte er auch, dass du vielleicht vorhattest, länger **zu bleiben**." Das war die Antwort auf meine zweite Frage, die ich ihm eben gerade noch stellen wollte. Ich blickte mich im Haus um. Es war alles so, wie ich es in Forks kannte. Außer vielleicht, dass die Möbel hier ein wenig anders aussahen. Ich fühlte mich pudelwohl, doch wie wussten die Cullens eigentlich, wie sie die Möbel hinzustellen hatten? War das vielleicht eine Anordnung meines Vaters gewesen, oder war das nur ein Zufall? Aber Möglichkeit zwei hielt ich für ausgeschlossen.

Edward unterbrach meine Gedanken, indem er einfach zur Tür ging. Wollte er etwa schon gehen?

„Musst du los?" Die Traurigkeit in meiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Ja. Tut mir leid. Ich würde gerne länger bleiben, aber meine Eltern erwarten mich. Außerdem", fügte er mit einem breitem Grinsen hinzu, „sind meine Geschwister sicher neugierig darauf, wie unser Ausflug war." Mit funkelnden Augen schaute ich ihn noch ein letztes Mal an, ehe er mir noch ein schiefes Lächeln schenkte, hinaustrat, und mich dann verdattert stehen ließ.

Edward

Verunsichert ging ich wieder zurück zu meinem Haus. Wie sollte ich ihnen das allen beichten? Aber ich konnte mir die Lügen sparen, denn Alice hatte bestimmt schon alles vorausgesehen und ihr konnte ich bestimmt nichts vormachen. Sie kannte bereits die Wahrheit, und wenn sie davon wusste, dann wussten es auch die anderen. Fragte sich einer nur, _was_ sie davon hielten. Ich schluckte. Sie alle hörten mich bereits: Meine Schritte, meinen Atem, meinen Herzschlag. Es war für sie überhaupt kein Problem, mich aufzuspüren; den Geruch meines Blutes kannten sie alle. Doch einige mussten sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um mir nichts anzutun.

Ich trat durch die Tür und blickte in die Gesichter meiner Familie.

„Und, wie war dein Ausflug?", fragte Carlisle ruhig. Auch die anderen wirkten gelassen – Jasper beeinflusste sie mit seiner Fähigkeit: Er konnte Gefühle manipulieren. Ein ausgesprochen raffiniertes Talent.

„Super." Ich wusste nicht, ob ich jetzt lügen sollte, oder nicht. Aber das würde wahrscheinlich eh nichts bringen – Alice wusste doch über alles Bescheid.

„Edward, erzähl es uns doch einfach.", sagte Esme, die mich musterte; Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. „Es wäre das Beste für uns alle. Wir müssen schließlich wissen, ob wir flüchten müssen."

„Was genau hat sie gesagt?", fragte Emmett. Ausnahmsweise war er mal nicht am Grinsen. Also erzählte ich vom Gespräch mit Bella. Carlisles Gesicht verwandelte sich kurz in Missbilligung, dann in Ungläubigkeit und schließlich in Erstaunen.

„Das ist nicht besonders gut, aber eigentlich ist es nicht so schlimm wie ich es am Anfang befürchtet hatte.", sagte Carlisle und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun ja. Noch weiß sie ja nicht alles, und ich sehe ja, dass du dir Mühe gegeben hast, es ihr nicht zu verraten. Dennoch müssen wir sie weiterhin im Auge behalten."

Alice erstarrte plötzlich und alle richteten ihre Blicke auf ihre statuenhafte Gestalt. Für kurze Zeit stand sie versteinert da, ihre Augen verschlossen – sie hatte gerade eine Vision.

„Das wird alles nicht so einfach sein, Carlisle.", murmelte sie, als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete.

„Bella ist ein Mensch, der über bestimmte Dinge einfach anders denkt als andere Menschen. Sie sieht die Welt mit ihren eigenen Augen. Und außerdem ist sie sehr aufmerksam." Sie schob ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte zu Boden. Jasper meldete sich zu Wort.

„Als sie uns neulich besucht hatte, habe ich etwas in ihr gespürt. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären wie, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als wüsste sie über alles Bescheid. Wenn auch nur teilweise. Sie hat ein sehr empfindliches Gespür für merkwürdige Dinge und ihr menschlicher Instinkt, vor uns zurückzuweichen existiert beinahe gar nicht. Im Gegenteil – sie empfindet unsere Nähe als angenehm und beruhigend." Also lag ich mit meiner Vermutung vielleicht doch nicht so falsch: Sie könnte tatsächlich bereits alles wissen.

„Carlisle, und wenn sie von uns wüsste – Bella würde es nicht weitererzählen. Ich denke, sie hat sehr großen Respekt vor uns, und wir könnten eh nichts machen. Wenn es wirklich so ist, wie Jasper und Alicesagen, dann können wir nichts anderes tun, als abwarten.", sagte Esme nachdenklich.

„Und was ist mit mir?" Alle richteten ihre Augen auf mich. „Wenn einer von euch mich verwandeln würde, wäre ich dann weiterhin imstande, Bella sehen zu können?" Auf diese Frage hatte Carlisle bereits gerechnet.

„Das müssen wir sehen, Edward. Und du hast doch noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir, du hättest die Wahl, selbst entscheiden zu dürfen. Wir alle zum Beispiel hatten diese Chance nicht. Meinst du nicht auch, du solltest dein Leben genießen, solange du kannst?"

„Es ist ja noch nichts entschieden.", antwortete ich trocken.

„Das ist wahr. Es liegt an dir, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber wenn du es wirklich willst", er seufzte, „dann werde ich es für dich machen. Dennoch solltest du aufpassen. So einen Menschen wie Bella bin ich noch nie begegnet. Wir sollten die ganze Sache also nicht überstürzen. Ihr würde es sicher auffallen, sobald du ein Vampir bist und auf einmal anders aussehen würdest."

Damit war die Diskussion beendet und ich zog mich auf mein Zimmer zurück. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass Bella von unserem Geheimnis wusste? Und was wäre wenn? Unruhig warf ich mich auf dem Sofa hin- und her, bis ich schließlich einschlief.

Etwas Hartes drückte mir im Kreuz und ich schlug meine Augen auf. Ich lag auf dem Boden – ich musste wohl mitten in der Nacht vom Sofa gefallen sein. Langsam stand ich auf. Mit einem Schlag fiel mir alles wieder ein: Heute war wieder Schule! Schnell eilte ich ins Bad und machte mich fertig. Das hatte ich ja völlig vergessen, ich war kaum auf den Unterricht vorbereitet. So ein Mist. Ich hoffte nur, dass mir das die Lehrer nicht übel nahmen.

Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter, niemand außer Esme war noch da. Schönen Dank auch, dass alle gewartet haben …

„Edward, du bist spät dran. Die anderen haben versucht, dich aufzuwecken, aber du schläfst wie ein Stein." Sie versuchte, mich ein wenig aufzumuntern, ich versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ach ja – sie sind mit deinen Volvo gefahren. Da Rosalies Kabrio im Moment nicht funktioniert, haben sie einfach dein Auto genommen. Ich weiß, das ist nicht gerade sehr nett."

Ich brummelte irgendetwas vor mich hin. Der Tag fing ja wirklich gut an!

„Esme, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dann mit meinem Motorrad fahre?" Sie verharrte in ihrer Bewegung und schaute mich mit einem tadelnden Blick an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich davon halte, Edward." Mit einer Predigt hatte ich bereits gerechnet.

„Ja …"

„Aber da deine Geschwister einfach dein Auto geklaut haben, werde ich es dir ja wohl kaum verbieten können … Außerdem: Wozu ein Motorrad haben, wenn man nicht damit fahren darf?" Sie lächelte mich an. „Ich denke, du bist ja immerhin alt genug, um auf dich selbst aufzupassen. Aber: Sobald du im Krankenhaus landest, trägst du die Verantwortung dafür."

„Geht klar! Danke, Esme." Ich wollte schon zur Tür hinauseilen, aber sie funkte dazwischen.

„Oh, Edward?"

„Hm?"

„Nimm Bella mit. Ich glaube, sie hat noch kein Auto, und weiß nicht, wie sie zum College kommen soll." Sie schielte zum Fenster. „Ah, sag ich doch. Sie kommt schon um vor Verzweiflung. Ich würde sagen, du solltest dich beeilen."

„Ja Ma'am." Schnell verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und rannte zur Garage. Und da stand **es**: mein silbernfarbenes Motorrad. Ich hatte es nur einmal benutzt. Ich zog mir meine schwarze Lederjacke mit der silbernen Aufschrift _„Bad Boy"_ an und meinen schwarzen Helm und schob vorsichtig das Motorrad auf die Straße. Meine Tasche verstaute ich im Kofferraum unterm Sitz, ließ anschließend den Motor aufspringen und fuhr zu Bellas Haus.

Bella

Oh Gott! Was machte ich nun? Ich würde zu spät kommen. Und ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal ein Auto! Wie sehr ich jetzt meinen Transporter vermisste … Der war zwar nicht ganz so schnell, wie ein Turbo-Auto, aber immerhin. Aber ich hatte ja noch nicht mal _irgendein_ Fahrzeug! Und zu Fuß laufen konnte ich ja schlecht … Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wo das College war! Ich musste mich noch später daran erinnern, Charlie den Hals umzudrehen, sobald ich ihn wieder sah …

In weiter Ferne hörte ich ein lautes Brummen. Es kam vom Haus der Cullens. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte eine Gestalt auf einem Motorrad. Die Person kam immer näher, und ich erkannte, wer es war: Edward! Meine Rettung! Jedenfalls hoffte ich das, er könnte mich ja auch einfach so stehen lassen … Doch zu meiner Erleichterung blieb machte er Halt. Mein Mund klappte auf. Sah der … ich konnte es einfach nicht in Worten fassen. Wie er dasaß auf seinem schicken Motorrad und mich anblickte. Einfach _sexy_. Ja, genau. Das Wort passte. Er nahm seinen Helm ab, lächelte das schiefe Lächeln, das ich so liebte und winkte mich zu sich, er zwinkerte. Ich musste mir mein Kichern unterdrücken, schnell eilte ich zu ihm.

„Ich dachte mir, du wolltest nicht gerade zu spät kommen, an deinem ersten Tag. Das macht keinen guten Eindruck." Er grinste. Dann reichte er mir einen anderen schwarzen Helm, den er an seinem Lenker hatte. „Setz ihn auf.", kommandierte er. Ich gehorchte ihm und setzte mir den Helm auf dem Kopf, er passte perfekt. „Sieht gut aus.", sagte er. Ein Glück, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie ich errötete. „Komm, setz dich hinter mich." Das war nicht so einfach, mit so einem Klotz auf dem Kopf den Sitz zu finden, schließlich nah er meine Hand, ich hob mein Bein und saß dann plötzlich auch auf dem Motorrad. Ich erschrak, als er meine Arme um seine Hüften legte. Vorsichtig rutschte ich näher zu ihm heran, damit ich mich festhalten konnte. „Halt dich gut fest.", befahl er. Ich nickte kurz und klammerte mich mit aller Kraft an ihm fest. Dann ließ er den Motor an und düste los. Meine Haare flogen nach hinten, und es fühlte sich an, als würde man daran ziehen. Aber es war das Beste, was ich je in meinem Leben gemacht hatte. Zumindest, wenn _er_ dabei war. Ich spürte, wie er sein Motorrad in eine Kurve legte, und sich seinen Bewegungen anpasste, ich tat es ebenfalls. Wir rasten durch die Straßen von Alaska, und ich fragte mich, wie weit das College war. Ohne darauf zu achten was ich tat, legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ihm schien es zu gefallen, denn ich hörte, wie er leise vor sich hinlachte. Nach einer Weile hielt er an. Wir waren da. Ich nahm meinen Helm ab und blickte auf seinen Rücken: Er trug eine schwarze Lederjacke mit der Aufschrift _„Bad Boy"_. Wow, sehr … Schnell schaute ich weg. Ihm stand diese Jacke äußerst gut, und alle Mädchen auf dem Campus im Radius von sechs Metern drehten sich zu ihm um und starrten ihn an. Ich konnte sehr gut verstehen, weshalb sie ihn anschauten. Er war einfach zu unwiderstehlich und könnte jedes Mädchen haben. Diese Vorstellung machte mich traurig. Ich selbst war doch nur ein dummes, tollpatschiges Mädchen, dazu war ich auch noch durchschnittlich und kein einziger Junge würde sich je für mich interessieren …

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich noch so dasaß, aber plötzlich nahm man mich an der Hand und führte mich zum Gebäude. Es war Edward, der sich durch die vielen Mädchen zwängte und sie alle ignorierte. Das verstand ich nicht – ich dachte, er würde zumindest einen von ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Doch stattdessen zog er mich neben sich her, indem er meine Hand hielt, fest in seinem eisernen Griff. Die eifersüchtigen Blicke vieler Mädchen durchbohrten mich. Das erinnerte mich an unserem Ausflug, wo Edward die Kassiererin einfach hatte abblitzen ließ. Er blickte zu mir hinunter und lächelte mich an, ich lächelte zurück.

Und dann waren wir im Gebäude, wo er direkt aufs Sekretariat zusteuerte, immer noch meine Hand haltend. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ mich vor. Die Frau hinter den Tresen begrüßte mich freundlich und reichte mir die nötigen Papiere, wie ich das in Forks kannte. Da lief mein erster Tag in der High School nämlich genauso ab. Wahrscheinlich würde ich Edwards Geschwister hier treffen. Schnell stopfte ich die Unterlagen in meine Tasche und folgte Edward, der zu seiner ersten Stunde ging. Er drehte sich zu mir um. „Was hast du jetzt?", fragte er mich.

„Äh" Ich schaute auf meinem Stundenplan. „Politik bei Mrs. Cramer." Er kam zu mir hinüber und betrachte den Stundenplan.

„Hey, es scheint so als wären wir in der gleichen Klasse!", sagte er begeistert.

„Echt jetzt?"

„Ja."

„Super, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht besser beeilen, bevor wir noch zu spät kommen." Wir rannten zu unserer ersten Stunde. Es war erstaunlich, dass ich kein einziges Mal hinflog. Was für eine Erleichterung! Die Lehrerin begrüßte mich ebenfalls, trotz meiner leichten Verspätung, und wies mir einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe zu. Edward aber, hielt sie eine Predigt. Anscheinend war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er zu spät kam …

Er saß neben mir und so ließen wir uns die Stunde über uns ergehen. Natürlich nicht, ohne uns gegenseitig Zettelchen zu schreiben …


	8. Überraschung!

_Ü__berraschung!_

Bella

Mit Edward Zettelchen zu schreiben war echt witzig. Manchmal musste ich mich einfach nur totlachen, doch die Lehrer ermahnten nicht mich, sondern _ihn_. Alle nannten ihn den Klassenclown. Er war wirklich für jeden Spaß zu haben. Seufzend riss ich ein weiteres Blatt aus meinem Heft, und schrieb die Antwort auf Edwards Frage darauf. Meine Schrift war bloß Gekrakel und ich schämte mich dafür. Seine Schrift war äußerst ordentlich …

Aha, du willst also, dass ich dich mal wieder besuche, hm?

Schnell reichte ich ihm den Zettel unter dem Tisch in seine Hand. Er schaute kurzdarauf, grinste mich an und schrieb:

_Aber sicher, was sonst? Du langweilst dich doch nur zu Tode, ohne mich!_

Mhm, wahrscheinlich bist du einfach zu unwiderstehlich.

Edward grinste nur noch breiter. Anscheinend war das hier eine Art Flirt. Das Problem war nur, dass ich von so etwas überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte.

_Das Gleiche könnte ich auch von dir behaupten._

Ich musste schlucken. Das war doch wohl alles ein Scherz!

Aber sicher.

_Nein! Jetzt im Ernst! Du bist äußerst attraktiv!_

Oh mein Gott. Als Edward wieder ein mein Gesicht schaute, half nichts mehr: Ich errötete. Und wenn das passierte, war es nicht zu übersehen. Peinlich! Er lächelte wieder sein schiefes Lächeln und schrieb:

_Ich meine es wirklich ernst. Du kannst mir ruhig glauben. Weißt du, meine „Kumpels" finden dich nämlich sehr, sehr süß. Besonders wenn du rot wirst. Ich kann da nur zustimmen._

Wieder lächelte er mich an und lachte in sich hinein, als er merkte, dass ich noch mehr errötete als sonst.

Ja, aber deine Kumpels kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht so lange!

_Wenn du aufgepasst hättest, dann hättest du sicher bemerkt, dass du nicht die einzige bist, mit der ich im Moment schreibe._

Er schob mir den Zettel mit einen breitem Grinsen herüber und lehnte sich zurück, damit ich vier Jungs sehen konnte, die mir lächelnd zuwinkten.

_Wie es aussieht, hast du gleich mehrere Verehrer auf einmal gefunden_

Ich war nicht sehr erpicht darauf, dieses Thema weiter in Betracht zu ziehen, also lenkte ich ihn davon ab und schrieb ihm einen neuen Zettel.

Um noch mal auf vorhin zurückzukommen … Du willst also, dass ich dich wieder besuche?

_Ja, wenn du nichts Besseres vorhast?_

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich zustimmen sollte, oder nicht. Seine Familie kam mir im Moment irgendwie seltsam vor. Ich wusste nicht wieso. Also log ich und schrieb:

Ja, gerne. Aber ich glaube, dass ich besser noch ein wenig Zeit mit meinem Vater verbringen sollte, da er doch bald wieder wegfährt, nach Forks.

Dabei war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Vater solange wegblieb, bis er alles erledigt hat, was zu erledigen war. Dann würde er bestimmt wieder nach Forks verschwinden. Aber das wird er natürlich nicht tun, ohne dass ich ihm vorhin den Hals umdrehe … Wegen ihm wäre ich heute ja beinahe zu spät gekommen! Er hätte mich ja irgendwie mit einem Taxi oder so, hinbringen können! Aber das andere Problem war: Ich _wollte_ ja zu ihm, um etwas mit ihm unternehmen zu können. Aber wir kannten uns ja nicht besonders lange, und wir sollten uns vielleicht erstmal näher kennen lernen.

_Ach so. Ok, verstehe. Sag mir dann ruhig bescheid, wenn du möchtest. Wir könnten ja irgendwas zusammen machen. Kino, oder so._

Klar!

„Mr. Cullen. Wenn Sie Ihren Blick bitte nach vorne richten würden?", mahnte ihn Ms. Cramer.

„Ja, sicher."

_Du, ich muss nach dieser Stunde leider in einen anderen Kurs verschwinden. Sehen wir uns dann mittags in der Cafeteria?_

Auf jeden Fall!

Ich malte noch ein Smiley dahinter und drückte ihm den Zettel in die Hand. Er schien sich richtig über meine Antwort zu freuen, dann schenkte er mir noch ein kurzes Lächeln und schon läutete die Klingel, er stand auf, nahm seine Bücher und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer. Die vier Jungs, die vorhin gewunken hatten kamen nun zu mir rüber. Der eine hatte blonde Haare. Er sah eigentlich ganz gut aus. Er war groß, hatte blaue Augen und blasse Haut. Der andere war dunkelhäutig. Er kam wohl aus Asien und hatte tiefschwarze Haare; sie waren kurz geschnitten. Braune Augen schauten zu mir hinunter. Der dritte hatte rote Haare, die zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, er hatte grüne Augen. Er war es, der sich plötzlich auf meinem Tisch breit machte. Und der letzte hielt sich mehr im Hintergrund. Er hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen. Sommersprossen waren auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen; er lächelte mich schüchtern an.

„Hi.", begrüßten mich alle gleichzeitig. Der blondhaarige Junge sprach anschließend als Erster.

„Du bist neu hier, oder? Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er mit großem Interesse. Der Junge, der auf meinem Tisch saß war mir irgendwie unheimlich … Er machte mir mit seinem eigenartigen Blick wirklich Angst.

„Ich bin Bella. Und wie heißt ihr?"

„Mike. Mike Newton.", sagte der blondhaarige und reichte mir die Hand. Sie war vollkommen verschwitzt. Ganz unauffällig wischte ich meine Hand an meiner Hose ab.

„Steven Taylor.", sagte der Dunkelhäutige und grinste breit. Er hatte blendend weiße Zähne und dieser Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Haut war einfach atemberaubend.

„John Smith.", sagte der Typ, der auf meinem Tisch saß. Er rückte näher an mich heran, ich rückte mit meinem Stuhl etwas weiter weg von ihm. Nun kam der letzte Junge an der Reihe und stellte sich vor.

„Harry Brown.", sagte er leise. Zuerst zögerte er, aber dann reichte er mir dann doch die Hand. Ich lächelte ihn an. Er war wirklich sehr schüchtern. Wenigstens nicht so ein Aufreißer, wie dieser John …

„Freut mich, euch alle mal kennen zulernen."

„Ey Süße, hast du heute schon was vor?", fragte mich John und gaffte mich an.

„Äh …", stammelte ich. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich hätte Edward doch zugestimmt. „Ähm, ja?" Was redete ich denn da?!

„Oh, darf ich fragen was?"

„Also, ich geh aus. Irgendwo in die Stadt, um Besorgungen zu machen.", murmelte ich und wurde mal wieder knallrot.

„Ach so. Schade." Es klingelte und eine weitere Stunde der Langeweile verging. Dafür war ich umso mehr aufgeregt, Edward sehen zu können. Ich trommelte ungeduldig auf dem Tisch herum und wartete darauf, dass die Uhr endlich 13.15h anzeigte. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden … Die Klingel zur Mittagspause läutete endlich und ich sprang auf, klaubte meine Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie mir in die Tasche. Als ich erneut aufblickte, waren die vier Jungs verschwunden. Was für eine Erleichterung!

Doch als ich schon aus dem Raum rennen wollte, um Edward zu treffen, packte mich jemand am Arm und zerrte mich bis zum hinteren Teil des Ganges. John Smith presste mich an die Wand und stützte sich mit seinem rechten Arm neben mir ab.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest es dir mit deinem Ausflug noch mal überlegen?", hauchte er. Er roch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten und ich zog die Nase kraus.

„Nein, ich bleib dabei. Darf ich jetzt gehen?", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er nicht nur ein Date mit mir wollen …

„Nee, bleib doch hier."

„Ich will aber nicht!", sagte ich nun etwas lauter und versuchte ihn von mir wegzuschubsen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ich wurde nur noch enger an die Wand gepresst und … oh mein Gott, jetzt versuchte er mich auch noch zu küssen! Hilfe! _Edward …_

„Verdammt noch mal! Lass sie los!", brüllte eine vertraute Stimme und ich atmete auf. „Was fällt dir ein?!" John schaute auf und sah ihn: Edward, der cool und lässig und doch gefährlich auf uns zuschlenderte, sein Blick war wütend. Sofort packte er John am Arm, sodass ich ein wenig Platz hatte, um wegzukommen. Edward nahm mich mit seiner freien Hand und stellte sich schützend vor mich. Beide blickten sich nun zornig an, doch John verlor das Blickduell, zuckte die Schultern und machte kehrt. Edward atmete tief ein und drehte sie anschließend zu mir um.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er, sichtlich besorgt.

„Ja. Mir geht's gut. Danke." Ich lächelte ihn an, er schaute mich einfach nur an und dutzend von Emotionen huschten über sein Gesicht. Was er wohl dachte?

„Wollen wir zur Cafeteria?", fragte ich. Er nickte stumm. Wir gingen dicht nebeneinander zur Cafeteria, und zogen dabei wahrhaftig Blicke auf uns. Jeder drehte sich zu uns um und erstarrte vor Erstaunen. Tja, und die Mädchen? Die durchbohrten mich mit ihren neidischen Blicken, was mir sehr unangenehm war.

Als wir ankamen sah ich auf den ersten Blick Edwards Adoptivgeschwister. Sie erkannten uns und winkten uns zu. Edward aber reagierte nicht. Er blickte nur stur geradeaus und ging hinüber zu den Tischen, dort wo weniger Leute waren. Hatte er etwa Zoff mit seinen Geschwistern gehabt? Ich winkte Alice und Rosalie zurück, die mich breit angrinsten. Die Jungs lächelten mich einfach nur an. Ich wusste jetzt nicht, ob ich Edward folgen und ihn allein lassen sollte, oder ob ich mich vielleicht zu den Rest der Cullens setzen sollte, oder …

„Wo bleibst du?" Ich erschrak und sah Edward, der auf mich wartete. Oh. Schnell ging ich hinter ihm her, und er nahm an einem der Tische Platz; ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Schweigend schaute er aus dem Fenster. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht.", sagte er leise. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich nerven, oder so. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob die vier Jungs, besonders John, dich in Ruhe lassen würden. Ich war wirklich besorgt, sie würden über dich herfallen, verstehst du? Sie sind bekannt dafür, erstmal den treuen Kumpel zu spielen und dann hinterher sich an einen ranzuschmeißen. Und als ich dich dann mit ihm sah-" Er wurde erneut wütend; seine Augen bekamen einen düsteren Ausdruck und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Da dachte ich, ich müsste ihn zu Tode prügeln! Er hat schon so viele Mädchen Schlimmes angetan, und ich wollte nicht, dass er es auch noch mit dir macht. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir irgendetwas zustößt.", verriet er mir flüsternd und richtete seinen besorgten Blick auf mich. „Ich würde dich immer beschützen wollen, Hauptsache, dir passiert nichts." Bei diesen Worten schmolzen meine Knochen einfach dahin und ich bekam Herzflattern. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Langsam glitten meine Hände in den Schoß. Jetzt in diesem Moment war die Kraft seiner grünen Augen einfach unbeschreiblich und es war wohl jetzt das Beste, einfach nichts zu sagen. Es würde diesen wunderschönen Augenblick einfach nur zerstören. Stattdessen schauten wir uns in die Augen und sein Blick brannte sich in meinen. Seine Augen sahen aus wie Edelsteine, wie Smaragde. Sie glitzerten leicht im schwachen Licht, das vom Fenster ausging. Doch leider hielt der Moment nicht sehr lange an, da es bereits zur nächsten Stunde klingelte. Edward begleitete mich zu meinem nächsten Kurs. Ich rechnete damit, dass er wieder zu seinem Kurs verschwinden würde, doch er setzte sich neben mich. Ich verkniff mir meine Fragen, die durch meinen Kopf schwirrten und blickte zum Lehrer, der den Fernseher einschaltete. Ein Film! Als ich wieder zu Edward schaute, sah ich, wie er mich musterte. Es half wieder nichts: Ich wurde rot. Die restlichen zwei Stunden sahen wir uns irgendeinen Film an, doch ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Allein der Gedanke, dass _er_ hier und jetzt neben mir saß brachte mich schon um den Verstand! Ich verschränkte meine Arme und legte mein Kinn drauf, damit ich jetzt nicht auf die Idee kam, über Edward herzufallen. Mich überkam wieder das gleiche Gefühl, wie bei unserem Ausflug: Ich wollte ihn berühren. Ich schielte zu ihm herüber, auch er hatte dieselbe Position wie ich, er schaute mich an. Vielleicht lag es ja am Licht vom Fernseher, aber irgendwie schafften seine Augen es, auch im Dunkeln zu leuchten. Es verschlug mir den Atem und ich schaute wieder weg. Den Rest der Stunde beschränkte ich mein Blickfeld auf den Fernseher. Und schließlich nahm die Stunde auch ihr Ende und es klingelte. Alle stürmten aus der Klasse, nur ich war mal wieder die Langsamste. Typisch. Ich wollte schon meine Sachen in die Tasche stopfen, als jemand mich ansprach.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Die Stimme kam vom Tisch nebenan. Edward war immer noch da? Sofort richtete ich meinen Blick in seine Richtung.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Ich werde heute wohl ein paar Besorgungen in der Innenstadt machen müssen. Einkaufen und so weiter. Schließlich kann mein Kühlschrank ja auch nicht ewig leer bleiben." Er grinste.

„Und wie willst du dort hin kommen?" Oh. Daran hatte ich ja überhaupt nicht gedacht.

„Ähm, nun ja … Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch keine Ahnung.", gestand ich und wurde erneut rot.

„Soll ich dich mitnehmen? Ich muss auch in die Stadt." Seine Augen leuchteten auf; ich konnte schlecht nein sagen.

„Ja, gerne."

„Natürlich lasse ich dich dann, wenn du möchtest, auch allein, nur müssten wir uns zu einer bestimmten Zeit wieder treffen, damit ich dich Nachhause fahren kann."

„Ach, das muss nicht sein. Ehrlich nicht. Du kannst mir doch auch Gesellschaft leisten!"

„Ja? Ok. Aber ich kann nicht sehr lange bei dir bleiben, ich muss auch meinen Pflichten nachgehen." Er lächelte mich an. „Wollen wir jetzt losfahren, oder später?"

„Je früher, desto besser.", sagte ich und lächelte zurück. Also gingen wir auch schon zum Parkplatz, wo sein Motorrad stand. Dann fiel mir mit etwas Verspätung was auf.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich mit einem Motorrad gefahren, und nicht mit dem Auto?"

„Meine Geschwister sind heute mit ihm gefahren.", sagte er zerknirscht. „Ich wäre deswegen heute beinahe zu spät gekommen! Aber es hatte auch Vorteile: Ich war so viel schneller in der Uni, als mit dem Auto. Außerdem gefällt es mir, wenn du beim Motorradfahren deinen Kopf auf meine Schultern legst. Ich habe es sehr genossen.", sagte er neckend. Ich schaute ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, und hoffte so, dass mein Gesicht nicht schon wieder wie eine frisch gekochte Tomate aussah, aber viel half das nicht …

Und wieder einmal sausten wir durch die Gegend und wieder einmal legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schultern, und wie bei der Fahrt zuvor lachte Edward in sich hinein. Wir waren tatsächlich schneller als gedacht in der Stadt und Edward setzte mich genau im Zentrum der Metropole ab, so dass die ganzen Geschäfte nicht so weit von mir entfernt waren. Kurz bevor er wieder abfuhr, sagte er mir noch die Uhrzeit, um die wir uns später wieder hier treffen sollten und seine Handynummer, falls ich (mal wieder) in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Und dann brauste er davon. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt; Charlie hatte mir glücklicherweise noch etwas Geld dagelassen. Das Angebot war reichlich, doch ich kaufte nicht ganz so viel ein. Ich war ja die einzige Person im Haus. Als ich meine Einkäufe erledigt hatte, machte ich mich auf dem Weg zum Buchladen in nächster Nähe. Der Laden war mit vielen Sesseln ausgestattet und es gab hier zahlreiche Bücher. Zu meiner Überraschung gab es auch viele Bücher in englischer Fassung, so dass ich mich in Ruhe hinsetzen und lesen konnte. Nach längerer Zeit fiel mir auf, dass ich einen Bärenhunger hatte. Ich ging zur Kasse und kaufte die zwei Bücher, die mein Interesse geweckt hatten. Dann machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu einem Lokal. Und schließlich fand ich auch eins; es sah sehr schön von außen aus, und auch innen war alles sehr schön eingerichtet. Doch das Lokal war nicht sonderlich voll. Wahrscheinlich war jetzt im Frühling eher Nebensaison. Eine Frau begleitete mich zu meinem Tisch und reichte mir die Karte. Ich bestellte mir eine Cola, sie lächelte mir noch kurz zu und ging davon. Kurz darauf kam der Kellner mit meinem Getränk und – oh mann! Das war doch wohl alles nicht wahr! Ich sitze hier, in einem schicken Restaurant, wartete auf meine Cola, und wer kam als Kellner auf mich zugeschlendert? Edward!

Auch er erblickte mich. „Bella?" Ich brauchte erstmal eine Weile, um das zu schlucken. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass er hier arbeitete.

„Edward? Arbeitest du hier?" Was für eine dumme Frage.

„Ja. Schön, dich nach so einer kurzen Zeit wieder zu sehen!", sagte er und grinste süffisant. Er stellte die Cola auf den Tisch und fragte mich dann geschäftsmäßig, was ich zu Essen haben wollte. Ich musste mir ein Kichern unterdrücken. Da ich die Karte in dieser fremden Sprache nicht verstand, beugte sich Edward vor, und erklärte die einzelnen Gerichte. Seine plötzliche Nähe brachte mein Herz zum Rasen. Als er fertig war, entschied ich mir für ein Fischgericht. Er schrieb es auf, zwinkerte mir zu und ging. Edward hatte einen Job. Der hatte es auch gerade nötig! Aber trotzdem wusste ich so was sehr zu schätzen. Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam Edward auch schon mit meinem bestellten Essen. Er stellte es vor mich hin, nahm das leere Glas, und stellte mir wieder ein gefülltes hin. Er wünschte mir noch einen guten Appetit und ging wieder weg. Ich aß und schaute dabei auf meine Uhr; in wenigen Sekunden war es viertel nach sechs. In diesem Moment kam Edward auch schon wieder, dieses Mal hatte er seine Alltagskleidung an, und setzte sich zu mir.

„Und? Hat's geschmeckt?"

„Ja, sehr. Na dann, Herr Kellner, würde ich gern bezahlen." Er grinste.

„Musst du nicht. Geht aufs Haus." Er sah meine Skepsis im Gesicht. „Na gut. Nicht ganz. Ich habe für dich bezahlt." Jetzt schaute ich ihn verwundert an.

„Aber ich habe dich doch nicht darum gebeten!"

„Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht, aber ich habe nicht auf dich gehört." Jetzt grinste er nur noch breiter. Aufgebracht schaute ich zur Seite. Ohne dass ich es merkte legte er mir meine Jacke über meine Schultern und wartete auf mich. Schweigend stand ich auf. Er schien wohl immer noch gute Laune zu haben, denn er grinste weiter vor sich hin. Die Nacht war kühl und frisch und ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie kalt dann die Fahrt sein würde. Doch zu meiner Überraschung war mir sehr warm. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich hier mit Edward allein war und wir durch die Straßen rasten, die in Mondlicht eingehüllt waren. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es – Schmetterlinge schwirrten umher und mich überkam ein so unglaubliches Gefühl, das so schön und unbeschreiblich war, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte.


	9. John, der Stalker

_J__ohn, der Stalker_

Edward

Es war so angenehm, Bella so nahe zu sein. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es heftig, und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich jeden Moment explodieren vor Freude. So ein Gefühl hatte ich in meinem Leben noch nie so intensiv gespürt, wie jetzt; es war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Ein eisiger Wind wehte uns entgegen und ließ Bella für einen kurzen Moment erzittern. Und plötzlich waren ihre Hände nicht mehr um meine Hüften geschlungen, sondern sie wanderten hinauf und umschlossen meinen Oberkörper. Das Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht und mir war so warm, dass ich jetzt mit einem T-Shirt und einer kurzen Hose hätte rumlaufen können, ohne mir einen Schüttelfrost zu holen. Ich drehte mein Handgelenk ein wenig, um auf meine Uhr zu schauen. Es war erst kurz nach acht. Ich bog in die Landstraße ein, und hielt schließlich an Bellas Haus an, stellte den Motor aus und setzte den Helm ab. Als ich mich umwandte, lächelte Bella mich an.

„Hey Edward, danke für die tolle Fahrt." Im schwachen Mondlicht sah ich ihre Wangen rot anlaufen. Auch ich lächelte.

„Bitte. Wir können so etwas jeder wieder Zeit machen, wenn du willst." Sie schob sich ihre Haare auf einer Seite hinters Ohr und spielte mit dem Helm in ihrer Hand herum: ein Zeichen der Nervosität. Sie räusperte sich.

„Ähm, und noch etwas", sagte sie ein wenig kleinlaut, sie schaute immer noch nach unten. Mein Herz begann zu poltern und hämmerte gegen meine Brust. Ich hatte überhaupt gar nicht mitgekriegt, dass wir mittlerweile vor Bellas Haustür standen.

„Ja?", fragte ich und räusperte mich ebenfalls. Bella zögerte, öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder. Ich blickte nach unten.

„Danke, dass du mir heute geholfen hast. Das mit John meine ich.", sagte sie. Ich nickte, und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, stellte Bella sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf meine Wange. Dann stürmte sie ins Haus, ohne auf meine Reaktion zu warten. Verdattert stand ich da und hielt meine Hand an die Stelle, wo sie mich geküsst hatte. Wieder einmal wurde ich rot, ich nahm mein Motorrad und schob es vor mich hin, zu mir nach Hause. Ich drehte mich vorher um, und sah Bella an einemder Fenster stehen. Als sie sah, dass ich zu ihr hinaufblickte, winkte sie mir kurz und lächelte. Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln, es gab keinen Grund, sich zu schämen. Wir waren doch nur Freunde, oder nicht? Dann drehte ich mich seufzend um und wartete hoffnungsvoll auf den nächsten Tag.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen Bella abholen wollte, um sie zur Schule zu fahren, stand sie nicht wie wir es per SMS abgemacht hatten, vor dem Haus. Vielleicht hat sie ja verschlafen, dachte ich. Also stieg ich aus meinem Auto (ich hatte es gestern wiederbekommen, allerdings musste es noch repariert werden, da Emmett es gegen einen Baum gefahren hatte …) und klingelte. Nichts passierte, und ich drückte erneut auf die Klingel. Wieder passierte nichts. Da fiel mir ein, dass mein Handy ja auch noch da war. Ich wählte Bellas Nummer und wartete. Nach dem dritten ätzenden „Tuuut" nahm sie endlich ab.

„Hi Bella, ich bi-"

„Bin schon in der Schule", sagte sie schroff und legte auf. Was war das denn? Jetzt stand ich wie ein Idiot da und es fing auch noch an zu regnen.

„Mist."

Schnell schlüpfte ich zurück ins Auto und fuhr zur Uni. Was war mit Bella los? Hatte ich ihr etwas getan? War ihr der Zwischenfall von gestern peinlich und **sie** wollte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben? Oder war sie immer noch so depressiv wegen ihrem Vater Charlie? Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Besorgt darüber, dass John ihr wieder etwas angetan **haben **könnte, gab ich mehr Gas. Unzählige Gedanken schwirrten in meinem Kopf umher und brachten ihn beinahe zum Platzen. Nachdem ich geparkt hatte, sprang ich aus dem Auto und rannte wie ein Irrer durch den Regen zur ersten Stunde, obwohl ich bis zum Klingeln nochreichlich Zeit hatte. Ich durchsuchte alle möglichen Räume nach Bella, doch sie war in keinem von ihnen. Nur im Chemiekurs war ihre Tasche zu finden, sie selbst aber nicht. Und da war der Groschen gefallen. Meine Vermutung, wo Bella hätte sein können war, dass sie sich auf dem Mädchenklo aufhielt und heute waren alle Kurse getrennt. Ich stöhnte.

„Na super!"

Ich öffnete die Tür zur Jungentoilette und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich sah aus, wie ein durchnässter Straßenköter … Und die Verärgerung darüber war mir deutlich anzusehen. Also, ich lief nicht gerade gerne so rum. Für Mike wäre dies vielleicht ja ganz üblich, für mich sicherlich nicht. Niedergeschlagen trottete ich zurück in meine Klasse, knallte mich auf den Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme. _Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Was hat Bella nur?_ Dann nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und wählte erneut ihre Nummer. Sie hob gleich beim ersten Klingeln ab.

„Verdammt Edward, lass mich in Ruhe, okay?", schluchzte sie und legte auf. Sie weinte? Warum? Ich war mir absolut sicher: Bella war sauer auf mich. Es war die einfachste Erklärung. Aber warum fühlte ich mich dann so … so … wütend?

„Ey Alter, was geht?" Irgendjemand klopfte auf meine Schultern.

„Halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe.", brummelte ich, ohne den Blick von der Tischplatte zu nehmen.

„Hat dich die Neue etwa abblitzen lassen?"

„Was geht dich das an?" Ich drehte mich immer noch nicht um.

„Tja, Ed. Bist wohl nicht ganz ihr Typ, was?" Das klang ganz nach John.

„Ach sei still."

„Vielleicht habe ich ja ne Chance bei ihr."

„Ja, das hat man gesehen." Ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken, wie Bella ihn hasste. Doch meine Schadenfreude verwandelte sich schon wieder in Zorn. Plötzlich flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: „Wenn du nicht schnell genug bist, dann werde ich mit ihr das gleiche antun, wie ich es bei Margo Blair auf der High School gemacht habe. Weißt du noch?" Das war zu viel und ich sprang auf, packte John am Kragen und brüllte: „Wenn du das machst, dann werde ich dich zu Tode prügeln, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, hast du mich verstanden!"

Im Raum herrschte Stille.

„Ha!", stieß er nach einer Weile hervor. „Die Kleine gehört bereits mir, du wirst schon sehen." Er wandte sich ab und ging zurück zu seinem Platz, ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Wenn er wirklich das mit Bella vorhatte, was er damals Margo angetan hatte … Der Gedanke brachte mich schon fast um! John würde ab sofort nur den Stalker spielen und Bella verfolgen. Das war seine Strategie und die kannte ich nur zu gut. Er würde sie austricksen, und sie nach und nach in die Enge treiben und … Nein! Das Gleiche hatte er damals mit Margo Blair gemacht, einem Mädchen aus England mit dem ich auf die High School gegangen war. John war sitzengeblieben und so kam er in unsere Klasse. Seitdem hatte er Margo nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen und zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich mit ihr zusammen, doch nur, um sie vor John zu schützen. (Ich wollte eigentlich, dass Margo und Edward richtig zusammen waren, also dass sie sich lieben und so. Aber das würden mir vielleicht einige nicht verzeihen, also hab Ich's sein gelassen xD) Sie wandte sich an mich, flehte und bettelte, ich solle ihr helfen und sie hatte richtig Angst. Nie wieder würde ich ihre Angst vergessen können und ihren Blick, in dem sie so deutlich zu sehen war. Margo war nur eine gute Freundin für mich, nicht mehr. Sie war eher wie eine Schwester für mich, als meine Geliebte. Trotzdem mussten wir eine Liebesbeziehung vortäuschen, damit John sein Interesse verlor. Es war schwer für uns Beide – sie hatte ja bereits einen Freund, doch der studierte in England. Ich selbst war allein und empfand nichts weiter als Freundschaft für sie. Meine Familie konnte mir da nicht wirklich helfen – töten konnten sie John schließlich nicht einfach so. Das war gegen die Regel und es wäre äußerst brutal gewesen. Carlisle wäre ohnehin nicht damit einverstanden gewesen, Emmett hätte aber sicher seinen Spaß damit gehabt.

John durchschaute aber unsere Absicht, was unsere „Beziehung" angeht, und strengte sich nur noch mehr an. Da er begriff, dass sein Plan nicht funktionierte, nahm er eine andere Taktik. Anstatt sie zu belästigen und über sie herzufallen, spielte er den Höflichen, begrüßte sie wenn sie in die Klasse hereinkam, und bezahlte manchmal sogar ihr Mittagessen. Ich wurde allmählich misstrauisch, doch sie schien es nicht zu stören, also behielt ich meine Kommentare für mich. Dann ein paar Tage später sagte sie mir, dass sie ein Date mit ihm habe. Ich wollte es ihr abraten, doch sie sagte nur: „_Na hör mal, ich habe doch schon einen Freund! Es ist nur ein Kinoabend zu zweit. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß nämlich, dass John sich gebessert hat." _Doch sie irrte sich. Es war nämlich das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gesehen hatte. Zwei Tage später wurde sie tot in einem See gefunden. John war auf jeden Fall ihr Mörder. Niemand anders kam dafür in Frage. Ermittler sagten, Margo sei misshandelt und dann anschließend ermordet worden. Der Täter habe sie dann in den See geworfen, um die Leiche zu beseitigen. John hatte seine Spuren sehr gut verwischt, denn ein anderer wurde verurteilt, nicht erIch stellte ihn zur Rede, doch er lachte nur, und sagte, dass es ihm sehr viel Spaß gemacht hatte. Damit ich es nicht weitererzählen konnte, schlug er auf mich ein, so dass ich ins Krankenhaus kam und mich erst Jahre später daran erinnern konnte. Doch dann war es bereits zu spät. Viele hatten den Fall einfach vergessen. Es interessierte sie nicht mehr. John aber, machte weiter. Er suchte sich die Mädchen aus, die ihn neugierig machten und verfolgte sie. Er sah sich als Stalker, sonst nichts. Es war sein Lebensstil. Er war einfach … krank. All diese Erinnerungen an damals schossen mir durch den Kopf. Plötzlich berührte man mich am Arm. Ich drehte mich um und sah Margo am Fenster sitzen. Sie war durchscheinend, wie ein Geist, und doch sah sie aus wie damals. Ich erinnerte mich an ihr rotbraunes, kurzes Haar, das völlig zerzaust aussah und in allen Richtungen abstand. Und an ihre blauen Augen. Im Allgemeinen sah sie mir sehr ähnlich, als wären wir Geschwister.

„_Beschütze Bella vor diesem Tyrannen, Edward. Das Mädchen ist dir doch schließlich so wichtig."_

„Du bist mir aber auch wichtig, Margo.", flüsterte ich. Sie lächelte.

„_Ich weiß. Doch das meinte ich nicht. Ich fühle, was in deinem Herzen vorgeht. Bella ist für dich wichtiger, als ich es für dich war. Für sie würdest du durchs Feuer gehen, oder im Meer ertrinken. Bitte, lasse nicht zu, dass ihr etwas passiert. Es würde nur dein Herz brechen, und ich möchte nicht, dass dies geschieht. Warne Bella und beschütze sie, bleib bei ihr. Ich werde dich mit meinen Engelsflügeln bewahren, sei bitte unbesorgt."_

Große Flügel kamen auf ihrem Rücken zum Vorschein. _„Ich bin dein Schutzengel, Edward. Dein ganzes Leben lang, werde ich auf dich aufpassen."_ Und damit schoss Margo in die Lüfte, zurück zur Sonne, zurück in den Himmel. Bella war nun das Mädchen, das ich beschützen musste. Ihr Glück lag in meinen Händen, und ich würde alles tun, damit dieses Glück auch weiterhin bestand. 

Jo, wie ihr seht, ist der John doch fast eine Kopie von James, nicht? Hier ist bereits ein erster Höhepunkt, nämlich der Kampf zwischen Edward und John quietsch Los, Leute, feuert alle Edward an! Ich hoffe, ihr denkt jetzt nicht, Margo liebt Edward oder so. Er kommt vielleicht so langsam dahinter, dass er Bella sehr, sehr, sehr mag. Aber das konnte man sich ja auch schon denken … Und was wohl mit Bella los ist? Das seht ihr im nächsten Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße,

Blood Freesia P.S.: Kommis bitte!


	10. Get Over It

_G__et Over It_

Edward

Wie lange dauerte die Stunde denn noch? Ich würde sonst noch wahnsinnig werden! Na endlich, nur noch vier Sekunden … fünf … vier … drei … zwei … eins! Die Klingel läutete und ich stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Der erste Raum, in dem ich anfing Bella zu suchen, war die Cafeteria. Auf dem Weg dorthin fragte ich ein anderes Mädchen, das gerade vom Mädchenklo kam.

„Ist Bella Swan dort drin?"

„Kenn ich die?" Hmpf. Ach ja, Bella war ja gerade mal einen Tag hier an dieser Schule. Dass hätte ich mir ja auch ruhig früher einfallen können. Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, lugte ich nur kurz hinein, um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht doch noch hier versteckt hatte.

„Aaah! Was machst du denn hier?! schrie ein anderes Mädchen, das sich grad die Lippen rot anmalte. Widerlich. Stand der sowieso nicht. „Raus hier! Du Spanner!" Ganz locker, Mann!

„Oh, ähm. Verzeihung." murmelte ich, und schloss die Tür. Mist. Bestimmt würde die das nachher überall herumerzählen. Ach egal. Bella war jetzt wichtiger, also machte ich mich auf dem Weg zur Kantine. Meine Augen schweiften durch den Raum, und ich sah sie. Erleichtert ging ich in ihre Richtung. Aber was machte sie denn da? Sie schleppte dutzend Tafeln Schokolade und andere Süßigkeiten mit sich herum. Was sollte das? War heute irgendeine Spendeaktion? Bella ging zu den hintersten Tischen im Raum und setzte sich hin. Dann fing sie an, nach und nach die vielen Verpackungen aufzureißen und all diese Zuckerbomben in 

sich … hineinzustopfen? Autsch, das musste wehtun … Oder zumindest müsste sie sich nachher beschweren, was die einzelnen Kilogramme anging … Frauensache – damit hatte ich ja nun wirklich nichts am Hut. Aber sie hatte Frust, und das sah man. Und damit hatte ich sicher etwas zu tun. Zumindest glaubte ich das.

Schnell lief ich zu ihrem Platz und setzte mich zu ihr. Ohne auch nur aufzublicken aß sie weiter. Plötzlich fing sie an zu weinen. 

„Hey, was ist den los? Ist es wegen John?"

„Nein", schluchzte sie. „Ich meine, ja, auch." Ich betrachtete das viele süße Zeug und mir wurde schlecht. Dass Frauen immer so viel Süßes essen konnten, ohne es danach wieder auszuspucken, war mir ein Rätsel.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte ich und rieb ihren Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Mein Vater." Sofort wurde ich hellhörig.

„Dein Vater? Was ist mit ihm? Ist etwas Schlimmes mit ihm passiert?"

„Er … er…" Bella blickte auf und sah mich aus ihren verweinten Augen an. Sie hatte überall um ihren Mund lauter Schokoflecken. Ich wischte sie mit meinem Zeigefinger weg. Verdattert sah sie mich an, ehe sie wieder zu Wort kommen konnte.

„Mein Vater heiratet wieder." sagte sie und ihr Kopf lag in ihren Händen. 

„Aber das ist doch nicht _so_ schlimm, Bella." 

„Wenn du wüsstest!! schnaubte sie. 

„Kenn ich diese Person?" Sie dachte nach.

„Warst du mal in Forks?" Jetzt war ich verwirrt.

„Ja, ich war dort auf der High School. Wieso?" Das schien sie nicht zu überraschen.

„Und – kennst du Lauren? Lauren Mallory?" Diese Oberzicke würde ich nie in meinem ganzen Leben vergessen …

„Ja", antwortete ich grimmig.

„Schön. Dann weißt du wahrscheinlich auch, was mich erwartet. Mein Vater heiratet ihre Mutter, und die ist nicht gerade besser, als ihr vermaledeite Tochter!" Ein fetter Kloß blieb in meinem Hals stecken. Oh Mann. 

„Du … hast es echt nicht leicht." war das einzige, was ich noch aus meinem Mund bekam, aus Angst, ich würde Bella mit den falschen Worten verletzen. Sie nickte nur, und starrte erbost zum Fenster.

„Und das ist der Grund, wegen all diesem Süßkram?"

„Was würdest du denn machen, wenn du in so einer Lage stecken würdest? Na ja, ok. Ihr Jungs seid halt anders. Ihr würdet alles zugrunde prügeln, um euren Stress abzubauen."

„Stimmt." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Na ja, vielleicht nicht _alle_ Jungs."

Mein Tonfall brachte sie zum Lachen, und das freute mich. Wenigstens weinte sie nicht mehr.

„Und was ist mit John?" Doch ich freute mich zu früh – ihre Tränen kamen wieder.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll!" jammerte sie und griff nach einer weiteren Tafel Schokolade, riss sie auf, betrachtete sie, und legte sie angewidert wieder hin. Ich gluckste zufrieden. 

„Er … will ein Date." Oh.

„Dann sag doch ab." Sie schaute mich grimmig an.

„Was meinst du denn, was ich versuchthabe?! Aber schließlich kennst du ihn doch länger als ich!"

Plötzlich lachte jemand hinter meinem Rücken. Ich drehte mich um, und sah John, der mich breit angrinste.

„Hey, Edward! Wie geht's denn deiner Freundin Margo?" Ich erstarrte. Langsam blickte ich zurück zu Bella die mich geschockt anschaute. Oh scheiße! Langsam stand sie auf, und ich sah, wie sie zitterte. 

„Nein, Bella, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst! Ich kann das erklären!"

„Vergiss es! Erspar dir deine Geschichten!" rief sie und wich vor mir zurück.

„N-nein, nein! Wirklich, lass mich das bitte erklären!"

„Hast du dich doch nur über mich lustig gemacht?" fragte sie. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr Blick traurig.

„Och Edward, jetzt tu nicht so! Ich weiß doch, dass du Margo mehr magst, als diese Bella da hinten." Bella zuckte zusammen.

„John, halt's Maul!" brüllte ich und ich musste mir in Erinnerung rufen, dass wir uns in einer gut befüllten Cafeteria befanden. Alle in diesem Raum sahen wie gebannt zu, als wäre das Ganze hier ein Theaterstück. Bella schüttelte nur ihren Kopf – Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch bevor sie hinabwanderten, drehte sie sich um und lief fort. Dieser John …! Konnte er nicht einmal, wenigstens _einmal_ sein Mundwerk halten?! 

„Du hast es wirklich geschafft." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Du hast es geschafft, Bella fortzujagen. War das etwa dein Ziel gewesen?" Jetzt grinste er verschlagen.

„Na ja, nicht ganz. Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass die Kleine mir gehört! Das hast du nun davon." lachte er und ging zur Tür hinaus. Ich blickte mich um, und alle Blicke waren neugierig auf mich gerichtet. Das Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht und ich fing an zu schreien.

„Was glotzt ihr alle denn so? Hier gibt's nichts mehr zu sehen!" Und mit diesen Worten ging auch ich aus der Cafeteria raus, um Bella zu suchen.

Bella

Ich glaubte das alles einfach nicht! Was fiel dem eigentlich ein?! Er hatte sich also doch nur über mich lustig gemacht … Wusst ich's doch. 

_Er hatte eine Freundin …_

Ein seltsamer Stich durchfuhr meine Brust, doch es war ein ganz anderer. Dieser fühlte sich schmerzvoll und unerträglich an. Ich konnte jedem Moment einfach an die Wand sacken und zusammenbrechen, mir würde das nichts ausmachen. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich mich befand; gedankenverloren lief ich den Flur auf und ab ohne zu bemerken, wohin ich ging. Waren seine ganzen … Annäherungsversuche etwa nur ein Scherz gewesen?

_Nein! Jetzt im Ernst! Du bist äußerst attraktiv!_

_Ich war wirklich besorgt, sie würden über dich herfallen, verstehst du?_

_Ich würde dich immer beschützen wollen, Hauptsache, dir passiert nichts._

Pah. _Das_ konnte er doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen. Es war unmöglich! Er hatte doch eine andere … Ich wusste es. Er konnte einfach jede haben; kein Wunder, dass er sich über meine Durchschnittlichkeit lustig gemacht hatte.

_Du bist äußerst attraktiv!_

_Neeeiiin! Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf! _Aber es ging nicht. Er blieb einfach in meinen Gedanken, ich konnte ihn nicht loswerden. Es war zu schwer. Aber wieso kümmerte mich das Ganze überhaupt? Wir waren doch _nur _Freunde, oder? Waren wir das nicht einfach? 

Ja. Und warum zerbrach ich mir dann den Kopf, nur wegen _ihm_? War er mir etwa so wichtig? Ja. Als Freund. Aber es war noch etwas anderes, das ihn so wertvoll für machte. War es nicht so?

Ja. Es war so. Aber was sollte ich denn jetzt nur tun? Mir blieb wohl keine andere Wahl, als seine Freundin zu akzeptieren. Mir war unsere Freundschaft eben wichtiger! Plötzlich schlangen sich eiskalte Arme um mich und ich erstarrte. Ich fuhr herum und blickte in das wunderschöne Gesicht von Alice.

„Alice?" Ich schnappte nach Luft; sie war von einem exquisiten Duft umgeben, der mich einnebelte. Es roch nicht nach Parfum, dennoch war dieser femininer Duft sehr deutlich zu riechen. Alice nickte und führte mich zu einer schmalen Couch – wir befanden uns in der Schulbibliothek. Oh. So weit war ich etwa gelaufen?

„Bella", sagte Alice und seufzte. „Ich glaube, ich muss da was klarstellen." Sie richtete ihre topasfarbenen Augen auf mich, und plötzlich sah ich Edward mit derselben Augenfarbe, und wie seine Augen wieder grün wurden. Was sollte das?

„Bella. Edward hat keine Freundin." Ach, versuchte Edward mich jetzt etwa umzustellen?

„Ich fall nicht auf diesen Trick rein, Alice, das kannst du Edward ruhig sagen." Jetzt schaute sie mich zornig an, ich zuckte zurück.

„Ich lüge nicht, Bella. Er hat _keine_. Die Person namens Margo, von der John vorhin gesprochen hatte, ist bereits tot. Verstehst du?" D-das wusste ich nicht. Ich schämte mich dafür. Ich machte mir da irgendwelche Gedanken, dass Edward eine Freundin haben könnte, und sie hätte ich beinahe dafür _verwünscht_, aber ich wusste ja nicht …

„E-es tut mir leid, Alice. Ich dachte …"

„Schon gut. Weißt du, warum sie gestorben ist?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Alice räusperte sich, schaute mir tief in die Augen und anscheinend suchte sie nach etwas. Plötzlich schien sie in ihnen etwas gefunden zu haben, was sie ermutigte, um weiter zu sprechen.

„Sie musste sterben, weil ein Mann sie umgebracht hatte. Sie ging mit ihm auf ein Date, und wurde anschließend einfach misshandelt und ermordet. Zuvor machte sich dieser Mann an sie ran, belästigte und … verfolgte sie." Sie holte tief Luft. „Und jetzt rate mal, wer dieser Mann war." Sie schaute mich erwartungsvoll an, und auf einmal machte es ‚Klick!' und ich erstarrte.

„Doch nicht etwa …"

„Ja. Es war er. John war ihr Mörder." Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. War John etwa ein Stalker? Das war doch einfach nur … krank. 

„Aber warum ich?" fragte ich sie nun. Sie wusste, auf was ich hinauswollte.

„Er sieht sich als Stalker, Bella. Es macht ihm Spaß, Mädchen in die Enge zu treiben und sie, na ja, nach seinem Gefallen zu misshandeln. Margo war nicht die Einzige, bei der er so was veranstaltet hat. Aber niemals hätte ich mir wirklich vorstellen können, dass er sie _umbringen_ würde!" Sie schüttelte sich.

„Meinst du, mir würde er so was auch antun?" Für einen Moment war sie ganz still. Als sie weiter sprach, klang ihre Stimme entschlossen.

„Nein. Soweit würde es nicht kommen." Ein Lächeln, ein freundliches Lächeln, huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Sicher?"

„Absolut. Du kannst mir vertrauen." Ihr wollte ich nur zu gerne vertrauen. Alice kam mir manchmal ziemlich hibbelig vor, so war meine Vorstellung von ihr. Aber trotzdem hatte sie hatte immer ein gutes Gespür ihrer Umgebung. Wie ich nur _darauf_ kam, war eine andere Sache.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich wohl bei Edward entschuldigen. Glaubst du, er wird mir für mein Benehmen von vorhin vergeben?"

„Ganz sicher." Jetzt grinste sie.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Magst du meinen Bruder?" Oh nein, nicht so eine Frage! Wieder einmal wurde ich knallrot. Das interpretierte sie wohl als ein Ja. „Magst du ihn sehr?" Ich nickte stumm. Sie hatte wohl genug davon, dass ich dazu nichts sagte; so schnell gab sie nicht auf. 

„Wie _sehr_ magst du ihn?" fragte sie neugierig. 

„Viel zu sehr. Und langsam glaube ich, dass ich jetzt lieber verschwinden sollte, sonst kann ich Edward nicht mehr vor dem Kurs erwischen."

„Dann störe ich dich wohl lieber nicht dabei." sagte sie und grinste süffisant. „Eins kann ich dir sagen: so ganz unerwidert bleiben deine Gefühle für ihn nicht!"

Das traf mich wie ein Schlag, als machte ich mich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub.

Alice

Bella war weg, und Jasper kam aus seinem Versteck hinter einer Topfpflanze.

„Gut gemacht", lobte ich ihn. „So hat sie wenigstens verstanden, was für Gefühle sie für ihn empfindet, unserem kleinen Eddie." Jasper lachte.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass sie zueinander finden."

„Das haben sie schon. Sie wissen es nur nicht. Hey, machst du mit?"

„Beim Verkuppeln?" fragte er grinsend. 

„Ja, klar, bei was denn sonst?"

„Hundert pro! Ich wette, Emmett hätte da auch seinen Spaß!" sagte er, hielt mir seine Hand hin, und ich schlug ein.


	11. Veränderungen

Veränderungen …

_V__eränderungen …_

Edward

Ich lief überall umher und suchte nach Bella. Ich musste mich beeilen, denn die Mittagspause war bald vorüber, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie noch nach dem Unterricht abfangen konnte. Warum schockierte es Bella so sehr, als John über meine angebliche „Freundin" geredet hatte? Was empfand sie eigentlich für mich? Und wenn es das war, was mir gerade in den Sinn kam, dann … Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen anfingen zu glühen. Empfand sie vielleicht _so_ für mich? So ein Quatsch, wir waren nur Freunde, und mehr nicht. Aber was, wenn es doch nicht so war? Ich zerbrach mir nur unnötig den Kopf. Lächerlich. Und was war mit John? Wie sollte ich Bella vor ihm beschützen, wenn ich nicht wusste wie? Doch zuerst musste ich Bella die ganze Situation erklären, aber wie sollte ich das anstellen? Noch nie fühlte ich mich so verwirrtwie in diesem Moment. Als ich um die Ecke bog, knallte ich gegen ein Mädchen, das kleiner war, als ich. Ich blickte zu ihr hinunter, und erkannte, wer es war.

„Bella!" „Edward!", riefen wir gleichzeitig, und ich verstummte, um sie als Erste reden zu lassen. Doch sie sagte nichts – anscheinend wartete sie darauf, dass ich zuerst sprach. Und so schwiegen wir beide. Ich schaute an Bella vorbei und entdeckte die Person, die ich auf jeden Fall _nicht_ begegnen wollte.

„Hey, da biste ja!", rief John und kam auf Bella zu. Ich schaute ihn verärgert an, er ignorierte meinen Blick.

„Was willst du?", giftete ich.

„Ich wollte Bella zu unserem Date entführen. Darf ich das nicht?" Ich blickte zu Bella, die mich flehend anschaute. Ich verstand und antwortete:

„Nein, darfst du nicht. Könntest du jetzt bitte verschwinden? Wir müssen zum Unterricht." Ich wollte schon gehen, als Bella einen leisen Schrei ausstieß. Schnell drehte ich mich um, und sah, wie John sie am Handgelenk gepackt hatte.

„Ach komm schon, Süße! Schwänzen ist gut für die Gesundheit. Los, wir gehen einen trinken!" Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch er hielt sie immer noch fest. Verdammt Edward, lass dir doch was einfallen!! Herrgott noch mal, was jetzt?!

„Edward!!", schrie sie, und trat ihm ans Bein, seine Hand blieb aber an ihrem Handgelenk. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat, aber ich ging instinktiv dazwischen, packte John am Arm, drehte ihn herum, sodass er auf seinem Rücken lag, er selbst war nach vorn gebeugt. Der Polizeihandgriff, sozusagen.

„Lass meine_ Freundin_ in Ruhe!", sprudelte es mir heraus. „Wenn du sie noch einmal anrührst, mach ich dich zur Schnecke!" Ich drehte seinen Arm nur noch weiter, und er fing an zu wimmern. Ich hätte schwören können, dass er verdutzt über meine Wortwahl war.

„Na schön, na schön! Ich lass sie in Ruhe. Lässt du mich jetzt los?"

„Ja, aber wehe, du kommst ihr noch einmal zu nahe!"

„Verdammt, ja! Jetzt lass mich los!" Ich ließ ihn los, er drehte sich zu mir herum, schenkte mir noch einen hasserfüllten Blick und stampfte davon. Erst jetzt wurde mir da überhaupt bewusst, was ich da gesagt hatte. _Freundin …!_ Vorsichtig blickte ich zu Bella – ihre Wangen waren knallrot, das sah selbst ich.

„Ähm Edward, was hast du da grad gesagt?", fragte sie mich. Ach ich konnte es nicht verhindern; ich fing an zu stammeln.

„Also, ich habe die halt eine _Freundin _genannt. Das bist du doch, oder nicht?" Ob sie den Unterschied merkte? An welche Bedeutung dachte sie wohl?

„Ja, stimmt." War sie jetzt etwa enttäuscht? Sie blickte nach unten.

„Hey", sagte ich leise und berührte sie leicht am Arm. „Es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin. Aber ich hatte gehofft, es dir erklären zu können, aber du bist einfach abgehauen." Noch immer schaute sie mich nicht an.

„Nein, mir tut es leid." Wie bitte? Bella nahm ihren Kopf hoch und schaute mir direkt ins Gesicht.

„Alice hat es mir bereits erzählt. Es war … dumm von mir, dir nicht zuzuhören. Dir nicht zu vertrauen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann", flüsterte sie.

„Sie hat es dir erzählt?" Warum hatte Alice das getan?

„Ja. Sie hat mich zur Seite genommen, und mir alles berichtet. Tut mir leid, das mit Margo, mein ich."

„Schon gut." Ich probierte zu lächeln. Wieder schwiegen wir, und wieder schauten wir uns in die Augen. Mir fiel auf, wie nahe sie war, ihr Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Wenn ich mich jetzt hinabbeugen würde, träfen meine Lippen auf ihre …

_Nein!_ Denk besser nicht daran. Aber ich tat es trotzdem. Ich _wollte_ sie eigenartigerweise küssen. Ohne auch nur nachzudenken, beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter, sie wich nicht zurück, sondern schloss ihre Augen. Ich tat es ihr gleich. Mein Herz raste, und meine Wangen glühten erneut, und ich war mir sicher, dass unsere Lippen gleich aufeinander trafen, doch dann …

Die Klingel läutete und ich erschrak. Verlegen räusperte ich mich, und blickte zur Seite. War es wirklich so weit gekommen? Hätte ich sie beinahe geküsst? Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Auch Bella sah ziemlich erhitzt aus, sie richtete ihre Haare.

„Also, wir sollten dann mal los", stammelte ich und ging zum Chemiekurs. Ich spürte sie dicht hinter mir herlaufen. Mein Herz hämmerte immer noch in meinem Brustkorb, und in meinem Bauch kribbelte es merkwürdig. Ich dachte schon daran, dass Jasper sich hier irgendwo versteckt hielt und mich mit seiner Fähigkeit beeinflusste...

Bella bog eine Ecke früher ab, da sie in ihren Kurs verschwinden musste. Den ganzen Unterricht lang dachte ich daran, wie ich sie fast geküsst hätte. Aber wie ist es dazu gekommen? Die Stunde ging überraschend schnell zu Ende und ich blickte in meine Tasche, um meine Sachen für die nächste Stunde rauszuholen. Dann fiel mein Blick auf einen mittelgroßen Papierschnipsel. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand, drauf stand eine Frage.

Hey, hast du Lust, heute irgendetwas mit mir zu unternehmen?

-B.

Ich wusste, von wem er war, und war völlig überrascht, diesen Zettel zu finden. Also war sie nicht sauer auf mich? Aber Moment, wie kam der Zettel eigentlich in meine Tasche? Ah, wahrscheinlich wegen vorhin, da sie ja hinter mir herlief. Hat sie ziemlich geschickt angestellt, dachte ich mir. Ich hatte davon überhaupt nichts gemerkt. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand neben mir und erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Bella saß auf einem der Stühle und schaute mich an. Stimmt, es war ja immer noch Pause. Anscheinend hat sie sich einfach hierhin gesetzt, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte.

„Und?", fragte sie mich. Sollte ein Junge nicht normalerweise ein Mädchen fragen, ob es mit ihm was unternehmen möchte? Hier war es umgekehrt.

„Ja, klar. Was wollen wir denn machen?" So, jetzt drehte ich den Spieß wieder um, und ich war komischerweise ganz zufrieden damit. Liegt vielleicht an meinem Ego.

„Nun ja, weiß nicht genau."

„Wollen wir Eis essen gehen?" Ich mein, jeder mag doch Eis, oder? Bella nickte begeistert.

„Ja, klar, warum nicht?"

„Ok, dann. Wir treffen uns später." Die Klingel zur letzten Stunde läutete und Bella stand auf. Sie winkte mir noch kurz zu, und verschwand dann aus dem Raum. Die ganze Zeit über konnte nicht richtig stillsitzen; nervös trommelte ich mit meinem Kugelschreiber auf dem Notizblock herum, bis mich der Lehrer schließlich ermahnte und für den Rest der Stunde zum Glück mit einer Aufgabe beschäftigte. Und so zog sich die Zeit nur so dahin. Anstatt meine Aufgaben zu machen, starrte ich nur aufs Blatt Papier, das mir der Lehrer gegeben hatte, meine Gedanken waren nämlich ganz woanders. Ohne dass ich es merkte, stürmten alle aus dem Klassenzimmer, und schließlich merkte ich mit etwas Verspätung, dass es schon längst geklingelt hatte. Doch leider musste ich mir noch vom Lehrer eine Predigt anhören, da ich mit meinen „Tagträumereien" im Unterricht beschäftigt war, und nicht mit meinen Aufgaben. Dann ließ er mich endlich gehen, und Bella wartete schon im Flur auf mich; die Jacke unter ihrem Arm geklemmt, die Tasche trug sie mit dem anderen Arm. Als ich auf sie zukam, lächelte sie.

„Hey", sagte ich.

„Hey", erwiderte sie. „Wie war dein Kurs?"

„Langweilig wie immer. Der Lehrer hat mir dann noch eine schöne lange Rede gehalten."

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", murmelte sie. Es war wohl das Beste, erst gar nicht mit der ganzen Kuss-Geschichte anzufangen, denn damit würde ich mir wahrscheinlich so einiges ersparen Also liefen wir einfach zum Parkplatz, wo ich mein Auto geparkt hatte.

„Wie bist du eigentlich zur Schule gekommen?", fragte ich sie nun.

„Taxi.", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Ah" Ich ließ das Thema wieder fallen. „Ist dein Vater eigentlich noch hier?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Scheinbar schon. Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber wenn er einfach so gegangen ist, ohne sich von mir zu verabschieden, dann …" Sie deutete eine Geste an, die zeigen soll, wie sie ihrem Vater den Hals umdrehte.

„Hat dein Vater dich etwa gestern angerufen, als er dir erzählen wollte, dass er … wieder heiratet?"

„Ja, es war kurz nach Mitternacht.", erwiderte sie grimmig. Das würde wahrscheinlich auch die dunklen Augenringe erklären. Ich warf die Taschen auf den Rücksitz und setzte mich ins Auto, während Bella zur Beifahrerseite ging, und sich ebenfalls ins Auto setzte.

„Wie, heute nicht mit dem Motorrad gekommen?", fragte sie so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Wo hast du denn heute deine Augen gehabt? Es hat geschüttet wie aus Eimern."

„Tut mir leid, ich habe im Mädchenklo festgesteckt. Da blieb mir der Blick aus dem Fenster verwehrt.", erwiderte sie unschuldig.

„Das glaub ich dir gern." Ich ließ das Thema fallen und ließ den Motor an. Die Pfützen auf den Straßen waren durch das kalte Klima schon wieder gefroren, so dass ich ziemlich langsam fahren musste.

„Hattest du vor, vor Einbruch der Nacht in der Stadt zu sein?", fragte Bella sarkastisch. Ich ignorierte ihre Frage, und dachte daran, vor der nächsten Fahrt Schneeketten anzulegen.

Bella

Die ganze Fahrt über schwiegen wir. Wahrscheinlich gab es einfach nichts zu sagen. Ich lauschte auf die Musik im Radio und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Ich musste erstmal meine Gedanken ordnen. Die Sache mit meinem Vater … nun ja, es war schon ziemlich heftig. Aber ich musste mich nun mal damit abfinden, dass er langsam älter wird, und sich eben einsam fühlt. Ich konnte das gut verstehen, deshalb nahm ich ihm die ganze Sache nun doch nicht _so_ übel. Obwohl er auch eine bessere Wahl hätte treffen können … Warum musste es ausgerechnet die Mutter dieser … Zicke sein? Na, das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Bestimmt hat sich Lauren auch schon über den Auserwählten ihrer Mutter aufgeregt, ich stellte mir gerade ihr Gesicht vor – zickig, halt. Aber das war ja noch harmlos, im Gegensatz zu dem, was mir danach widerfahren war. Ich dachte daran, wie ich aus dem Mädchenklo kam, und wie John mich abfing. Er begrüßte mich freundlich, was mir ein Rätsel war. Doch dann, als alle anderen vom Flur verschwunden waren, ergriff er mich am Handgelenk, und zerrte mich dorthin, wo ich am Tag zuvor mit ihm war. Ich erinnerte mich an seinen Geruch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten, und mir wurde dabei übel. Schnell kurbelte ich das Fenster runter, um die frische Luft einzuatmen. Edward schaute mich mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an, wandte sein Blick aber wieder ab.

John sagte, wenn ich nicht mit ihm auf ein Date gehen würde, dann würde er mich Tag und Nacht verfolgen. Was sollte ich denn darauf antworten? Also habe ich zugesagt …

Ich wusste, dass das eins meiner größten Fehler war, die ich je in meinem Leben begangen hatte. Doch was sollte ich tun? Und was sollte ich erst recht machen, wenn er mir sagte, dass wenn ich auch zu irgendeinem ein Wort davon erzählte, dass er mir dann etwas _antun _würde?

Erst recht, wenn ich es Edward erzählen würde. Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper, und Edward sagte, ich solle doch das Fenster zumachen, da er dachte, mir sei kalt.

Was sollte ich nur machen? Ich wusste nicht, mit welcher Strategie John mich verfolgte, wie er das anstellte. Deswegen musste ich lieber auf Nummer sichergehen und Edward nichts davon erzählen. Sosehr es mir auch schwerfiel, es war vielleicht besser so, wenn ich ihn erst gar nicht in diese Sache mit reinzog. Das Date war morgen, ich hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, mich auf das Ende meines Lebens vorzubereiten, falls er das vorhatte, mich um die Ecke zu bringen.

Natürlich könnte ich ja noch Charlie darüber informieren – er war ja Polizist, aber wenn ich das tun würde … ich weiß nicht.

Also beließ ich es dabei, und verlor darüber kein einziges Wort.

Plötzlich merkte ich, wie das Auto langsam zum stehen kam, und wie Edward den Motor ausschaltete.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?" Edward richtete seinen Blick auf mich, und wartete auf meine Antwort. Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Klar, nur zu."

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Date, auf das du mit John gehen solltest? Ich spürte, wie ich erstarrte. Oh je, nicht das! Alles, nur das nicht! Als ich Edward erneut anschaute, traf mich sein Blick wie ein Schlag: er sah besorgt aus, fast schon traurig und Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, seine Augen verloren an Glanz, und doch sah er in diesem Moment so schön aus, dass mir der Atem stockte. Es war das Beste für ihn, wenn ich log – ich wollte nicht, dass er sich wegen mir in irgendeine Gefahr begab.

„Ich habe abgesagt, so wie du es wolltest." Ich hoffte und betete, dass er es bei dieser Antwort beließ, doch er gab nicht nach. Innerlich verfluchte ich mich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich so leicht abwimmeln lässt. Hat du wirklich abgesagt?" Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, und mein Kopf schaltete zwischen ‚Wahrheit' oder ‚Lüge'. Ich überlegte fieberhaft, welche Möglichkeit ich nehmen sollte, und entschied mich erneut für die Lüge.

„Ja, hab ich." Meine Stimme klang eher piepsig als standfest; Edward zögerte und er sah ziemlich misstrauisch aus, schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ das Thema fallen.

„Ok, wir sind da.", sagte er nur und stieg aus. Hatte ich ihn etwa gekränkt? Wortlos stieg ich ebenfalls aus seinem Auto und ging neben ihm her. Für kurze Zeit heftete mein Blick auf seinem wunderschönen Gesicht, doch er schaute mich nicht an. Schweigend gingen wir zu einem Eiscafé, worauf er sich an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke setzte. Er reichte mir wortlos die Karte und bestellte, ohne mir einen Blick zu schenken. Als das Eis kam, verlief das Essen genauso still, keiner sagte etwas, und ich fühlte mich auf einmal richtig elend.

Edward legte seinen Löffel in den Eisbecher, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute mich nun endlich an. Ich war so glücklich darüber, dass ich einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß, doch meine Freude verschwand, als ich seinem wütenden Blick begegnete. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so von Nahem gesehen hatte. Dann aber entdeckte er irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht und es stimmte ihn traurig.

„Was ist?" Ich fragte mich, wie ich nur den Mut aufbrachte zu sprechen. Er antwortete nicht, er starrte mich einfach nur an. Als würde er mit seinen Gedanken ringen …

Schließlich sagte er einem Kellner, dass er gerne zahlen würde. Er reichte ihm das Geld, und verabschiedete sich. Ich dachte, er würde einfach so aus dem Laden stolzieren, doch er hielt mir die Tür auf. Die Fahrt verlief ohne dass jemand von uns etwas sagte. Außer das Surren des Motors und das Geräusch unseres Atems war nichts zu hören. Ich ertrug diese Stille einfach nicht, doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich sie beenden sollte.

Edward setzte mich vor meinem Haus ab, verabschiedete sich kurz, und brauste davon.

Jetzt wusste ich, wie es sich wohl für ihn anfühlen musste, als ich mich heute so benommen hatte. Als ich ihn grob am Telefon gesagt hatte, dass ich in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Wie ich ihn ignoriert hatte. Und das Gleiche tat er nun mit mir. Aber was war nur der Grund dafür?

Der nächste Tag in der Uni war seltsam. Edward sprach überhaupt kein Wort, ging mir aber nicht aus dem Weg, im Gegenteil: er wartete sogar auf mich, und begleitete mich zu jedem Kurs, in den ich musste. Ich hatte es schon längst aufgegeben, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, er würde mir ja eh nicht antworten. In einer der Pausen, wo Edward nicht auf mich wartete, war ich auf dem Weg zur Mädchentoilette, als ich John wieder mal begegnete.

„Vergiss nicht, heute.", sagte er nur, und verschwand um die Ecke. Heute war meine Verabredung mit ihm. Ich hielt es nicht mehr länger aus; mir wurde so übel, dass ich aufs Klo rannte und mich übergab. Nach der Schule verabschiedete ich mich schnell von Edward, der wieder auf mich gewartet hatte, sein Blick war unergründlich. Wortlos winkte er mir noch ein letztes Mal zu, ehe er in seinen Volvo stieg und fortfuhr.

John stand schon da, und wartete auf mich.

„Auf geht's!", rief er fröhlich, legte einen Arm um meine Schulter, zur nächsten Kneipe.

_Hurra, _jubelte es in meinem Kopf und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?, dachte ich mir.

John bestellte für mich einen Tequila Sunrise und schwatzte auf mich ein. Doch da ich mit meinen Gedanken nur bei Edward war, nahm er mein Kinn, und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. Mir war das äußerst unangenehm, und ich wollte schon seine Hand wegschlagen, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Es würde alles wahrscheinlich nur noch verschlimmern. Also verhielt ich mich ganz brav, und ließ mich auf seine Berührungen ein, doch alles nicht ohne vor mich hin zu schluchzen, und daran zu denken, dass Edward einfach kommen und mich von meinem Elend erlösen würde.

Es ging immer so weiter, und John bestellte immer wieder alkoholische Getränke für mich. Er redete auf mich ein, ich solle zu ihm nach Hause kommen, damit wir ne Party schmeißen konnten, so sagte er das, und er fügte noch hinzu, falls ich nicht mitkäme, dass er mich dann verfolgen, und Fotos von mir schießen würde – Nacktfotos, und die würde er dann auch noch ins Internet stellen. Er sagte, er würde dafür sorgen, dass ich meinen Abschluss in der Uni vermassele, indem er dem Lehrer sagte, dass ich so Manches verbrochen hatte. Jetzt zeigte er mir auch noch sein Taschenmesser, und er nahm eins meiner Finger, fuhr mit ihm über die scharfe Klinge, und ich spürte, wie sie mir in den Finger schnitt. Hellrotes Blut lief dann an meinem Arm herunter, bis zur Armbeuge. Der war doch einfach nur krank!, dachte ich mir. Keiner in der Bar schaute zu uns herüber, sie waren alle betrunken, und schenkten uns keine Aufmerksamkeit, was John natürlich nicht entging. Er nahm seine Hand und streichelte meinen Oberschenkel, ich zuckte vor Angst zusammen. Dann fuhr er manchmal über mein Schlüsselbein, an meinem Hals entlang und dann zur Wange. Er hielt inne, dann umfuhr er mit seinem Zeigefinger meine Lippen. Ich erstarrte und rührte mich nicht vor Angst.

„Gehört dir Kleine dir?", fragte der Barkeeper, der sicher dachte, dass mir Johns Berührungen gefielen.

„Ja", sagte er und lachte ungehemmt. Der Mann hinter der Theke stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein.

Als wie am Ende die Bar verließen, war ich schon ziemlich angetrunken, John war sturzbesoffen. Er stützte sich auf mich ab, und humpelte so neben mir her, und als wir dann an einer Gasse vorbeikamen, schubste er mich dort hinein. Angst überkam mich, als er auf mich zusteuerte, mit so einem hässlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, dass ich meine Augen schloss.

_Bitte, bitte, lass das alles schnell vorbei gehen! _John drängte mich weiter in die Gasse, ich war die ganze Zeit über still. Als ich dann die kalte, harte Mauer hinter mir spürte, merkte ich, dass es eine Sackgasse war – und ich saß in der Falle. Ich bereitete mich darauf vor, zu schreien, doch John hielt mir mit seiner Hand den Mund zu, sodass mein Schrei gedämpft rüberkam. Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf meiner Stirn, und meine Augen schmerzten schon vom vielen Weinen. Langsam glitten seine Finger über mein Schlüsselbein, und dann zum Reißverschluss meiner Jacke, die er öffnete. Er packte mich mit beiden Armen, und warf mich zu Boden. Oh Gott! Ich fing an zu wimmern, und zu schluchzen, doch er hörte nicht auf.

Er wollte mich nun hier in dieser schmutzigen Gasse vergewaltigen, und dann? Würde er mich dann so auf dem eiskalten Boden liegen lassen, und fortgehen? Oder würde er mich anschließend umbringen? Ich hoffte auf Möglichkeit Nummer eins, aber sicher konnte ich mir nicht sein. Ich versuchte, ihn zu treten, ihn zu schlagen, doch er wehrte meine Angriffe mit links ab. Ich wollte erneut schreien, und um Hilfe rufen, doch er erkannte meine Absicht, und hielt mir den Mund zu. Meine Kraft verschwand, und ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, mich zu wehren.

John war schon dabei, mein Oberteil auszuziehen, als ein Auto hinter uns quietschend Halt machte. Ich hörte, wie sich die Tür des Autos schloss, und wie eine Person sich mit schnellen Schritten näherte. Da John stark betrunken war, merkte er nicht, dass Jemand im Anmarsch war. Warme, und vertraute Hände schlangen sich um meinen Körper und zogen mich unter John fort. Jetzt konnte ich es nicht verhindern, und ich begann lauthals zu weinen.

„Schhh, Bella." Ich erkannte diese Stimme, und umarmte Edward so fest, dass meine nach und nach Angst verschwand. Edward hielt mich schützend in seinen Armen, und John schlief vor Erschöpfung in der Gasse ein. Jetzt hörte ich mehrere Autos heranfahren.

„Bella!!", brüllte eine andere Stimme. „Oh mein Gott, Schatz, ist alles okay mit dir?!" Es war mein Vater. Ich nickte stumm, und verbarg mein Gesicht an Edwards Schulter; sein Hemd hielt ich fest umklammert.

„Bringt ihn von hier fort!", rief Edward den Polizeibeamten entgegen, die John mit schnellen Handgriffen fest nahmen und zum Streifenwagen schleppten. Ich konnte nur noch sehen, wie das Auto in dem John saß, wegfuhr.

„Gib sie mir", sagte Charlie leise, damit er mich nicht erschreckte. Edward wollte mich an ihm übergeben, doch ich hielt mich hartnäckig an seinem Hemd fest.

Plötzlich ertönte Charlies Walkie-Talkie, und am anderen Ende war ein Polizeibeamter, der sagte, dass Charlie nun woanders dringend gebraucht wurde. Da Charlie ja jetzt wusste, dass ich nun in Sicherheit war, verabschiedete er sich nun von mir und Edward, sagte noch, dass er sich bei mir melden würde und gab mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er verschwand.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm Edward mich hoch, und trug mich zu seinem Volvo. Anstatt mich auf der Beifahrerseite abzusetzen, setzte er sich mit mir zusammen auf die Rückbank. Verdutzt schaute ich nach vorn, Jasper saß am Steuer, und Alice neben ihm.

„Bella, bist du okay?", flüsterte Alice besorgt. Ich nickte. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Edward und sagte: „Es tut mir leid." Wieso sagte sie das? Doch ehe ich mir noch weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, gab Jasper auch schon Gas, und ich wurde so müde, dass ich an Edwards Schulter sank und einschlief. Das Letzte, was ich spürte war, wie er seine Arme um mich legte.


	12. Freundschaft Oder Liebe?

Freundschaft oder Liebe

_F__reundschaft oder Liebe?_

Edward  
  
Bella schlief in meinen Armen ein, und Alice drehte sich zu mir um.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Edward", entschuldigte sie sich noch einmal. Ich zwang mich dazu, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen – es war ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihre Vision etwas zu spät kam.  
„Ist schon okay" Sie schaute mich ein letztes Mal an, wandte ihren Blick dann wieder ab. Ich seufzte. Das war wirklich knapp, dachte ich. Wären wir zu spät gekommen – wer weiß was John dann mit Bella angestellt hätte. Ich schüttelte mich bei dem Gedanken. Bella stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
„Edward", hörte ich jemanden sagen. Alice und Jasper drehten sich breit grinsend um, da die Stimme nicht von ihnen kam. Auch ich war verdutzt und schaute auf das Mädchen neben mir. Sie seufzte erneut und nannte nochmals meinen Namen. Alice fing an zu kichern, und plötzlich überkam mich eine starke Welle des Hochgefühls, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte.  
„Jasper …", sagte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, denn ich hoffte inständig, dass er mich nicht mit seiner Fähigkeit beeinflusste.  
„Sorry", murmelte er und verkniff sich ein Lachen, doch das Gefühl blieb.  
„Jasper!"  
„Was?! Ich mache nichts, ich schwöre! Du bist derjenige, der so fühlt, nicht ich. Also komm mal wieder runter!" Langsam beruhigte ich mich. Als Jasper in den Rückspiegel blickte, grinste er breit. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten …  
„Sag mal, Ed, kann es sein, dass du verliebt bist?" Das traf mich wie ein Schlag. Ich und verliebt? Niemals! Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. Sein Blick sagte _‚Du kannst nichts vor Jasper, dem Gefühls-Kontrolleur verbergen, Edward. Leugnen ist zwecklos.'_  
„Was?! Spinnst du?! In wen denn?" Jetzt drehte sich Alice um, und deutete mit einem Grinsen auf Bella.  
„Natürlich in sie! Sie ist ja wohl das einzige Mädchen, dem du in den Ausschnitt guckst! Also wirklich!!", sagte sie empört und kicherte. Ich spürte, wie ich errötete. Das stimmte doch überhaupt nicht! Na ja, einmal vielleicht, als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Jasper und Emmett waren da auch nicht viel besser als ich.  
„Nein! _Nein!_ NEIN! Ich bin nicht verliebt!!", rief ich. Mein Herz polterte, und ich Dummkopf vergaß, dass die Zwei das ziemlich gut hören konnten. Auch Alice bemerkte dieses kleine Detail. Sie lachte laut auf.  
„Sag mal Jasper, meinst du nicht auch, dass Edward uns ein wenig für dumm verkauft? Er weiß genau, dass er seine körperlichen Reaktionen vor uns nicht verheimlichen kann!" Jasper nickte, und Alice drehte sich um und streckte ihre Zunge aus.  
„Ätsch! Pech gehabt, Eddie."  
„Was bitte schön für körperliche Reaktionen?", fragte ich und spürte, wie ich stammelte. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder lächelte Bella auf einmal? Sie kuschelte sich enger an mich und seufzte erneut. Oh Gott!  
„Das ist ja wohl nicht sehr schwer zu erraten!" Alice kramte in ihrer kleinen Handtasche rum, und holte einen Spiegel hervor. „Du bist knallrot, Ed!" Und zum Beweis hielt sie mir den Spiegel hin. D-das …  
„Oh wie süß! Schau, Jasper, schau! Guck mal wie seine Ohren nun rot anlaufen!!" Sie lachte hysterisch, und Jasper stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.  
„Edward", sagte er ruhig. „Es gibt doch keinen Grund, sich zu schämen, das ist doch vollkommen normal.", redete er beruhigend auf mich ein, und musste dabei sich selbst ziemlich anstrengen, ernst zu klingen, damit er nicht einfach drauf loslachte. Im Rückspiegel sah ich, wie er sich ein Grinsen verkniff.  
„Das ist doch absurd! Ich bin nicht verliebt!" Würde mir jemand überhaupt noch zuhören?! Was hatten die alle bloß heute mit mir?!  
„Deine Reaktion hat's bestätigt, Ed. Du kannst nichts vor uns verheimlichen.", erinnerte sie mich. Pah, dann halt ich jetzt einfach meine Klappe, dachte ich mir. Sollen die halt denken, was sie wollen!!  
„Oooh, jetzt ist er eingeschnappt!", rief Alice fröhlich, hüpfte dabei auf ihrem Sitz auf und ab.  
„Bin ich nicht", grummelte ich.  
„Bist du wo-hol!" Aufgebracht schaute ich zur Seite. „Wann ist die Hochzeit, Ed?", fragte sie mich. Ich wurde erneut rot, nahm eine Flasche, die auf dem Boden lag, und schmiss sie nach ihr.  
„Mann, Alice halt die Klappe!!" Doch mein Verstand hatte wohl einen kleinen Aussetzer, denn die Flasche prallte an ihrem Kopf ab, und traf stattdessen mich, da ich zu sehr ausgeholt hatte.  
„Au!!"  
„Selbst Schuld. Wohl nicht gut genug überlegt, was?", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken, Jasper fing an zu lachen. Das war ja wohl alles nicht wahr!  
„Und? Wie viele Kinder werdet ihr denn bekommen?", fragte Jasper so beiläufig wie möglich, Alice kicherte. Ich stöhnte und schaute zum Fenster. Jetzt war es nicht mehr weit bis zum Haus. Plötzlich kurbelte Alice das Fenster runter, ein lautes „Deng" war auf dem Dach des Autos zu hören, und Emmett steckte seinen Kopf durchs Fenster. Ich erschrak.  
„Habt ihr schon miteinander geschlafen?" Diese Frage gab den Ausschlag und er, Alice und Jasper kriegten sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. Mein Mund klappte nach unten, und ich wurde so rot, dass Alice mich erneut damit aufzog. Wieso war ich nur von solchen Idioten umgeben …  
Als das Auto anhielt, öffnete ich die Tür, nahm Bella, und stürzte zum Haus. Aber die Drei anderen hielten mit Leichtigkeit Schritt.  
„Los, Edward, du schaffst es!", riefen sie im Chor. Was konnte ich denn dafür, wenn ich als Mensch so langsam war, im Gegensatz zu ihnen? Genervt öffnete ich die Haustür. Esme, die in der Küche stand lächelte – aber es war ein anderes Lächeln, und etwas Spöttisches lag in ihrem Blick. Oh nein, sie etwa auch? Und auch als Carlisle von seiner Zeitung aufschaute, grinste er. Selbst die sonst sture Rosalie stolzierte breit lächelnd an mir vorbei.  
Das-durfte-alles-doch-nicht-wahr-sein! Ich trug Bella hoch in mein Zimmer, und hinter mir hörte ich ein lautes „Uuuh!!", wütend schlug ich die Tür zu. Sanft legte ich Bella auf mein Bett, und deckte sie zu. Dann stellte ich die Musik an, ganz leise nur, damit ich sie als Hintergrundgeräusch wahrnahm, und setzte mich auf die Couch.  
Das stimmte doch gar nicht! Ich war nicht verliebt! Langsam richtete ich meinen Blick auf Bella, und spürte, wie ich erneut rot anlief. Nein, sagte ich mir, das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Bella

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Nanu? Wo war ich denn? Ich setzte mich im Bett auf, und das Erste was ich sah war Edward. Er saß auf der schwarzen Couch und beobachtete mich.  
„Edward?" Er schenkte mir mein allerliebstes schiefes Lächeln und zwinkerte.  
„Hi."  
„Was mache ich denn bei dir zu Hause?" Sofort wurde er wieder ernst.  
„Ich habe dich hierher gebracht, da du einfach eingeschlafen bist, nachdem du …" Er schwieg. Ah, das war es also. Ich verstand.  
„Aber, heute ist doch Schule!", rief ich, und wollte mich schon aus seinem Bett springen, doch er fiel mir ins Wort.  
„Ich habe dich krankschreiben lassen, da ich mir dachte, dass du dich vielleicht nach so einem Zwischenfall erstmal erholen solltest." Ich nickte, und stellte die nächste Frage, die mir in den Sinn kam. Es kostete mich Kraft, sie überhaupt auszusprechen.  
„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", flüsterte ich, seine Miene wurde wachsam.  
„Dein Vater hatte ihn festgenommen, und anschließend ins Gefängnis geschickt. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wie lange er dort bleiben wird, aber er wird es lange genug. Zum Einen, da man endlich Margos Mörder, also ihn, gefasst hatte. Belästigen wird er dich nicht mehr. Er wird außerdem zum Psychiater geschickt, ich denke, dass hat er auch bitter nötig." Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann schien er sich an etwas anderes zu erinnern, sein Blick wurde wütend. Diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen würde ich niemals vergessen können – sowie damals im Eiscafé, als ich ihn so zum ersten Mal von Nahem gesehen hatte.  
„Warum hast du mich angelogen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang düster, und sogar ein wenig bedrohlich. Ich musste schlucken.  
„Wieso hast du das gemacht, Bella? Du weißt, wie gefährlich er ist. Du hättest mich informieren können! Und was machst du?! Gehst mit ihm auf ein Date!" Seine Nasenlöcher bebten; deswegen war er so sauer gewesen. Aber ich wollte ihn doch nicht kränken! Ich tat es nur zu seinem Besten, damit ihm nichts passiert.  
„Das war absolut waghalsig und idiotisch, Bella! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so ohne nachzudenken mit ihm auf ein Date gehen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich spürte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen ansammelten. Ich versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, aber es ging nicht. Sie liefen über meine Wange, und dann auf die Bettdecke. Als Edward wieder aufschaute, war sein Blick entsetzt.  
„Was hast du dir bloß gedacht?", sagte er etwas ruhiger, doch es reichte nicht, um mich zu besänftigen. Weitere Tränen wanderten herab, und bald war die Decke ganz durchtränkt vom salzigen Wasser. Langsam stand ich auf, und ging zur Tür.  
„Wo willst du hin?" Ich drehte mich nicht um. „Denk über meine Worte nach.", sagte er nur und schwieg. Das reichte. Ich hatte mir sehr wohl Gedanken darüber gemacht, und versucht, ihn vor diesem Irren zu beschützen, und was machte er? Er machte mir Vorwürfe! Vorwürfe, für die ich nichts konnte! Ich wandte mich halb zu ihm um, und schrie:  
_„Sei still, Edward! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mir den Kopf zerbrochen habe? Verstehst du denn nicht?! Ich wollte dich vor diesem Psychopath beschützen, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, dass er dir etwas antut, wenn ich ihm nicht gehorche! Er hat mich erpresst, mich belästigt, mich betatscht, und du machst mir solche Vorwürfe! Weißt du, wie sehr mich das verletzt? Ich wollte ja nicht, dass es so weit kommt, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl! Aber was rede ich eigentlich da, du würdest es ja eh nie verstehen!"_  
Ich achtete erst gar nicht auf sein Gesicht, sondern machte kehrt. Schnell rannte ich die Treppe hinunter, wo der Rest der Cullens im Wohnzimmer saß. Anscheinend hatten sie unsere kleine Vorführung oben mitgekriegt, denn sie schwiegen.  
„Bella, magst du nichts essen?", fragte Esme zögernd.  
„Nein, danke. Ich gehe wohl besser. Auf Wiedersehen." Meine Stimme brach an einigen Stellen, doch das war mir egal. Ich wollte einfach nur weg von hier. Weg von ihm. Dass er mir solche Vorwürfe machte, hatte mich verletzt, aber dass er so auf mich einstürmte, das verletzte mich noch mehr. Ich spürte die vielen unerträglichen Stiche in meiner Brust und wie mir schlecht wurde. Schon immer war ich ein kleines, zerbrechliches Mädchen gewesen, und allein sowas brachte mich zum Weinen.  
Wie armselig.  
Ich ging an mein Haus vorbei, und lief die Landstraße hinauf, irgendwohin, Hauptsache ich hatte meine Ruhe.

Rosalie

Wütend stampfte ich in Edwards Zimmer.  
„Sag mal, Edward, hast du deinen Verstand verloren?! Was sollte das? Hast du keine Augen mehr im Kopf, bist du blind geworden?!" Ich spürte, wie Emmett mir seine Hand auf die Schultern legte.  
„Rose", versuchte er mich zu besänftigen, doch ich schüttelte seine Hand ab.  
„Mann, Edward, sie hat geweint! Beweg deinen _Arsch_, verdammt noch mal, und geh zu ihr! Nur du kannst das wieder gerade biegen!" Er saß da auf der Couch, und rührte sich nicht. Auch Emmett war überrascht von meinem Wutausbruch.  
„Ich dachte, du magst sie nicht, Rose.", sagte Edward ausdruckslos.  
„Doch! Natürlich mag ich sie! Sie ist ein Mensch, na und? Ich wollte zwar nicht so enden" – mit einer Handbewegung deutete ich auf mein Antlitz als Vampir. – „aber du bist doch auch ein Mensch. Und ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder. Und sie wie eine Schwester. Deswegen ertrag ich es nicht, dass du sie so dermaßen verletzt! Jasper hatte nämlich auch seine Portion abbekommen." Ich hörte ihn unten vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen.  
„Ich verlange deshalb von dir, dass du deinen Arsch zu ihr hin bewegst und dich bei ihr entschuldigst! Hast du mich verstanden?!"  
Wortlos stieg er vom Sofa und ging zur Tür.  
„Danke, Rose. Ich dachte schon, ich komme gar nicht mehr zur Vernunft.", sagte er und war verschwunden.  
„Wow", murmelte Emmett erstaunt. „So einen Wutausbruch habe ich ja noch nie erlebt. Wird das noch öfter passieren?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ja, vielleicht, wenn klein Eddie sich nicht zusammenreißt, dann schon.", erwiderte ich und stolzierte zur Tür raus. Emmett mir hinterher.


	13. Unsichere Gefühle Und Ein Geheimnis

Unsichere Gefühle und ein Geheimnis

Unsichere Gefühle und ein Geheimnis

Edward

Ich rannte hinaus in den Regen. Mich überkam auf einmal eine Welle der Angst, ich wusste nicht, wieso. Es war so, als würde ich mich davor fürchten, von Bella abgelehnt zu werden.  
War sie mir so wichtig? Als Freundin? Oder war es vielleicht mehr?  
Vielleicht.  
So schnell mich meine Beine trugen, lief ich in irgendeine Richtung, und hoffte darauf, dass auch Bella in diese Richtung gelaufen war. Die Angst wurde mit jedem Schritt größer – ich hatte sie wirklich gekränkt.  
Was war ich nur für ein Idiot.  
Ich wollte das doch nicht. Nicht _so!_ Ich war doch nur so furchtbar besorgt. Vor allem hatte sie mich angelogen, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass er gefährlich war. Ich hätte sie beschützen können!  
Sie hatte sich in Gefahr begeben!  
Sie hatte ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt!  
Sie … ging mit ihm auf ein Date!  
Doch sie tat es wegen mir – und das wusste ich nicht. Sie wollte mich vor ihm bewahren, da sie es nicht ertragen konnte, dass er mir irgendetwas antun würde. 

„_Er hat mich betatscht!"_

Er hatte sie _berührt__._ Ich selbst hatte es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Wie er sie _angefasst_ hatte. Wie er sie beinahe _vergewaltigt_ hatte! Ich spürte die Wut in mir aufsteigen.  
Es fraß mich innerlich auf!  
Es machte mich rasend!  
Und es machte mich traurig. 

_Ich konnte sie nicht berühren._

_  
_  
_Ich_ wollte sie berühren, ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht wischen, sie in den Arm nehmen und sagen, wie sehr mir das alles leid tut. Der Drang danach war so stark, dass ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalten konnte! Sie durfte wegen mir nicht weinen. Es schmerzte mich, dass ich ihr Schmerzen bereitete. Es war einfach … falsch.  
Doch sie würde wohl nur eine Freundin für mich bleiben, nicht mehr. Oder?

Ich rannte immer weiter, an ihr Haus vorbei – irgendetwas sagte mir, dass sie in diese Richtung gegangen sei. Der Regen war mittlerweile schon gefroren, und es hagelte. Wie ein Steinhagel stachen sie auf mein Gesicht ein, sodass ich mit einem Arm schützend über dem Kopf hielt.  
Wo war sie nur? Weit konnte sie eigentlich nicht gekommen sein.  
Zweifel kamen in mir hoch. Was, wenn meine Gefühle stärker waren als mein Vorsatz? Könnte ich Bella dann noch weiterhin wie eine Freundin behandeln? Gab es für sie etwa einen anderen?  
Ich verspürte seltsamerweise einen schmerzhaften Stich bei dieser Vorstellung. Der Gedanke machte mich traurig. Sie würde diesen Anderen mir gegenüber vorziehen.  
Was machte ich denn da?! Wir waren doch nur Freunde, und es würde dabei bleiben. 

_Der Kuss…_

Mein Herz polterte, als ich daran dachte, wie ich sie beinahe geküsst hätte. Ich hätte es beinahe getan. Fast hätte ich ihre wundervollen, schönen Lippen mit meinen berührt, und ein Schauer durchlief meinen Körper.  
Ich war so verwirrt. Nie in meinem Leben war mir sowas passiert. Was für ein Durcheinander. 

_Konnte eine Freundschaft in einer Liebe enden?_

Die Hagelkörner schmolzen, und es regnete wieder. Plötzlich sah ich ein Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren.  
Bella!  
Ich rannte auf sie zu – meine Freude, sie endlich gefunden zu haben, war einfach nicht zu bremsen. Doch sie legte sich wieder, und die Angst kam zurück – was, wenn sie mich abweisen würde? Wäre unsere Freundschaft dann zu Ende? Nein, das durfte ich nicht zulassen! Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren!  
Zuerst zögerte ich – der Regen wurde immer stärker – und rannte auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand, drehte sie herum, und schloss sie einfach in meine Arme.  
Mein Gewissen, das für die Freundschaft war, schrie, dass es total falsch sei, doch ein anderes Gewissen sagte mir, ich solle auf meine Gefühle hören, und das tat ich.  
Sie wehrte sich nicht gegen mich, und ich spürte ihre Hände auf meinem Rücken.  
Bella war mir wichtig. Wichtiger als alles andere.  
Für sie würde ich sogar mein Leben riskieren.  
„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Ich hörte sie schluchzen. Der Regen prasselte weiterhin auf uns herab, als würde er mit Bella zusammen weinen wollen, und versuchen, sie zu trösten.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir noch so im Regen standen, doch irgendwann lehnte sie sich von mir fort, um mir in die Augen zu schauen; sie sahen glasig aus, irgendwie leer, doch sie funkelten. Als ich mich zu hinunter beugte, und ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, und dessen Wärme unter meinen Lippen spürte, bekam ich auf einmal Herzflattern.  
Warum küsste ich sie nicht einfach auf den Mund?  
Erneut schauten wir uns in die Augen, und wie am Vortag stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Dann drehte sie sich um, und lief fort. Ich beschloss, ihr nicht nachzulaufen, und plötzlich bildete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht – unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung war nun vorüber.  
Ich war so glücklich darüber, dass ich einen Freudenschrei ausstieß. Den ganzen Tag lächelte ich vor mich hin, und als ich mein Haus betrat, und die anderen mich völlig verwirrt anschauten, waren es nur Alice und Jasper, die mich verstanden – denn auch sie lächelten.

Alice  
  
Edward kam ins Haus und strahlte. Seine Augen funkelten aufgeregt, und ich hörte sein Herz auf und ab hüpfen. Seine Haut im Gesicht war gerötet, er atmete unregelmäßig.  
Lächelnd ging er in sein Zimmer. Ich sah, wie die anderen ihn völlig verwirrt nachstarrten, denn nur ich und Jasper waren in der Lage, ihn in diesem Moment zu verstehen.  
Ich hatte das alles bereits vorausgesehen. In einer Vision sah ich, wie die Beiden sich versöhnten. Im Regen, und wie sich gegenseitig auf die Wangen küssten.  
Wie romantisch!  
Jasper spürte seine Gefühle, und war glücklich darüber. Unser Bruder hatte nun seine erste große Liebe, und er würde es bald herausbekommen, dass es mehr, als nur Freundschaft war.  
Plötzlich nahm Jasper mich in den Arm, und wiegte mich hin- und her. Ich lachte leise in mich hinein.  
„Ich wusste es", flüsterte er. „Edward ist verliebt." Die anderen um uns herum konnten es hören, und als ich mich umwandte und sie anschaute, lächelten sie ebenfalls.  
Wir alle freuten uns für Edward. Und wir hofften, dass daraus mehr werden würde. Und das würde es sicherlich. Schon bald. Das stand fest.

Bella

Edward und ich trafen uns in den nächsten Tagen immer nach der Schule. Wir alberten ausgelassen herum, und je öfter ich ihn sah, desto stärker wurde mein Herzschlag, und das schöne Gefühl in meinem Bauch, das ich immer wieder bekam, sobald ich ihn erblickte.  
Es war einfach unbeschreiblich; als könnte ich ganze Berge versetzen!  
Manchmal kam ich zu ihm nach Hause. Mir fiel während meiner Besuche auf, dass die Augen seiner Eltern und Geschwister mit jedem Tag dunkler wurden. Waren es wirklich Kontaktlinsen? Einmal hatte ich sogar gesehen, wie ihre Augen schwarz wurden. Ich war so erschrocken von diesem Anblick, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken. Doch Jasper schaute mich in diesem Moment so seltsam an, dass ich mir sicher war, er konnte irgendwie meine Gefühle spüren …

Edward zeigte mir, wie man Walzer tanzte, als ich bei ihm allein Zuhause war. Ich musste zugeben, dass meine Koordinationsprobleme, die ich von meinem Vater hatte, mich jedes Mal im Stich ließen, sobald ich meinen Schritt setzte. Ich trat Edward jedes Mal auf die Füße. Doch er lachte nur, sagte, ich solle ihm vertrauen, und meine Augen schließen.  
Ich glitt in seinen Armen nur so dahin, nahm nur die Musik und seinen Körper wahr, und nichts anderes. Es war, als würde ich schweben. Er war ein himmlischer Tänzer.  
Die nächsten Tage ging das so, bis ich den Walzer perfekt konnte, und meine Augen offen hielt, sodass ich in seine schauen konnte. Ich versank völlig in ihnen; sie waren wie ein grüner Strudel, der mich gefangen hielt, doch ich blieb nur zu gern in ihm gefangen.

Als ich ihn ein weiteres Mal besuchte, sagte er, dass der Rest seiner Familie im  
_Denali National Park_ wanderten, und dass nur er Zuhause blieb. Er wollte also, damit er sich nicht langweilte, dass ich ihm Gesellschaft leistete. _Da gibt es viele schöne Tiere_, dachte ich. Vermutlich wollten sie sie sich anschauen. Ich fragte mich bloß, warum nicht Edward mitgegangen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bloß keine Lust. Und meine Vermutung bestätigte er mit einer Antwort, als ich ihn darauf ansprach.  
An diesem Tag brachte er mir einige Akkorde auf seinem Klavier bei, und zu seiner Belustigung war das Einzige, was ich fehlerfrei spielen konnte _„Alle meine Entchen"._  
Wenn ich einen Ton nicht richtig traf, nahm er meine Hand, und setzte ihn auf die richtige Taste ab, was jedes Mal dazu führte, dass mein Herz laut zu poltern begann.  
Dann spielte er etwas für mich vor, und sagte, dass ich ihn dazu inspiriert hatte. Schweigend lauschte ich der Melodie, die mal dramatisch klang, dann unerträglich süß.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, und hörte das schönste Geräusch auf Erden: sein Lachen.  
Mit einem Mal flog die Tür auf, und Alice kam hereingestürmt.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch störe, ich habe nur etwas vergessen.", sagte sie, und kramte in eines der Zimmer herum.  
„Wie ist denn eure Wandertour?", fragte ich sie. Mittlerweile waren wir unzertrennliche Freundinnen. Als Alice sich umwandte, traf mich ein Schlag. Ihre Augen waren wieder ‚normal', doch was an ihrem Mund klebte, jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. An ihm klebte Blut.  
Edward neben mir erstarrte ebenfalls, und blickte besorgt zu mir herüber. Mir wurde plötzlich übel – so erging es mir immer, wenn ich Blut roch; es roch nach Rost und Salz. Und dieses Mal war es genauso.  
Benommen stürzte ich zur Tür, sagte zu Edward schnell auf Wiedersehen und rannte nach draußen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Zuerst diese makellose Schönheit, die jeden von ihnen einschloss.  
Dann die Augenfarbe, die mal von Gold zu Schwarz wechselte, und dann wieder zurück. Dann meine Halluzination, dass Emmett mit einem Arm einen Kleiderschrank trug. Es war bestimmt bloß nur Einbildung, doch es ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Dann die Tatsache, dass Alice von einer Stelle zur anderen auftauchte, ohne sich großartig zu bewegen.  
Dann dieser starke Geruch, den Alice hatte, und der so köstlich roch, dass ich ihn immer um mich haben wollte. Er war wie eine Droge für mich.  
Und nun das. 

_Schönheit, wechselnde Augenfarben, ungewöhnliche Stärke und Geschwindigkeit, der köstliche Geruch, Blut._

War das etwa normal?  
Ich zerbrach mir nur unnötig den Kopf, das war alles bestimmt nur Einbildung. Doch es kam mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn! Verwirrt ging ich in mein Haus, es war mittlerweile schon spät, und legte mich erschöpft ins Bett.

Edward

So ein Mist.  
„Alice! Wieso hast du das nicht kommen sehen?!" Erschrocken wischte sie sich den Mund ab.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! I-Ich hatte einfach keine Vision! Keine Ahnung warum!", rief sie verzweifelt und hielt ihren Kopf in Händen. Seufzend rieb ich ihren Rücken.  
„Was soll's. _So_ schlimm ist es wahrscheinlich auch nicht." Sie erstarrte auf einmal und schloss ihre Augen.  
„Du hast Recht", sagte sie nach einer Weile, als sie ihre Augen öffnete. Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wieso?"  
„Es macht wirklich nichts. Bella wird und bald sowieso auf die Schliche kommen. Leugnen ist zwecklos, Edward. Du musst ihr ab sofort nichts mehr vormachen."  
„Ah, verstehe." Ich nickte. Sie würde es früher oder später herausfinden. „Wann?"  
„Wahrscheinlich diese Woche. Vielleicht. Es ist noch nicht sicher, aber sie wird in den nächsten Tagen darauf kommen." Sie stand auf.  
„Ich gehe wieder jagen.", sagte sie, und drehte sich zu mir herum, um mir zu zeigen, dass sie noch durstig war; ihre Augen verrieten es mir.  
„Ok, bis dann." Ich wandte mich wieder dem Klavier zu.  
„Ach, und Edward?"  
„Mhm?", murmelte ich ohne aufzublicken.  
„Falls Bella dich das nächste Mal darauf anspricht, und dir ihre Theorien erzählt" – sie holte tief Luft. – „dann kannst du ihr unser Geheimnis erzählen. Aber gib auf ihre Reaktion acht. Nur wenn sie deiner Meinung bereit ist, es zu erfahren, klar?" Ich nickte erneut.  
„Bis später." Und schon war sie verschwunden und ich überlegte mir, wie ich es Bella am Besten erzählen sollte.

_Bella_

Am nächsten Tag fuhr mich Edward wie gewohnt zur Uni. Wir redeten über alles, nur nicht vom Vorfall von gestern Abend. Ich wusste, dass er dieses Thema mit Absicht nicht ansprach.  
Heute waren wieder alle Kurse getrennt, und ich musste in der Schulbibliothek was recherchieren, also begleitete Edward mich in der Mittagspause dorthin, und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Die Studenten, vor allem die Mädchen, starrten mich mit offenem Mund an. Ich wurde nur knallrot und öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek.  
Sie war sehr groß, und hatte reichlich Auswahl. Zudem war sie auch noch besonders gemütlich eingerichtet.  
Ich schlenderte durch die vielen Regale, denn ich suchte nach Physikbüchern, da ich ein Referat über Atomenergie halten musste. Doch plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf etwas Anderes, das mein Interesse weckte.  
Ich zog das Buch heraus, und ging zu eines der Sessel, setzte mich hin, schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Es handelte von Vampiren.

(A.N.: Ich habe den folgenden Text aus dem Buch übernommen, also nicht wundern. Und Thunderbird: Das mit dem Referat über Atomenergie … Na? Kommt dir das bekannt vor? grins)  
  
_In der ganzen weiten Schattenwelt der Gespenster und Dämonen gibt es kein Wesen, das so schrecklich ist, das so gefürchtet und verabscheut wird und das doch so eine unheimliche Faszination ausübt wie der Vampir, weder Gespenst noch Dämon, aber dennoch ein Teil der dunklen Seite der Natur; ausgestattet mit den geheimnisvollen und furchtbaren Eigenschaften von beiden. – Reverend Summers_

_Wenn es für eine Sache in dieser Welt eine wohl belegte Zeugenschaft gibt, dann ist es die Existenz der Vampire. Nichts fehlt: weder die offiziellen Berichte, noch die beeideten Erklärungen prominenter Persönlichkeiten, Chirugen, Priester, Beamter; die juristische Beweislast könnte kaum erdrückender sein.__  
__Und trotz allem, wen gibt es, der an Vampire glaubt? – Rousseau__  
_  
Danach waren verschiedene Arten von Vampiren aufgezeichnet, und es gab eigentlich nur drei von ihnen, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erregten: der zum rumänischen _Varacolaci_, einem mächtigen, untoten Wesen, das als schöner blasshäutiger Mensch in Erscheinung treten konnte; der zum slowakischen _Nelapsi_, einer Kreatur, die so stark und schnell war, dass sie in der einen kurzen Stunde nach Mitternacht ein gesamtes Dorf abschlachten konnte, und ein dritter Eintrag, der zum _Stregoni Benefici_.  
Er war kurz.

_Stregoni benefici: ein italienischer Vampir, der Überlieferung nach auf der Seite des Guten, Todfeind aller bösartigen Vampire.__  
_  
Was für eine Erleichterung, dass es auch noch, nach vielen der anderen Einträge, eine Legende gab, die von guten Vampiren sprach.  
Ich verglich das Gelesene mit meinen bisherigen Beobachtungen:  
Geschwindigkeit, körperliche Stärke, Schönheit, blasse Haut, Augen, die ihre Farbe wechselten. Mir fiel außerdem auf, dass ich manchmal Edwards Geschwister nie zu Gesicht bekam, wenn draußen die Sonne schien, und dies erinnerte mich noch an eine andere Sache, die ich aus Gruselfilmen kannte – Vampire konnten nicht ans Tageslicht kommen, die Sonne würde sie sonst zu Asche verbrennen. Sie schliefen den ganzen Tag in Särgen und kamen nur nachts heraus. Was für ein Zufall, dass seine Geschwister an solchen Tagen nie zur Schule kamen, dachte ich mir.  
Genervt schlug ich das Buch zu. Das war doch alles vollkommen absurd! Ich war verärgert, doch zugleich war mir das alles furchtbar peinlich. Ich saß hier in einer Schulbibliothek und recherchierte über Vampirlegenden – wie dämlich war das denn! Was war bloß los mit mir?  
Das war doch lächerlich! Als würde es Vampire geben!  
Und was war mit Edward? Er war anders, als der Rest seiner Familie. War er etwa kein Vampir? Es war sehr schwer, das zu glauben, was ich gerade gelesen hatte. Aber anders ließe es sich nicht erklären.  
In den letzten Tagen war ich so häufig mit den Cullens zusammen gewesen. Und mit jedem Tag schienen sie sich zu verändern. Ihre Augen wurden immer dunkler, und auch ihre Laune verschlechterte sich. Jasper hatte mich damals so merkwürdig angeschaut, als würde er spüren, was in mir vorging.  
Er ging immer mehr auf Abstand, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war – ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er meine Nähe unbedingt vermeiden wollen.  
Wenn Edward und ich zu Abend aßen, nahmen sie selbst nichts zu sich. Sie sagten, sie hätten entweder kein Hunger, oder sie müssten in die Stadt, was erledigen.  
Und wenn sie sagten, sie müssten mal in die Stadt, dann hatte ich manchmal den Verdacht, als würden sie etwas anderes unternehmen.  
Jetzt erinnerte ich mich, als ich die Cullens zum ersten Mal besucht hatte, wie sich Alice unbeschreiblich schnell mit Jasper unterhalten hatte, und wie ihr das Wort „jagen" entfallen war. 

_Jagen._

Es schien sich alles zusammenzufügen. Doch es war so unglaubwürdig, dass mir der Atem stockte. Aber wenn sie Menschen … jagten, warum … lebte Edward dann bei ihnen? Sie tranken wohl doch kein Menschenblut. Es musste etwas anderes sein, was ihr Lebenselixier war. Doch wenn sie keine Lebensmittel aßen, was aßen sie dann? Blut konnte doch nur ihre einzige Nahrung sein. 

_Der Denali National Park_

Dort gingen sie ja „wandern". Und dort gab es Tiere. Jetzt verstand ich. Sie tranken zwar kein Menschenblut, aber sie tranken Tierblut. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit.  
Ich schluckte. Anscheinend hatte ich es wirklich mit wahrhaftigen Vampiren zu tun.  
Aber warum lebte Edward bei ihnen?  
Ich musste ihn bei Gelegenheit ausfragen. Aber was würde er machen, wenn er mitbekam, dass ich vom Geheimnis seiner Familie wusste? Würde er mich abweisen?  
Die Klingel zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde läutete und ich machte mich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Das Buch steckte ich in die Tasche. Vielleicht würde es mir helfen, meine Vermutungen zu bestätigen. Auch wenn ich mir jetzt bereits sicher war.  
Es gab sie also tatsächlich. In dieser Welt gab es wirklich Vampire.

Edward

Ich wartete vor der Bibliothek auf Bella, die nun schließlich hinaustrat und die Tür schloss. Sie kam auf mich zu und begrüßte mich. Etwas in ihrem Blick war nun anders.  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein dumpfes Geräusch neben mir; Bella schien es nicht zu bemerken. Ich schaute nach unten und entdeckte ein Buch – es war wohl aus ihrer Tasche gefallen – und ich sah den Titel. Das Buch handelte von Vampirlegenden. Sie war uns also schon auf die Schliche gekommen.  
Bella hakte sich bei mir ein, und wir gingen zu unseren Kursen. Meine Gedanken waren völlig zerstreut – ich musste es Bella wohl bald erzählen müssen.  
Wahrscheinlich lag unsere Freundschaft auf dem Spiel, wenn ich es nicht tat.


	14. You Found Me

You Found Me

_Y__ou Found Me_

A.N.: Das Lied „You Found Me" von Kelly Clarkson hat mir sehr bei diesem Kapitel geholfen. Danke, Kelly!  
Ich bin echt neugierig, was ihr unter diesem Titel versteht. Vielleicht kommen Edward und Bella ja jetzt zusammen? Oder auch nicht. Ihr werdet es ja sehen.  
AnN: Vielleicht wird sich dein Wunsch bald erfüllen, und sie kommen wirklich zusammen. hehe  
Twilight2: Nochmals danke für deine Liebe Nachricht Es hat mich echt gefreut! Ich bin übrigens auch gespannt, wie Bella reagieren wird. gg  
Thunderbird: Ja ja, ich weiß, dass ich dir mit dem Referat deine Laune verdorben habe, Alex, tut mir echt leid. Aber ich wollte ja nicht mein Referatsthema nehmen, also hab ich deins genommen, weil mir nicht eingefallen ist, was es noch für Referate gab.  
Hehe, sorry.  
Und dass ich den polnischen Upier nicht erwähnt habe … Das habe ich wohl vergessen.

an Alle: Ja, ich weiß, dass Rosalie Bella mag, aber ich habe es mit Absicht so gestaltet. Ich mag Rose eigentlich, und sie hatte es ja in der originalen Geschichte ja auch nicht leicht. Außerdem sollte sie auch mal ins Spiel kommen gg  
Sie hilft teilweise nämlich auch bei den Verkupplungsversuchen von Alice, Jasper und Emmett mit. Im Hintergrund schmieden sie nämlich allesamt Pläne, was das für Pläne sind, werdet ihr auch bald wissen gg  
So, jetzt halte ich aber meinen Mund. Los geht's, und viel Spaß!

Bella  
  
Nach dem Unterricht fand ich Edward lässig an der Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, im Flur.  
„Hi", säuselte er. Bei dem Klang seiner unwiderstehlich, verführerischen Stimme gaben meine Knie nach.  
„Hi", hauchte ich benommen. Was er wohl jetzt vorhatte? Er rückte von der Wand ab, und kam langsam auf mich zu. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen – sein Blick war ernst. Dann stützte er sich mit einem Arm neben mir ab, und dass ohne seinen Blick von mir zu nehmen.  
„Sag mal", hauchte er, und nahm eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht zwischen seine Finger und wickelte sie wieder auf, mein Herz raste.  
„Hast du vielleicht heute Lust mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?" Ich musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren, damit ich ihm antworten konnte. Aber sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf mir, und die Wörter, die ich formulieren wollte ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn. Schweigend wartete ich darauf, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Ja, klar" Ich blinzelte hilflos. Wie machte er das?! Vielleicht bekam ich dann auch gleich die Gelegenheit, ihn auszufragen.  
„Jetzt gleich?", fragte er weiter. Irgendwas versteckte sich in seinem Blick. War es etwa … Angst?  
Ich nickte stumm. Er ging neben mir her, und fragte mich alles Mögliche: nach meinem Kurs, meine Kindheit, und nach Jungs. Das Geständnis, das ich überhaupt keine Beziehungen gehabt hatte – wenn dann nur ein paar Schwärmereien auf der High School – ließ mich erröten. Doch ihm ging es anscheinend genauso, denn plötzlich fing er so an zu stammeln, dass ich ihn einfach nur anstarren konnte – so süß fand ich es.  
Als wir bei seinem Auto angelangt waren, nahm er mir meine Tasche ab, und verstaute sie auf dem Rücksitz. Dann ging er zur Beifahrerseite und hielt mir die Tür auf.  
„Danke", sagte ich und lächelte.  
„Keine Ursache", gab er zurück, und schlug grinsend die Tür zu. Als auch er dann im Auto saß, drehte er die Heizung hoch, und kramte in einem Schubfach voller CDs herum. Schließlich schien er das zu finden, was er gesucht hatte. Er legte eine unbeschriftete CD in den Player, und mir stockte der Atem.  
„_Claire de Lune_?", fragte ich verblüfft.  
„Du kennst Debussy?" Er lächelte.  
„Nicht viel", gab ich zu. „Nur meine Lieblingsstücke."  
„Das ist auch eins meiner Lieblingsstücke." Langsam drehte er sich um, und schenkte mir mein allerliebstes, schiefes Lächeln. Wir schauten uns in die Augen, sein Blick war unergründlich. Die ganze Zeit ging mir das Wort ‚Vampir' durch den Kopf, und ich wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, um das Thema anzusprechen, doch er war schneller.  
„Bella", begann er und ich merkte, wie er langsam nervöser wurde; seine Hände umklammerten mit aller Gewalt das Lenkrad.  
„Ich und meine Familie" Ich erstarrte. Wusste er etwa, dass ich ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war?  
„Nun ja, wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dir etwas zu erzählen." Er holte tief Luft.  
„Sicher hast du gemerkt, dass sie anders sind als ich, als du. Als alle anderen."  
Vorsichtig schaute er mich aus seinen Augenwinkeln an, um meine Reaktion zu überprüfen. Ich nickte.  
„I-Ich weiß, was du meinst.", sagte ich leise. Er schwieg.  
„Du solltest eigentlich nie davon erfahren. Aber da ich so oft mit dir zusammen bin, und du so meine Familie besser kennst, als all die anderen in der Schule." Er merkte, wie ich zusammengezuckt hatte. Er wollte doch nicht etwa gehen?  
Edward griff nach hinten, in seine Tasche, und nahm irgendetwas hervor. Ich erkannte, dass es ein Buch war. Doch nicht etwa …  
„Ich habe das hier vor der Bibliothek gefunden, als ich dich abgeholt hatte." Er legte mir das Buch auf den Schoß. Dann schwieg er für eine Weile.  
„E-Es wäre wohl besser, wenn ich und meine Familie uns zurückziehen würden" Ich erstarrte. Für kurze Zeit schloss er seine Augen. Verzweifelt kämpfte ich gegen die Tränen an, die versuchten zu entkommen. Der Schmerz in der Brust war so groß, dass ich darin versinken könnte. E-Er durfte nicht gehen! Er durfte nicht!

_Es war mir egal, dass ich von der Existenz seiner Vampir-Familie wusste._

Gekränkt senkte ich meinen Kopf. Auf einmal spürte ich, wie das Auto anhielt, und Edward den Motor ausschaltete. Wir waren irgendwo auf einer Landstraße. Ich merkte nicht, wie er seinen Arm ausstreckte, wie er mein Kinn nahm, und mich zwang ihn anzusehen.  
„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", flüsterte er, sein Blick war ebenso schmerzerfüllt, wie meiner.  
„D-Du willst also nicht gehen?" Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf hin- und her, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Seine Finger strichen zärtlich von meiner Schläfe herab zur Wange.  
Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
„Nur meine Familie wird gehen. Für eine Weile. Sie brauchen nur etwas Zeit, um sich darauf einzustellen, dass ich nicht mehr der Einzige bin, der was davon weiß. Ich aber habe beschlossen, hier zu bleiben. Ich kann dich nicht verlassen. Ich kann nicht …"  
Mein Herz flatterte bei diesen Worten, und ich nahm mir meinen Mut zusammen, beugte mich zu ihm herüber, und umarmte ihn so fest ich nur konnte. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf meine Taille, und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
Beruhigende Stille umhüllte uns, das Einzige was ich hörte, waren seine Atemzüge und sein Herzschlag. Edward vergrub sein Gesicht in mein Haar, und für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte ich, dass unsere Beziehung mehr als eine gewöhnliche Freundschaft war. Als er gesagt hatte, dass es besser wäre, wenn er und seine Familie sich zurückzuziehen würden, war der Schmerz so groß, dass mir klar wurde, dass ich das nicht bei einem normalen Freund empfinden würde. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass ich sogar geweint hatte. Mein Herz raste.  
Ich richtete meinen Blick auf Edward, der mich so liebevoll anschaute, dass es in meinem Inneren nur so schrie nach Freude. Seine Lippen berührten wieder meine Stirn, ich hörte ihn seufzen. Plötzlich grinste er.  
„Bist du bereit ins Kino zu gehen?" Meine gute Laune war mit einem Schlag wieder da. Ich kletterte von seinem Schoß und setzte mich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz.  
„Überhaupt nicht – lass uns fahren!" Er lachte, ließ den Motor an und so fuhren wir wieder einmal in die Stadt.  
Das Kino war ziemlich groß, und mir blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen. Edward ging rüber zur Kasse und kaufte sich zwei Tickets für irgendeinen Film, während ich auf eines der vielen Sessel saß und ihn nachstarrte. Er setzte mir mein Schmachten über ihn ein Ende, als er mir plötzlich einen Eimer Popcorn vor die Nase hielt.  
„Nicht schlafen, Bella", ermahnte er mich neckend. Ich musste kichern. Wir gingen zum Kinosaal Nummer sieben und nahmen in den hintersten Reihen Platz. Edward reichte mir noch eine Flasche Cola, nahm meine Jacke, und legte sie auf dem Sitz daneben. Nach etwa fünf Minuten gingen die Lichter aus, und Werbungen kamen auf der Leinwand zum Vorschein. Edward aß genüsslich sein Popcorn und ich schaute ihm vergnügt dabei zu. Das war irgendwie besser als der Film.  
Als er merkte, wie sehr ich ihn anblickte, wandte er seine Augen von der Leinwand ab, und schaute mir direkt ins Gesicht. Ich dachte, ich würde gleich platzen vor Freude!  
Ein Schrei ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich sah, dass der Film ein Gruselfilm war.  
„Edward!", zischte ich. „Musste das ausgerechnet _so_ ein Film sein?!"  
„Oh, magst du sowas nicht?" Er grinste breit. Ich stöhnte.  
„Nein", erwiderte ich und hielt mir die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Aber Angst vor meiner Familie scheinst du wohl nicht zu haben", sagte er leise und runzelte die Stirn. Ich schwieg. Mit kurzem Zögern nahm ich die Hände weg, und erblickte Monster, die sich gegenseitig zerfleischten. Ihre Opfer, die noch Menschen waren, suchten Unterschlupf in einem Supermarkt. Edward und ich fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Dieses Versteck war nicht gerade sehr einfallsreich. Von da an machten er und ich uns über diesen Film lustig. Er machte die Menschen nach, die plötzlich im Nebel verschwanden, und seine Mimik brachte mich zum Lachen. Die Frau hinter mir zischte, ich solle gefälligst leise sein. Ich hielt mir also immer eine Hand vor dem Mund, die andere auf dem Bauch gepresst, um mich zu beruhigen, sobald Edward irgendwelche Kommentare vor sich hin murrte.  
Er bewarf mich mit Popcorn, als ich mich darüber lustig gemacht hatte. Doch eine Szene erschreckte mich sosehr, dass ich mich plötzlich an ihn geklammert hatte. Amüsiert schaute er mich an, ich räusperte mich und rückte wieder von ihm ab. Meine Haut fing langsam an zu glühen.  
Am Ende des Films betrachtete ich den Boden zu meinen Füßen – es sah aus, wie in einem Saustall: Popcorn war überall verstreut, an manchem Stellen sah ich sogar braune Flecken auf dem blauen Teppich – es war Cola. Schnell machten Edward und ich aus dem Staub, bevor jemand und dafür anmeckern würde.  
Wir aßen noch was in McDonalds, anschließend gingen wir zu seinem Auto. Auf dem Weg dorthin verfolgten uns Männer – vermutlich welche von einer Baustelle. Sie riefen nach mir, und luden mich zu einem Drink ein. Ich schaute zu Edward, und mir fiel der große Abstand auf, der zwischen uns war. Wahrscheinlich dachten die Männer deshalb, ich wär allein.  
Meine Schritte wurden schneller, und ich wollte so schnell wie möglich im Auto sitzen, doch Edward nahm meine Hand, und hielt sie fest. Das reichte aber nicht, denn die Männer hinter mir riefen immer noch. Sofort dachte ich an diesen abscheulichen John, der mir meine Ankunft in Alaska zur Hölle gemacht hatte.  
Edward machte die Beifahrertür auf, ich stieg ein, und in wenigen Sekunden war er selbst auch schon im Auto. Plötzlich klopfte es am Fenster neben mir – es war zur Hälfte heruntergelassen.  
„Hey Süße, willst du mitkommen? Einen trinken? Wir laden dich ein.", sagte ein Mann auf Englisch, der äußerlich ziemlich bedürftig war, er zwinkerte. Ich spürte, wie Edward neben mir versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
„Nein", erwiderte er kühl. „Wir sind beschäftigt." Bevor ich auch nur blinzeln konnte, griff er mich am Nacken, beugte sich zu mir herüber und küsste mich – auf den Mund. Mit der anderen Hand betätigte er einen Knopf, sodass das Fenster sich wieder schloss. Enttäuscht zog die Gruppe von dannen.  
Ich war zuerst überrascht von diesem Kuss – es war mein Erster. Doch schließlich seufzte ich wohlig.

_Endlich._

Edward ließ mich los, sein Gesicht war wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Er prüfte meine Reaktion. Und er sah, wie ich errötete. Das reichte ihm als Antwort, denn er küsste mir noch einmal. Wie von allein schlangen sich meine Arme um seinen Hals.  
Als er meinen Mund freigab, flüsterte er meinen Namen. Lächelnd befreite er sich, mit einer Hand nahm er meine, mit der anderen umfasste er das Lenkrad und ließ den Motor an.  
Meine Gefühle für ihn – sie kamen nun endlich zum Vorschein. Und es war schöner, als ich jemals gedacht hätte.

_Is this a dream?__  
__If it is__  
__Please don't wake me from this high__  
__I'd become comfortably numb__  
__Until you opened up my eyes__  
__To what it's like__  
__When everything's right__  
__I can't believe___

_You found me__  
__When no one else was lookin'__  
__How did you know just where I would be?__  
__Yeah, you broke through__  
__All of my confusion__  
__The ups and the downs__  
__And you still didn't leave__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

A.N.: Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen. Auch wenn das Kapitel so kurz war. Na, glaubt ihr nun, dass sie zusammen sind? gg


	15. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen

Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen

_W__as geschehen ist, ist geschehen_

A.N.: Also, tut mir leid, dass ich das vorherige Kapitel einfach so gelöscht habe, aber als ich in mein Manuskript geguckt habe, habe ich gesehen, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte …  
Tut mir leid!! Also, an diejenigen, die bereits das Kapitel gelesen haben.  
So, jetzt halte ich meine Klappe, es geht los   
Nur kurz zur Info: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht so gut gelungen, wie ich gehofft hatte, und ich entschuldige mich dafür.  


Edward  
  
Noch nie war ich so glücklich gewesen. Ich hielt Bellas Hand in meine, und ich spürte, wie sie sie zärtlich drückte. Mein Mund formte sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Ich wusste, dass ich sie wohl nicht wie eine normale Freundin behandeln konnte.  
Ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht länger ignorieren konnte.  
Und ich wusste, wie sehr ich sie mochte. Viel zu sehr.  
Der Drang, bei ihr sein zu wollen, war zu stark. Es war nicht normal, für eine „einfache" Freundin. Wie kompliziert Liebe manchmal sein konnte …  
Bella sagte nichts, hielt einfach meine Hand, und strich zärtlich mit ihren Fingern darüber.  
Ich hielt vor ihrem Haus an, und beugte mich zu ihr herüber, um ihr einen Gutenachtkuss zu geben. Ich wollte es aber nicht zu überstürzen, also blieb ich mit meinem Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, um ihre Reaktionen zu prüfen. Sie schaute mich mit einem solchen Blick an, dass ich dachte, ich würde nun einfach dahin schmelzen. Sanft drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre, sie erwiderte den Kuss. Als ich mich wieder zurückzog und ihr eine Gute Nacht wünschte, stieg sie lächelnd aus dem Auto, schlug die Tür wieder zu, und winkte mir dann noch zum Abschied. Breit grinsend fuhr ich dann zu mir nach Hause. Wie erwartet waren die Anderen nicht da.  
Bevor sie gegangen waren, hatte mir Alice lächelnd auf die Schultern geklopft und gemeint, dass es wirklich schön sei, dass ich so eine nette Freundin wie Bella gefunden hatte. Sie hatte es bereits kommen sehen – dass ich es Bella sagen würde, dass sie alle Vampire waren. Sie alle waren sogar erpicht darauf, die Gegend für ein paar Tage zu verlassen. Und ich konnte mich sehr gut an das breite Grinsen erinnern, mit dem sie durch die Tür schritten. Anscheinend waren sie aus einem anderen Grund abgehauen …  
Was soll's, dachte ich mir.  
Schnell erledigte ich meine Hausaufgaben, und arbeitete noch ein wenig an meinem Referat, ehe ich schlafen ging.  
Doch ich war viel zu aufgeregt, um einschlafen zu können. Unruhig wälzte ich mich in meinem Bett hin und her. Ich stand auf, ging nach unten in die Küche, um mir Kaffee zu machen. Schlafen konnte ich ja sowieso nicht. Aus einem Regal neben der Arbeitsfläche holte ich irgendein Buch hervor und begann darin zu lesen. Das Koffein hielt mich wach, und es war bereits drei Uhr morgens, als meine Augenlieder sich endlich schließen wollten. Also schlurfte ich wieder nach oben, und legte mich ins Bett. Dieses Mal war es einfacher einzuschlafen.  
Jede Nacht hatte ich von Bella geträumt.  
Jede Nacht sah ich ihr Gesicht vor Augen.  
Und jede Nacht wusste ich nicht, wie sehr ich mich in sie verliebt hatte.

Als ich am nächsten Tag meine Augen wieder aufschlug, schien draußen die Sonne. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und machte mich für die Schule fertig. Das Koffein hatte immer noch seine Wirkung beibehalten – ich war hellwach, doch das lag wohl eher daran, dass ich gleich Bella wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Mein Gesicht war schon ganz verkrampft vom vielen Lächeln. Ich ging in den Flur, nahm meine Autoschlüssel und ging nach Draußen.  
Es war wärmer als gedacht, und ich kurbelte in meinem Auto die Fenster runter, ehe ich losfuhr.  
Bella wartete wie erwartet an ihrem Haus, und kam sofort zum Auto gesprintet, als sie mich sah. Sie drückte mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ich sie. „Wie war deine Nacht?"  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Sie lächelte.  
„Und warum nicht?" Doch an ihrem Blick konnte ich bereits die Antwort erkennen.  
„Weil ich an dich gedacht habe", sagte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Ich musste lachen.  
„Da geht es mir nicht anders."  
„Und was hast du gestern noch gemacht?", fragte sie.  
„Hauptsächlich habe ich an meinem Referat gearbeitet. Und du?"  
„Hauptsächlich habe ich an dich gedacht. Na ja, und nicht zu vergessen, habe ich noch an meinem Referat gearbeitet, was mir dann doch nicht so leicht fiel.", sagte sie und kicherte.  
„Tja, warum wohl ..." Ich schaute sie breit grinsend an.  
„Warum? Weil du einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden willst!", erwiderte sie lachend. „Ich komme mir vor, als würdest du dort sitzen und Kaffee trinken, und mich verschmitzt angrinsen, und so tun, als wäre es da viel zu gemütlich für dich, um abzuhauen."  
„Also, der Punkt mit dem Kaffee stimmt schon mal"  
Mittlerweile waren wir an der Schule angekommen. Ich griff nach Bellas Taille und setzte sie auf meinem Schoß.  
„Ach ja, und du bist viel zu gemütlich, als dass ich jemals vor dir abhauen könnte.", fügte ich breit grinsend hinzu. Sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und seufzte.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte immer bei dir sein", sagte sie flüsternd.  
„Ich bleibe immer bei dir, solange du willst."  
„Versprichst du es?", fragte sie und schaute mir abermals in die Augen.  
„Ja. Ich verspreche es.", sagte ich, küsste ihre Stirn und machte die Tür auf. „Komm, wir müssen zum Unterricht."

Bella

Doch kurz nachdem wir aus dem Auto stiegen, sank Edward auf seine Knie, und nahm meine Hand. Ich war völlig überrascht, verdutzt schaute ich ihn an. Und auch etwas verwirrt. Seine Augen glühten.  
„Isabella Swan", sagte er. Ich schaute mich auf dem Parkplatz um – niemand war da. Er schien es zu wissen, und tat auf ernst. War es nicht etwas zu früh, um mir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen?  
„Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes. Deswegen frag ich dich hier und jetzt – willst du mit mir zusammen sein?" Mein Hirn brauchte erst mal ein wenig, um zu kapieren, was er da meinte. Dann warf ich mich wie von allein in seine Arme.  
„Das heißt dann wohl Ja", murmelte er in mein Ohr. Edward half mir hoch und Hand in Hand gingen wir über dem Parkplatz zur Klasse.

Edward  
  
Wir zogen wahrhaftig Blicke auf uns, und überall wo wir hingingen, fing man an, über uns zu tuscheln. Die Mädchen durchbohrten Bella mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. Mike Newton, der über dem Flur sauste, weil irgend so ein Idiot ihm die Tasche weggeschnappt hatte, konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, als er uns so sah, und knallte dabei gegen die Tür. Bella fing an zu kichern, und auch ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.  
Die erste Stunde hatten wir zusammen. Gemeinsam betraten wir die Klasse, und setzten uns auf die Plätze.  
Politik. Ugh.

Bella  
  
Mrs Cramer kam in die Klasse, schaute nochmals zu Tür und signalisierte jemanden mit einer Handbewegung hereinzukommen. Ein neuer Student? Hm, könnte interessant werden.  
Als der Neue den Raum betrat, stockte mir der Atem. Edward versteifte sich auf seinem Stuhl.  
Was hatte er denn? Doch als ich meinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, fiel mir die außergewöhnliche Schönheit des Mädchens auf. Sie war groß, hatte eine top Figur, ihr Haar war glatt und rotblond, es reichte ihr bis zur Hüfte. Ihre Augen fielen mir zuletzt auf, doch dann erstarrte ich genauso wie Edward neben mir.  
Ihre Augen – sie waren golden. Sie war ein Vampir.  
„Das ist Lucia Sovereign. Sie kommt aus England. Seid freundlich zu ihr.", sagte Mrs Cramer. Ich hörte die Jungs nach ihr pfeifen. Vorsichtig lugte ich zu Edward, der sich teilweise wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Lucia, setz dich doch neben Edward. Letzte Reihe links." Das Mädchen nickte, und schaute zu uns nach hinten. Ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit meinem, dann traf sie Edwards. Dort verharrte sie, und mit langsamen Schritten stolzierte sie zu ihrem Platz – ohne Edward aus ihren Augen zu lassen. Mrs Cramer begann mit ihrem Unterricht und ich hörte Lucia sprechen.  
„Hi, ich bin Lucia. Nett, dich kennenzulernen." Edward wandte den Kopf zu ihr hinüber. Er nickte, und schien ebenfalls mit ihr zu reden. Plötzlich überkam mich das Gefühl der Eifersucht. Zudem spürte ich auch etwas anderes. Ich wusste nicht was, aber es fühlte sich falsch an. Ich redete mir ein, dass Edward sich halt der Neuen vorstellte, mehr nicht, doch ich bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er redete die ganze Stunde mit mir, und ignorierte mich völlig. Nun gut, ab und zu schaute er zu mir und lächelte mir zu. Wahrscheinlich übertrieb ich wohl etwas mit meiner Reaktion, aber das merkwürdige Gefühl blieb. Als es klingelte stand er auf, verabschiedete sich, küsste mich auf dem Mund und ging. Ich schaute kurz in seine Tasche auf seinen Stundenplan und sah, dass er jetzt Biologie hatte. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr meinem Mund, dann begegnete ich dem Blick von Lucia, die mich musterte. Sie lächelte nicht, sondern schaute mich ausdruckslos an. Plötzlich grinste sie verschlagen, und das merkwürdige Gefühl kam wieder in mir hoch. Verängstigt wandte ich mich dem Unterricht zu. Mir ging Edwards Reaktion einfach nicht aus dem Kopf – wie er erstarrt war, nachdem diese Neue die Klasse betrat. Kannte er sie etwa? Ja aber, dann würde er mir sie doch wenigstens vorstellen, oder? Aber warum tat er es dann nicht?  
Ein Bild schoss mir durch den Kopf.  
Ich hatte es immer und immer wieder vor Augen gehabt – Edward mit goldenen Augen. Er als Vampir. Und dann, wie Lucia ihn umarmte, und wie er das zuließ. Ich blieb allein zurück. Edward ließ mich im Regen stehen, und ging mit ihr fort. Ich kämpfte innerlich mit den Tränen und erschrak plötzlich, als der Lehrer vor meinem Pult stand, und mich ziemlich ärgerlich anschaute.  
„Miss Swan, ich erwarte, dass Sie sich gefälligst dem Unterricht hingeben, und mir antworten, sobald ich Sie aufrufe. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Der bedrohliche Ton in seiner Stimme jagte mir ein Schauer über dem Rücken. Ich hörte Lucia neben mir kichern. Ich nickte schnell.  
„Ja, Mr Banner", murmelte ich. Dann ging er zurück zur Tafel. Zornig schaute ich zu Lucia, die meinen Blick genauso zornig erwiderte. Doch ich verlor das Blickduell. Mike drehte sich zu ihr um, und sprach sie an, doch sie ignorierte ihn.  
„Willst du mit mir gehen?", fragte er.  
„Sorry, aber ich bin schon mit Edward verabredet." Diese Worte brannten wie Säure in meinen Adern. Verdutzt schaute Mike mich an, ehe er sich niedergeschlagen wieder umdrehte. D-Das konnte doch nicht sein! Der Schmerz flammte erneut auf, und ich merkte nicht, wie ich anfing zu schluchzen. Lucia seufzte genervt, und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Jammerlappen", hörte ich sie sagen.  
Es klingelte zur großen Pause, und sie stand auf, beugte sich zu mir herunter und flüsterte mir verschwörerisch ins Ohr: „Edward gehört mir."  
Dann stolzierte sie aus dem Raum. Wie versteinert saß ich auf meinem Stuhl und traute meinen Ohren nicht.  
Sie wollte ihn.  
Sie wollte die Person, die ich gerade erst gewonnen hatte.  
Sie wollte Edward. Und ich wusste, dass ich nur verlieren konnte. Sie war einfach wunderschön, und ich nur durchschnittlich. Mein Herz begann zu rasen, und ich wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass etwas mit ihm, mit Edward passierte. Mein Kopf sank auf den Tisch, alles drehte sich auf einmal. Wieso, wieso fühlte ich mich denn so mies? Das war ungewöhnlich. Diese Reaktion war einfach nicht üblich, jedenfalls nicht jetzt.  
Es war, als würde man mich kontrollieren.  
„Bella? Alles okay?" Beim Klang seiner Stimme seufzte ich erleichtert, und mit einem Mal vergaß ich alle Sorgen und nahm Edwards Hand, die er mir hinhielt. Ich versuchte so munter wie möglich zu klingen.  
„Ach, Edward, wer ist denn die Neue? Du scheinst ja mit ihr verabredet zu sein." Edward schien nicht aufzufallen, wie misstrauisch ich eigentlich war.  
„Das ist Lucia. Sie wollte sich im Unterricht unbedingt mit mir unterhalten", seufzte er genervt. Dann sah er mich entschuldigend an. „Sorry, Bella. Ich werde wohl nach dem Unterricht verschwinden müssen." Er wollte also nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Schon okay", sagte ich, und probierte zu Lächeln. Dann nahm er meine Hand und führte mich aus dem Raum. Lucia kam uns auf dem Flur entgegen. Ihre Hüfte bewegte sich hin und her, und sie schaute nur Edward an, der sie ignorierte. Für kurze Zeit formten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, dann erwiderte er ihren Blick auf einmal. Doch er war leer. Völlig ausdruckslos schaute er ihr nach, bis ich ihm am Arm berührte.  
„Edward?" Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Mir geht's gut, Bella. Lass uns gehen." Misstrauisch behielt ich Edward im Auge, doch als er meinem Blick erwiderte, versuchte ich zu lächeln. Was war bloß mit ihm los?  
Lucia richtete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Edward, und er erwiderte sie. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr meine Brust, mir wurde schwindelig. Entsetzt sah ich zu, wie Lucia versuchte, mit Edward zu flirten – mit Erfolg. Aber irgendetwas war anders.  
Er war wie … kontrolliert.  
Und die Angst blieb.  
Angst, dass ich Edward verlieren würde.  
Du musst kämpfen, Bella!, schrie die Stimme in mir. Doch hatte ich überhaupt die Kraft dazu? Ich fühlte mich doch schon jetzt so leer, so einsam. Ich fühlte mich … wehrlos.  
Ich hatte nichts, womit ich Edward hätte halten können. Nichts.  
Als würde irgendetwas mich lahmlegen. Das Einzige, was mich in diesem Moment nicht im Stich ließ, waren meine Sinne. Sie sagten mir, dass etwas ungewöhnliches hier war.  
Und es war etwas Schlechtes. Für mich … und Edward.  
Und ich spürte, wie es versuchte, uns auseinander zu bringen.


	16. Verluste

Verluste

_V__erluste_

A.N.: Also, erstmal müsst ihr euch an meine Betaleserin Vampyre bedanken, denn sie hat mir bei meiner Schreibblockade geholfen, und mir eine gute Idee geliefert Pläne schmied  
Ihr werdet ja jetzt sehen, was passiert 

Bella

Wie Edward sich benahm war wirklich seltsam. Doch ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre es nicht seine Schuld. Es kam mir eher vor, als würde etwas – oder Jemand – ihn ablenken wollen. Und Lucia war mir nicht geheuer, aber was sollte ich dagegen tun? Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Schnell verscheuchte ich die Vorstellung, dass sie Edward irgendwie beeinflusste, aber so ganz unmöglich war diese Sache nicht. Vielleicht hatte man als Vampir irgendeine besondere Fähigkeit, oder so was. Ich war mir nicht so sicher, aber es könnte doch sein, oder?  
Verzweifelt sah ich ihn an, wie er mit ihr redete. Er lachte ungehemmt, und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Blitzartig warf sie mir ein grimmiges Grinsen zu, ich musste schlucken. Angewidert drehte ich mich weg. Ich konnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen, sie so zu sehen. Edward musste dahinter kommen, was für ein Spiel diese Lucia da trieb. Aber wie sollte ich ihm das klarmachen? Ich konnte doch nicht so einfach zu ihm hingehen, und ihm das ins Gesicht schreien. Es musste doch auch einen anderen Weg geben. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Augenbrauen düster zusammen schoben, und vom vielen Nachdenken brummte mir der Schädel. Ob Edward überhaupt merkte, dass ich mir Sorgen machte? Dass ich mich um _ihn_ sorgte? Und das ohne Ende?  
Ich lief zum Ende des Campus, lehnte mich an den Zaun, und starrte erbost zum Himmel. Verdammt, was nun? Ich wollte Edward doch nicht so schnell verlieren! Die Hoffnung, ihn wieder zurück zu bekommen blieb mir verschlossen. Meine Brust schwoll vor Schmerz an, und ich spürte wie warme, wütende Tränen an meinen Wangen hinab liefen.  
_Bella_, ermahnte ich mich. _Hör auf zu heulen, das ist doch lächerlich_. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Je mehr ich an ihn, und an sie dachte, wurde der Schmerz immer unerträglicher. Ich wollte schreien, ich wollte diesem Ort einfach entkommen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich musste etwas unternehmen, damit Edward wieder der Edward wurde, in den ich mich verliebt hatte. Jetzt war er vollkommen anders. So … abweisend mir gegenüber. Ich seufzte schwer.  
„Bella? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Beim Klang dieser Stimme zuckte ich zusammen, denn es war nicht seine Stimme. (A.N.: Ja, ich weiß, ihr alle habt darauf gehofft, ich auch xD) Langsam drehte ich mich um, und schaute in das besorgte Gesicht eines braunhaarigen Jungen. Schnell durchforstete ich mein Hirn nach seinem Namen, doch er wollte mir nicht einfallen. Ich seufzte erneut.  
„Ja, mir geht es gut. Entschuldige, wie war noch mal dein Name?", fragte ich beschämt, und senkte den Kopf. Der Junge lächelte mild.  
„Ich bin Harry Brown. Ich habe mich an deinem ersten Tag zusammen mit den anderen drei Jungs vorgestellt." Mein Blick verdüsterte sich, doch aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Harry verstand es falsch, und wich vorsichtshalber ein kleines Stück von mir zurück.  
„Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte er und wirkte erneut besorgt. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein. Es ist nur … an diesen Tag erinnere ich mich nur sehr ungern. Aber es hat nichts mit dir zu tun." Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue.  
„Darf ich wissen, warum?", fragte er. Ich überlegte eine Weile, dann nickte ich, setzte mich auf die Bank, und klopfte auf den Platz neben mir. Harry setzte sich.  
„Nun ja, also, du kennst doch John" Sein Blick war zuerst geschockt, dann verärgert. Er nickte grimmig.  
„Ja, den kenne ich nur zu gut. Und lass mich raten: Er ist über dich hergefallen?" Überrascht, als auch schockiert starrte ich ihn an. Er wusste also, wie John sich … benahm? Wieso war er dann sein „Freund"? Schließlich fing ich mich wieder.  
„Ja", krächzte ich. Wieder nickte er, und sein Blick wurde zornig.  
„Edward tut mir irgendwie leid" Mein Herz überschlug sich, als er seinen Namen nannte.  
„Wieso sagst du so was?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt. Er druckste ein wenig herum, ehe er antwortete.  
„Nun ja, vor ein paar Jahren gab es da so einen Fall, weißt du", erwiderte er geknickt. „Ein Mädchen war ums Leben gekommen, nachdem John" – Er schluckte schwer – „sie belästigt hatte. Nein, Moment, das trifft es noch nicht mal annähernd. Er hat sie … gefoltert. Und Edward hatte versucht, sie zu beschützen" Mit leerem Blick starrte er ins Leere.  
„Margo", flüsterte ich. Als er ihren Namen hörte, fing er leise an zu schluchzen. Verwundert schaute ich ihn an.  
„Was ist los?", sagte ich leise. Seine Hände hielt er vors Gesicht, und er sprach gedämpft, so dass ich mich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu verstehen.  
„Margo war – meine Verlobte." Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, und fragte:  
„Wie alt bist du – Harry?" Langsam wandte er sich wieder zu mir. Er sprach langsam und deutlich.  
„Aber sag es bitte niemandem, okay?" Ich nickte, und er holte tief Luft. „Ich bin dreiundzwanzig, fast vierundzwanzig. Schon ein bisschen zu alt für deine Klassenstufe, nehm ich an.", sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Ich hab mich mit Absicht jünger ausgegeben."  
„Warum?", stieß ich hervor, immer noch verwirrt. Schließlich schaute er mir ins Gesicht. Sein Blick war schmerzerfüllt, und doch lächelte er wieder. Ich wartete geduldig.  
„Ich studierte noch in England, als ich erfuhr, was mit Margo geschehen war. Es hatte mich zutiefst getroffen, ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, also brach ich mein Studium ab, um hierher zu kommen, und um mich zu vergewissern, dass es stimmte. Ich wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen – damals war noch nicht ganz klar, wie Margo gestorben war, es wurde als Unfall in die Akten gelegt. Schließlich traf ich Edward, der mit ihr befreundet war, und sehr schnell wurden wir selbst Freunde. Er wies mich auf John hin, der immer noch Unfug trieb, und Mädchen Schaden zufügte. Es war grauenvoll." Harry schüttelte sich. „Ich selbst bekam es mit meinen eigenen Augen zu sehen.", flüsterte er. „Meine Vermutung entsprach genau Edwards: Es war John. Er war der Mörder meiner Verlobten. Meine Recherchen wurden somit bestätigt. Ich schwor Rache, doch er entglitt mir, noch bevor ich ihn zur Rede stellen konnte. Alles war extrem ärgerlich. Tja, und wenig später kamst du. Ich wusste sofort, dass du in John Interesse geweckt hattest, denn er wurde bei deiner Ankunft aufmerksam. Du warst seine neue ‚Beute'." Er schwieg. „Ich habe ihn und Edward genau beobachtet, Bella. Edward schaut dich an, als … würde er sich jeden Moment vor dich werfen, nur um dich zu beschützen. Ich war sehr erstaunt, und zugleich beeindruckt darüber." Harry warf mir ein freundliches Lächeln zu, und er merkte, wie ich bei seinem Namen zusammengezuckt hatte, und sein Lächeln verschwand.  
„Jedenfalls war ich weiterhin auf der Hut. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass John dir nichts antat. Aber anscheinend schien ich alles zu verpassen. Es ging viel zu schnell, und ich hatte schon den Überblick über die ganze Sache verloren. Edward berichtete mir alles am Telefon. Als du plötzlich eines Nachmittages verschwunden warst, klang er völlig verzweifelt. _Was soll ich bloß machen?!_"  
Er machte sich also Sorgen um mich?  
"Ich versuchte ihn in aller Ruhe zu erklären, was er als Nächstes tun sollte, obwohl ich selbst nicht genau wusste, was. John war sehr talentiert, was sein plötzliches Verschwinden angeht. Er war dann unauffindbar. Doch als ich weiter sprechen wollte, verabschiedete er sich abrupt, und legte auf." Wahrscheinlich war es Alice, die Edward mit etwas Verspätung über meinen Standort informiert hatte.  
„Es bereitete mir wirklich Sorgen. Am Tag darauf ward ihr beide nicht zur Schule gekommen. Auch seine Geschwister nicht. Was war passiert?, fragte ich mich. Doch dann berichtete unser Direktor, was geschehen war. John wurde gefasst, und somit wurde auch der Mörder von Margo gefunden. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Es ging euch bestimmt gut. Edward erzählte mir, was vorgefallen war." Ich schwieg, und er verstummte. Ich wartete ein paar Minuten, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er fertig war. Erneut hob er den Kopf. „Bella?"  
„Mhm?", antwortete ich abwesend. Meine Gedanken waren ganz woanders.  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Ich nickte. Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Nun ja, ich habe mich bloß … gewundert, als ich Edward und Lucia" – Ich verkrampfte, als er sie beide erwähnte. – „zusammen gesehen habe. I-Ich dachte, du wärst mit ihm zusammen." Er wartete einen Augenblick. Ich atmete schwer aus.  
„Ja, das sind wir. Aber ich weiß nicht, was in ihm vorgeht. Ich habe echt die leiseste Ahnung.", flüsterte ich bedrückt. Er schien zu begreifen, und fasste mich leicht an der Schulter.  
„Bella", sagte er vorsichtig. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich kenne Edward, und ich habe gesehen, wie er dich anschaut." Er lachte leise in sich hinein. „Das reicht mir als Antwort. Er empfindet wirklich sehr stark für dich, glaub mir. Auch wenn ich persönlich zugeben muss, dass diese, ähm, Lucia irgendwie nicht mehr richtig tickt. Aber lass dich davon nicht entmutigen. Ich weiß, dass Edward es ernst mit dir meint, und er würde nicht wollen, dass du wegen ihm unglücklich bist." Ich war wirklich erstaunt über seine Worte. Er war wirklich viel erwachsener, als ich gedacht hatte.  
„Danke", flüsterte ich, und ich spürte, wie sich erneut Tränen in meinen Augen ansammelten. Dieses Mal vor Freude. Wortlos reichte er mir ein Taschentuch.  
„So, jetzt haben wir uns ein wenig näher kennen gelernt", sagte er lächelnd. „Und, wenn du irgendwelche Sorgen hast, darfst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich biete dir gern meine Freundschaft an." Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Zuerst zögerte ich, doch dann ergriff ich sie.  
„Ich danke dir." Meine Mundwinkel formten sich zaghaft zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er zog mich von der Bank.  
„So, und jetzt solltest du wieder zu deinem Kurs gehen. Es wird alles gut, Bella." Ich nickte, und lief eilig davon.

Die letzten zwei Kurse war ich wieder allein. Edward war in anderen, und ich betete nur darauf, dass Lucia nicht bei ihm war. Aber bestimmt war meine Hoffnung vergebens. Ich blendete alles um mich herum aus, nur um meinen Gedanken nachgehen zu können. Es musste einen Weg geben, Edward auch ohne einen Tritt in den Hintern zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ich grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor mich hin, und ab und zu drehten sich ein paar Studenten nach hinten, um mich skeptisch zu beäugen. Einige unter ihnen sahen besorgt aus.  
Der Lehrer an der Tafel dachte erst gar nicht daran, mich aufzurufen. Ich war ja die „Neue" und musste mich eingewöhnen, laut seinen Worten, die er mir am Anfang der Stunde geradezu ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht.  
„Miss Swan", sagte Mr. Kirschstein (A.N.: Sorry Alex xD Mir fiel kein besserer Name ein!) in starken deutschen Akzent. „Schreiben Sie sich bitte die Aufgaben zu morgen auf." Ich gehorchte, holte meinen Kalender hervor, und trug meine Hausaufgaben ein. Dann klingelte es auch schon. Langsam stand ich auf, packte meine Sachen zusammen, und trottete zum nächsten Raum. An der Ecke blieb ich wie erstarrt stehen.  
Edward stand an der Wand gelehnt, Lucia neben ihm. Beide lachten und kicherten, und als Lucia breit grinsend auf mich zeigte, richtete Edward seine grünen Augen auf mich. Wie ausdruckslos sie waren. So, als würde er sich nicht für mich interessieren. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab, und Lucia schwatzte wieder auf ihn ein. Taumelnd ging ich in den Raum, wo mein nächster Kurs war, wo ich mich kraftlos auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Ich war wie in Trance, und nahm so die Welt um mich herum nicht mehr wahr. Mir wurde schwindelig, das Gefühl zu Erbrechen kam in mir hoch, und ich gab mir alle Mühe, nicht jetzt hier in der Klasse zu kotzen.  
Dieser Blick … Er hatte einfach … nichts. Es war nichts in seinen Augen zu sehen außer Abneigung vielleicht. Ansonsten war in ihnen nur Leere. Leere, die mir Unbehagen bereitete, und mir Angst einjagte. Würde er mich nicht mehr wollen? Oder war Lucia diejenige, die ihre Finger im Spiel hatte? War das ihre Fähigkeit? Konnte sie Menschen einfach so manipulieren? Aber warum klappte das bei mir nicht so effektiv wie bei Edward?  
Fragen über Fragen schwirrten durch meinen Kopf. Obwohl es sehr unglaubwürdig für mich war – dennoch war es die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir in den Sinn kam.  
Noch heute würde ich mit ihm reden. Noch heute würde ich ihm versuchen zu sagen, dass es falsch war, sich mit Lucia abzugeben. Ich würde um ihn kämpfen.  
Doch ob er wohl auf mich hören würde? Wenn es wirklich ihre Fähigkeit war, dann konnte sie ihn dazu bringen, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie konnte auch all die Leute hier mir auf den Hals hetzen, wenn sie es so wollte. _Und ich_? Ich war doch nur ein Schwächling, im Gegensatz zu ihr. Sie hatte so eine effektive Waffe, wann es ihr gerade passte. Was hatte ich schon zu bieten? Meine Tollpatschigkeit? Meine negative Besonderheit, ständig hinzufallen, und andere dabei mitzureißen? Die Fähigkeit, alle Gefahren um mich herum magnetisch anzuziehen? Schon damals als Kind war ich etlichen Gefahren ausgesetzt. Ich bin so häufig gestolpert, gefallen, mehrmals hätte mich beinahe ein Auto überfahren …  
War das etwa meine Fähigkeit? Alles ins Unglück zu stürzen? Was sollte ich denn nur bloß machen. Ich hatte einfach … nichts. Und trotzdem würde ich versuchen, Edward von ihr fernzuhalten. Ich würde alles tun, damit er wieder vernünftig würde. Deshalb grübelte ich die ganze Stunde vor mich hin, wie ich das am Besten anstellen sollte. Wenn ich Glück hätte, dann würde er mich nach der Schule nach Hause fahren. Die Gelegenheit könnte ich dann ja ausnutzen …  
Aber was, wenn dem nicht so war? Ich fluchte innerlich. Er war ja wie eine Klette an ihr! Er lief ihr überall hinterher, und war nur schwer von ihr los zu bekommen!  
„Miss Swan!", rief Mr Banner. Erschrocken blickte ich ihn an. „Ich rufe Sie schon zum vierten Mal auf, ohne dass Sie antworten. Was ist heute nur los mit Ihnen? Andere Lehrer haben sich auch schon beschwert, dass Sie heute so unaufmerksam waren!" Empört schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Es tut mir leid. Das wird nicht mehr vorkommen, versprochen."  
„Das will ich aber auch hoffen."  
„Ja, Sir" Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zur Tafel. Ich blickte auf die Uhr, und stöhnte leise. Der sollte sich mal wieder abregen, dachte ich. Es würde sowieso in wenigen Sekunden klingeln. Und tatsächlich, die Klingel läutete, ich sprang auf, stopfte meine Sachen in die Tasche, und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Es war Hektik pur, meine Augen schweiften über den Flur, und jetzt entdeckte ich ihn, und sah, wie Lucia sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Meine Augen blieben entsetzt auf die Zwei geheftet, ich stand regungslos da und schaute zu, wie sie sich in meine Richtung bewegte.  
„Für heute soll es erstmal gut sein", hörte ich sie sagen, sie kicherte. Aufgebracht torkelte ich zu Edward herüber, der mich einfach nur anstarrte.  
„Fährst du mich nach Hause?", fragte ich ihn ruhig. Er nickte stumm, und ging voran zum Parkplatz. Ich lief hinter ihm her. Als wir nun endlich im Auto saßen, wirkte er etwas ruhiger, und weniger angespannt. Er seufzte, ließ den Motor an, und manövrierte den Volvo aus der winzigen Parklücke – ich wunderte mich, wie er es geschafft hatte, hier einzuparken.  
Er schwieg die ganze Zeit über, und sagte kein Wort. Ich beschloss, ihn zuerst anzusprechen.  
„Edward?" Sein Blick war immer noch nach vorne gerichtet, doch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. „Sag doch etwas" Es klang flehend, und in seinen Augen flackerte etwas auf.  
„_Bitte_", flüsterte ich. Endlich schaute er mich an. Er sah nicht mehr so … distanziert aus wie vorher.  
„Was soll ich denn sagen?", fragte er leise. Ich holte tief Luft.  
„Du lässt dich mit der falschen Person ein", sagte ich ruhig. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorn; seine Hände verkrampften sich am Lenkrad.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte er höflich, seine Stimme klang kontrolliert.  
„Lucia … nutzt dich nur aus, Edward", versuchte ich lässig zu antworten, doch es klang eher kratzig. Vorsichtig lugte ich zu ihm herüber. Er war wieder in einer Art Trance.  
„Das bildest du dir nur ein, Bella", sagte er schneidend. Ich zuckte bei seinem Ton zurück, und versuchte es wieder. Es klang aufgebracht.  
„_Edward, sie kontrolliert dich!!_", schrie ich fast, und mit jedem Wort schraubte sich meine Stimme eine Oktave höher. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Das tut sie nicht", erwiderte er zischend. Ich funkelte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Oh doch!"  
„Nein." Er betonte das Wort langsam und deutlich. Wütend starrte ich nach draußen, und plötzlich schienen meine Augen alles in Slow-Motion aufzunehmen. Ich bekam sehr scharfe Bilder zu sehen, die ich wahrscheinlich normalerweise nicht gesehen hätte.  
Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Die Bilder verschwammen schemenhaft zu einem, doch ich sah für kurze Zeit eine weiße Silhouette neben dem Auto hervorblitzen, die schnell wieder verschwand. Edward bemerkte von dem nichts, er starrte weiterhin nach vorn. Doch dann riss er das Lenkrad zur Seite, und meine Hände krallten sich am Sitz fest. Ich Idiot war nicht angeschnallt. Die weiße Silhouette kam wieder zum Vorschein, dann krachte das Auto in einen riesigen Felsen. Edward wurde nach vorn gerissen, mein Kopf rammte gegen die Fensterscheibe, die Risse bekam, und an manchen Stellen zersprang. Regungslos lag mein Kopf auf dem Armaturenbrett, und ich blinzelte benommen. Für kurze Zeit blies mir ein kalter, eisiger Wind entgegen, dann war alles still. Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand aus, und tastete nach ihm, doch ich fühlte nichts. Ich riss die Augen auf – er war weg. Die Autotür stand auf, er war spurlos verschwunden.  
Edward war weg.  
Ich sackte zurück in den Sitz, bis mir schummrig wurde. Die Wunde an meinem Schädel war noch größer als ich gedacht hatte. Ich fasste mir an den Kopf und blickte dann auf meine Hand. Tiefrotes Blut klebte an ihr. Vom Geruch wurde mir schlecht, und ehe mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, spürte ich, wie kalte Tränen an meinen Wangen herunterrollten.  
_Er war weg …_


	17. Verschwunden

Verschwunden

A.N.: Aaalso, diese (wundervolle) Idee stammt immer noch von Vampyre. Nicht vergessen. Ich habe sie schon umgesetzt, und an manchen Stellen (ein ganz kleines bisschen) verändert. Danke, Madlen!!

Vielen Dank für die ganzen Favoriteneinträge schnüff Ich habe echt nicht damit gerechnet.

Ein ganz besonders großes Dankeschön geht an:

-jey- (stehst gleich an erster Stelle, kleine Punkgöre! Hdggg…dl)

Vampirromantikerin (Danke für deine lieben Mails!)

Thunderbird (mein kleines chicken Hdl! Deine Ausraster sind echt unterhaltsam gg)

Cococookie (Ja, Coco, lieb dich auch! Ich hab dich nicht vergessen! )

GenevieveDerVampir (Hey Kathi, alles klar?)

Twilight2 (Danke für die vielen lieben Mails!! Komm mich doch mal besuchen xD)

Mare (als fleißige Review Schreiberin muss man dich einfach loben!)

flupsi (Danke für die lieben Reviews!)

CullenFan (Auch ein Dankeschön an dich! lolli geb)  
kaddel (Danke für die vielen Reviews!)

MissKara (Auch an dich ein großes Dankeschön!)

Phantasia (Das Gleiche ggg)

Huuuui, das wird ja noch ne lange Liste! Ich könnte den ganzen Tag so weitermachen, ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich einige von euch nicht erwähnt hab ;;

Oh ja, an die Schwarzleser geb ich natürlich auch ein großes Dankeschön! Auch wenn ihr nicht immer Reviews schreibt … heul

Und das größte Lob kriegt Vampyre. Danke für deine Mühe, meine Kapitel zu prüfen. Und für dein großes Verständnis für meine Schusseligkeit …

Sooo, genug davon, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!

Eure Steph

_V__erschwunden_

Bella

Die Sehnsucht nach ihm brannte immer noch in mir. Ununterbrochen wanderten die Tränen herab, ich konnte das Fließen des Wassers nicht stoppen. Auch wenn ich bewusstlos war, war ich noch wach genug, um weinen zu können. Mein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, dass ihn etwas zustoßen könnte. Ich war mir sicher: Er war in Gefahr.

Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass ich einmal um Jemanden kämpfen würde. Und jetzt stand es mir bevor. Und dieser Jemand war wertvoller als alles andere. Und nun hatte ich ihn verloren. Nicht die leiseste Spur ist von ihm zurückgeblieben, die mich hätte zu ihm führen können. Das einzige, das von ihm geblieben war, war die Leere, die er hinterließ. Sie ließ mich innerlich brennend zurück.

Ob ich ihn wohl je wieder sehen würde?

Ich schwor mir, dass ich alles daran setzen würde, um ihn zu finden. Doch alle möglichen Wege, die ich gehen könnte, um dies zu schaffen, blieben mir versperrt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Übermenschliche Kräfte hatte ich ja keine. Nun stand ich hilflos da. Verzweiflung überkam mich, und ich hatte das Gefühl, in ihr zu ersticken.

Ob ich wohl immer noch im Auto saß? Ich wusste es nicht. Doch plötzlich spürte ich einen eisigen Hauch auf meiner Haut, der mich erzittern ließ. Kalte Finger strichen über meinen Puls. Ich hörte Stimmen.

„O Mein Gott! Carlisle! Sind wir zu spät gekommen?!" Es war die Stimme von Alice, sie kam von neben an. Der sonst so warme Klang ihrer Stimme, die einer Sopransängerin nahe kam, war jetzt eher schrill und panisch. Jetzt tasteten Finger über meinen Kopf.

„Nein, Alice. Sie ist wohl auf. Die Wunde an ihrem Kopf ist nicht so tief, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Aber wir sollten sie von hier wegbringen."

„In Ordnung." Zwei Arme schlangen sich um meinen Körper, und ich flog. Es war, als würde ich schweben. Ich fühlte den Wind, der mir ins Gesicht peitschte, und meine Haare nach hinten wehte. Als würde jemand daran ziehen. Das Gefühl war berauschend.

Wenig später hörte ich, wie eine Tür sich öffnete, wie jemand die Treppe hinaufstieg und mich dann sanft wieder ablegte. Kurz darauf spürte ich erneut Finger an meinem Kopf, dann an meinen Armen.

„Esme, reichst du mir bitte meinen Koffer?", fragte Carlisle sie. „Danke." Ich spürte fast kaum etwas von der Behandlung. Carlisle ging sehr vorsichtig und sorgfältig um.

„Sie ist bereits wach, sie hört uns.", sagte Alice leise. „In weniger als dreißig Sekunden wird sie ihre Augen öffnen.", fuhr sie fort. Wenig später öffneten sich meine Augen wie von allein. „Sag ich doch.", meinte Alice und lächelte zufrieden, doch ihre Miene veränderte sich plötzlich; Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf ihrer porzellanfarbenen Stirn, sie sah besorgt aus.

„Bella?" Ich richtete meine Augen auf Esme. „Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

„Ja", krächzte ich. „Was ist passiert?" Sie zögerte mit der Antwort. Alice schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, und nickte anschließend. Esme richtete ihren Blick wieder auf mich.

„Wir haben dich hierher gebracht, nachdem dir und Edward dieser Unfall passiert war." Sie pausierte. „Wo ist er eigentlich?" Ich erstarrte und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte ich leise. Langsam trat sie näher, und legte ihren Arm um meine Schultern.

„Das macht nichts, Liebes. Wir werden ihn schon finden." Ihre Stimme klang gelassen, doch tiefe Sorge lag in ihrem Blick. Verzweifelt schaute sie wieder zu Alice. Nun erstarrte auch sie.

„Diese vermaledeite" Alice beendete den Satz nicht, sondern starrte nur zornig zu Boden. „Esme? Carlisle? Ich glaube, wir haben es hier mit einer ziemlich harten Gegnerin zu tun." Während sie sprach heftete ihr Blick auf mir. „Bella, dieser neue Vampir … Sie heißt Lucia, nicht wahr? Lucia Sovereign." Ich nickte benommen. „Und – sie hat sich an Edward rangemacht, oder?" Wieder nickte ich. „Da haben wir das Problem. Ich weiß, was ihre Fähigkeit ist." Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich gewaltig. „Sie kann Menschen, als auch Vampire manipulieren, und sie so zu Sklaven machen. Bella, sie wollte dich damit provozieren. Sie _wusste_, dass du so stark für Edward empfindest. Und um daraus ein kleines Spielchen zu machen, hat sie ihn entführt." Mein Herz zog sich bei dieser Feststellung zusammen. Meine Vermutung war also richtig. Alle um Alice herum erstarrten.

„Vielleicht könnten wir ihre Fährte aufnehmen", schlug Emmett vor, und in seinen Augen funkelte es vor Begeisterung. Er konnte es schon gar nicht mehr abwarten, Lucia hinterher zu jagen und sie aufzuspüren.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.", erwiderte Jasper. „Ihre Spur könnte jetzt schon wieder verschwunden sein."

„Darf ich euch mal etwas fragen?", sagte ich leise. Alle drehten sich zu mir um und schauten mich neugierig an.

„Ja klar, nur zu.", antwortete Alice, die meine Frage wohl schon zu wissen schien.

„H-Haben Vampire besondere Fähigkeiten?" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ja."

„Wie … wie funktioniert so was? Seid ihr so etwas wie Superhelden?" Alice, Emmett, Jasper und Rosalie warfen ihre Köpfe nach hinten und lachten.

„Nein, Superhelden sind wir ganz bestimmt nicht.", antwortete Alice, und in ihrer Stimme lag ein Ton, den ich nicht verstand. Ihre Zähne blitzten. „Aber ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wie wir die Fähigkeiten bekommen. Meine Theorie basiert darauf, dass wir unsere Eigenschaften, die sich in unserem Leben als Mensch besonders ausgeprägt hatten, mit in unser neues ‚Leben' nehmen."

„Was ist deine Fähigkeit?", erwiderte ich neugierig.

„Ich kann Visionen sehen", antwortete sich schlicht. „Schon als Mensch konnte ich Dinge sehen, die andere nicht sehe konnten. Diese Fähigkeit hat sich wohl verfeinert, als ich verwandelt wurde."

„Und du, Jasper?"

„Ich kann Gefühle manipulieren." Meine Neugier verwandelte sich in Erstaunen.

„Echt? Wie geht das?" Statt zu antworten, dauerte es nur einen kurzen Moment, und ich fühlte mich unbeschreiblich wütend. Dann wurde ich wieder normal. „Wow", stieß ich hervor. Alice ergriff das Wort.

„Emmett hat seine Stärke mitgebracht, Rosalie ihre … ähm … Sturheit" Rosalie warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Carlisle das Mitgefühl, und sein großes Verständnis, und Esme besitzt die Fähigkeit, leidenschaftlich zu lieben." Stille erfüllte den Raum.

„Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Eigenschaften?", flüsterte ich. Alice nickte kurz.

„Ja." Sie und Carlisle wechselten schnell den Blick, dann fuhr sie fort. „Nun", begann sie, kam auf mich zu, und setzte sich neben mich. „Wir sind unbeschreiblich schnell, und wir sind sehr stark. Als Vampir muss man ungeheuer aufpassen, um den Körper eines Menschen nicht aus versehen zu zerschmettern." Mich schauderte bei der Vorstellung. „Wie du sicher mitbekommen hast, wirken wir auf euch Menschen sehr attraktiv." Alice lächelte leicht. „Unsere Sinne sind außerdem noch besonders gut ausgeprägt. Unser Blick reicht meilenweit. Und ich höre gerade, wie dein Herz anfängt unregelmäßig zu schlagen." Sie lächelte wieder. Ich nickte kurz.

„W-Wie", stammelte ich, und zog so alle Blicke auf mich. „Wie sollen wir Edward finden?" Alice Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Das wird schwer werden. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen. Und die kriegen wir nur, wenn ich auf eine Vision abwarte. Lucias Geruch ist bestimmt schon vom Regen weggespült worden." Alice schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, während sie sprach.

„Kann ich euch denn nicht irgendwie helfen?", fragte ich verzweifelt. Sie alle blieben ratlos.

„Wir müssen abwarten.", sagte Rosalie. „Und wir können in der Zwischenzeit nichts anderes tun, als hoffen, dass ihm nichts Schlimmes passiert.", beendete sie leise. Langsam bekam ich Panik.

„Aber sie ist gefährlich! Sie könnte ihm doch in jedem Moment etwas antun! Wer weiß, was sie gerade im Schilde führt! Wieso hat sie ihn überhaupt entführt?!" Meine Stimme schraubte sich immer mehr Oktaven höher, je hysterischer ich wurde. Alice ergriff mich an den Schultern und fing an mich zu schütteln.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch, Bella!", rief sie. Ihre goldenen Augen sprühten Funken. „Ich bin genauso besorgt wie du! Wir alle sind besorgt! Und wir wissen, was auf uns zukommt! Lucia ist mit Sicherheit gefährlich. Edward ist für sie verwundbar. Aber wir können im Moment nichts tun, verstehst du? Sosehr wir es auch wollen, wir müssen abwarten und sehen, was passiert. Bitte beruhige dich, Bella. Ich weiß, dass du ihn – dass wir ihn – wieder heil zurückbekommen werden. Ich habe es im Gefühl." Ihre Hände weilten sanft auf meinen Schultern, während ihr wissender Blick sich immer weiter in meinem bohrte. Ich nickte zögernd, Alice umarmte mich. „Alles wird gut", flüsterte sie. Ich blickte mich im Zimmer um, und sah, dass alle bis auf wir Zwei, weg waren.

„Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte ich. Alice lächelte.

„Sie sind raus gegangen, um uns ein wenig allein zu lassen. Jasper hatte gespürt, dass du etwas auf dem Herzen hast. Also, raus damit." Ich überlegte kurz.

„Woher weißt du das mit mir und Edward …?" Sie lachte.

„Das war nicht schwer zu erraten.", erwiderte sie und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an den Kopf. „Ich bin eine Hellseherin, schon vergessen?" Ich musste lächeln.

„Bist du dir auch immer sicher, bei dem, was du siehst?" Ihr Blick wurde traurig, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht. Sobald die Person einen anderen Weg einschlägt, verändert sich somit auch ihre Zukunft. Sie ist halt nicht in Stein gemeißelt, verstehst du? Es ist nicht immer sicher. Aber sicher war ich mir, als ich dich kommen sah. Ich habe gesehen, dass zwischen dir und meinem Bruder etwas Besonderes läuft. Und jetzt hat sich dies bestätigt." Ich wurde rot.

„Wissen die anderen davon?", fragte ich leise. Sie grinste.

„Klar" Mein Kopf schoss hoch. „Wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Esme zum Beispiel war überglücklich, als ich ihr die Beziehung zwischen dir und Edward vorhergesagt habe." Ihr Blick wurde liebevoll. „Weißt du, Bella, mein Bruder war die ganzen vier Jahre über allein, seit Carlisle ihn aufgenommen hat. Als ich in die Familie eintrat, konnte ich seinen traurigen Blick nicht vergessen. Er tat mir so leid. Damals habe ich dich noch nicht kommen sehen. Und als ich ihn mit Margo sah, dachte ich, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hätte, der zu ihm passte. Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Er wurde nur noch trauriger, ich konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen. Er fühlte sich einsam. Immer wieder, wenn er sah, wie glücklich ich mit Jasper war, oder Rosalie mit Emmett, oder Carlisle mit Esme … Er fühlte sich halt allein. Und dann hat er ich getroffen. Seitdem hat er sich wirklich verändert. Er ist so um vieles lebhafter geworden! Und nun so was." Sie seufzte. „Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dass ihr zueinander gefunden habt. Und weißt du, je mehr ich dich kennen lerne, desto mehr mag ich dich. Für mich bist du schon fast wie eine Schwester." Diese Worte machten mich sprachlos. Alice lächelte nur noch breiter. Sie fasste mich an der Schulter. „So, genug davon. Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, danke. Ich gehe dann mal nach Hause." Ich wollte schon aufstehen, doch sie hielt mich mit einem eisernen Griff fest.

„Mir und den anderen wär es lieber, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Zumindest so lange, bis wir Edward wieder gefunden haben. Aus Sicherheitsgründen …"

„Na gut", seufzte ich. „Aber ich möchte meine Sachen holen." Sie nickte.

„Kein Problem. Komm dann aber wieder, ja?"

„Ja." Alice ließ mich los, und ich stürmte nach draußen. Die Luft war kalt, und ich rannte rüber zu meinem Haus. Ich drehte den Schlüssel zweimal, machte die Tür einen Spalt auf und lugte hinein. Alles war so, wie ich es hinterlassen hatte. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Keine Lucia in Sicht. Schnell stieg ich die Treppen empor, in mein Zimmer. Hastig packte ich meine Sachen ein. Wie lange ich wohl bei den Cullens bleiben würde? Ich wusste es nicht. Deshalb packte ich vorsichtshalber mal den halben Kleiderschrank zusammen. Ich schnappte mir meinen Kulturbeutel, und schmiss ihn ebenfalls in meine Tasche. Etwas knallte zu Boden, ich erschrak. Es war mein Handy. Seufzend bückte ich mich nach unten, um es aufzuheben. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee. Sollte ich ihn anrufen? Was würde mir das bringen? Zitternd wählte ich seine Nummer. Ich hielt mir das Handy ans Ohr.

_Tuuut … Tuuut … Tuuut …_

Jemand hob ab. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals.

„Hallo, Bella", hörte ich Lucia sagen. Sie klang amüsiert. „Naaa? Vermisst du deinen kleinen Eddie schon?"

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?!", schrie ich. Edward rief verzweifelt im Hintergrund nach mir.

„_Bella!!"_

„Aber, aber. Wir wollen doch höflich zueinander sein, nicht wahr?", schnurrte Lucia.

„_Scheiße!! Bella, hörst du mich?"_ Ja, wollte ich rufen. Doch mir blieb nur ein fetter Kloß im Hals stecken.

„Edward gehört zu mir. Nicht wahr, Ed?"

„_Pah, das würde dir wohl so passen!"_, fauchte er sie an.

„Ach ja? Sag, Ich liebe dich, Lucia Na los, sag es!!" Mit einem Schlag war es still.

„_Ich liebe dich, Lucia"_, echote Edward. Diese Worte – sie waren wie brennende Säure.

„Ha, siehst du?", lachte Lucia. „Bella, du wirst mich nie und nimmer finden. Wenn ich Edward erst einmal gebissen habe, wird er immer an mich gebunden sein."

„Was heißt _gebissen_?"

„Ach, du weißt davon ja noch gar nichts, Schätzchen. Das heißt, ich mache ihn zu einem Vampir. Er trägt dann _mein _Gift in _seinem _Körper, und wird so auf eine Weise immer an mich gebunden sein. Und was willst du kleines Mädchen schon ausrichten, hm?", höhnte sie. Vielleicht könnte ich ja einen der Cullens überreden, mich zu verwandeln …

„_Bella!!"_ Edward schrie nun wieder nach mir.

„Na dann, man sieht sich!!", rief Lucia, und die Leitung war abgebrochen. Versteinert stand ich da – und traute meinen Ohren kaum. Sie wollte ihn verwandeln. Mir blieb keine Zeit mehr, zu handeln. Ich riss meine Tasche vom Bett und stürmte nach unten, schloss die Haustür ab, und rannte zurück zum Haus der Cullens. Außer Atem stand ich vor Alice, während ich ihr erzählte, was vorgefallen war. Sie riss entsetzt die Augen auf, und sagte, sie müsse mit Carlisle reden. Noch heute wollten sie sich auf die Suche machen. Aber davor wollten sie noch jagen gehen. Alice, die darüber fluchte, dass sie nicht bei mir sein, und auf mich aufpassen konnte, entschuldigte sich, und befahl mir, ja nicht aus dem Haus zu gehen, während sie alle weg waren. Ich wollte sie dazu überreden, mitzukommen, doch sie schickte mich einfach ins Bett, ohne auf meinen Widerspruch zu warten.

Rosalie brachte mich in ein Zimmer – Edwards Zimmer. Wütend machte ich mich fertig und schlüpfte ins Bett. Alice kam noch einmal nach oben, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Wir sind in ein paar Stunden wieder da. Mach ja keinen Unsinn, hörst du?" Sie sprach sehr ernst. Ich nickte. „Es geht hier schließlich um deine Sicherheit." Für kurze Zeit schloss sie die Augen, dann öffnete sie sie wieder. „Ja, dir passiert nichts.", sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst. Dann gab sie mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, machte das Licht aus, und schon war sie weg. Ich legte mich hin, zog die Decke hoch, kugelte mich zusammen, und schloss die Augen. Statt zu schlafen, bekam ich Alpträume. Wenn es überhaupt welche waren. Ich sah Edward und Lucia in einem dunklen Raum. Er saß gefesselt auf einem Holzstuhl und regte sich kaum. Lucia hielt ein Handy in der Hand, das sie wieder ablegte. Langsam tänzelte sie um Edward herum, und betrachtete ihn. Der Raum verschwand, und ich sah einen abgelegenen Ort, in der Nähe vom Campus …

Erschrocken fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf. War es vielleicht möglich, dass das eine Art Vision war? Konnte Edward vielleicht _dort _sein? Ich sprang vom Bett, schlüpfte in meine Sachen, dann ging ich nach unten. Sie waren bereits weg.

_Das ist jetzt die Gelegenheit!_ Ich rannte in die Garage, wo ich Edwards Motorrad vorfand. Vorsichtig schob ich es nach draußen, setzte mir anschließend den Helm auf, und setzte mich aufs Motorrad. Der Motor sprang an, und ein donnerndes Geräusch erfüllte die Luft. Ich hoffte nur zu sehr, dass die Zeit ausreichte, bis Alice wieder zurückkommen, und nach mir suchen würde. Doch das war mir in dem Moment egal. Dieses Risiko musste ich einfach eingehen, um Edward zu helfen. Irgendwo in der Nähe vom Campus musste es sein. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es stimmte, aber ich musste es einfach versuchen. Ob Alice jetzt wohl sah, dass ich mich nun mehr oder weniger in Gefahr begab? Bei dem Gedanken schaltete ich nur noch einen Gang höher, und ließ das Haus der Cullens hinter mir.

_Alice, verzeih mir …_


	18. Power

höhö Hallo ihr Lieben

höhö Hallo ihr Lieben

Danke für die vielen Reviews! Dafür kann ich mich echt nicht genug bedanken.

Einige von euch lagen mit ihrer Theorie gar nicht mal so falsch. Im Moment bin ich noch am überlegen, ob ich Edward hier schon zu einem Vampir werden lasse nachdenk

Mal sehen!!

Noch ein fettes Lob an meine liebe Beta Leserin Vampyre 

Okay, los geht's!

Eure Steph

_P__ower_

Bella

Es dauerte lange, ehe ich wieder zu mir kommen, und meine Augen öffnen konnte. Und ich wusste nicht wie lange. Die Zeit zog sich endlos dahin und ich fragte mich, ob ich vielleicht nicht längst schon tot war. Meine Anspannung wollte einfach nicht abklingen und wie gebannt hörte ich auf das, was um mich herum passierte. Es hörte sich so an, als würde die Welt anfangen zu atmen. Ich hörte, wie sie tiefe und kurze Luftzüge nahm. Ansonsten war alles still. Nicht einmal ein Herzschlag war zu hören. Doch – da war etwas. Es war ein leichtes Hämmern in meiner Brust, das langsam nachließ.

… _Poch …… Poch ……… Poch ………… Poch_

Doch ich fühlte mich nicht schwächer, im Gegenteil: Je langsamer mein Herz schlug, desto stärker wurde mein Körper. Ganz schemenhaft schlich sich ein Gedanke in mein Hirn. Etwas, was das alles hier erklären würde. Doch es war für mich im Moment einfach zu unglaubhaft, um dies akzeptieren zu können.

„Fünfunddreißig Sekunden, Carlisle.", wisperte Alice' Stimme. Sie klang angespannt, wenn nicht sogar ein kleines bisschen wütend. In Gedanken zählte ich die Sekunden, dann öffneten sich meine Augen. Ich blickte in die Gesichter der Cullens – doch eins fehlte.

„Bella, wie geht es dir?", fragte Esme mich besorgt. Ich erwiderte nichts, denn ich war zu sehr beschäftigt, Edward zu finden. Ich wirbelte herum und entdeckte ihn schließlich; zuerst hatte ich ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Er lag neben mir auf dem gigantischen Bett, das in seinem Zimmer stand. Sein Anblick verschlug mir den Atem; er war nicht mehr der derselbe. Benommen schaute ich auf. Sie alle sahen die Fragen in meinem Blick. Statt zu antworten, zog Rosalie mich hoch, und stellte mich vor einem riesigen Spiegel. Ich hielt die Luft an. Das war nicht ich.

Meine Haut war noch viel blasser geworden, und es sah ein wenig danach aus, als würde sie leuchten. Mein Gesicht war wohlgeformt, die Wangen hatten einen leichten rosa Stich, ich hatte eine gerade Nase und einen schönen, roten Mund, der sehr sinnlich aussah. Auch meinen Körper erkannte ich kaum wieder. Meine Taille war schlank und hatte richtige weibliche Rundungen, die in eine zart geformte Hüfte überging. Lange Modelbeine vollendeten meine Gestalt. Die Augen hob ich mit zuletzt auf, und ich erschrak. Sie waren aus tiefstem Rubinrot.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Bella. Diese Augenfarbe wird mit der Zeit verschwinden.", beschwichtigte Carlisle mich. Ich atmete erleichtert wieder aus. Erstaunlich, wie lange ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Dennoch war ich so verwirrt, dass ich fast umzukippen drohte. Damit dies nicht geschah, drückte Alice mich wieder sanft aufs Bett. Ich brauchte nicht in ihr Gesicht zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass ihr wütender Blick auf mir ruhte. Ich konnte ihre Verärgerung schon fast spüren – sie war nur allzu deutlich. Doch ihr Klang ihrer Stimme war überraschend – sie war samtweich, aber auch besorgt.

„Bella, warum hast du das getan? Wieso hast du uns denn nicht gewarnt?", flüsterte sie. Beschämt blickte ich nach unten.

„Ihr hättet mich doch nicht gehen lassen.", erwiderte ich leise. Ich hörte sie empört aufstöhnen.

„_Natürlich_ nicht! Du hast doch gesehen, wie gefährlich diese ganze Sache war! Du kannst von Glück reden, dass wir dich noch rechtzeitig eingeholt haben, um sie von dir wegzureißen!"

„Ganz ruhig, Alice. Sie hat es ja nicht ihretwegen getan.", besänftigte sie Esme. „Aber ich muss wirklich zugeben, Bella, dass das ziemlich leichtsinnig von dir war."

„Du hättest uns wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen können.", fügte Rosalie noch hinzu.

„Warum hast du nicht bescheid gesagt? _Ich_ wollte sie doch verfolgen!", erwiderte Emmett gespielt enttäuscht. Jasper sagte nichts, aber auch er sah ein wenig besorgt, wenn nicht sogar geschockt aus. Bestimmt spürte er meine Gefühle, denn sein Blick wurde weicher. Carlisle schwieg. Er beobachtete das Geschehen mit wachsamem Blick.

„Warum hast du mir denn nicht vertraut, Bella? Wir alle hätten dir geholfen, aber du haust einfach ab!"

Mir war das äußerst unangenehm, dass alle so auf mich einstürmten, und auf einmal fühlte ich mich richtig elend. Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler von mir war, einfach so zu verschwinden, und den anderen nicht bescheid zu sagen. Aber _er_ war mir im Moment einfach zu wichtig, und hätte ich länger gewartet, wäre es vielleicht schon _zu spät _gewesen! Aber davon wollte sicherlich niemand etwas wissen. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt im Boden versinken. Und plötzlich verstummten sie alle.

„Bella?", rief Alice verwirrt. „Bella, wo bist du? Hey, komm wieder zurück, so haben wir das doch nicht gemeint! Es ist nur …"

Nanu? Wieso konnten sie mich denn nicht sehen? Ich saß doch hier! Hier im selben Raum, wie sie es taten! Hallo? Wieso sah mich denn niemand? Ich wedelte sogar mit der Hand in der Luft herum, doch keiner von ihnen schien mich zu bemerken.

„Alice? Alice ich bin doch hier!" Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu mir um.

„Bella? Ich sehe dich nicht!" Hä?

„Ich sitze genau da, wo ich schon immer gesessen habe seit ich aufgewacht bin!", antwortete ich verärgert. Ich hatte keine Lust auf solche Spielchen.

„Nein wirklich! Ich – kann – dich – nicht – sehen! _Wir alle _können es nicht!" Die Cullens nickten zustimmend. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nach einer Weile beruhigte ich mich wieder, und alle blinzelten verblüfft.

„Hey! Du bist ja wieder da!", rief Emmett fröhlich. Jetzt verstand ich nur Bahnhof. Warum konnten sie mich dann vorher nicht sehen? _Wollen die mich etwa auf dem Arm nehmen? _

Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ich mich immer noch unbehaglich wegen dieser ganzen Sache fühlte. Wieder verstummten sie alle und blickten sich suchend um. Was war denn nur los? Unsicher kam Alice zu mir rüber. In ihrem Gesicht war ein unergründlicher Ausdruck zu sehen, und ich wusste nicht, warum sie mich so anstarrte! Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sie fast meinen Arm berührte – und sie griff hindurch. Ich stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Ihre Hand schnellte hervor, und nun griff sie nach meinem Torso – auch dieses Mal griff sie hindurch. Verwundert hob sie ihren Blick, dann setzte sie sich neben mich. Es sah so aus, als wollte sie ihren Arm um mich legen, aber wieder ein Mal griff sie ins Leere, so dass sie einfach regungslos neben mir verharrte.

„Bella", sie sprach leise und deutlich, „es sieht so aus, als hätten wir deine Fähigkeit entdeckt. Du kannst dich unsichtbar machen. Jasper glaubt, dass wenn du dich unwohl fühlst oder so, dass du dann unsichtbar wirst. Ich kann das nicht wirklich erklären. Vielleicht kannst du dies auch mit deinem eigenen Willen schaffen. Sicher bin ich mir nicht. Aber du bist dann unauffindbar! Wir können dich noch nicht einmal _riechen! _Wir sollten uns mal deine Fähigkeit genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Vielleicht steckt da ja noch mehr dahinter." Sie schmunzelte. „Aber irgendetwas verunsichert mich _trotzdem_ … Ich glaube fast sogar, dass das nicht die _einzige_ Fähigkeit ist, die du besitzt!" Mein Mund klappte nach unten. War das möglich? Konnte ich wirklich mehrere Fähigkeiten besitzen? Bevor ich noch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, regte sich neben mir jemand.

„Was seid ihr denn so laut?", murmelte Edward erschöpft. „Da platzt einem doch glatt der Schädel!" Er richtete sich auf, und schaute mich aus seinen roten Augen verschlafen an. Bei dem Anblick musste ich kichern, auch Alice lachte. Edwards Haare standen in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab.

„Edward, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Carlisle ihn.

„Total erledigt", seufzte er. „Was ist passiert?" Genau wie bei mir hob Rosalie ihn wortlos hoch und stellte ihn vor dem Spiegel. Er konnte sein neues Äußeres nur noch angaffen – so erstaunt war er darüber. Ich lachte leise. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen setzte er sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand. „Ich glaub, ich muss das alles erst einmal verdauen", sagte er atemlos und nickte Carlisle zu.

„Also, ich denke, wir sollten euch darüber informieren, was vor fünf Tagen vorgefallen war.", erklärte dieser sanft, und sein ernsthafter Blick traf meinen. „Nachdem Alice und Emmett Lucia weggeschleudert hatten, mussten wir feststellen, dass sie dich gebissen hatte. Da du so aufgeregt und nervös warst, hat dein Herz dein Blut schneller in deinen Körper gepumpt, und ihr Gift konnte sich so schneller verteilen. Und ob du es glaubst, oder nicht – Edward wurde kurz vor deiner Ankunft gebissen.", fuhr er bitter fort. Ich erstarrte.

„Aber … das kann doch gar nicht sein …!", stammelte ich. Carlisle hob die Hand, um weiter zu reden.

„Bitte lass mich ausreden, Bella. Ich bin mir vollkommen über dein … Vorhaben bewusst. Schließlich hast du das nur getan, um sie abzulenken. Aber sie war durchaus clever. Glaub mir, sie wusste, dass du irgendein Mittel finden würdest, um sie daran hindern zu wollen, Edward zu beißen. Deshalb wollte sie dich ein wenig provozieren, damit du dir selber Schaden zufügst. Ihre Reaktion war bloß gespielt." Ich bekam keinen Laut aus mir heraus. Deshalb war Alice so wütend gewesen. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht. Ich hatte mein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt.

„Aber ich dachte, dass Edward noch nicht gebissen wurde!"

„Er war relativ schwach. Das Gift konnte sich so nicht schell genug verteilen." Carlisle klang sachlich, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich der Schmerz. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht rechtzeitig retten. „Als wir kamen, war es schon zu spät – für euch beide. Lucia hatte ihr Werk vollendet. Sie hatte eigentlich nur beabsichtigt, ihn zu beißen, nicht dich. Aber dann haben wir dich noch rechtzeitig gefunden, so dass sie ihr Vorhaben, dich zu töten, abbrechen musste."

„I-Ist … ist sie denn tot?" Alice trat nun hervor.

„Nein", antwortete sie düster. „Als ich sie noch zu fassen bekommen wollte ist sie…" Nein! Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass sie … „entkommen." Ich hörte, wie ich nach Luft schnappte. Edward ließ seinen Daumen beruhigend auf meiner Hand kreisen, doch ich war immer noch nicht im Stande, mich abzuregen. Das war doch alles nicht wahr! Sie war noch auf freiem Fuß?!

„Keine Sorge Bella. So schnell wird sie nicht mehr wieder kommen. Und falls doch" Sie stockte. „dann kann sie dir oder ihm, nichts mehr anhaben."

Ich schluckte kräftig. „Meinst du?" Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Klar. Ich sehe es schließlich vor mir. Es ist sicher.", sagte sie und ein ernstes Funken trat in ihre schwarzen Mitternachtsaugen. Sie hatte Durst. Ich konnte es in ihrer Kehle rumoren hören. „Bella", sagte sie betreten. „Ähm, ich muss mal kurz austreten, wenn du verstehst. Möchtet du und Edward nicht vielleicht mitkommen? Dann kann ich euch das Jagen beibringen." Edward und ich sahen aneinander an, dann nickten wir stumm. „Gut. Kommt mit."

Alice ging mit uns im Schlepptau zur Tür raus, die anderen gingen hinter uns her. „Ab hier müssen wir rennen.", wies sie uns zurecht. Langsam drehte sie sich um und rannte fort. Edward nahm meine Hand und folgte ihr. Ich merkte, wie ich flog. Die Geschwindigkeit war wirklich berauschend. Die kühle Luft Alaskas blies mir ins Gesicht, und das hier war noch besser als Motorradfahren. Edward lachte schallend. Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen.

Nach kurzer Zeit verlangsamten wir allmählich unser Tempo, als wir Alice an einer Weggabelung stehen sahen. Als sie uns hörte, drehte sie um und schaute uns mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an.

„So, macht es wie folgt. Verlasst euch einfach auf eure Sinne. Wir sind weit weg genug von der Stadt entfernt, ihr braucht euch also um nichts zu sorgen." Aus dem Wald traten die anderen Cullens hervor. Wahrscheinlich waren sie unsere ‚Aufpasser'. „Geht dem Geruch des Tieres nach. Ihr werdet sehen, es ist ganz einfach." Noch bevor sie auch nur weiter sprechen konnte, nahm ich einen unglaublich tollen Geruch wahr. Er weckte mein Interesse. Ich sah noch, wie Alice' Lächeln breiter wurde, und schon war ich weg. Das unschuldige Tier rannte bereits vor mit weg, doch zu meinem Bedauern hatte es leider keine Chance. Ich stürzte mich auf es und machte es unfähig – mit einem Schlag war es tot. So musste es nicht noch weitere Qualen erleiden. Als ich meinen Durst gestillt hatte, nahm ich das Tier und vergrub es in die Erde. Die Cullens, die mir gefolgt waren, sahen mir erstaunt zu.

„Warum tust du das, Bella?" Langsam wandte ich mich zu ihnen.

„Das arme Tier musste wegen unserer Existenz sterben. Es opfert sich praktisch für uns auf, damit _wir _weiterleben können. Es hat wenigstens ein Recht darauf richtig bestattet zu werden." Esme, Rose und Alice lächelten gerührt. Edward, der ebenfalls das Geschehen mitverfolgt hatte, verzog einen Mundwinkel zu seinem schiefen Lächeln, das ich so liebte. Ich hatte nicht mitgekriegt, wie Edward beim Jagen war, doch das würde ich bestimmt irgendwann noch nachholen. Ich ging wieder zu ihnen herüber und nahm erneut Edwards Hand.

„Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.", wisperte er mit schiefem Lächeln. Ich lachte.

„Alles klar. Dann mal los!" Und schon rannten wir Hand in Hand zurück zum Haus der Cullens. Im Moment war ich mir im Unklaren, dass schon weitere Probleme auf mich warteten.

Als wir ankamen, fiel der Groschen. Ich sah zu meinem Haus herüber und erstarrte zu einem Eisblock. Vor meinem Haus stand das Auto meines Vaters; ich roch ihn von hier aus. Das war echt der falsche Moment! Panik überkam mich und ich fuchtelte verzweifelt mit den Armen herum. Edward riss nur geschockt die Augen auf.

„Bella" Langsam richtete er seinen Zeigefinger auf mich. „Hinter dir!", murmelte er.

„Nicht jetzt!", rief ich. „Ich muss nachdenken!" Mein Arm schoss in die Höhe und ich hörte irgendetwas an die Decke krachen. Erschrocken blickte ich nach oben; eine kleine Delle war zu sehen. Doch das legte meine Angst vor dem, was mir bevorstand, nicht. Als ich das Auto immer noch sah, wurde meine Furcht noch größer. Wie sollte ich Charlie das beibringen? Nicht jetzt! Ich war doch noch gar nicht bereit! Was war wenn ich ihn um… _Nein!_ Nervös verschränkte ich meine Finger, löste sie nach einer Weile wieder und wühlte durch meine mittlerweile zerzausten Haare. Edwards Augen blieben weiterhin auf mir geheftet – oder auf Etwas hinter mir. Er streckte seinen Finger erneut nach mir aus.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich gereizt und schwang meine Arme zur Seite. Ein erneutes Klirren war zu hören. Verunsichert drehte ich mich um; auf dem Boden lagen mehrere Splitter einer Keramikvase.

„Du hast die Gegenstände da zum Schweben gebracht", flüsterte er. Ungläubig starrte ich zu Boden, die Tür flog auf und an der Schwelle stand eine aufregend aussehende Alice.

„Bella!", rief sie. „Du … ich … wir haben eine weitere Fähigkeit entdeckt!", beendete sie begeistert. Ich blinzelte nur verwirrt.

„Wie?"

„Ich habe es in einer Vision gesehen, kurz nachdem wir wieder angekommen sind! Ich weiß nicht, wie deine Gabe wirklich funktioniert, dass müssen wir – nein, dass musst _du_ ganz alleine raus finden! Auf jeden Fall", Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, und ihr Redetempo verlangsamte sich, so dass ich sie besser verstehen konnte, „kannst du mit deiner neuen Gabe Gegenstände, so wie auch Menschen oder Vampire schweben lassen, und sie so wie eine Marionette hin- und her schleudern. Aber ich bitte dich" Sofort sah sie mich mit ihrem Hundeblick an. „Probier das nicht an mir aus, ja? Nimm Emmett als Versuchskaninchen!"

Ich und Edward fingen an, laut schallend zu lachen. „Ich hoffe, der hat's gerade nicht gehört", murmelte sie.

„Wow", stieß ich hervor. „Aber … was ist Edwards Fähigkeit?" Sie winkte lässig mit ihrer Hand.

„Ach", sagte sie, „das war so was von einfach herauszufinden. Ich habe das schon in einer Vision vorausgesehen. Und ich wette, er hat es schon selber herausgefunden, nicht wahr Ed?" Er nickte zustimmend und sah dabei auch ein kleines bisschen gereizt aus. „Diese Fähigkeit ist schwer zu verfehlen."

„Was ist es denn nun?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Er kann Gedanken lesen." Ich machte große Augen, dann drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Kannst du auch … meine Gedanken lesen?", fragte ich zögernd. Er schmunzelte. Dann trat in seinen Augen ein grüblerischer Ausdruck.

„Nein", antwortete er gedehnt. „Leider nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, woran das liegt. Aber die Gedanken der anderen reichen mir vollkommen aus. _Obwohl_ ich zu gerne wissen würde, was _du_ denkst."

„Das ist mir nicht neu", erwiderte ich. „Aber zurück zu meinem eigentlichen Problem." Ich richtete meinen Zeigefinger zum Fenster und zeigte auf das Auto von Charlie. Eigentlich müsste Alice davon wissen. Und jetzt erinnerte sie sich auch daran; sie schlug sie mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.

„Natürlich", rief sie. Aber sie klang gelassener als ich. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was das bedeuten würde? „Es ist alles weniger schlimm, als du denkst, Bella."

„_Was?!_", erwiderte ich erschrocken. „Alice! Ich kann doch jetzt nicht mit ihm reden! Er würde doch sofort merken, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmt! Außerdem habe ich Angst ihn zu…" Ich ließ den Satz unvollendet und starrte zu Boden.

„Keine Sorge, Bella", antwortete sie mild. „_Das_ wird nicht passieren. Du bist nämlich resistent gegenüber menschlichem Blut. Und weißt du auch, warum?" Ich schüttelte nichts ahnend den Kopf, und versuchte, aus ihren Worten schlau zu werden. „Du konntest als Mensch den Geruch von Blut nicht ausstehen. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie dir damals übel wurde, als ich vom Jagen zurückkam." Sie hüstelte verlegen über ihre eigene Ungeschicklichkeit. Ich allerdings verbot mir die Erinnerung daran. Mir wurde jetzt schon wieder schlecht.

„Aber was ist mit Charlie? Er würde doch sehen, wie ich mich verändert habe!" Mit einer Handbewegung präsentierte ich meinen neuen Körper.

Sie nickte wissend. „So geht es uns allen.", antwortete sie. „Ich musste mich anfangs auch vor meinen Verwandten verstecken. Aber ich habe mich letztens doch noch bei ihnen gezeigt, ehe ich mich endgültig von ihnen verabschiedet habe." Ihr Blick wurde traurig, und ich legte ihr ein Arm um die Schulter. „Aber das erzähle ich dir vielleicht ein andermal. Zuerst müssen wir uns um deinen Vater kümmern. Komm mit" Alice stürmte aus dem Zimmer, ich ging direkt hinter ihr her, doch Edward hielt mich am Handgelenk fest.

„Bella", flüsterte er in mein Ohr, „du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was du alles riskiert hast, nur um _mich _zu retten." Er nahm mich in die Arme. „Danke", murmelte er sanft. „Auch, wenn ich es nicht verdient habe. Alice hat mir erzählt, was vor meiner Entführung vorgefallen war. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich" Doch ich legte ihm den Finger auf dem Mund, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Ich weiß, Edward. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, es war ja nicht deine Schuld. Vergessen wir die Sache einfach und konzentrieren wir uns auf das hier uns jetzt, ja?" Edward lächelte, beugte sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich auf den Mund.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte er schließlich. Dann nahm er meine Hand und führte mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo mich alle bereits erwarteten.

„Ihr seid aber langsam", grummelte Emmett enttäuscht. Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was er da mit _langsam _meinte. Rosalie knuffte ihm verspielt in den Arm.

„Bella", sagte Alice. „Dein Vater ist hier, um sich von dir zu verabschieden. Er wird heute nach Forks zurückkehren, um deine neue Stiefmutter heiraten zu können." Sie schenkte mir einen bemitleidenden Blick. „Aber ich sag dir eins: er wird dich sehr, sehr vermissen. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt zu ihm gehen, er wartet schon."

„Soll ich mitgehen?", fragte Edward mich, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich das selbst erledige." Er nickte, und drehte sich wieder um. „Viel Glück", flüsterte er noch im Weggehen.

„Umarm ihn, Bella", sagte Esme. Ich verstand nicht.

„Wie bitte?" Sie trat auf mich zu, ihr Blick war ernst.

„Umarm ihn. Vergiss dabei, dass du ein Vampir bist. Es wird ihm in dem Moment egal sein, dass du anders bist, denn er wird spüren, dass er dich nicht mehr so schnell wieder sehen wird. Wir wissen nicht, wann dies wieder möglich ist, aber verabschiede dich bitte richtig von ihm. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede", flüsterte sie. Carlisle kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie fing an zu schluchzen. Ich wollte schon zu ihr gehen, und sie ebenfalls trösten, doch Jasper fuhr dazwischen. „Nun geh schon, Bella." Jasper lächelte verständnisvoll, dann wandte ich ihm den Rücken zu, holte tief Luft und schritt zur Tür raus.

Meine Beine zitterten, als ich auf ihn zuging. Ich spürte, wie mein Atem hin und wieder stockte. Charlie sah mich noch nicht. Mit verträumtem Blick betrachtete er den See, in dem sich die vielen Berge spiegelten. Mein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Je näher ich kam, desto heftiger wurden die Schmerzen. Doch es war kein körperlicher Schmerz. Es war nicht physisch, sondern psychisch. Allein die Vorstellung, ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen zu können, stach wie ein Messer in meine Brust. Ich konnte das Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten, aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Weinen konnte ich auch, wenn Charlie weg war – wenn ich dazu überhaupt im Stande war. Ich schluckte den Schmerz mühevoll hinunter und rief nach ihm.

„Dad!" Charlie drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um. Dass er lächelte, machte es nur noch schwerer für mich.

„Bella!", rief er zurück. Ich war schneller als gedacht bei ihm. Er musterte mich zuerst von oben nach unten, doch ihm schien zuerst nichts aufzufallen – noch nicht. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen." Ich nickte zustimmend, und kämpfte gegen den Schluchzer an, der sich immer wieder in meiner Brust aufbaute. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", brachte ich mühsam hervor und zwang mich zu lächeln. Doch er merkte, dass was nicht stimmte.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja, ja! Alles in Ordnung."

„Du hast dich verändert.", erwiderte er verblüfft. „Du bist noch hübscher geworden."

_Musste er ausgerechnet heute seinen aufmerksamen Tag haben_?, fluchte ich innerlich. Er machte es nur noch schwerer für mich! Doch zu meiner Überraschung machten diese Worte ihn nicht verlegen. Er klang aufrichtig. Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen allmählich heißer wurden.

„Danke, Dad", murmelte ich. „Du ... willst jetzt also gehen?" Ich verfluchte mich erneut. Ich durfte eigentlich doch gar nichts wissen, was er nun vorhatte. Doch zu meinem Glück wurde er nicht misstrauisch.

„Ja. Sylvia wartet schon.", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Für kurze Zeit wurde mir übel, und ich versuchte, nicht jetzt vor ihm zu würgen. „Aber ich wollte mich noch von meiner lieben Tochter verabschieden.", sagte er, und plötzlich wurde sein Blick traurig. „Bella, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich so bald wieder besuchen kann."

_Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Dad._

„Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich sobald ich kann, besuchen werde."

_Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre imstande, dir alles zu erzählen._

„Du wirst mir so fehlen, Bella." Charlie nahm mich in die Arme, und zuckte vor meinem eisigen Körper zurück, doch er hielt mich so fest er konnte. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung. Jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ich schluchzte was das Zeug hielt. Eisige Tränen sickerten in seinen Hemdkragen.

„Du wirst mir auch fehlen, Dad", wisperte ich leise.

„Hey", machte mein Dad und schaute mich an. „Wir werden uns doch bestimmt schon bald wieder sehen."

_Wenn du wüsstest …_

„Ja, du hast Recht."

„Ich muss nun wirklich gehen." Er umarmte mich noch einmal, doch diese Umarmung war nun anders. Er musterte meinen Blick, als er mir wieder ins Gesicht sah, und sein Ausdruck in den Augen wurde unergründlich. „Bitte Bella", murmelte er, „pass auf dich auf, ja?" Ich nickte stumm. Dann ging er zu seinem Auto, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Auf einmal sah er unsicher aus. Als er drinnen saß, ließ er das Fenster hinunter surren.

„Mach's gut!" Ich winkte ihm nach, während er davon brauste. Ich war mir sicher, dass er es gespürt hatte – dass ich nicht mehr die Bella war, die einst noch gelebt hatte. Er hatte gespürt, dass ich mich verändert hatte, ich hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Stumm betrachtete ich den See, den Charlie vorhin noch angeblickt hatte. Ich trat näher, und sah darin mein Spiegelbild aufblitzen.

_Du bist nicht mehr dieselbe,_ wiederholte ich in Gedanken. Langsam bückte ich mich nach unten, nahm einen Stein und warf ihn mit ganzer Kraft auf die Wasseroberfläche. Eine Fontäne schoss hoch und mein Spiegelbild verschwand.


	19. Der Liebesbote kommt!

A

A.N.: Hallo Allerseits! Öhm ja … Also, danke für die lieben Reviews! Hab mich gefreut wie immer. Das Kapitel hier gefällt mir. Aber meiner Lieblingskapitel kommen erst später heul

Na ja, auf dem Titel könnt ihr euch so einiges denken, oder? Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Verkupplungsversuche der Cullens? Ja? Ok, dann werdet ihr ja sehn, was jetzt kommt. Mehr verrat ich euch nicht (ich hab ohnehin schon zu viel gesagt!)

Muse ist echt toll! So inspirierend!

Ok, ihr werdet ja jetzt sehen, was passiert J an alle nen Lolli verteil

Liebe Grüße,

eure Steph

_D__er Liebesbote kommt!_

Edward

Als Bella wieder durch die Tür trat, erkannte ich sie kaum wieder. Sie sah … ich wusste nicht, wie ich es beschreiben sollte. Ihre Arme hingen schlaff herunter, ihr Blick war leer. Die Augen waren rot gerändert. Als hätte sie geweint. Aber so viel ich wusste, konnte ein Vampir nicht weinen …

Ihre Kleidung war sogar ein wenig durchnässt, was ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Eilig lief ich zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in mein Hemd und schluchzte. Verwundert beobachtete ich die Tränen, die mein Hemd durchtränkten. Tröstend streichelte ich ihre Wangen, und sah besorgt zu den anderen herüber – sie wussten im Moment keinen Rat. Doch dann machte Carlisle mit seiner Hand eine Geste, die zeigen sollte, dass wir nach oben gehen sollten, damit Bella sich wieder ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Sie brauchte im Moment einfach Ruhe, um das Ganze hier verdauen zu können. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie hoch, trug sie in mein Zimmer, und setzte sie auf dem Bett ab.

„Möchtest du lieber allein sein?", fragte ich leise. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schüttelte ihn energisch hin- und her.

„Nein!", bat sie. „Bitte bleib bei mir!" Ich ging langsam auf sie zu, setzte mich, und nahm sie auf meinen Schoß. „Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen können", flüsterte sie. Ich schwieg und hörte ihr zu. „Es tut weh. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Schmerz ausgerechnet _so_ sein würde."

„Bella, das geht vorbei. Ich weiß nicht, wie _sehr_ ich dir helfen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen." Sie nickte.

„Nur wegen meinem neuen ‚Leben' muss ich meine ganze Familie aufgeben. Um sie vor mir zu schützen. Nur deswegen…", murmelte sie weiter. „I-Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann!" Ihre Stimme fing an zu zittern. Ich schwieg weiterhin. „Meine Familie wird nach und nach aufhören zu existieren!"

„Nein, Bella. Das glaub ich nicht. Dein Vater heiratet ja wieder …" Ich wagte es nicht, den Gedanken weiter auszusprechen, aus Angst, ich könnte sie damit verletzen. Wieder nickte sie.

„Aber ich bin nicht mehr dieselbe", wisperte sie noch leiser. Daraufhin nahm ich sie noch fester in meine Arme.

„Doch, das bist du.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. Widerwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein" Ihre Stimme brach. „Ich werde nie mehr dieselbe sein. Nie wieder." Sie schluckte kräftig. „Ich weiß, dass sich mein Kummer mit der Zeit legen wird. Aber was mache ich dann? Kann ich denn irgendwo hin?"

„Bella, du gehörst schon praktisch zu _meiner_ Familie. Wir lassen dich nicht hängen. Wir alle wissen nämlich, wie schmerzhaft Abschied sein kann." Ich seufzte. „Du kannst froh sein", fuhr ich fort, „dass du dich an deine Eltern erinnern kannst. Sieh es mal so: Ich kann es _nicht_. Meine Erinnerungen sind fast verblasst, _obwohl _es nicht gerade lange her ist. Das liegt daran, dass der Unfall den größten Teil meiner Erinnerungen beeinflusst hat. Das Letzte, was mir geblieben ist, ist ein Bild meiner Eltern. Mehr habe ich nicht. Du siehst, wie es für _mich _ist."

Bella hörte auf zu weinen, als sie das hörte. Schweigend betrachtete sie mein Gesicht.

„Du … erinnerst dich kaum noch an sie?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein", flüsterte ich zurück, drückte sie fester an mich und sog ihren köstlichen Duft ein. Sie roch irgendwie blumig – nach Lavendel oder Freesien.

(A.N.: Daher kommt mein Name Blood Freesia )

Nach etlichen Minuten hatte Bella sich langsam wieder im Griff. Sie hob ihr Gesicht, küsste mich auf den Mund und löste sich anschließend aus meiner Umarmung, ihr Blick war ernst und entschlossen. „Ich werde Charlie und Renée auf jeden Fall wieder sehen. Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher.", murmelte sie.

„Dann wird ich dich nicht davon abhalten, mein Engel." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf – sie mochte es, wenn ich sie so nannte. „Wie willst du das eigentlich anstellen? Bei Charlie stell ich's mir nicht ganz so schlimm vor, aber bei deiner Mutter … Soweit du mir mal erzählt hast, wohnt sie doch in Phoenix, oder?" Sie nickte. „Ja, da liegt nämlich das Problem. Dort ist es sehr sonnig und …"

„Was meinst du? Werde ich etwa von der Sonne verbrannt?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Ich warf meinen Kopf nach hinten und lachte. Bella schmollte beleidigt. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, legte ich ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an, so dass sie mich anschauen musste.

„Nein, das ist es nicht.", erklärte ich. „Aber trotzdem kannst du dort nicht einfach die Straßen entlang spazieren ohne Massenkarambolagen auszulösen." Der Gedanke brachte mich zum Grinsen.

„Warum?", fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ich zeig's dir bei Gelegenheit. Obwohl …" Ich schaute hinüber zum Fenster – trotz der eisigen Kälte brannte die Sonne mit aller Kraft. _Warum nicht?_, dachte ich, nahm ihre Hand und stürmte mit ihr zur Tür.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Wir gehen nach draußen.", antwortete ich. Bella lugte zum Fenster und schien zu begreifen. Als wir nun vor der Tür standen, erstarrte sie. Ich ebenfalls. Wir schauten uns an und bewunderten das Funkeln und Glitzern des Anderen.

_Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

Mein Blick blieb an ihrer wunderschönen Gestalt geheftet, die aussah, als hätte man Millionen von Diamanten in sie eingelassen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich ein klein wenig bewegte, reflektierte das Licht überall. Auch sie betrachtete mich, als käme ich von einem anderen Planeten. Bella kam näher, tastete nach meiner Hand und ergriff sie.

„Wir müssen etwas besprechen", erinnerte ich sie. Bella nickte. Dann rannten wir hinüber zu dem See, der hinter ihrem Haus lag. Dort ließen wir uns am Ufer nieder. Bella im Schneidersitz, ich legte mich neben sie. Ich sah, wie sie stumm ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser betrachtete.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte ich, richtete mich auf und rückte näher an sie heran. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, dann wurde ihr Blick traurig.

„Das mag schon sein", erwiderte sie, „doch ich werde immer diese Gestalt da sein." Sie deutete mit einem Finger auf die Bella im Wasser. „Die richtige Bella gibt es nicht mehr. Und es würde sie auch nie mehr geben. Sie bleibt gefangen – gefangen in diesem Körper." Nachdenklich berührte sie die Wasseroberfläche. „Dieser Körper ist mir fremd, so fremd. Ich gehöre nicht zu ihm. Er passt einfach nicht zu mir." Mit jedem Wort wurde sie leiser. Der Drang, sie in die Arme zu nehmen wurde größer, doch ich wollte sie zuerst ausreden lassen. „Siehst du diese Augen?" Bella deutete auf das Gesicht in ihrem Spiegelbild, ich nickte stumm. „Das sind die Augen einer Fremden. Sie gehören nicht mir. Meine eigenen wurden mir geöffnet, seitdem ich die Welt mit diesen fremden Augen sehe. Es ist alles so … neu für mich. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich mich nie an diesen Körper gewöhnen können."

Ich hielt es nicht mehr länger aus, und ehe Bella sich versah, hatte ich meine Arme um sie geschlungen.

„Bella", raunte ich in ihr Ohr. „Du bist und bleibst Bella. Du magst jetzt vielleicht anders aussehen, Liebste, aber als ich gesagt habe, dass du wunderschön bist, meinte ich _dich, _und nicht dein neues Antlitz als Vampir. Die Phase, die dir so unangenehm erscheint, geht schnell vorüber, glaub mir." Jetzt schien sie besänftigt zu sein.

„Gehe ich dir nicht auf die Nerven?", fragte sie leise und seufzte. Ich lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Nein." Und das war ehrlich gemeint. Verlegen wich sie meinem Blick aus. „Du wolltest mir doch was erzählen", erinnerte ich sie noch einmal.

„Ja richtig"

„Und?"

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll …" Während sie angestrengt überlegte, fuhr ich dazwischen. Auf meiner Zunge brannte eine Frage, die nur darauf wartete, gestellt zu werden. Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir dabei kaum verkneifen. Bella musterte mich argwöhnisch.

„Weiß dein Vater eigentlich, dass du einen neuen Freund hast?" Bella riss die Augen auf, schaute zur Seite – und errötete. Verwundert hob ich erneut ihr Gesicht an. Meine Augen ruhten für eine Weile auf ihren geröteten Wangen, ehe ich ihr Gesicht wieder freigab. Bella war anders als die meisten Vampire, die ich kannte. Ich sollte mit Carlisle darüber sprechen.

„Nein", antwortete sie nach kurzem Schweigen, „ehrlich gesagt bist du der Erste." Das überraschte mich – wie so Vieles an ihr. Ich hatte darauf gewettet, dass sie schon feste Beziehungen hatte.

„Bist du denn nie ausgegangen oder so?" Sie dachte darüber eine Weile nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das warf mich aus der Bahn.

„Oh" Ich fuhr mit den Fingern durch meine Haare und ließ mir ihre Reaktion durch den Kopf gehen. Wirklich seltsam. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Bella noch nie ein Date hatte – abgesehen von dem mit John, aber das schlug ich mir mal schnell wieder aus dem Kopf – hier an der Uni standen ihre Verehrer Schlange.

„Meine ersten Dates waren mit dir, Edward. Das mit John zählt natürlich nicht." Das zu hören war pure Erleichterung für mich. Auch Bella schien es glücklich zu machen. „Und du?" Bella riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nein", antwortete ich etwas gedehnt, „kein Mädchen hat je mein Interesse geweckt – du schon." Wieder schaute sie verlegen zur Seite. „Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema", sagte ich grinsend und klatschte in die Hände. „Wie gedenkst du vorzugehen?" Ihr Blick wurde wieder ernst, doch ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ich dachte mir, ich könnte Charlie nach ein paar Monaten besuchen. Wenn wir mehrere freie Wochen haben. Na ja ok, nicht richtig besuchen, aber ich könnte ihn ja beobachten. Was er so macht und so. Da bin ich sehr neugierig geworden. Außerdem möchte ich wissen, wie er mit der Neuen", sie schluckte kräftig, „auskommt. Jedenfalls würde ich nicht riskieren, dass er herausfinden könnte, was ich bin, als wenn ich ihm gegenübertreten würde."

„Verstehe" Ich dachte darüber nach. Klappen würde es auf jeden Fall. Als Vampir bewegte man sich so leise und geräuschlos, so dass Charlie nicht einmal merken würde, dass sie da wäre. „Und was ist mit Rennée?", fragte ich sie. Darauf hatte sie schon die perfekte Antwort parat.

„Das ist leicht. Diese Idee ist mir vorhin überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen." Sie lachte leise. „Aber ich könnte mich unsichtbar machen." Verdutzt hielt ich inne. Sie hatte gleich _zwei _ Fähigkeiten? Ah ja richtig, Alice hatte darüber was erzählt – nur ich hatte mal wieder nicht aufgepasst …

„Na ja, Alice meinte, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten noch besser kennen lernen muss, ehe ich sie einsetze."

„Genau. Vor allem, da sie auf physischer Grundlage basieren." – Ich war ja immer noch verblüfft über die Schwebe-Aktion von vorhin. – „Es wäre für dich daher besser, noch ein wenig zu trainieren. Nicht, dass du dann aus heiterem Himmel vor Charlie auftauchst." Lächelnd sah sie mich an.

„Sobald ich das dann auch erledigt habe, fliege ich dann für ein paar Tage nach Forks, anschließend nach Phoenix.", sagte sie zufrieden.

„Und wer bezahlt den Flug?" Sie durchschaute meine Frage.

„Na ich! Und sag ja nicht wie damals im Lokal Geht aufs Haus Das kauf ich dir nämlich nicht ab."

„Ach nein?", hauchte ich und rückte noch näher. Ihre Lippen waren kein Zentimeter mehr von meinen entfernt. Und dieser Duft! Er umhüllte mich wie Seide.

Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie mit meiner Art immer ein wenig aus der Fassung brachte – so wie jetzt.

„Nein", wisperte sie, doch das klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Ich musste lächeln.

„Bitte?", raunte ich und fuhr mit meinem Mund von ihrer Oberlippe hinunter zur zitternden Unterlippe. Berührte sie, berührte sie nicht ganz. „Nun?", hauchte ich wieder. Seufzend ergab sie sich.

„Also gut, du hast gewonnen.", flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen. Dann trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Ich küsste sie mit ganzer Leidenschaft und Bella vertiefte den Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und ich legte meine um ihre schmale Taille. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sich die Sonne schon längst verzogen hatte – es begann zu regnen. Bellas Bluse war schon ganz durchnässt, als ich vorsichtig meine Hand drunter schob und mich weiter, an ihrem Rücken entlang, nach oben tastete. Bella öffnete die obersten Knöpfe meines Hemdes und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über mein Schlüsselbein. Weitere kühle Regentropfen prasselten auf uns herab, die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir so verharrten.

Alice

„Ey, Mann Emmett, hör auf zu drängeln, sonst sehe ich doch nichts!", meckerte ich. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie und ich standen am Fenster und beobachten die zwei kleinen Turteltäubchen. Bis Rose mir einen Hüftstoß verpasste und ich auf dem Boden plumpste. „Na super!", murrte ich. Schnell rappelte ich mich wieder auf. „Und, was meint ihr?" Niemand beachtete mich. Alle starrten nach draußen, lachten und kicherten wie Kindergartenkinder. Also gut. Ich krempelte meine Ärmel nach oben und schrie: _„Würdet ihr euch mal umdrehen und mir zuhören?!"_

Sie rieben sich an den Ohren und schauten mich mit verärgertem Gesicht an. Na siehste, geht doch. „Also", begann ich. „Meint ihr, sie sind sich nahe genug gekommen?" Jasper und Emmett überlegten eine Weile, bis sie die Köpfe schüttelten. „Wir müssen wohl noch ein wenig nachhelfen?", fragte ich. Alle nickten. Jasper bekam plötzlich einen Anfall.

„Nein! Nein! Nein!", rief er. Verdattert starrte ich ihn an. Glück, dass Carlisle mit Esme ausgegangen war.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Das geht so nicht! Sie sind zwar zusammen, aber sie benehmen sich, als wären sie noch in der High School und als hätten noch kein einziges Date gehabt!"

„Hatten sie ja auch nicht. Nicht wirklich." Ich war immer noch verwirrt.

„Ja, und das macht mich wahnsinnig! Edward läuft hier durchs Haus herum, während seine Gefühle für sie mich um den Verstand bringen! Hat er überhaupt eine Ahnung, dass ich daran explodieren könnte?" So hatte ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt!

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch erstmal, ja? Das ist schließlich auch der Grund, weshalb wir das Ganze hier machen. Damit Edward nicht die restlichen Jahre noch mutterseelenallein bleibt." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Edward sehnt sich nach Bella!", erklärte Jasper. „Ich kann es schon so deutlich spüren! Genau, ich bin Amor, und bringe sie noch enger zusammen, als sie ohnehin schon sind!" Er und Emmett steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten über irgendetwas.

„Klar, und ich bin Buddha, oder wie?", murmelte ich.

„Mensch Jasper, bloß weil du die Gefühle anderer spüren und manipulieren kannst, brauchst du dich nicht so groß aufzuspielen.", murrte Rosalie, die das ganze Geschehen mit einem breiten Grinsen verfolgte. „Alice, was hast du nun vor?"

„Hmm", machte ich und überlegte. „Wir müssen sie irgendwie näher zusammen bringen."

„Ja, das hab ich auch schon kapiert!" Rosalie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Also?"

„Moment! Ich muss nachdenken, ok?", gab ich genauso genervt zurück.

„Sag mir Bescheid, sobald du fertig bist." Rose setzte sich auf die Couch und begann ein Modemagazin zu lesen. Jasper und Emmett tuschelten immer noch, und lachten sich die Kehle aus dem Hals. Ich hörte mal lieber nicht zu. Emmett hatte bestimmt nur wieder seine schmutzigen Gedanken im Kopf …

„Ha! Ich hab's!" Sofort schnellten ihre Blicke zu mir. „Kommt mal näher. Ich sage euch, was wir machen werden.", wisperte ich mit einem verschlagenem Grinsen. „Wir haben ja bald Sommerferien, nicht wahr? Bella wird ihre Eltern ja nur für ein paar Tage besuchen, und sobald sie wieder zurückkommt, werden wir Carlisle und Esme bitten, mit uns allen nach Mallorca oder woandershin in den Urlaub zu fahren. Dort machen wir Folgendes …" Als wir alles fertig besprochen hatten, stand der Plan fest. So würden wir die Zwei ein bisschen an der Nase herumführen, und dann würden sie sich noch näher kommen, als sie es jetzt schon taten. _Oh ja, das wird lustig werden …!_


	20. Leaving

_Leaving_

Bella

Edward und ich gingen Hand in Hand zurück zum Haus. Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen, als ich Alice und den anderen ins Gesicht sah: Sie grinsten über beide Ohren, aber versuchten so gut wie möglich, in unserer Gegenwart nicht zu lachen. Selbst für Edward war das Ganze ein Rätsle, da er doch eigentlich Gedanken lesen konnte.  
„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er, als wir wieder in seinem Zimmer waren. „Es ist, als ob sie etwas vor uns verbergen wollen." Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Glaubst du, sie führen was im Schilde?" Ich wandte meinen Blick vom Fenster ab und schaute ihm ins Gesicht; reine Ahnungslosigkeit war auf seiner Stirn geschrieben. Er wusste genauso wenig wie ich.  
„Ach was!", antwortete ich widerstrebend. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Aber irgendwie …. Gibt mir das Ganze doch ein wenig zu denken. Kannst du denn nicht ihre Gedanken lesen?"  
Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf. Für kurze Zeit wurde sein Blick ärgerlich. „Nein. Sie sind zu stark blockiert. Ich komme nicht an sie heran. Ihre verschlagenen Blicke verunsichern mich." Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß, er schlang seine Arme um mich.  
„Edward?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.  
„Ja?"  
„Wirst du morgen mit zur Uni kommen?" Er wusste bestimmt auf was ich hinaus wollte. Seine Augen bekamen einen grüblerischen Ausdruck. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete er. „Ich werde mit Carlisle darüber sprechen, sobald er zurückkommt." Als seine Lippen sich zu einer harten Linie zusammenpressten, erkannte ich, dass er dazu nichts mehr sagen würde. Fürs Erste.  
„Die Sommerferien kommen immer näher", sagte ich, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken. „Was wirst du machen, während ich weg bin?"  
Edwards Blick wurde traurig. „Nimmst du mich etwa nicht mit?", fragte er enttäuscht. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er einen Schmollmund machte. Er machte es mir verdammt schwer …  
„Nein. Vielleicht wär es ja besser so", erwiderte ich vorsichtig und versuchte, ihm das so schonend wie möglich beizubringen.  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich kann es wahrscheinlich eh nicht riskieren, mich unter Menschen zu mischen. Es wäre wohl zu gefährlich." Es klang aufrichtig und verständnisvoll. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Wie einfühlsam Edward doch war! „Trotzdem werd ich dich sehr vermissen", murmelte er und strich mit seinem Handrücken über meine Wange.  
„Noch bin ich ja nicht weg", sagte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Bella!!" Es war Alice, die mich rief. Ich rückte von Edwards Schoß ab, und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Was will sie?", fragte ich ihn und fuhr zusammen als ich merkte, dass er direkt hinter mir stand um mir zu folgen.  
„Carlisle ist zurück. Sie wollen mit dir über deine Fähigkeiten sprechen, und mit deinem Training beginnen." Ich seufzte tief.  
„Aber morgen muss ich doch wieder zur Uni!", erwiderte ich schließlich. „Was, wenn ich morgen Augenringe habe vor Müdigkeit?", fragte ich ihn neckend. Edward grinste.  
„Keine Sorge", versicherte er mir. „Vampire können nicht schlafen. Und die Augenringe bleiben so oder so." Er lächelte immer noch, während ich verdutzt über seine Worte war.  
„Ich kann … also nicht schlafen?", fragte ich verwirrt. Er nickte, nahm meine Hand und führte mich nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Alice und die anderen warteten schon auf uns. Emmett und Jasper beäugten mich skeptisch. Irgendwie machte mich dieser Blick unsicher. Wie sie mich anstarrten! Als wären sie total ausgehungert, und ich wär ihre erste Mahlzeit seit langem. Emmett fing plötzlich an, verschlagen zu Grinsen. Schnell blickte ich zur Seite und lief mal wieder puterrot an. Das war wirklich lästig. Edward warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, doch das Grinsen verschwand nicht. Im Gegenteil: Es wurde nur noch breiter …  
„So, ich habe von deinen raffinierten Fähigkeiten gehört", sagte Carlisle fasziniert. „Wir werden dir helfen, sie besser kontrollieren zu können. Emmett?" Sein Grinsen löste sich plötzlich wie in Luft auf, und Alice fing an hysterisch zu lachen. Das verunsicherte ihn nur noch mehr. Und mir ging es nicht gerade anders.  
„Ähm, ja?", fragte er leise.  
Carlisle winkte ihn mit seiner Hand heran. „Stell dich mal vor Bella." Er gehorchte, blieb aber in einem Sicherheitsabstand. Auch Edward fing nun an zu Lachen. Ich verstand nicht, was haben die denn? Emmetts Grinsen huschte wieder auf sein Gesicht. „Du bist knallrot, Bella", spottete er.  
„Schönen Dank auch", giftete ich zurück.  
„Carlisle?" Edward wandte sich ihm zu, nachdem er sich teilweise wieder eingekriegt hatte. „Wieso kann Bella eigentlich erröten? Ich mein, eigentlich ist das doch unmöglich, oder?"  
„Das ist doch glasklar!", rief Emmett amüsiert, als er sah, dass ich noch röter wurde. „Als Mensch ist sie doch auch immer wie eine gekochte Tomate durch die Gegend gelaufen. Wer sagt, dass sie das jetzt nicht auch kann?" Edward funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Sehr witzig!", rief ich, doch das klang nicht ärgerlich, sondern eher piepsig. Emmett war zufrieden mit sich selbst. _Na warte!_  
Für einen Moment wusste ich nicht, was geschah. Ich wollte es Emmett irgendwie heimzahlen, und es schien auch wundersamer weise zu klappen als ich sein verdutztes Gesicht sah. Alice und Edward fingen wieder an lauthals zu lachen. Die anderen konnten sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Meine Augenbrauen schoben sich düster zusammen, als ich mich mehr darauf konzentrierte, Emmett noch höher schweben zu lassen; seine Füße baumelten hilflos in der Luft herum.  
„Hey!", rief er kleinlaut. „Lass mich runter!"  
„Nö", erwiderte ich verschlagen. Mal sehen, inwiefern sich diese Fähigkeit steuern ließ. Meine Augen huschten hin und her, ebenso wie Emmett, dessen Arme in allen Himmelsrichtungen umher flogen. Sein Grinsen verblasste nun endgültig. Ich hob meine Hand und drehte den Zeigefinger im Kreis herum, immer und immer wieder. Emmett vollführte mal hier eine Pirouette, und dann einmal dort drüben. Und schließlich noch einen Looping, dann setzte ich ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab. Hilflos taumelte er durchs Wohnzimmer, und krachte schließlich mit der Nase an die Wand. Edward, Alice, Jasper und Rosalie lachten immer noch hysterisch, während Carlisle und Esme Emmett breit grinsend nachblickten.  
„Jetzt hat sie dir es aber gezeigt!", brachte Jasper zwischen ein paar Lachern hervor.  
„Halt die Klappe!", murrte Emmett und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Er sah noch blasser aus als zuvor. Vielleicht hatte ich es wohl ein wenig übertrieben.  
Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Carlisle mit dem Gespräch fort. „Nun, es sieht so aus, als hättest du deine Fähigkeit schnell unter Kontrolle." Er lächelte immer noch. „Anscheinend wird sie von deinem Willen beeinflusst. Das ist gut. Aber trotzdem solltest du noch ein wenig mit ihr trainieren, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass du sie auch wirklich im Griff hast."  
Ich nickte, Emmett stöhnte. „Aber bitte nimm dir dann einen anderen, ok?" Alice kicherte.  
„Kommen wir zu der anderen Fähigkeit, die du besitzt", sagte Carlisle. „Versuch daran zu denken, dass du gern unsichtbar wärst." Also schloss ich meine Augen, und konzentrierte mich darauf, unsichtbar zu werden. Ich war irgendwie nervös, doch ich spürte Edwards beruhigenden Atem in meinem Nacken. Nach etlichen Minuten klatschte jemand in die Hände.  
„Super!", rief Alice. „Es klappt! Bella, öffne deine Augen!" Gesagt, getan. Als meine Lider sich öffneten, sah ich alles wie vorher, doch die anderen sahen mich nicht.  
„Ihr könnt mich nicht sehen?", fragte ich, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.  
Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir können dich noch riechen." Sie trat näher, und tastete nach mir. Ich spürte ihre Finger auf meinem Arm. „Versuch, mit deinem Willen den Geruch verschwinden zu lassen, und dich selbst unberührbar zu machen", wies sie mich zurecht.  
„Und was ist, wenn es nicht klappt?", fragte ich unsicher.  
Alice lächelte mild. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass du das kannst." Ich schloss erneut die Augen. All meine Gedanken kreisten wild umher als ich versuchte, mich auf Alice' Worte zu konzentrieren. Es war erstmal gar nicht so einfach, doch nach einer Weile hatte ich volle Kontrolle über meine Fähigkeit. Ich blinzelte und sah, wie die anderen mit ihren Augen nach mir suchten.  
„Könnt ihr mich immer noch sehen?", fragte ich. Was für eine dumme Frage. Edward, der sich auf einmal unbehaglich fühlte rief: „Bella, wo bist du? Bitte zeig dich wieder!" Es machte ihm wohl viel aus, wenn ich nicht mehr bei ihm war und mich nicht mehr länger riechen konnte, also machte ich mir einen kleinen Spaß draus. Ich ging hinüber zum Esstisch, und versuchte einen der Plastikäpfel zu nehmen, die im Haus der Cullens als Requisite dienten. Es klappte; ich wog den Apfel in meiner Hand, und ließ ihn anschließend auf den Boden fallen. Edward schnellte in meine Richtung und tastete nach mir, doch ich wich ihm aus. Alice, die wohl mein Vorhaben in einer Vision gesehen hatte, begriff und signalisierte den anderen, dass sie mich und Edward ein wenig allein lassen sollten. Als sie aus dem Raum waren, huschte Edwards Kopf hin und her, denn er wusste immer noch nicht wo ich war.  
„Bella!", rief er wieder. Ich musste lächeln. Geräuschlos trat ich auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Fang mich!" Nun formten sich Edwards Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen. Ruckartig drehte er sich nach mir um, doch ich wich ihm wieder geschickt aus.  
„Nun gut", murmelte er. „Wie du willst." Er hörte, wie ich die Haustür aufstieß, und folgte mir. Daraufhin rannte ich in den Wald hinein. Um es für ihn nicht ganz so schwer zu machen, versuchte ich eine Duftspur von mir zu hinterlassen. Es funktionierte, und er rannte hinterher. Kreuz und quer ging es durch den Wald, und es schien ihm ein Vergnügen zu bereiten, mir aufzulauern. Als ich dann auf einer sonnendurchtränkten Lichtung stand, verschlug es mir sosehr den Atem, dass ich nicht weiter aufpasste. Und schon wenig später wurde ich auf den Boden geschleudert. Edward und ich kullerten einen steilen Abhang hinunter, und landeten dann in einem See. Als ich wieder an der Oberfläche nach Luft schnappte, zog er mich auch schon wieder ins Wasser. Er küsste mich kurz, nahm mich dann in seine Arme, stieg aus dem Wasser und legte mich auf die Wiese.  
„Hab dich", flüsterte er und grinste triumphierend. Auch ich musste lächeln.  
„Wo sind wir?", fragte ich ihn.  
„Es ist ein Ort, an dem ich gerne bin", antwortete er schlicht, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und ließ die Sonne seine Kleider trocknen. Ich schwieg und beobachtete ihn; sein Körper war von Funkeln gerade so übersät, dass es mich blendete. Langsam beugte ich mich näher zu ihm und betrachtete das Windspiel in seinen bronzefarbenen Haaren, die viel menschlicher wirkten als der Rest von ihm. Edward merkte, wie sehr ich ihn anschaute und öffnete seine Augen, um meinen Blick zu erwidern. Er hielt inne, hob dann seine Hand und strich mit seinem Handrücken von meiner Schläfe herab zur Wange. Wohliger Schauer durchlief meinen Körper, wie damals, als er mich zum ersten Mal berührt hatte.

Alice

Edward und Bella kamen nach ca. einer Stunde wieder zurück.  
„Und, wie war euer kleiner Ausflug?", fragte ich ihn grinsend.  
„Das müsstest du am besten wissen", murmelte er und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Ich drehte mich zu Emmett und Jasper um, und reckte meinen Daumen in die Höhe. Es läuft alles nach Plan, so bedeutete meine Geste. Als Antwort grinsten sie mich an.  
„Na ja … vielleicht!", erwiderte ich gespielt, als ich mich wieder zu Edward wandte. Er schaute mich misstrauisch an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging die Treppe hinauf zu Carlisles Arbeitszimmer.  
„Bella, kommst du?" Sie nickte kurz und folgte ihm. Wenn das so weiter geht, werden die zwei ahnungslos in meine Falle tappen, dachte ich. Hehe …

Edward

Noch bevor ich an die Tür klopfte, rief Carlisles Stimme: „Herein!"  
Er saß an seinem gigantischen Arbeitstisch und legte in dem Moment ein Lesezeichen in ein Buch, das er gerade las. Dann schaute er mich prüfend an. „Setz dich." Ich und Bella taten wie geheißen und nahmen auf den Sesseln Platz. Carlisle verschränkte seine Finger. „Also Edward, wo liegt das Problem?"  
Ich räusperte mich. „Du weißt Carlisle, dass ich eigentlich morgen wieder zur Uni müsste. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Nachdenklich schaute er mich an, Bellas Blick ruhte auf ihm.  
„Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht, dass du mich deshalb um Rat fragen würdest."  
„Und, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen? Ich kann mich doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, wenn ich mich noch nicht einmal im Griff habe!" Carlisle lächelte mild.  
„Kein Panik, Edward. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du solange krankgeschrieben bist, während die anderen dir helfen werden, deine Beherrschung zu kontrollieren. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die dir im Moment noch bleibt." Jetzt war sein Blick wieder ernst. „Ich erkläre dir nun, was du machen musst, um dich der Menschenmenge unerkannt anpassen zu können." Ich nickte hellhörig. „Du wirst dich mit mir Emmett und Jasper außerhalb der Stadt aufhalten."  
„Warum kommen Jasper und Emmett denn auch mit?"  
„Jasper ist als Vorletzter in die Familie gekommen, hat zwar ein wenig mehr Übung und Beherrschung als du, aber er könnte auch ein wenig Training gebrauchen. Und Emmett könnte einen von euch zurückhalten, falls es zu Schwierigkeiten kommen sollte."  
Wieder nickte ich. Er löste seine Finger wieder voneinander und fuhr fort. „Wir werden genau aus dem Grund außerhalb der Stadt bleiben, weil ihr zwei von da aus noch Menschenblut wahrnehmen könnt, und das ohne gesehen zu werden. Ihr müsst in den nächsten Wochen sehr geduldig sein müssen, denn ihr braucht Selbstkontrolle. Deswegen werden wir uns immer weiter an die Stadt heran bewegen. Und wenn ich glaube, dass ihr zwei soweit seid, könntet ihr versuchen, euch unter Menschen zu mischen. Allerdings werdet ihr natürlich nicht ganz abgehärtet sein, aber du wirst in der Lage sein, wieder die Uni besuchen zu können. Und in dieser Zeit wird dein Körper mehr und mehr resistent gegen menschliches Blut. Vielleicht werden wir auch Alice mitnehmen. Ihre Visionen können da äußerst hilfreich sein."  
Bella schaute mich traurig an. „Wie lange werdet ihr fort sein?", fragte sie leise.  
Carlisle schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Keine Sorge Bella. Edward wird schon sehr bald wieder zurück sein. Schließlich ist er ein starker und intelligenter Mann, nicht wahr?" Bella kicherte. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. „Allerdings!", erwiderte sie.  
„Brechen wir gleich morgen auf?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte. „Gut, das wär dann wohl alles. Danke."  
Bella erhob sich, ich folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer. Seufzend schloss ich die Tür und lehnte mich an sie.  
Bella sah mich beunruhigt an. „Was ist?", murmelte sie.  
Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nichts." Ich lächelte sie an. „Komm, wir sollten die restliche Zeit, die uns noch bleibt, nutzen!" Und so stürmte ich mit ihr wieder zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir Emmett und Jasper fanden, die mit der Playstation zockten.  
„Mann Emmett, hau nicht so auf die Tasten, davon wird es nicht gerade besser!", rief Jasper verzweifelt, und hoffte wohl noch ein Stück seiner Konsole retten zu können.  
„Ach was!", widersprach Emmett. „Das Ding hier ist doch Stabil! Wie soll das denn schon … _Krack … _kaputt gehen …?"  
_„Game Over!"_, dröhnte es aus dem Fernseher. Jasper sprang vom Sofa und tanzte wie ein Irrer umher. Das kannte ich ja überhaupt nicht von ihm.  
„So eine Scheiße!", schrie Emmett.  
Amüsiert schaute Jasper ihn an, und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich hab's ja gesagt. Jetzt gib die Schlüssel her!"  
„Was ist denn los?", flüsterte Bella mir ins Ohr.  
Ich musste grinsen. „Sie haben eine Wette beschlossen. Wenn Emmett verliert, kriegt Jasper für zwei Wochen den Jeep von ihm. Und wenn er mal nicht mit ihm fahren will, zählen diese Tage nicht." Ich lachte hysterisch, während Jasper aus dem Wohnzimmer stolzierte.  
„Das ist nicht witzig!", jammerte Emmett.  
„Och, wie gemein. Na ja, selber Schuld! Wer hat denn diese Wette vorgeschlagen?", fragte Bella.  
„Emmett!", trällerte Jasper vergnügt. Emmett zertrampelte den Controller mit einem einzigen Fußtritt. Er sah so aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen, wenn er könnte. Ich schaute ihm belustigt zu.  
Bella stieß mir grinsend in die Rippen, und trat dann auf ihn zu. „Emmett, nicht traurig sein!", tröstete sie ihn.  
„Jetzt bin ich Emo!", jammerte Emmett und drückte seinen Kopf in Bellas Schulter. Beruhigend rieb sie ihm den Rücken. Ich unterdrückte mir ein leises Knurren.  
_Ganz ruhig, Edward. Es ist nur dein abgedrehter Bruder …_  
„Wenn du willst, darfst du auch mit mir mitfahren!", sagte Jasper neckend. Emmett funkelte ihn wütend an, nickte aber. Schniefend folgte er ihm aus dem Haus.  
„Wie gut kannst du eigentlich schon auf dem Klavier spielen?", fragte ich Bella, nachdem die zwei aus dem Haus waren.  
Sie zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Möchtest du mir zuhören? Ich hab noch ein wenig geübt."  
Verdutzt starrte ich sie an. „Wann denn das?"  
„Ich bin ab und zu zur Uni in die Aula gegangen, dort steht ja dieser gigantische Flügel. Als niemand dort war, habe ich heimlich gespielt." Sofort zerrte ich sie zum Klavier, und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Sicher?", fragte sie leise. Wieder nickte ich ungeduldig. Bella holte tief Luft, legte ihre Finger auf die Tasten und begann zu spielen. Plötzlich ertönte auch ihre Stimme im Raum.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

"Wow", brachte ich nur heraus, als sie die Melodie ausklingen ließ. „Du spielst wirklich gut. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Ich grinste sie an. Bella wurde rot und schaute verlegen zur Seite. Vorsichtig schob ich einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an. „Du singst zudem auch noch wunderschön." Ihr süßer Atem liebkoste meine Wange. Sie schaute mir so tief in die Augen, dass sich mein Blick mit ihrem zu verschmelzen schien. Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter und drückte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Ihre Finger wühlten in mein Haar, ich schlang meine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an mich. Es tat so gut sie zu küssen.  
Bella löste sich nach einer Weile wieder und rang nach Luft. Keuchend stützte ich mich an der Tastatur des Klaviers ab. Bella schien ein wenig benommen zu sein.  
„Ist dir schwindelig?", fragte ich sie. Sie nickte, und versuchte, ruhig ein und aus zu atmen.  
„Also, du bist ein sehr guter Lehrer, was das Klavierspielen betrifft." Sie lächelte mich an. „Und ein sehr guter Küsser noch dazu."  
Ich grinste. „Das ist doch schon mal was", erwiderte ich neckend. Bella lachte. Ich hörte, wie Alice die Treppe hinunter kam.  
„Edward", sagte sie. „Mach dich fertig. Wir werden bald aufbrechen." Sie trat näher und musterte Bella. „Du meine Güte! Was hast du denn mit ihr angerichtet?", fragte sie mich und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Bella, deine Lippen sind ja ganz geschwollen!" Alice klang dabei irgendwie ganz entzückt als sie das sagte; um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es. Ihr Blick blieb nun an mir haften. „Und deine sehen nicht gerade sehr viel besser aus, Edward. Schau dich doch mal im Spiegel an! Und deine Haare erst …" Sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern schüttelte stattdessen nur den Kopf. „Kämm die mal. Du siehst ja aus, als wärst du durch einen Tornado gelaufen!" Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und ging. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie gegrinst hatte. Und ihre Gedanken blockierte sie in meiner Gegenwart. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was sie im Schilde führte.  
Kurz darauf kam Carlisle, einen Rucksack um die Schultern gehängt, auf uns zu. Emmett, Alice und Jasper im Schlepptau.  
„Edward, beeil dich. Wir warten hier." Ich nickte Carlisle zu und verschwand in mein Zimmer. Es dauerte noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten, dann war ich auch schon wieder unten. Die Gesichter der anderen nahm ich nicht wahr, nur Bellas Gesicht. Ich zog sie an mich, drückte meine Lippen auf ihre und gab sie wieder frei.  
„Es wird nicht lange dauern", versprach ich ihr flüsternd. Sie nickte. „Spätestens wenn du wieder aus Forks zurück bist, warte ich hier bereits auf dich." Bella umarmte sie ein nach den anderen, Alice lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und schon huschten sie alle zur Tür raus. Ich küsste Bella noch einmal kurz, und verschwand dann ebenfalls in die dunkle Nacht. Traurig stand sie in der Tür und blickte uns nach, wie wir weiter in den Wald hinein rannten.


	21. Bella Honey

_Bella Honey_

Bella

Edward war erneut weg. Ich stand hier in der Kälte und spürte die Sehnsucht nach ihm; wie sie immer stärker wurde, und begann, mich innerlich aufzufressen. Auch wenn er eben erst gegangen war, nichts konnte dieses Gefühl begraben. Widerwillig trat ich zurück ins Haus und bemerkte wie still es war. So ungewohnt still. Alice, die eine fröhliche Atmosphäre verschaffte, war ja nicht mehr da. Ebenso wie Emmett, dessen Scherze ich schon vermisste. Jasper und Carlisle genauso. Und Edward. Er hatte einen Teil von mir mit sich genommen, und ich würde diesen Teil erst wieder wiederbekommen, wenn er selbst da war. Es war doch lächerlich – ich wusste doch, dass er bald zurückkommen würde, dass ich mich nicht um ihn zu sorgen brauchte, aber dennoch vermisste ich ihn so sehr. Ich konnte es nicht ändern.  
Doch damit musste ich mich nun mal abfinden. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, dachte ich. Aber wir würden uns fast ganze zwei Monate nicht sehen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er spätestens zurück sei, wenn ich aus Forks zurück sein würde. Bis dahin würde ich doch längst durchdrehen …  
Ich verbrachte den Abend mit Rosalie, die mir die neuesten Trends in den Zeitschriften zeigte, und sich ausmalte, wie ich in den Markenklamotten aussehen würde. Anschließend schleppte sie mich in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo ein gigantischer Kleiderschrank stand. Zusammen probierten wir die unterschiedlichsten Sachen an, und sie schenkte mir ab und zu ein paar von ihnen, die mein Interesse geweckt hatten.  
„Nein, Rose", stammelte ich. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen, echt nicht! Das ist zu viel, und vor allem viel zu teuer!", sagte ich atemlos, als sie mir ein weiteres Top verabreichen wollte.  
„Ach, jetzt hab dich doch nicht so, Bella! Von diesen paar Oberteilen wirst du schon nicht sterben!", meinte sie nur, und schwupps, schon hatte ich das dunkelblaue Neckholdertop an.  
Überrascht betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel, und musste zugeben, dass ich darin gar nicht mal so schlimm aussah.  
„Ganz ehrlich, Bella", sagte sie schmunzelnd und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein klein wenig neidisch bin. Du bist hübscher, als ich gedacht habe."  
Beschämt schaute ich nach unten. "Tut mir leid." Rose lachte.  
„Gerade dafür entschuldigst du dich!", erwiderte sie frustriert. „Och Bella." Lächelnd schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Alice und ich sollten mal mit dir shoppen gehen. So ganz unter uns Mädels." Erschrocken blickte ich zu ihr auf. „Was ist?", fragte sie.  
„Ähm … nun ja …" Jetzt lag es an ihr, erschrocken zu sein.  
„Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass du Angst vorm Shoppen hast!"  
„Ähm … doch."  
Rose kicherte. „Nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Als ich nicht antwortete, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Keine Sorge, wir werden dich schon nicht mit Gucci Taschen überhäufen."

Das Studieren schien unerträglich langweilig, seit Edward nicht mehr da war. Und das nutzte Mike aus. Sein Freund Steven Taylor hatte wohl schon eine Freundin, denn er hielt sich von mir fern, blieb aber weiterhin freundlich zu mir. Mike aber, konnte seine Annäherungsversuche kaum bremsen.  
„Hey Bella, hast du heute schon was vor?", fragte er mich in der Mittagspause, als er sich zu mir an einen der Tische setzte. Seit ich ein Vampir war, konnte er seinen Blick nicht zügeln, und er wanderte anerkennend über meinen neuen Körper, und zwar so, dass es schon fast pervers war.  
„Tut mir leid, heute nicht." Ich zwang mich höflich zu lächeln. Sein Blick war auf meinem Dekolletee geheftet. _Oh Edward, du kannst was erleben, wenn du wieder da bist_, grummelte ich in Gedanken. Wenn er wüsste, wie Mike mich gerade anstarrte … _Auweia._  
„Und morgen?"  
„Nein, tut mir leid."  
„Wie wärs mit übermorgen?" So langsam gingen mir die Ideen aus.  
„Nein." Das klang nicht mehr so freundlich, und er schien es zu bemerken; er war beleidigt.  
„Wartest du etwa auf deinen Klein-Eddie?", fragte er mürrisch.  
„Verdammt Mike, wenn du jemanden nerven willst, dann such dir doch jemand anderen!", konterte ich zurück. Seine Miene wirkte amüsiert.  
„Ach was. Ich bleib zu gern bei dir." Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und machte keine Anstalten wegzugehen. Super, jetzt hatte ich auch noch einen Milchbubi am Hals …  
„Wenn du nicht gehen willst, dann tu ich es!" Ich stand auf und stapfte zu einem anderen leeren Tisch; er folgte mir prompt. Ich war vollkommen entnervt.  
„Mike, was willst du?", fragte ich ihn, er grinste über beide Ohren. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm sein Lächeln aus dem Gesicht geprügelt, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Das hob ich mir lieber für später auf – falls es vielleicht noch ein Später für ihn gab.  
„Ein Date", beantwortete er meine Frage – und grinste immer noch. Das machte mich rasend.  
_Nur dir Ruhe bewahren, Bella_, ermahnte ich mich. _Du wirst dich doch nicht jetzt von einem Milchgesicht wie ihm beeinflussen lassen, O Nein._  
„Mann, frag doch irgendeine andere Tussi!", rief ich verärgert und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. „Zum Beispiel diese eine da, aus deinem Kurs. Wie hieß die noch gleich? Jessica?"  
Jetzt war er erneut beleidigt. „Mit der will ich aber nichts zu tun haben!"  
„Ach, und warum nicht?", fragte ich und hob eine Augenbraue. „Hat sie dich etwa abblitzen lassen?" Oho, in letzter Zeit wurde ich mit meinen Worten immer aggressiver …  
„Ähm …", machte er nur und schwieg. Ich warf mein Essen in den Mülleimer und ging von ihm weg. Soll er doch machen was er will! Aber auf ein Date mit ihm? Niemals!  
Im Klassenzimmer war die Langweile wieder zurück, und ich kramte meinen Hefter hervor und kritzelte darauf herum. Für kurze Zeit wünschte ich mir, wieder mit Mike streiten zu können, doch das schlug ich mir mal lieber schnell wieder aus dem Kopf. So wie ich ihn bis jetzt kannte, würde er das falsch verstehen, und denken, dass ich mit ihm flirten wollte. Besser nicht. Also blieb ich hier an meinem Platz, stützte meinen Kopf auf meinem Arm und kritzelte weiter. Meine Handschrift hatte sich noch nicht einmal seit meiner Verwandlung verbessert. Wie demütigend. Ein paar Minuten später begann auch schon der Unterricht. Nachdem dieser endlich zu Ende war, rannte ich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit, und außerhalb der Sicht von anderen, zurück zum Haus der Cullens. Wieder verbrachte ich die Abende mit Rose und Esme. Wir schauten uns die unterschiedlichsten Filme an. Solche Mädchenabende konnten doch wirklich überraschend witzig sein. Es war, so glaubte ich, mein erster.  
Drei Wochen waren mittlerweile vergangen, und immer wieder hatten diese Tage dieselbe Routine. Mike konnte sich immer noch nicht damit abfinden, dass ich mit Edward zusammen war, und er würde wohl auch nicht aufgeben wollen. Wie auch immer, ich hatte nicht vor, mit ihm auf ein Date zu gehen. Ab und zu ging ich in die Stadt, natürlich nur dann, wenn die Sonne nicht schien, und spazierte durch die verschiedensten Läden. Allein. Rose hatte wohl eigene Beschäftigungen, und Esme musste ihre eigenen Pflichten nachgehen. Aber vielleicht tat es doch ganz gut, allein zu sein. So musste man nicht auf alles achten, nicht lächeln, nicht lachen, sondern man konnte ruhig eine deprimierte Miene aufsetzen.  
_Hoffentlich ist Edward bald zurück_, wiederholte ich in Gedanken.

Seit Edward weg war, hatte Rose mich in sein Zimmer einquartiert. Es war angenehm, auf seinem Bett zu liegen, das mit seinem Duft durchtränkt war. Es gab mir ein Gefühl, als läge er neben mir. Als ich mich bettfertig gemacht hatte, legte ich mich auf eine Seite des Bettes und schloss die Augen. Ich hoffte nicht gerade darauf, schlafen zu können, aber man durfte sich doch einfach ausruhen, oder?  
Tatsächlich dachte ich, Edward wäre hier, aber als meine Hand nach ihm tastete, fühlte es nur die kühle Seide, aus dem die Bettwäsche bestand. Langsam drehte ich mich herum, so dass ich auf dem Rücken lag, und wandte meinen Kopf zum Fenster. Der Himmel war pechschwarz und sternenlos. Graue Wolken bedeckten den Mond, dessen Strahlen dennoch durch das Fenster dringen konnten. Ich seufzte schwer, und ließ mein Kopf in das Kissen sinken und schloss erneut die Augen. Meine Hand wanderte hinauf zu Edwards Kopfkissen, das hieß, es hätte dort sein müssen, stattdessen spürte ich die warme Haut seines Gesichts.  
„Bella", flüsterte Edward, und zog mich an seinen Körper. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören; er war einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, so lautlos, als wäre er schon die ganze Zeit hier gewesen. Doch das war egal. Hauptsache, er war hier. Er hielt mich in seinen Armen umschlossen, so fest, als würde er mich das ganze Leben lang halten wollen. Dieses Gefühl genoss ich sehr, es war so unbeschreiblich schön.  
„Seid ihr alle wieder da?", flüsterte ich und erstarrte, als er seine Lippen an meine Kehle drückte. Sie waren so schön warm und weich. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte.  
Ich spürte, wie er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich bin als Einziger hier." Meine gute Laune steigerte sich extrem, als ich das hörte.  
„Heißt das, dass du nun … resistent genug bist?", fragte ich ihn. Er antwortete nicht gleich, und wieder schüttelte er fast unmerklich den Kopf. Meine gute Laune verflog so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.  
„Ich bin hierher gekommen, um dich zu sehen. Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie unerträglich es für mich ist, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Ich werde dich nie mehr loslassen", flüsterte er in mein Ohr; sein Atem kitzelte.  
„Und für mich erst", antwortete ich. „Ich bin ganz schön sauer auf dich, weißt du das?", murmelte ich, seine Lippen waren ganz nah an meine. Zuerst wirkte er überrascht, küsste mich aber trotzdem.  
„Warum?", fragte er leise und küsste mich ein weiteres Mal. Seine rechte Hand strich über meine Taille. Mein Atem stockte.  
„Du hättest sehen müssen, wie Mike mich in den letzten Wochen angegafft hat", stammelte ich und versuchte Luft zu holen. Vergebens. Seine Berührungen machten es mir jedes Mal unmöglich.  
„Da hast du wohl recht", murmelte er sanft. „Noch ein weiterer Grund, dich nicht loszulassen." Er lachte leise. Der Klang seiner Stimme war so hinreißend, dass ich mir jedes Mal wie in einem Traum vorkam. Er war zu schön um wahr zu sein. „Ist sonst noch etwas passiert, was mich eigentlich hätte aufregen müssen?", fragte er.  
„Vielleicht", erwiderte ich nur. „Aber lass uns das doch einfach vergessen. Schließlich bleibst du ja nicht ewig hier." Edward hörte die tiefe Sehnsucht in meiner Stimme und zog mich noch fester an sich.  
„Keine Sorge", sagte er leise. „Sobald ich mein Training überwunden habe, bleibe ich bei dir. Solange du willst", fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Das hört sich wirklich verlockend an." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.  
„Mhm", machte er nur, und schmiegte seine Wange in mein Haar. „Du bist auch sehr verlockend, Bella." Ich musste lächeln. Edward summte auf einmal eine fremde Melodie. Ich erkannte sie, er hatte sie mir einmal auf dem Klavier vorgespielt, verflochten mit den Tönen von Esmes Lieblingsstück. Es klang wie ein Schlaflied. Zu schade, dass ich nicht einschlafen konnte. Trotzdem war es einfach nur angenehm, ihm zuzuhören, wie er das Lied summte, und wie er mich in seinen Armen hielt. Bis zum Morgengrauen.


	22. Eifersüchtig?

_Eifersüchtig?_

Bella

Bei Tagesanbruch verschwand Edward, nachdem er mir einen zärtlichen Kuss gegeben, und mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich bei Gelegenheit wiederkommen würde. Dann ließ er mich allein. Ein weiteres Mal.  
Seufzend erhob ich mich vom Bett und zog mich um. _Noch zwei Wochen_, dachte ich, dann würde ich im Flieger nach Forks sitzen. Zwei Wochen …  
Die Zeit zog sich so lang dahin. Wie es wohl Charlie ging? Und … Laurens Mutter? Waren sie … glücklich miteinander? Ich schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Er war einfach unerträglich! Dass mein Vater vielleicht mit seiner neuen Freundin glücklich war, und nicht damals mit meiner Mutter, wie es hätte sein sollen. Ich würde auch sie in den folgenden Tagen besuchen, um zu sehen, ob Phil ihr auch wirklich gut tat. Aber ich wollte meinen Eltern gegenüberstehen, ohne, dass ich mich vor ihnen unsichtbar machen musste. Warum konnten sie denn nicht wieder zusammenkommen?  
_Weil es nicht funktioniert, Bella. Sie passen einfach nicht zusammen. _  
Charlie wurde von Renée in Forks zurückgelassen. Sie hatte zu ihm Lebewohl gesagt und ist dann durch die Tür nach draußen getreten, und seitdem hatten sich die Zwei nicht mehr wieder gesehen. Manchmal ertappte ich Charlie dabei, wie er mit einem traurigen Blick das Hochzeitsbild von ihm und meiner Mutter betrachtete. Man sah ihm wirklich an, dass er noch nicht über die Trennung hinweg war. Er tat mir so furchtbar leid. Und ich würde ihn nicht länger trösten können. Er würde mich nie wieder sehen. Ich war die Einzige, die ihm noch geblieben war. Und ich war nun nicht mehr bei ihm.  
Aber jetzt würde sich alles ändern. Er hatte eine Neue, sie würde nun meinen Platz übernehmen. Mit ihm zu reden, ihn zu trösten, ihn aufzumuntern … Das war nun alles ihre Aufgabe, und ich würde ihr dabei nicht helfen können. Es war besser, wenn ich für immer vor seinen Augen verschwunden blieb. Meine Gabe aber, ermöglichte es mir, ihn zu sehen, wann immer ich wollte. Ich konnte mich vergewissern, ob es ihm gut ging. Mein Herz seufzte erleichtert.  
Ich fuhr aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als Rosalie meinen Namen rief. Mein Blick schnellte auf die Uhr; in fünf Minuten begann meine Vorlesung in der Uni. Schnell nahm ich meine Tasche und meine Bücher, und schlenderte im gemütlichen Tempo (da Rose ja mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit fuhr, und wir uns deswegen mehr Zeit zur Verfügung hatten) die Treppen hinunter. Rose fragte mich gar nicht nach Edwards gestrigen Besuch, sondern starrte einfach nur stur geradeaus. Eigenartigerweise zuckten ihre Mundwinkel, als müsste sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Weshalb auch immer. Aber ich hatte da so meine Bedenken …  
Schweigend setzte sich mich an der Uni ab, und brauste davon, um das Auto auf dem Parkplatz zu bringen.  
Die Vorlesungen waren nicht gerade anders, als die anderen. Mike rückte immer näher an mich heran, und ich von ihm weg. Mann, kapierte dieser Junge denn nicht, dass ich nichts von ihm will?! Mike grinste verschlagen und nahm meine Hand – und zuckte sofort wieder zurück. Die eisige Kälte meiner Haut schreckte ihn zu meinen Gunsten ab. Mit zornigem Blick schaute ich ihn an.  
„Wenn du nicht bald damit aufhörst, wird Edward dir dafür die Hände abhacken!" Ich sagte es so hasserfüllt wie ich konnte und als er sah wie meine Augen nur so vor Wut funkelten, zog er verängstigt den Kopf ein, und setzte sich von mir weg. Und zwar so weit weg, wie es der Raum hier zuließ. Von da an ließ er mich endlich in Ruhe. Aber ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht hatte ich ihm wirklich Angst eingejagt. Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Blick und schaute zu ihm herüber, und als er meinen Blick erwiderte, guckte er schnell wieder weg. Nun ging er mir immer aus dem Weg, wenn ich mich in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Ich hatte es mit meinen Worten wirklich übertrieben, aber etwas anderes blieb mir nicht übrig. Ich konnte nur noch darauf hoffen, dass Mike sich irgendwann wieder einkriegt.  
Jede einzelne Sekunde verging mit Langsamkeit. Mit jeder Sekunde rückte der Tag meiner Abreise näher.

Nur ein Tag, dann würde ich nach Forks zu Charlie fliegen. Nur noch ein ganzer Tag …  
Im Haus der Cullens setzte ich mich auf Edwards Bett, und als ich gerade in der Welt meiner Gedanken eingetaucht war, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Ich musste nicht aufblicken, um zu wissen wer es war.  
„Bella, kommst du mit mir und Esme in die Stadt?", fragte Rose mich. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich keine Lust, nun draußen rumzuspazieren. Aber ich wollte Rose auch nicht kränken. Jetzt half es nur noch zu lügen – auch wenn man mich sowieso durchschauen würde. Ich war keine besonders gute Lügnerin.  
„Nein, tut mir leid, ich muss noch an meinem Aufsatz schreiben." Da, gesehen? Diese Ausrede klang wirklich erbärmlich … Rose aber ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern zuckte nur die Schultern und ging. Daraufhin kam Esme herein, die mich besorgt musterte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern.  
„Ja sicher", antwortete ich und zwang mich zu lächeln, obwohl mir danach nicht gerade zumute war. Wer wusste schon, warum.  
„Warum kommst du dann nicht mit?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Ich muss noch an einem Aufsatz schreiben." Meine Mimik passte überhaupt nicht zu meinen Worten. Esme schien das auch zu bemerken; amüsiert schaute sie mich an.  
„Ach, Bella. Wenn du nicht mitkommen möchtest, dann brauchst du es uns doch einfach zu sagen." Sie schwieg kurz. „Aber es wäre schön, wenn du mir und Rosalie Gesellschaft leisten würdest." Lächelnd tätschelte sie meinen Arm, dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Wenig später hörte ich das Brummen eines Autos, das sich immer weiter vom Haus entfernte. Ich saß nur da, und starrte nur so vor mich hin, während der Abend näher rückte, und die zwei immer noch nicht zurück waren.  
Nachdem ich frisch geduscht hatte, ging ich zurück in Edwards Schlafzimmer. Schnell machte ich das Licht aus, fuhr herum, und beinahe wäre ich vor Schreck einfach umgekippt. Vor mir auf dem Bett lag ein breit grinsender Edward Cullen. Seine Beine waren ausgestreckt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ein Bild der Behaglichkeit.  
„Oh", schnaufte ich. „Wie bist du denn so schnell hierher gekommen? Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören." Er unterdrückte sich ein Kichern.  
„Bella, was kann ich denn dafür, dass du so ein unaufmerksamer Vampir bist, und dich auch noch ständig deinen Tagträumen hergibst?", fragte er mich belustigt. Ich stand immer noch da und versuchte, die Situation zu erfassen. „Komm her." Lächelnd streckte er seine Arme nach mir aus und nahm mich hoch aufs Bett. „Du siehst beunruhigt aus", flüsterte er nach einer Weile. „Bereitet dir irgendetwas Sorgen?" Edward strich über die dunklen Schatten unter meinen Augen.  
„Nein", antwortete ich. „Mir geht's gut."  
„Sicher?", fragte er schmunzelnd. Er durchschaute mich sofort. „Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, Bella." Behutsam, als hätte er Angst mich zu verletzen, strich er mir über meine Wangen. Bald würde er mich mit seinen Berührungen in den Wahnsinn treiben …  
„Na ja", krächzte ich. „Ich habe da so meine Bedenken, dass es meinen Eltern auch wirklich gut geht. Charlies Blick zum Beispiel. Er hat mich an unserem Abschied so eigenartig angeschaut, als wüsste er, dass ich nicht mehr dieselbe bin." Edward lächelte zärtlich.  
„Und wenn schon – ich bin mir sicher, dass man nur glücklich sein kann, dich als Tochter zu haben. Das wird auch dein neues Wesen nicht verändern können. Du bleibst immer du selbst. Vertrau mir."  
„Okay", sagte ich erleichtert. „Nun ein anderes Thema. Wie läuft es denn so bei dir?"  
„Bei meinem Training meinst du?" Ich nickte. Er grinste auf einmal zerknirscht.  
„Was soll man sagen? Wir sind uns gegenseitig irgendwie auf die Nerven gegangen … Und Jasper wäre beinahe explodiert. Du musst verstehen – zu viele Gefühle. Und Schuld da dran war wahrscheinlich nur ich."  
„Warum?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Warum? Das fragst du dich auch noch?" Es klang fast so, als hätte ich ihn beleidigt. „Wegen dir, natürlich! Statt mich auf mein Training zu konzentrieren, sitze ich nur rum und denke dabei immer nur an dich! Oh Mann, eine Freundin zu haben ist echt nicht leicht … Vor allem für Jasper. Seitdem ich solche Gefühle für dich hege – und ich will nicht sagen, dass sie gerade schwach sind – himmelt er Alice umso mehr an. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen,  
wie das beim Jagen aussieht!" Er lachte. Das musste sich einer erst mal ins Gedächtnis rufen …  
Aber in diesem Moment dachte ich an etwas anderes.  
„Freundin?", fragte ich. Empört sah ich Edward an. „Ich bin also deine Freundin, ja?" Er grinste.  
„Ja, natürlich. Wie würdest du denn das bezeichnen?" Er deutete auf unsere vielsagende Umarmung als er das sagte. Ich wurde rot. Plötzlich – zu schnell für meine Augen – wirbelte er mich herum, sodass er über mir war. Das Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer schien, ließ sein blasses Gesicht leuchten. Er lachte leise, als er mein erschrockenes Gesicht sah.  
„Sind wir jetzt offiziell ein Paar, oder nicht?", murmelte er.  
„Offiziell? Ein Paar?", stammelte ich, sein Gesicht kam näher.  
„Ja." Sein süßer Atem schlug mir ins Gesicht, und ich war wie benebelt. Meine Gedanken schwirrten wild umher, und ich musste sie erst einmal wieder ordnen. Das brauchte Zeit, doch Edward wartete geduldig auf meine Antwort. Ich sah immer noch die Frage in seinen Augen.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich auf eine Beziehung mit dir einlasse", flüsterte ich.  
„Ich weiß." Vermutlich gingen ihm dieselben Erinnerungen gerade durch den Kopf.

Flashback

_Doch kurz nachdem wir aus dem Auto stiegen, sank Edward auf seine Knie, und nahm meine Hand. Ich war völlig überrascht, verdutzt schaute ich ihn an. Und auch etwas verwirrt. Seine Augen glühten.  
„Isabella Swan", sagte er. Ich schaute mich auf dem Parkplatz um – niemand war da. Er schien es zu wissen, und tat auf ernst. War es nicht etwas zu früh, um mir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen?  
„Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes. Deswegen frag ich dich hier und jetzt – willst du mit mir zusammen sein?" Mein Hirn brauchte erst mal ein wenig, um zu kapieren, was er da meinte. Dann warf ich mich wie von allein in seine Arme.  
„Das heißt dann wohl Ja", murmelte er in mein Ohr. Edward half mir hoch und Hand in Hand gingen wir über dem Parkplatz zur Klasse. _

Flashback Ende

„Ich aber, meine mit ‚offiziell', dass unsere Klasse zum Beispiel auch von unserer Beziehung weiß. Das würde Mike sicher etwas daran hindern, dich weiterhin so anzustarren", fügte er noch mit grimmigem Gesicht hinzu. Ich musste kichern.  
„Eifersüchtig?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig, seine Augen blieben ernst.  
„Ja. Ja, ich bin eifersüchtig."  
„Aber warum?", fragte ich verwundert. „Ich gehöre dir. Nur dir." Er lachte verunsichert.  
„Na ja, das kommt mir manchmal aber nicht so vor."  
„Willst du etwa sagen, dass ich dich betrüge?", fragte ich zornig. Er besänftigte mich mit einem kurzen Kuss auf dem Mund.  
„Nein. Das meinte ich nicht. Bella, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viele Verehrer du auf der Uni hast?"  
„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Ungläubig runzelte ich die Stirn.  
„Das solltest du aber. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Unterschriftsaktion machen, damit du siehst, wie viele es sind. Einige unter ihnen kennst du schon, andere würden dich hingegen überraschen."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Alice hat's vorausgesehen", antwortete er schlicht. „Weißt du, es kommt mir vor, als würden sie alle hinter mir Schlangestehen, und mich von dir wegzerren. Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich das für mich anfühlt. Wenn ich sehe, wie sie dich alle anstarren …" Er verstummte, und ich legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Wange.  
„Keine Sorge. Du bist der einzige Mann, den ich begehre, und je begehrt habe." Edward lächelte. Plötzlich summte sein Handy, das in seiner Jackentasche war. Er nahm es heraus und klappte es auf, nachdem er aufs Display geschaut hatte.  
„Alice, was gibt es?" Mein feines Gehör machte es mir möglich, alles zu verstehen, was Alice da sagte.  
_„Edward"_, sagte sie ruhig. _„Komm wieder zurück. Wir fahren mit dem Training fort. Keine Sorge"_, fügte sie noch hinzu, als Edward das Gesicht verzog. _„Bella wird schon bald von ihrer kleinen Reise zurück sein, und du wirst deine Selbstbeherrschung bald auch unter Kontrolle haben. Dafür musst du aber mehr üben, also komm endlich." _Dann legte sie auf. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob Edward sich, und schritt langsam zur Tür.  
„Hey", rief ich. „Willst du dich nicht von mir verabschieden?" Grinsend drehte er sich zu mir um.  
„Wie dumm von mir", murmelte er, als er auf mich zuschritt. Dann nahm er mein Gesicht in seine großen Hände und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Wir werden uns schon bald wieder sehen, so wie Alice es gesagt hat", flüsterte er, dann war er auch schon fort.


	23. Bist du glücklich Charlie?

_Bist du glücklich, Charlie?_

Bella

Als ich aus dem Fenster schaute, war der Himmel bewölkt; von der Sonne war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Meine Tasche war schon seit langem gepackt, ich selbst war umgezogen, und alles stand zur Abreise bereit. Ich wartete nur noch darauf, endlich im Flugzeug sitzen zu dürfen. Nur mein Herz zog sich jedes Mal zusammen, weil es sich nach Edward und zugleich nach meinen Eltern sehnte. Noch nie hatte ich solch einen Drang verspürt, sie sehen zu wollen. Erst jetzt, nachdem ich zu einem Vampir wurde, hatte ich bemerkt, wie sehr sie mir doch am Herzen liegen – und ich bereute es, so viele Jahre mit ihnen versäumt zu haben. Ich hatte einfach nicht die Zeit genutzt, sondern wollte meinen High School Abschluss so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, anstatt etwas mit meinem Vater, geschweige denn, meiner Mutter zu unternehmen. All die vielen Jahre lang ging das so … Was war ich nur für eine Tochter …  
Ich bekam den Gedanken einfach nicht los, dass es Charlie nicht gut ging, dass er von dem wusste, was ich nun war. Es bereitete mir komischerweise ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
_Unsinn_, dachte ich. Darüber konnte ich mich auch später noch aufregen. Jetzt zählte nur noch, dass ich meine Eltern sehen konnte, ein letztes Mal, bevor ich mich endgültig vor ihnen zurückziehen würde. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich wusste, dass es ihnen wohl das Herz brechen würde. Charlie hatte mir versprochen, dass wir uns noch sehen würden, aber das würde nicht geschehen. Und Renée … Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie weinend in Phils Armen liegt, wenn ich mich nie bei ihr melden würde.  
_Sie kommt um vor Sorge, Bella!_, rief ich mir ins Gewissen.  
_Ich weiß!_, schrie ich zurück. Aber was sollte ich denn schon Großartiges machen? Gerade meine Mutter würde meine Veränderung auffallen, und was sollte ich ihr dann erzählen?  
_Ja, Mom. In Alaska ist es so kalt, dass ich noch blasser werde. Ach ja, und das mit meiner Augenfarbe … Das ist der neueste Trend, weißt du? Farbige Kontaktlinsen._ Mein Gott, das würde sie mir doch nie und nimmer abkaufen! Das klang einfach lächerlich.  
Ein schwerer Seufzer entfuhr aus meinem Mund, und ich nahm meine Tasche und stapfte hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Esme und Rosalie bereits auf mich warteten. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihren Gesichtern als sie mich erblickten.  
„Hey Bella, wie geht's?", begrüßte Rose mich und drückte mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Gut, danke." Oh ja, ich mochte Rose sehr. Sie war eine gute Freundin zu mir, und wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war, dann benahmen wir uns, als wären wir Geschwister. Wir zankten uns auch schon mal – aber nur aus Spaß. Es gab nie wirklich Krisen zwischen uns. Eigentlich gar nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hatte sie in mein Herz geschlossen, trotz ihrer Sturheit und dem Tick, andauernd wie ihre Schwester Alice, shoppen zu gehen.  
Esme war so liebreizend wie immer. Auch sie war eine Person, eine warmherzige Person, die ich sehr mochte. Ihr hatte ich so einiges zu verdanken – sie spendete mir Trost, sobald ich mal deprimiert aus dem Fenster gestarrt, und an Edward gedacht hatte. Ja, die Sehnsucht nach ihm war so stark, dass ich mich manchmal dafür schämte.  
_Er ist doch nicht weit weg_, dachte ich dann immer. Aber ohne ihn war nur Leere hier, die er zurückließ. Esme hatte natürlich Verständnis dafür. Ihr Carlisle fehlte ihr genauso viel, wie Edward mir.  
_"Kein Grund sich deswegen zu schämen, Bella."_, hatte sie gesagt, und ich war dankbar dafür.  
Ich folgte ihnen zum Auto, und verstaute meine Tasche im Kofferraum und setzte mich anschließend auf dem Rücksitz. Rose fuhr wie immer rasend schnell durch die Straßen, wie man es nur bei Rennautos kannte, vielleicht fuhr sie sogar _noch _schneller. Der Tacho sagte alles, und ich wandte schnell den Blick ab. Ich war es noch nicht wirklich gewohnt, schnell zu fahren, aber Rose versicherte mir, dass das noch kommen würde.  
Nach dem Check In auf dem Flughafen, verabschiedeten sich die Zwei von mir, doch im Flugzeug sah ich, wie sie auf dem Dach des Gebäudes standen; sie winkten mir zu.  
Der Flug würde nicht besonders lange dauern. Ich kramte meinen Mp3-Player hervor, den ich mir neulich besorgt hatte, und versank geradezu in meinen Tagträumen.  
Plötzlich riss mich eine Durchsage aus meinen Gedanken. Bald würde das Flugzeug in Seattle landen. Die Stewardess prüfte noch, ob alle angeschnallt waren, dann sank der Flieger Stück für Stück, landete, und parkte auf dem riesigen Flugplatz. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und stieg aus. Die Luft war schwül und es regnete. Gut. So war ich nicht dazu gezwungen, mich unsichtbar zu machen. Ich ging direkt zum Ausgang; da ich nur eine schmale Tasche mit meinen Kleidungsstücken dabei hatte, hatte ich es nicht auch noch nötig an der Gepäckausgabe meine Zeit zu verschwenden. Im grünen Dickicht, von dem es hier in Seattle ja genug gab, fern von den Blicken anderer, machte ich mich unsichtbar und rannte so nach Forks. Mit dem Auto würde es ca. eine Stunde dauern, ich aber brauchte vielleicht nur zwanzig Minuten. Ich bog in die Straße ein, dort wo Charlie wohnte. Der Weg war mir so vertraut, und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich gerade von der Schule nach Hause kommen. Mein Atem stockte, als ich meinen vertrauten Transporter sah, mit dem ich ständig durch die Gegend gedüst war, anstatt mit Charlies Polizeiwagen. Alles war so schrecklich vertraut, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich mir fremd war. Ich war schließlich nicht mehr dieselbe, nur die Umgebung in der ich mich gerade aufhielt, hatte sich nicht verändert. Da. Da stand Charlies Wagen, bedeckt von den vielen Schlammspritzern, die er erst gar nicht abwaschen wollte. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von … ja, was eigentlich?  
Kennst du deinen Vater etwa schon so schlecht, Bella?  
Ich schritt weiter, immer noch eine Tasche in der Hand haltend und vergaß völlig dabei, dass mein Gepäck nicht unsichtbar war, so wie ich.  
_Das muss ja seltsam ausgesehen haben_, dachte ich mir. Bestimmt waren den Leuten an denen ich vorbei gerannt war, fast die Augen ausgefallen, als sie eine schwebende Tasche an ihnen vorbeisausen sahen. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen, warf meine Tasche auf eine hohe Tanne, die in der Nähe des Hauses stand, und schlich mich weiter heran. Prüfend betrachtete ich nochmals meine Hände, bevor ich mich ans Küchenfenster stellte. Ich sah, wie eine Frau in der Küche rumhantierte, und sah, wie sie dabei summte. All meine Erinnerungen kamen wieder zurück. Damals stand ich immer in der Küche und bereitete das Essen für Charlie zu, da seine Kochkünste nicht über Spiegeleier mit Speck hinausgingen. Es ärgerte ihn, wenn sich jemand anderes um ihn kümmerte; er wollte sich ja immer beweisen, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Ach ja, all diese Erinnerungen … Ein Lächeln umspielte meinen Mund, als ich die Bilder vor meinen Augen sah. Wie gebannt klebten meine Augen auf dieser Frau. Sylvia, so war, glaub ich, ihr Name. Der Geruch von Steak und Bratkartoffeln stieg mir in die Nase; es war neben ein hausgemachtes Gericht, von Oma persönlich, Charlies Lieblingsessen. Oh Mann, wie sehr ich es vermisste für ihn zu kochen, so wie in den alten Zeiten. Mein Blick fiel auf die Wanduhr; Charlie würde bald Nachhause kommen. Und da kam er auch schon, diesmal kam er im Wagen eines Kollegen. Wahrscheinlich war sein eigenes Auto kaputt, wie so oft.  
Charlie schritt an mir vorbei ohne mich zu bemerken. _Sieh mich an!_, dachte ich. Aber er blickte nur stur geradeaus. Na ja, wie sollte er mich sehen, wenn ich doch unsichtbar war? Trotzdem war das Gefühl von ihm ignoriert zu werden, unerträglich.  
_„Ich bin zu Hause"_, hörte ich ihn drinnen rufen. _„Und, was gibt's heute?" _  
_„Steak mit Bratkartoffeln"_, antwortete Sylvia. Sie hatte eine dunkle Stimme. Charlie umarmte sie von hinten und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Wie automatisiert verzog ich das Gesicht. So etwas kannte ich ja nicht von mir, dass ich so reagieren würde.  
_„Wie geht es Lauren?"_, fragte Charlie sie. Es juckte in meiner Nase; ich konnte diesen Namen immer noch nicht ausstehen, sosehr ich es auch versuche. Sylvia wendete gerade das Steak und tat es auf einen Teller. Dann das nächste. Ich folgte ihre Bewegungen mit meinen Augen.  
_„Ja, ihr geht es gut. Sie ist auf ein College in Phoenix gegangen."_ Phoenix. Ich lies mir die Worte auf meiner Zunge schmecken, und sie hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Warum ausgerechnet da? Konnte sich dieses … Mädchen nicht einen anderen Ort aussuchen?!  
Charlie nickte und setzte sich auf eines der alten Küchenstühle. Ich erinnerte mich noch, wie ich mit ihm an diesem Tisch gesessen, und mein Frühstück vertilgt hatte. Er hatte immer Zeitung gelesen, ich meine Bücher. Wir waren nie besonders gesprächig gewesen.  
_„Wie geht es Bella?"_, fragte sie. Charlies Kopf schoss hoch.  
_„Ich denke, ihr geht es gut. Ich habe allerdings lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört, obwohl ich so oft bei ihr Zuhause anrufe." _Er schwieg, dann fügte er noch hinzu. _„Ich vermisse sie richtig. Ich weiß, dass wir nicht sonderlich viel miteinander geredet haben, aber als ihre Mutter mich verlassen hat"_ – Sylvia verzog fast unmerklich den Mund, als er das sagte – _„war Bella die Einzige, die mir noch geblieben war. Und nachdem sie fast in einer Gasse misshandelt worden wäre … Ich dachte, ich würde sie verlieren. Seitdem sorge ich mich ständig um sie, ihr würde das vielleicht noch mal passieren. Und, als ich mich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, sah sie so verändert aus. Aber ich habe nichts gesagt, aus Angst, es würde sie kränken." _Wie verloren er vor sich hinstarrte. Diese Seite von ihm hatte ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Vor Sprachlosigkeit blieb mir ein Kloß im Hals stecken, und ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr rühren. Und ich verlor die Kontrolle über mich selbst.  
Charlies Blick huschte zum Fenster, vor dem ich gerade stand. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, und ich machte einen Satz zur Seite.  
_„Hey, hast du das gesehen? Jemand stand vorm Fenster. Das Mädchen sah Bella zum verwechseln ähnlich."_ Das Mädchen war Bella, Dad …  
Charlies Stuhl scharrte über dem Boden und seine Schritte kamen immer näher. Er machte die Tür auf.  
„Bella? Bist du hier?" Ich drückte mich weiter an die Hauswand und machte mich vor ihm unsichtbar.Charlie blickte noch eine Weile in die Nacht, als er dann doch die Tür schloss.  
_„War vielleicht nur Einbildung"_, meinte Sylvia, als Charlie wieder in die Küche trat.  
_„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."_ Seine verzweifelten Wörter hingen immer noch in der Luft. Er machte sie tatsächlich Sorgen um mich … Was würde er denken, wenn ich mich nie wieder bei ihm melden würde? Würde er denken, ich sei tot? Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper. Ich schnappte meine Tasche und rannte. Ich rannte zurück nach Seattle, wo ich mir in einem Hotel ein Zimmer mietete. Charlies Worte gingen mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und sie verstärkten nur noch mein schlechtes Gewissen. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein.

Ich besuchte Charlie wieder am nächsten Abend, nachdem ich mir in der Nacht zuvor den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Diesmal waren die Zwei im Wohnzimmer, als ich ankam. Sylvia sah überglücklich aus, und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nistete sich in meinen Bauch ein.  
_„Charlie"_, flüsterte sie aufgeregt. _„Du wirst es nicht glauben."_ Sie zog ihn aufs Sofa. _„Ich bin schwanger. Wir Zwei bekommen ein Baby!" _Mein Körper gefror von oben bis unten. Der Schock stand mir auf der Stirn geschrieben, mein Atem stockte. Charlie lächelte. Statt zu antworten stand er auf, nahm Sylvia in die Arme und wirbelte sie lachend herum.  
_„Unfassbar"_, murmelte er atemlos. Er küsste sie auf dem Mund. Ich versuchte, den Würgereiz im Zaun zu halten, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Ein Baby. Ein weiteres Kind. Ich bekam einen Bruder oder eine Schwester, oder beides. Wie angewurzelt blieb ich vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster stehen.  
_Nein! Nein! Neeeiiin! Das darf nicht sein!_, schrie ich in Gedanken.  
_Warum?_, fragte meine andere innerliche Seite. _Du solltest dich für Charlie freuen. _Darauf konnte meine wenig heldenhaftere Seite nichts antworten. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um, und hüpfte auf einen Baum. Stunde für Stunde blieb sie dort sitzen, und wagte es nicht, dem Gespräch zu lauschen, das der Vater gerade führte. Wie in Trance blieb ich, das Vampirmädchen, dort oben, bis es Mitternacht wurde, und Charlie und seine neue Ehefrau schlafen gingen. Jetzt erst traute ich mich wieder nach unten. Mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten ging ich auf die Haustür zu und nahm den Schlüssel, der unterm Dachvorsprung lag, und schloss die Tür auf. Lautlos stieg ich die Treppe hinauf, in Charlies Schlafzimmer. Da lag er, den Arm fest um die Taille der Frau geschlossen. Ein leises Schnarchen entfuhr aus seinem Mund. Ich trat näher heran und legte meine Verkleidung, die mich vor den Augen anderer verschwinden ließ, ab. Meine kalten Finger fuhren über sein friedlich aussehendes Gesicht.  
„Werde glücklich, Dad", murmelte ich, so leise, dass es eigentlich niemand hätte hören sollen. Doch Sylvia schlug mit einem Mal die Augen auf, und starrte mich erschrocken an.  
„Ein Geist", flüsterte sie, und ihr Blick blieb wie gebannt auf mir haften. Das Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster auf mich schien, ließ mich wie eine blasse, geisterhafte Gestalt aussehen, da gab ich ihr Recht. Schnell legte ich meine Verkleidung wieder an, und flüchtete.  
Als ich erneut durch den dunklen Wald rannte, hinterließen bittere Tränen eine Spur der Traurigkeit und der Verzweiflung.  
„Es tut mir leid Mom", schluchzte ich. „Ich schaffe es einfach nicht, dich auch noch zu sehen. Nicht nachdem, was ich heute erfahren habe. Ich kann nicht. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Verzeih mir."  
Mein Weg bahnte sich durch die Dunkelheit, die mich einfach nicht wieder freigeben wollte. Doch bald stieß ich auf das Licht der Stadt, das mich einigermaßen wieder besänftigte. Ich rannte ins Hotel, nahm meine Sachen, und stürmte zum Flughafen, wo ich die Spätmaschine nahm. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause. Zurück nach Alaska. Zurück zu Edward und seiner Familie.  
„Miss?" Ein Mann reichte mir ein Taschentuch. Ich nahm sie dankend an, und wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
_Alles wird gut, Bella. Wein nicht. Deine Eltern werden schon glücklich. Auch ohne dich._  
Ja, das hoffte ich. Das hoffte ich nur zu gern. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, und das Flugzeug landete.  
Mit hängenden Schultern schritt ich zur Empfangshalle, wo mich seine starken Arme festhielten. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Edwards Hemd, während er mich zu seinem Wagen begleitete. Seine Familie sagte nichts, offenbar wussten sie bereits schon von Alice, was passiert war. Die Traurigkeit verschwand, als Edward mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss schenkte.


	24. Alice, Alice

_Alice, Alice_

Edward

„Hmm", machte Alice und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Edward, was meinst du? Soll ich den roten Minirock, oder den schwarzen Minirock anziehen?" Oh Mann.  
„Das, was dir gefällt", sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ja, was gefällt mir denn?", murmelte sie und hob fragend die zwei Kleiderstücke hoch. Bella stand nur da, und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Alice drehte sich zu ihr um, und schaute sie verärgert an. „Du bist auch gleich dran, Bella. Freu dich nicht zu früh." Bella schluckte, ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte auch einen guten Grund, Angst zu haben. Ab und zu musste sie Alice' Barbiepuppe spielen, in dem man sie neu einkleidete und schminkte. Mein Gott, was hatte Bella nur ihr hübsches Gesicht verzogen, und mich mit ihren Augen angebettelt, ich solle ihr helfen. Doch dann hatten Rosalie und Alice mich angezischt, und mich anschließend mit einem Tritt in den Hintern aus dem Zimmer befördert. Natürlich wurde ich von Jasper und Emmett mal wieder zum Buhmann gemacht …  
„Edward? Welches Top soll ich nehmen?", fragte Alice nun. Genervt wandte ich mich zu ihr um.  
„Mann, Alice. Nimm einfach das da, das mit diesen komischen Punkten!", rief ich, nahm Bella an der Hand und ging mit ihr zur Tür.  
„Das ist ein Leopardentop, du Dummkopf."  
„Ja, dann halt ein Leopardentop. Mir doch egal!"  
„Edward, sei nicht so hart zu ihr", beschwichtigte Bella mich. „Sie meint es doch nicht böse."  
„Ok, ok. Sorry, Alice."  
„Passt schon. Nun raus mit dir, ich will mich umziehen."  
„Frechheit", zischte ich leise, und erntete mir somit einen Schlag an den Kopf. Es war einer von Alice' Schuhen. Schnell huschte ich mit Bella aus dem Zimmer, bevor noch der zweite Schuh kam.

Bella

„Alice?" Es war Jaspers Stimme. „Ist sie schon fertig?", fragte er uns, als er die Treppe hochkam.  
„Nee, die muss sich noch entscheiden, welche Schuhe sie tragen soll", meckerte Edward und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Jasper schnitt eine Grimasse und ging nach unten zu Esme in die Küche. Edward und ich hüpften ins Wohnzimmer; dutzende Koffer standen dort, die meisten gehörten Rose und Alice. Carlisle erzählte mir als ich aus Forks zurückkam, dass wir auf die Südseeinseln, irgendwo in der Karibik fliegen würden, wo er und seine Familie ein Privatgrundstück außerhalb der Stadt hatten. Alice war ganz hibbelig drauf, als ich sie danach fragte. Danach hatte sie mich nur noch ganz verschlagen angegrinst.  
Das verhieß nichts Gutes …  
Ich hörte, wie Alice aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Jasper stürmte aus der Küche, ging auf Alice zu, drehte sich aber wieder auf seinen Hacken um; seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
„Ich muss mal kurz austreten", sagte er atemlos und verließ das Haus. Überrascht richtete ich meinen Blick zu Alice, und sah, warum Jasper so betreten geflüchtet war. Sie hatte einen schwarzen, sehr knappen Minirock an, dazu das besagte Leopardentop, das einen großen Teil ihres Dekolletees entblößte. Jasper konnte ihrem Anblick einfach nicht standhalten …  
Auch Rose sah einfach nur atemberaubend aus in ihrem eng anliegendem Kleid, das ihre gute Figur betonte. Emmett konnte sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarren.

Dann saß ich im Flugzeug (es war ein Privatjet). Himmel, wie weich die Sitze waren! So viel Luxus … Daran musste man sich erst mal gewöhnen. Der Pilot war Emmett persönlich. Da er früher nicht gerade gut mit dem Steuer umgehen konnte (und das sollte man ernst nehmen), musste Edward ihn wieder umschulen, sodass Emmett nicht andauernd Spiralen flog. Jasper war sein Copilot. Wie beim Autofahren ging der Flug sehr rasant zu Ende, und wir landeten auf dem besagten Privatgrundstück. Dieser hatte auch noch einen extra Landeplatz. Wie konnte man nur so viel Geld besitzen?!  
Edward hatte auf meine Frage gelacht und gesagt, dass Alice mit ihrer unglaublich nützlichen Fähigkeit das Vorhaben auf den Börsenmärkten voraussieht. Wäre sie ein Mensch, wären die Cullens vielleicht schon längst pleite. So wie sie auch das Geld zum Fenster rauswerfen ist es ja auch kein Wunder …  
Das Haus, in dem wir nun für eine Weile wohnen sollten, war auch nicht gerade klein. Es war _gigantisch_. Und die Gegend erst, in der wir uns aufhielten. Ein Traum. Das Grundstück war umgeben von Palmen und von den verschiedensten tropischen Blumen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, dahinter lag noch ein riesiger Swimmingpool; ein kleiner Wasserfall mündete dort. Das Haus, das auf einer hohen Klippe stand, die hinunter zum Meer führte, war weiß gestrichen und hatte große Fenster. Als ich meinen Hals noch ein wenig reckte, sah ich, dass das Wasser des Meeres in den Pool hinein floss. Wirklich purer Luxus. Edward lächelte. „Gefällt es dir?" Ich nickte benommen; die Fassungslosigkeit und Erstaunen waren mir breit auf die Stirn geschrieben. Meine Beine zitterten sogar ein wenig, als ich näher an das Haus herantrat. Von innen war es sogar _noch _riesiger, als es allein schon von außen aussah. Ich stand in der großen Empfangshalle. Der Boden war aus Marmor, die Treppe ebenso. Ich zog ängstlich die Finger ein, aus Furcht, irgendetwas zu beschädigen. Edward aber, führte mich lässig durch die vielen Räume. Allein die Anzahl der Badezimmer war schwindelerregend.  
Als wir alle unsere Sachen fertig ausgepackt hatten, zerrte Alice mich zum Strand. Zum Glück hatte ich nur eine leichte Bluse und einen knielangen Rock an, denn draußen war es so richtig heiß. Selbst meine kalte Haut machte diese Hitze nicht gerade wett. Edward folgte mir und Alice prompt; hinter ihm waren da noch Rose, Jasper und Emmett. Ich konnte schwören, dass alle außer Edward grinsten wie totale Vollidioten.  
Alice ließ sich in den weichen Sand fallen und schloss die Augen, und sie grinste. So langsam bekam ich ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Da kamen auch schon die anderen. Edward war genauso ratlos wie ich.  
„So", sagte Alice. „Bella, spielen wir doch ein kleines Spiel, was meinst du?"  
„Ja, ok." Zu früh geplappert; in ihren Augen trat ein verschwörerisches Funkeln, und Alice grinste verschlagen.  
„Gut, du hast also eingewilligt. Spielen wir also ein Spiel. Ich sag's dir, es wird dir gefallen."  
„So wie du mich anguckst, glaub ich, dass das bestimmt nicht gerade lustig wird", murmelte ich.  
„Ach was", sagte sie ausweichend. „Es wird dir garantiert gefallen."  
„Na ja … gut", meinte Edward und rückte näher an mich heran. „Und wie heißt das Spiel?"  
„Es heißt _Truth Or Dare _(A.N.: Wahrheit oder Pflicht)." Edward erstarrte.  
„Oh, oh", stieß er hervor. „Nimm dich in Acht, Bella", sagte er nun, an mich gewandt. „Wenn bei uns dieses Spiel gespielt wird, dann schlagen sie alle meistens über die Strenge." Jetzt war es zu spät um es zu bereuen.  
„Also Bella. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Sie alle schauten mich erwartungsvoll an.  
_Vielleicht sollte ich Wahrheit nehmen_, dachte ich. Alice' Blick gefror plötzlich, was mich so verunsicherte, dass ich meine Meinung änderte.  
„Ich nehme Pflicht", sagte ich entschlossen. Irgendwie bekam ich das merkwürdige Kribbeln in meinem Bauch nicht mehr los. Alice' Mundwinkel zuckten, dann grinste sie verschlagen. Selbst Edward konnte ihre Gedanken nicht entziffern, was mich nur noch mehr verunsicherte.  
„Gute Wahl", sagte sie. „Bella, deine Aufgabe ist …"


	25. Truth Or Dare

_Truth Or Dare_

Bella

„… Edward mit einem Zungenkuss zu verführen." Das hatte gesessen. Verdattert blieb ich sitzen und starrte sie an. Auch Edward blieb regungslos sitzen; er hielt den Atem an. Alice und die anderen grinsten immer noch, und ich hatte das Gefühl, als wär das alles erst der Anfang …  
„Ne, oder?", stieß ich hervor, Alice nickte nur aufgeregt. Ich schluckte, dann wandte ich mich Edward zu. „Also ähm, schließ die Augen", stammelte ich und wurde rot. Emmett verkniff sich ein Lachen.  
„O-ok", erwiderte Edward, dessen Stimme auch nicht gerade standfest klang. Verlegen räusperte ich mich. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich sein Gesicht festhielt, meine Lippen bebten, als sie sich seinen näherten. Mit hochrotem Gesicht fing ich an ihn zu küssen, ich spürte die stechenden Blicke der anderen in meinem Rücken. Edward umfasste meine Taille, damit ich mich halbwegs an ihm abstützen konnte. Irgendwie kamen wir nicht zu dem besagten Zungenkuss, ich fühlte mich einfach zu sehr beobachtet! Emmett fing an hysterisch zu lachen, und kullerte auf dem Boden rum, als ich endlich Mut fasste, und meinen Mund ein klein wenig öffnete.  
„Ähm, Leute?", funkte Emmett dazwischen, als er sich teilweise wieder beruhigt hatte. „Ihr macht das vollkommen falsch. Der Edward muss dich hier halten, Bella." Er nahm Edwards Hand und legte sie auf meinen Hintern. Meine Augen weiteten sich, Edward schaute mich überrascht, als auch ein wenig entsetzt an. „Das erhöht die Konzentration", sagte er zu Edward. „Bella. Deine Arme gehören um seinen Nacken. Genau so", wies er mich zurecht. Konnte ein Gesicht noch röter werden, als es ohnehin schon war? Wenn ja, dann war das bei mir genau der Fall.  
„Oh Mann, ihr küsst echt wie zwei Anfänger", murmelte Rosalie belustigt.  
„Vielen Dank, Rose", brummte Edward an meinem Mund vorbei.  
„Aber den Höhepunkt haben wir ja noch gar nicht bei euch gesehen. Also, macht hinne", sagte Emmett wieder. Jasper grinste nur blöd. Vorsichtig öffnete sich mein Mund wieder, und meine und Edwards Zunge berührten sich; sie tanzten. Irgendwie schafften wir es, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Ich nahm die Umgebung gar nicht mehr wahr. Doch dann klatschte und jubelte jemand.  
„Mann, das hat aber lange gedauert, bis ihr euch mal getraut habt. Siehst du Bella? Du musst doch zugeben, dass dir dieser Kuss gefallen hat, ne?" Ich brachte kein Wort zustande, sondern starrte nur peinlich berührt auf den Boden. „Und du Ed?", fragte sie ihn. Auch er schwieg. „Ey, ihr versteht aber auch keinen Spaß!", meinte sie ärgerlich und schob ihre Unterlippe vor. „Na ja, egal. Bella, jetzt bist du dran. Wer soll dein Opfer sein?" Ach ja richtig, jetzt war ich an der Reihe. Das zu wissen, gab mir den nötigen Adrenalinstoß, den ich wirklich gut gebrauchen konnte. Alice Grinsen wurde breiter, als würde sie meine Gedanken hören – oder als hätte sie einfach nur in die Zukunft gesehen.  
„Ach weißt du Alice? Ich glaube, diese Aufgabe, die ich verteilen möchte, wirkt besser in Alaska. Da gibt's mehr Publikum, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Ich zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Alice blinzelte unauffällig zu Emmett, der zu ihren Gunsten gerade nicht ihren Blick erwiderte. Sie begriff sofort. Natürlich.  
„Ja klar, Bella."  
„Heißt das, das Spiel ist vorbei?", fragte Emmett enttäuscht. Da sollte er sich aber mal nicht zu früh freuen …  
„Fürs Erste", erwiderte Alice und lächelte engelsgleich.

Zwei Wochen später ging es wieder zurück nach Alaska. Ich hatte schon die nächste Aufgabe parat. Ich war mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass Emmett Pflicht nehmen würde. Er war ja schließlich keine Memme …  
Als wir allesamt im Wohnzimmer saßen (mit Ausnahme von Esme und Carlisle), warteten schon alle gespannt auf die Fortsetzung des Spiels.  
„Also Bella", sagte Jasper ruhig. „Wer ist an der Reihe?" Ich grinste.  
„Emmett. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Er lächelte selbstsicher.  
„Na, Pflicht natürlich. Ich bin doch schließlich kein Feigling!"  
„Ja, sicher. _Natürlich _nicht. Und diese Aufgabe wird dir sehr am Herzen liegen. Glaub mir." Von hier aus hörte ich wie Emmett schluckte. Mein Lächeln wurde teuflisch.  
„Emmett, du musst dich als Primaballerina verkleiden, und ja, das heißt, dass du ein Tutu anziehen musst, dann musst du so ins Einkaufszentrum gehen, ‚It's Raining Men' singen, und dabei jede männliche Gestalt anflirten, die du siehst. Es kann natürlich vorkommen, dass du eventuell den Schuldirektor erwischst, der an diesem Tag mit seiner Frau ausgeht." Er war baff. Alle außer ihm krümmten sich vor Lachen; sie trauten ihren Ohren kaum.  
„Was?", stieß Emmett hervor. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst … oder?"  
„Und ob ich das ernst meine. Alice hat mir erzählt, dass morgen fast unsere ganze Klasse einen Einkaufsbummel macht. Wär doch nett, wenn du auch ihnen Gesellschaft leisten würdest, meinst du nicht auch?"  
„Na los!", rief Rose begeistert. „Eine Ballerina wirst du schließlich nicht von allein!" Sofort riss sie ihn vom Boden, hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Alice folgte ihr, ich aber blieb bei Edward, der aussah, als würde er vor Lachen keine Luft mehr kriegen.  
„Sie ist teuflisch", meinte Jasper und lächelte mir zu.  
„Allerdings", antwortete Edward und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich schloss die Augen. Als ich Emmett oben vor Entsetzen schreien hörte, verzog sich mein Mund zu einem Grinsen.

Edward und ich warteten in seinem Volvo auf den Rest der Truppe. Alice kam als Erste, danach Rose, Jasper und zum Schluss … Oh – mein – Gott! Edward prustete sofort los, ich hielt mich am Türrahmen fest und schüttelte mich vor Lachen. Emmett sah einfach zu komisch aus!  
„Das – ist – nicht – witzig!", zischte Emmett, der gerade in unsere Richtung blickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gab den Ausschlag. Und die Kleidung erst! Der großwüchsige, wie ein Bodybuilder aussehender Mann, war in ein Tutu gezwenkt. Hier und da platzten schon die Nähten. Natürlich wurden die wieder zugeflickt, allerdings nicht gerade sehr sorgfältig … Emmett trug eine pinkfarbene Strumpfhose und die traditionellen Ballettschuhe.  
„Oh, halt! Wir haben doch tatsächlich etwas vergessen, Alice!" Zuerst runzelte Alice nachdenklich die Stirn, dann nickte sie zustimmend.  
„Tatsächlich." Sie kramte in ihrer kleinen schwarzen Handtasche herum, und holte einen kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand heraus. Emmett flehte sie mit seinen Augen an.  
„Oh bitte nicht!" Alice kümmerte sich aber nicht darum, was er sagte, sondern setzte ihm diesen Gegenstand auf dem Kopf. Ich konnte nicht wirklich erkennen was es war.  
„Was ist?", fragte ich Edward, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte weiter. Als ich das glänzende Ding näher betrachtete, musste ich kichern. Das Ding war ein kleines Diadem, das auf Emmetts braunen Wuschelkopf prangte. Ein wirklich hübsches Accessoire!  
Unsere Ballerina redete kein einziges Wort, als wir zum Einkaufzentrum in die Stadt fuhren. Wir versteckten uns zwischen ein paar Müllcontainern, um den Plan erneut nachzugehen.  
„Also, du wirst dort hineinrennen, und anfangen zu singen, während du dabei Männer anflirtest, alles klar?"  
„Ja", sagte Emmett mürrisch.  
„Und falls du unsere Klasse siehst, schmeißt du dich auch an sie ran", fügte Edward noch hinzu. Emmett funkelte ihn nur wütend an, nickte aber.  
„Ok, let's go!", rief Alice als wir ins Gebäude stürmten. Sicher dachten die Leute, wir wären eine Horde lauter Brüllaffen. So wie die uns anstarrten …  
Alle versteckten sich hinter den künstlichen Pflanzen, hinter denen wir unsere ersten Opfer beobachten.  
„Die da!", rief Rose, und versuchte Emmett zu schubsen, er aber machte sich schwer. „Mann, für so etwas haben wir nun echt keine Zeit!", beschwerte sie sich.  
„Aber ich kann das niiicht!", jammerte Emmett, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Rose schnaubte.  
„Bella? Könntest du mal eben nachhelfen?"  
„Aber sicher." Ich trat näher heran, konzentrierte mich ein wenig, und Emmett flog im hohen Bogen direkt auf die Frau des Schuldirektors. „Ups!" Schnell rappelte Emmett sich auf und entschuldigte sich sofort bei der Frau. Ihr Ehemann allerdings, erkannte ihn natürlich sofort, und hielt ihm eine Predigt, die sich gewaschen hatte. Nachdem er zu Ende geredet hatte, musterte er ihn von oben bis unten. Lachend drehte er sich um und ging. Peinlich berührt drehte Emmett sich zu uns um.  
„Was für eine interessante Stunt Einlage", jubelte Edward und klatschte anerkennend.  
„Aber hey, noch ist es ja nicht vorbei!", rief Alice, und zeigte auf unsere nächsten Opfer. Unsere Klasse. „Bereit? Huch? Emmett?" Emmett sauste direkt zum Ausgang. Was für ein Feigling!  
„Wir kümmern uns drum", sagten Edward und Jasper schnell, und folgten ihn. Einige Sekunden später waren sie auch schon wieder da, Emmett sträubte und wehrte sich, doch ich zwang ihn mit meinem Blick, stillzuhalten.  
„Los, jetzt mach deine Aufgabe! Je früher du sie zu Ende bringst, desto schneller sind wir hier raus!", rief Rosalie, und machte eine Geste, ihn wieder, wie davor auch, mit meiner Fähigkeit in die Luft zu befördern. Das tat er dann auch. Verblüfft starrte Mike ihn an, und krümmte sich anschließend vor Lachen.  
„Denk an deinen Text!", zischte Alice ihm zu. Emmett hob verzweifelt die Arme und begann zu tanzen. Ab und zu drehte er eine Pirouette und sang.

_Hi - Hi! __We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -  
And have we got news for you - You better listen!  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -_

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

_..._

Wenn Männer mal zu ihm rüberlugten, schenkte Emmett ihnen ein Zwinkern. Unser lautes Gelächter war meilenweit zu hören. Kein Wunder bei solch einer tollen Attraktion, wie eine Ballerina in männlicher Gestalt. Am Ende des Liedes versuchte Emmett ein Spagat zu machen, scheiterte aber, und verzog nur schmerzvoll sein Gesicht. Mit einem wütenden Blick kam er zu uns herüber.  
„Lasst uns abhauen, bevor ich mich blamiere", sagte er grimmig.  
„Das hast du schon!", antwortete ich zwischen ein paar Lachern.  
„Das kriegst du eines Tages wieder zurück Bella", versprach er mir, als wir zurück zum Auto gingen.


	26. Rosalies neue Freunde

_Rosalies neue Freunde_

Edward

Alle versammelten sich im Wohnzimmer und das Spiel nahm einen weiteren Lauf. Mal sehen, wen Emmett auswählen würde. Hoffentlich nicht mich! Na ja, früher oder später würde ich sowieso drankommen …  
Dann lass mal schauen, was er gerade denkt.  
_„Alice, Alice. Du wirst noch dafür bezahlen, dass du mich damals vor allen gedemütigt hast! Hehe, jetzt ist ja die beste Gelegenheit dafür … Die Aufgabe ist zwar ziemlich harmlos, aber was soll's!"_  
Noch bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, krümmte ich mich auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Ich wusste nämlich ganz genau, was er meinte, und Alice ging es wohl nicht anders. Ihr Blick war zuerst überrascht, dann geschockt, ängstlich und schließlich … wie sollte man da auch schon anders reagieren? Wütend. Emmett wurde einmal so _richtig _von Alice gedemütigt, und zwar vor all seinen Mitschülern. Das war noch damals in der High School, und die „Schaden" an seinem Körper lassen sich nicht mehr kurieren. Das sah man zwar jetzt nicht ganz so deutlich, da seine Haut so Alabasterfarben ist, aber es hatte ihn psychisch verstört. Seitdem benahm er sich manchmal wirklich … mädchenhaft. Auweia. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb so eine bescheuerte Aufgabe für Alice ausgesucht. Aber wenn man es sich doch mal recht überlegt, dann würde es ihr ganz und gar nicht gefallen.  
„Alice", begann Emmett grinsend, sie verzog keine Miene. Im Inneren aber konnte ich hören, wie sie geradezu vor Wut brodelte. „Du musst dir deine Haare grün färben. Quietschgrün. Und zwar mit einem Färbemittel, das man erst in einer Woche wieder auswaschen kann. Ich wette, dieser Steven in deiner Klasse wird davon ganz begeistert sein!", sagte er hocherfreut. Wenn Alice könnte, wär ihr Gesicht rubinrot vor Zorn gewesen. Sie wollte _nie _ihre Haare umfärben. Nie. Sie hatte sie immer gehütet, wie ihren eigenen Augapfel. Manchmal hatte ich in ihren Gedanken gehört, wie neidisch sie auf Rose war, da sie lange Haare hatte, und sie selbst eben nicht. Und sie würde sie auch nie bekommen. Deswegen wollte sie wenigstens die Haarfarbe beibehalten. Wenn sie schon nicht die Länge bestimmen konnte, so sollte auch ihre Haarfarbe nichts davon haben. Da sie das äußerst verletzte (wer versteht schon die Frauen?), und das wusste Emmett ganz genau, hatte er eben die Aufgabe für sie auserwählt. Aus gutem Grund, denn bei ihm war es nicht gerade angenehmer gewesen.  
„Emmett, ich hasse dich! Nur weil ich dich bei einem früheren Spiel gezwungen habe, dir die Arme und Beine zu enthaaren, musst du mich doch nicht gleich mit einer neuen Haarfarbe in die Hölle schicken! Jetzt hast du doch einen Vorteil! Du musst dich nicht mehr rasieren! Frauen würden sich bei so etwas wirklich freuen!" Alice hatte es auch gerade nötig …  
„Alice, falls du mal bemerkt hast, bin ich ein Mann, klar?", grummelte er.  
„Du benimmst dich aber nicht so!", rief sie.  
„Ach ja?", konterte er zurück.  
„Ja! Manchmal benimmst du dich als wärst du … als wärst du schwul!" Emmett schluckte betroffen. Schnell fing er sich wieder und sein breites Grinsen kam wieder auf seinem Gesicht zum Vorschein.  
„Denk was du willst. Die Aufgabe besteht immer noch. Also? Worauf wartest du?" Alice schnaubte, rückte vom Tisch ab und stolzierte nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Ich war nicht gerade sehr überrascht wie sie die Treppe hoch stampfte. Wenig später kam sie wieder runter.  
„Ich geh kurz zum Friseur, Färbemittel kaufen!", rief sie schnell und schon war sie verschwunden. Belustigt schaute ich zu Emmett herüber, der immer noch lächelte wie ein kleines Kind.  
„Da hast du es aber geschafft!", meinte ich, und stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.  
„Sie muss ja auch mal dafür büßen, was sie mir angetan hat!", antwortete er schmollend. Bella setzte eine argwöhnische Miene auf.  
„Du musstest dir deine Arme und Beine enthaaren?", fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ja, stell dir vor! Ich musste ständig bei diesem Spiel solche Mädchensachen übernehmen, und in Röcken schlüpfen! Alles nur, weil Miss Alice mir vor einem Spiel immer verspricht, sie würde nichts Extremes mit mir anstellen. Aber dann macht sie es doch!" Als Beweis zeigte er seine enthaarten Körperstellen. Tatsächlich, es sah ziemlich … Mädchenhaft aus. Aber bei seiner Hautfarbe würde das von weitem schon nicht auffallen. Bella prustete los.  
„Tut mir leid!", sagte sie hastig, als Emmett ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Ich werd mich beherrschen." Trotzdem schaute sie ihn weiterhin amüsiert an; ein Grinsen konnte sie sich dabei nicht verkneifen.  
Nach ca. zwanzig Minuten kam Alice wieder ins Haus gestürmt, mit einer Tüte in der Hand, wo das besagte Färbemittel drin war. Irgendwie tat sie mir jetzt schon leid. Ich hatte es noch nie ausprobiert, meine Haarfarbe zu ändern, was ich wahrscheinlich auch niemals tun würde. Ich wusste schließlich, wie sehr Bella meine Haare mochte. Sie meinte, es sei deswegen, weil sie so viel menschlicher aussahen, als der Rest meines Körpers. Und da hatte sie wirklich Recht. Das hörte sich bestimmt ein wenig komisch aus dem Munde eines Vampirs an.  
Als Alice wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, erkannte ich sie gar nicht mehr wieder (ich dachte, da kam grad mal ein Baum aus unserem Garten zu uns gehüpft). Ihre Haare waren hellgrün, fast neonfarben. Damit würde sie einen ziemlichen Blickfang in einer Disko abgeben.  
Wütend schaute sie an die Decke. Ihre Laune war absolut nachvollziehbar. Verlegen räusperte sie sich und nahm anschließend wieder Platz. Ihr Blick an Emmett sagte mehr als tausend Worte; am liebsten würde sie ihn für seine Unverschämtheit gleich noch einmal drannehmen, und ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen. Da es die Spielregeln aber nicht erlauben, huschte ihr Blick weiter zu Rosalie. Wenn Alice erst mal schlecht drauf war, munterte sie keiner wieder so schnell auf. Nicht mal eine Shopping Tour durch ganz Europa, nein, sie musste sich erstmal so richtig austoben, indem sie ihre Wut an einem anderen ausließ. Dies passierte _eigentlich _recht selten, aber dank Emmett konnte man nur noch hoffen, dass einem nichts Schlimmes widerfuhr. Auch Rose wusste das. Schweigend saß sie da und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
„Rose", murmelte Alice ruhig. Sie klang auf einmal ganz gelassen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie mal wieder eine ganz tolle Idee ausheckte; das verschlagene Funkeln in ihren Augen sagte alles. „Verkleide dich" – Rose lächelte erleichtert. – „in eine sexy Raubkatze." Das Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. „Und wenn du das getan hast, darfst du damit durch die Straßen ziehen, und Männer auf einer Baustelle anmachen." Diese Idee gefiel ihr genauso wenig wie Emmett, das wusste ich bereits.

Bella

Du meine Güte! Bei solchen Spielen geht es ja ganz schön zur Sache. Aber Alice sah wirklich seltsam mit ihrer neuen Haarfarbe aus. Ich musste mich ziemlich zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht gleich loslachte.  
Rose' Blick war geschockt. Vielleicht mehr, als nur das. Sie fürchtete sich sehr vor der Aufgabe, andererseits genoss sie es doch, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Jetzt ekelte sie sich eher davor, und das sah man ihr auch an. Männer auf einer Baustelle im Katzenkostüm anmachen ... Auf solche Ideen kommt wirklich nur Alice. Mit zitternden Knien stand Rose auf und taumelte hoch in ihr Zimmer. Alice folgte ihr; mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen im Gesicht. Bei dem Anblick saß mir ein fetter Kloß im Hals. Edward tätschelte mir beruhigend den Arm.  
„Keine Sorge. Es wird schon lustig werden."  
Ich funkelte ihn an. „Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was die anderen sich für dich ausdenken werden!" Edwards Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig. Daran hatte er sicher noch nicht gedacht.  
_„Neeeiiin!!"_, schrie Rosalie. _„Wehe du malst mir ins Gesicht, Alice!!"_  
„Das gehört zu deiner Aufgabe, Rose", antwortete Alice ruhig. „Also setz dich hin, und halt still, klar?"  
_„Du machst das nicht!!"_, schrie Rose weiter. _„Wenn du es wagst, dann …!" _  
Klatsch.  
„Da musst du mich doch nicht gleich schlagen!" Das war Alice.  
_„Und ob! Ich hasse es, wenn man mir ins Gesicht kritzelt! Vor allem wenn man keine Ahnung von so etwas hat, so wie du!"_  
„Hey, jetzt komm mal wieder runter, ja? Immerhin ist es nicht so schlimm wie bei Emmett! Bei dem kann man _das _nämlich nicht wieder kurieren! Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Ein bisschen abstrakte Kunst wird dir schon nicht schaden!" Emmett verzog nur das Gesicht.  
„Das nennst du abstrakte Kunst?! Ich nenn das Geschmiere aus dem Kindergarten!" Zum Glück hatte sich Rosalie wieder ein wenig beruhigt.  
„Mann, Rose, jetzt hab dich nicht so! Du siehst … voll … niedlich aus."  
Rosalie schnaubte. „Pah!"  
Beide kamen die Treppe hinunter gepoltert.  
„Man hat euch bis nach unten gehört. Ihr solltet euch nicht gleich so–"  
„Jasper, halt die Klappe!", riefen Rosalie und Alice gleichzeitig. Beide klangen ziemlich entnervt. Ohne ein einziges Wort stiegen wir alle in Edwards Auto und machten uns erneut auf den Weg in die Innenstadt, wo wir gleich mehrere Baustellen fanden. Mein Blick fiel auf einer dieser Klos, wo „Toi Toi" drauf stand. Ich erinnerte mich, dass jemand aus meiner Klasse in der Grundschule sich in eines dieser Toi Tois verliebt hat. Natürlich nur Scherzweise. Trotzdem war es urkomisch, dem Typ dabei zuzusehen, wie er das Klogehäuse angehimmelt hat. Wie hieß er noch mal? Ah, genau! Rafael. Ich lachte laut auf, als ich ihn in meinen Erinnerungen sah. Edward musterte mich und runzelte dabei die Stirn.  
„Darf ich erfahren, warum du lachst? Mir fällt es nämlich immer noch schwer, deine Gedanken nicht zu kennen."  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich auch von dir behaupten." Ich lachte weiter und ignorierte Edwards Miene. Er schmollte.  
„Bitte, Bella", hauchte er.  
Ich schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf. „Ein andermal."  
Beleidigt drehte er sich weg.

Erzähler

Alice sah sich nach einer besonders geeigneten Baustelle um, auf der viele Bauarbeiter rumwuselten. Sie signalisierte Jasper, er solle Halt machen, und alle stiegen aus.  
„Es ist wie abgemacht. Rose, du flirtest mit ihnen. Aber nicht so ein Anfängerflirt wie damals in der High School, nein, du sollst die Männer da hinten so richtig ins Schwitzen bringen."  
Emmett und Rosalie verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. Noch bevor sie beide etwas sagen konnten, schubste Alice Rose in Richtung Baustelle.  
Alle anderen versteckten sich im Gebüsch, während Rose verkleidet als Raubkatze auf einen der Männer zuschritt. Ihre Bewegungen waren elegant und doch verführerisch; sie zog die Blicke anderer auf sich. Das schien ihr wohl zu gefallen. Mit selbstsicherem Lächeln schritt sie weiter auf die Männer zu. Viele von ihnen pfiffen in ihre Richtung, doch niemand traute sich wirklich, auf sie zuzugehen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass deren Fluchtinstinkt aktiviert war, und sie sich nicht in die Nähe eines Vampirs trauten. Rosalie streckte ihren Arm aus und berührte das unrasierte Gesicht eines dicken Mannes, dessen Hemd verdreckt und verschwitzt war.  
„Ich steck Rose unter die Dusche, sobald wir wieder Zuhause sind", murmelte Emmett und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Als Rose zu schnurren anfing, konnten sich Jasper und Edward nicht mehr zurückhalten; sie fingen beide an lauthals zu lachen.  
Natürlich kam das Sahnehäubchen immer zum Schluss: Rose setzte sich auf den Schoß eines Mannes und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund. Emmett kochte über vor Wut und Eifersucht, und raste förmlich auf die beiden zu.  
„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Rose?!", schrie er.  
Rose schrie zurück. „Entschuldige mal! Vielleicht war es in dem Spiel so abgemacht?! Ich mache nur das, was mir erteilt wurde!"  
Der Mann, den Rosalie geküsst hatte, gaffte sie an. „War das etwa nicht ernst gemeint, mit uns zwei?", fragte er verwirrt.  
_„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot!!"_, riefen Emmett und Rose im Chor und trampelten zurück zu den restlichen Vampir-Teenangern, die sich vor Lachen nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnten.  
„Gehen wir", murrte Rosalie und wischte sich mit einer Hand die Schminke vom Gesicht ab. Allesamt fuhren also wieder nach Hause, wo schon die nächste Runde des Spiels auf sie wartete.


	27. Rache kann so schön sein

_Rache kann schön sein, genauso wie das Tanzen_

A.N.: Hallo ihr Lieben!

Okay, hier kommt nach langer Zeit das nächste Kapitel! Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe … Ich hatte lange Zeit keine Lust zum Schreiben, doch jetzt werde ich mich wieder mehr anstrengen!

Trotz allem vermisse ich eure Reviews. Von vielen von euch. Echt schade, schreibt mir doch mal wieder welche, ich würde mich wirklich freuen!

Genug der Rede, genießt das Kapitel!

Eure Steph

Rosalie

Argh! Manchmal war dieses Spiel wirklich unausstehlich! Wer hatte sich dieses Spiel überhaupt ausgedacht?! Demjenigen war wohl langweilig … Na ja, egal. Erst mal musste ich ein nächstes Opfer wählen.

Als wir uns alle wieder im Wohnzimmer versammelten, fiel mein Blick auf die Zwei, die noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen mussten; Edward und Jasper. Eine sehr schwere Wahl, so fürchtete ich, aber da das ja alles mit Alice abgesprochen war, und ich geschworen habe, Jasper zu nehmen, da das Beste immer zum Schluss kam (Edward tat mir jetzt schon leid), blieb mein Blick auf unserem Möchtegern Gefühls-Kontrolleur haften, der mich misstrauisch beäugte. Allerdings hatte er nicht Angst, drangenommen zu werden, da er das ja schon wusste, sondern er hatte Angst vor der Aufgabe, die ich ihm bald erteilen würde. Ich spürte, wie mein rechter Mundwinkel sich zu einem verschlagenen Grinsen hob; Jasper schluckte.

„Jasper, ich weiß, dass dir diese Aufgabe nicht besonders gefallen wird, aber ich habe einen guten Vorwand, um dir _das _anzutun."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest", murmelte er trocken. Und ob er das wusste! Schließlich hatte er mich bis heute noch damit aufgezogen!

Er schien wohl meine Gefühlsregung zu spüren, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig. Emmett lachte.

„Du willst dich wegen _damals _an ihn rächen? Oh Rose, das waren doch nur ein paar Brote!"

Alice grinste über beide Ohren, ebenso wie Edward, Bella allerdings war verwirrt.

„Damals? Brote? Hä? Edward, was war denn damals?", fragte sie ihn neugierig, er lachte leise.

„Rosalie musste bei einem früheren Spiel widerwillig hundert Knoblauchbrote verschlingen. Sie hat's voll abgekriegt. Die Arme roch gleich mehrere Tage danach. Widerlich. Emmett konnte sie dann anschließend nicht mehr küssen, weil ihm ihr Mundgeruch den Atem verschlagen hatte." Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Wütend griff ich nach hinten, nahm ein Kissen vom Sofa und warf es ihm an den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", meckerte ich ihn an. „Ich habe Emmett hinterher vollgekotzt, weil mir so schlecht war!"

„Oh ja, das auch noch", sagte er amüsiert und nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Emmett verzog bei der Erinnerung das Gesicht.

„Ugh!", machte ich nur und verdrehte die Augen.

Dann knöpfte ich mir Jasper vor.

„Also, du darfst eine Woche lang das Schulessen aus der Caféteria zu dir nehmen. Und damit meine ich alles, was zur Verfügung steht. Das heißt, alle Getränke, Vor- und Hauptspeisen, sowie Desserts und andere Kleinigkeiten. Und da ich so gütig bin, komme ich für die Kosten auf."

„Was bringt dir das Rose–", versuchte Edward zu sagen, doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Verstanden, Jazz?"

„Rose, ich glaub, das ist wirklich zu viel für ihn!", rief Alice besorgt. Wo ich ihr eigentlich auch Recht geben müsste, aber ich war in dem Moment viel zu stur, um genauer darüber nachzudenken was ich tat. Jasper fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, sosehr schockierte es ihn.

„Aber, ich kann das nicht! Ich muss mich doch schon unter Kontrolle halten, wenn ich unter Menschen bin! Ich kann doch nicht gleichzeitig essen!" An der Art wie seine Wortwahl gerade klang musste ich lächeln.

„Ach komm, das schaffst du schon. Im Notfall können wir die Aufgabe auch abbrechen. Aber wehe du rennst gleich am ersten Tag aus der Caféteria, nur weil du dich drücken willst!" Nach langem Überlegen nickte er schließlich und gab sich geschlagen. Ich nickte triumphierend.

Bella

Und so musste Jasper schließlich Rosalies Anforderung nachgehen, und sich alles in sich hineinstopfen, was momentan auf der Speisekarte war. Und das ganze fünf Tage lang. Es war lustig ihm zuzusehen, wie er zögerlich das kleine Stück Pizza nahm, und es sich in den Mund schob. Er kaute kurz, schluckte, und schauderte vor Ekel.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange Jasper eine Frikadelle angestarrt hatte. Er berührte sie noch nicht einmal mit der Gabel. Jedes mal, wenn er den Geruch scharf einzog, bekam er eigenartigerweise sofort einen Brechreiz.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich ihn. Na ja, ich konnte mir ausmalen, was er gerade empfand. Es war sehr unangenehm für ihn. Und so neu.

„Ich kann das Ding nicht essen! Das riecht so … so … nach Fleisch!"

„Äh, das _ist _auch Fleisch." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, aber das hier ist so fettig und riecht ekelig!"

„Iss es trotzdem", wandte Rosalie ein. „Für mich waren die Knoblauchbrote auch kein Vergnügen!" Sie schielte kurz zu Emmett. „Und für Emmett sowieso nicht", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Jasper nickte kurz und angespannt. Dann nahm er die Gabel fest in die Hand und schnitt ein kleines Stück der Frikadelle ab.

„Alice, vergib mir", murmelte er, bevor er sich das Stückchen in den Mund schob. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann rannte er aufs Klo.

Rosalie seufzte. „Was für ein Weichei."

Die Woche neigte sich ihrem Ende zu, und mit jedem Tag meisterte Jasper seine Aufgabe immer besser. Natürlich machte er hinterher einen Gang zur Männertoilette, aber Rosalie meinte, dies sei in Ordnung. Sie hatte es ihm ja nicht verboten. Es war immerhin besser, als wenn er das Essen woanders wieder hochwürgen würde.

Das große Finale kam; Edward war der Letzte, der eine Aufgabe erfüllen musste, und ich war äußerst gespannt, was er tun musste. Aber als ich an Alice' verschlagenes Grinsen dachte, und an ihr Verhalten in den letzten Wochen, verschwand das gute Gefühl sofort. Was, wenn diese Aufgabe auch etwas mit _mir _zu tun hatte?

_Auweia._

Edward

Jasper sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Mitleid an, als wir uns alle wieder zu einer letzten Versammlung im Wohnzimmer trafen. Er und die anderen, außer Bella, da sie genauso wenig wusste wie ich, was jetzt geschehen würde, blockierten ihre Gedanken, sodass ich sie nicht entziffern konnte. In letzter Zeit verschwieg Alice ihre Visionen vor mir, das verhieß nichts Gutes. Es hieß bei ihr immer, dass sie etwas vorhatte. Doch dieses Mal schien es etwas Größeres zu sein. Wie auch immer, ich wollte diesem Spiel so schnell wie möglich ein Ende bereiten.

„Okay, Edward", begann Jasper und holte tief Luft. Alice quietschte vor Aufregung und hüpfte wie ein Flummi auf und ab.

„Jetzt sag es doch endlich, Jazz!", rief sie ungeduldig.

„Ja, wie denn?", konterte er daraufhin zurück. „Ich hatte noch nicht einmal eine Gele–"

„Jasper, nun mach schon!!" Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und wandte sich wieder mir zu.

„Also schön, Ed. Da dies ja das große ‚Finale' ist, machen wir alle bei dieser Aufgabe mit, aber du spielst dabei die Hauptrolle." Ich nickte kurz und knapp und wartete auf die Fortsetzung.

„Alice hat Tickets zu einem Konzert gekauft. Die Mitglieder der Band, die dann dort auftreten wird, haben unter einer _kleinen _Bestechung eingewilligt, uns auftreten zu lassen. Zumindest zu einer bestimmten Zeit. Wir alle werden dann auf die Bühne gehen, und mit dir _Saturday Night Fever_ tanzen. Allerdings werden wir _dich _in ein Kostüm stopfen. Na ja, und was danach passiert, wirst du ja selber sehen."

Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum. Wie in Trance saß ich da und starrte ihn an. Genauso wie Alice, deren Augen immer noch begeistert Funken sprühten. Die Aufgabe an sich war ja nicht _so _schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Außer natürlich, dass ich mich vor der ganzen Bevölkerung Alaskas demütigen werde, aber das war ja egal. Der Grund, weshalb ich wirklich ein wenig Angst hatte war was Jasper vorhin gesagt hatte.

„_Na ja, und was danach passiert, wirst du ja selber sehen."_

Und das hieß dann ja wohl, dass es nicht _nur _bei diesem Tanz bleiben würde, zumindest nicht, wenn Alice diese Aufgabe, oder sogar das ganze Spiel geplant hatte.

_Tja, das war dann wohl mein Untergang …_

Bella

Das besagte Konzert, zu dem wir alle gehen sollten, fand genau drei Tage später statt. Natürlich hatte Alice mich nicht eher aus dem Haus gehen lassen, ohne mich wie eine Barbiepuppe frisiert und geschminkt zu haben. Der ganze Schaumfestiger, so nannte sie das Zeug, was sie mir ins Haar geklatscht hatte, klebte so ekelig, dass ich schon wieder nach Hause gehen, und mich duschen wollte. Doch Edwards flehender Händedruck und die Intensität seines Blickes hinderte mich daran auch nur einen Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu wagen.

Als ich die vielen Lichter und das ganze Publikum sah, wurde mir schwindelig.

„Edward … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann!" Vor Panik überschlug sich meine Stimme. Ich konnte es noch nie leiden, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und schon gar nicht dort oben auf einer Bühne, wo ich später auch noch einen Tanz hinlegen sollte! Zum Glück hatten Alice und Rosalie mit mir die Choreographie in den letzten Tagen geübt, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon längst vor Angst und Lampenfieber abgesagt.

Doch jetzt fühlte ich mich auch nicht gerade besser. Im Gegenteil, ich fühlte ich immer schlechter, und wurde mit jeder Minute nervöser. Edward redete beruhigend auf mich ein, und küsste mich auch ein paar Mal sanft auf den Mund, aber meine Aufregung legte sich nicht.

Genau in diesem Moment erinnerte ich mich, wie Rosalie und Alice mir beibrachten andere Tanzrichtungen wie Mambo, Salsa zu tanzen. Edward half mir dabei. Als ich daran dachte, wie sicher ich mich immer in seinen Armen beim Tanzen fühlte, beruhigte ich mich wieder ein wenig. Vielleicht würde es ja später doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie ich anfangs befürchtet hatte.

Edward schien zu merken, wie meine Aufregung nach und nach abkühlte; er lächelte mein allerliebstes schiefes Lächeln.

Carlisle und Esme versprachen zu dem Konzert zu kommen, um uns (beziehungsweise Edward) anzufeuern, falls mal was schief laufen, und er von der Bühne fallen sollte, oder irgendetwas in der Art.

Mir war aufgefallen, dass Esme in letzter Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt war, und Alice ihr dabei half. Beide waren mehrere Male in Stoff- und Bastelläden. Später wusste ich, dass sie das Kostüm für Edward kreiert hatten.

Gerade als ich tief in meinen Gedanken versunken war, kam Alice auf uns zugehüpft.

„Hey, es ist bald soweit!" Schlagartig war wieder das ungute Gefühl zurück. „Bella, ganz ruhig. Es wird dir _nichts passieren._"

„Alice, ich trau dir nicht", murmelte Edward argwöhnisch.

„Das musst du auch nicht!", antwortete sie fröhlich. „Mach einfach deine Aufgabe, und genieß die Show! Du wirst mir noch dafür danken!"

„Also hast du das alles geplant?!" Er war außer sich. Aber irgendetwas brachte ihn zum Nachdenken.

„Mhm", machte Alice nur. „Oh, Edward? Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen! Du musst mit mir mitkommen, damit du das Kostüm anziehen kannst. Ich glaube nicht, dass hier der passende Ort dafür ist." Sie wies mit dem Daumen auf die Eingangshalle, wo wir uns gerade befanden.

Edward schaute mich beunruhigt an, nickte aber und folgte ihr; er schleppte mich hinter sich her, auch in den Umkleideraum.

„Äh, Edward, ich glaub, ich gehöre nicht hierher", stammelte ich und betrachtete verlegen Edwards Kostüm, das an der Garderobe hing. Es war schlicht und weiß, ein typisches Diskooutfit, das man aus den Siebzigern kannte. Es hatte einen Kragen und einen großen V-Ausschnitt, das einen großen Teil Edwards Brust später entblößen würde. Ich wurde rot, als ich mir das vorstellte. Plötzlich spürte ich seinen kalten Atem in meinem Nacken.

„Schließ einfach deine Augen", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. „Aber bleib bitte bei mir."

Ich gehorchte ihm. Und dennoch beobachtete ich ihn heimlich durch eine kleine Lücke meiner Handfläche; wie er das Hemd langsam aufknöpfte, und ich so seine perfekt geformte Brust zu sehen bekam. Es war fast wie ein Geschenk für mich; er war einfach perfekt. _Zu _perfekt. Und nicht für mich bestimmt. Seine unglaubliche Schönheit stimmte mich traurig, auch wenn ich genau wusste, dass ich ein Vampir war, und ich mich nicht mehr zu schämen brauchte, was meine Minderwertigkeit anging. Doch dieses Gefühl kam immer wieder, sobald ich sein bezauberndes Antlitz zu Gesicht bekam. Und ich wusste nicht, warum.

Ich beschränkte mein Blickfeld einzig und allein auf meine Hände, und wartete, bis Edward fertig angezogen war. Ich spürte, wie er meine Hände vom Gesicht nahm und mir hinterher einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Ich betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Auch in diesem noch so komischen Outfit sah er immer noch perfekt und wunderschön aus. Und auch … übertrieben sexy. Natürlich wurde ich wieder einmal rot, was Edward zum Lächeln brachte. Es freute ihn wohl, dass er einen solchen Effekt auf mich zu haben schien.

Als wir anschließend aus dem Umkleideraum traten, warteten alle bereits auf uns. Bald würde es los gehen. Doch plötzlich packte Alice mich am Arm, zurück in die Umkleide.

„Wir müssen dir auch was Passendes zum Anziehen geben", erklärte sie. Und da schaute ich genauer hin, und sah, dass auch sie ein anderes Outfit trug. Es war ein sehr kurzes, silbernes Kleid, dazu passende Schuhe. Alice öffnete den Kleiderschrank, und holte ein knielanges, dunkelblaues Kleid hervor, das einen, für mich jedenfalls, tiefen Ausschnitt hatte. Es war mit kleinen Steinchen besetzt, sodass der Stoff im Licht schimmerte. Es sah wunderschön aus. Und ich war diejenige, die es tragen sollte!

„Los, zieh es an, ich weiß, es wird dir perfekt stehen!" Ihre Augen funkelten aufgeregt. „Bella, mach schon!"

Ich zog das Kleid in Vampirgeschwindigkeit an, Alice machte das Kleid noch an einigen Stellen etwas zu Recht, trat zurück und starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Oh Mann! Es steht dir einfach perfekt, Bella! Ich bin so stolz auf mich!"

„Wie … Heißt das, du hast das Kleid selbst genäht?", fragte ich verblüfft. Sie nickte glücklich. Jetzt lag es an mir, erstaunt zu sein.

„Oh Alice, das Kleid ist wirklich traumhaft, ich danke dir!"

„Edward müsste dich erst einmal so sehen!", antwortete sie. Ich wurde rot.

Ungeduldig zerrte sich mich nach draußen, wo mich alle bewundert anschauten. Edward konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen; fassungslos betrachtete er mich und mein Kleid, dann trat er näher und flüsterte: „Du siehst so verführerisch aus – das ist schon ziemlich unfair."

Irgendetwas an diesen Worten brachte Alice zum Kichern, sie lächelte uns zu, dann zerrte sie mich und Edward in Richtung Bühne.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte ich ein leises Wimmern und Hämmern. Ahnungslos drehte ich mich in die Richtung, aus der diese Geräusche kamen, und entdeckte vier Personen die gefesselt und geknebelt Backstage hockten. Meinem Anschein nach, war es die Band, die heute _eigentlich _auftreten sollte. Alice bemerkte meinen Blick und kicherte wieder.

„Sag mal, warst _du _das?", fragte ich sie argwöhnisch.

„Nö, das waren Emmett und Jasper." Ihre Antwort war schlicht und einfach, und sie klang dabei so unschuldig, dass ich ihr fast glaubte. Wie gesagt – fast.

Ungläubig ließ ich mich weiterzerren, bis wir die Bühne erreicht hatten. Für kurze Zeit verschwand Alice, dann tauchte sie wieder auf, die Musik von _Saturday Night Fever _begann, und wir alle sprangen auf die Bühne. Ich rechnete mit einem Wutausbruch des Publikums, doch die waren sogar ganz begeistert. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Edward, der ganz vorne stand, eine ausgezeichnete Show vorführte. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so tanzen sehen; jeden Moment würden meine Knie nachgeben. Seine weiblichen Fans würden ihm wahrscheinlich nachher hinterherrennen …

Alice, die uns das alles anscheinend eingefädelt hatte, stand ganz hinten. Dort, wo man sie kaum sah, und dann verschwand sie auch noch. Nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr.

Alice

Ha! Jetzt war Showtime! Ich musste zugeben, dass Edward ausgezeichnet tanzte, aber es war mir einfach noch nicht genug. Zum Glück hatten ich und Esme sein Kostüm kreiert, der uns bei meinem Plan helfen sollte. Carlisle wusste natürlich auch davon, und wie erwartet wartete er im Backstage auf mein Signal. Alles lief nach Plan. Edward würde mir dafür noch danken, das wusste ich. Mein Plan sollte ja nicht nur ihn und Bella beeinflussen, sondern auch das _Publikum_. Edward hatte ja eine Art Wunsch, und den werde ich für ihn erfüllen.

Carlisle war schon dabei, die nächste CD aufzulegen.

„Alice, bereit? Du rennst vor, dann spiele ich das Lied ab, okay?"

„Genau, so soll es ablaufen." Ich nickte ihm zu, und rannte wieder in Richtung Bühne. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Carlisle auf PLAY drückte. Das besagte Lied startete. Ich gab Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie das Signal, und alle drei sprangen rechtzeitig von der Bühne, während ich mich immer näher an Edward anpirschte – und ihm das Outfit vom Leib riss.

Und so sein neues entblößte.

Es war ein klassisches Latino Outfit. Ein schwarzes Hemd mit V-Ausschnitt, dazu eine schwarze Hose. Es ging alles so schnell, sodass das Publikum dachte, es wäre einfach von alleine wie durch Zauberei von einem zum anderen gewechselt.

Esme und ich hatten das Discokostüm über dem Latino Outfit mit Klettverschlüssen zusammengeklebt, sodass ich es problemlos runter reißen konnte.

Wie ich es erwartet hatte, stand Edward da, und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Schließlich erkannte er, so wie ich es vorausgesehen hatte, noch rechtzeitig die Musik im Hintergrund – es war _Time Of My Life _vom Film _Dirty Dancing. _Schnell hatte er einen Arm um Bella umschlungen, auch sie verstand, und beide tanzten.

So leidenschaftlich, dass ich leise zu schluchzen anfing. Edward hob Bella hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum; ihr Kleid schillerte im Rampenlicht, es war einfach wunderschön mit anzusehen.

Jasper und Emmett fügten im Backstagebereich noch ein paar Nebeneffekte ein, sodass unterschiedliche Lichter auf der Bühne aufflammten, und Bella und Edward mit ihren Farben durchtränkten. Ihre weiße Haut reflektierte all das Licht, was das Publikum faszinierte. Wie erwartet sah ich die halbe Universität im Zuschauerbereich, darunter auch Mike Newton und der Rest der Truppe, auch sie waren berauscht von dem Tanz, den Bella und Edward vorführten. Beide berührten sich Mund an Mund; sie tanzten wie das Feuer und das Eis, vereint in leidenschaftlichen Bewegungen. Als das Lied schließlich ausklang, applaudierte das Publikum wie wild.

Jetzt nur noch ein Gedanke an Edward: „Küss sie!"

Und er tat es. Vor all den Leuten küsste er sie, und das mit so viel Hingabe, dass das Publikum noch lauter aufschrie vor Begeisterung. Edward lächelte wie ein Engel, überglücklich, dass er jedem zeigen konnte, wie sehr er Bella liebte, und dass sie ihm gehörte. Und er ihr.

Jeder hatte es gesehen, jeder wusste nun vom neuen Paar. Es war Edwards Wunsch von damals. Ich hatte es in einer Vision gesehen, als er mit Bella alleine war.

_Flashback_

„_Sind wir jetzt nun offiziell ein Paar, oder nicht?"_

„_Offiziell? Ein Paar?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich auf eine Beziehung mit dir einlasse."_

„_Ich weiß. Ich aber, meine mit ‚offiziell', dass unsere Klasse zum Beispiel auch von unserer Beziehung weiß. Das würde Mike sicher daran hindern, dich weiterhin so anzustarren."_

„_Eifersüchtig?"_

„_Ja. Ja, ich bin eifersüchtig."_  
_„Aber warum? Ich gehöre dir. Nur dir."_  
_„Na ja, das kommt mir manchmal aber nicht so vor."_  
_„Willst du etwa sagen, dass ich dich betrüge?"_

„_Nein. Das meinte ich nicht. Bella, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viele Verehrer du auf der Uni hast?"_  
_„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."_  
_„Das solltest du aber. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Unterschriftsaktion machen, damit du siehst, wie viele es sind. Einige unter ihnen kennst du schon, andere würden dich hingegen überraschen."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"_  
_„Alice hat's vorausgesehen. Weißt du, es kommt mir vor, als würden sie alle hinter mir Schlangestehen, und mich von dir wegzerren. Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich das für mich anfühlt. Wenn ich sehe, wie sie dich alle anstarren …"_

_Flashback Ende_

„Ich danke dir, Alice", flüsterte Edward, an mich gewandt. Ich wusste, dass ihm diese Aktion ihn letztendlich nun doch glücklich gemacht hatte. Und wenn er glücklich war, so war ich es auch. Nein – wir alle waren es. Für ihn. Und für Bella.

A.N.: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Bitte schreibt mir wieder ein paar Reviews!

Und nein, die FF geht noch weiter ;)

Eure Blood Freesia

Links:

Bellas Kleid:

/popupzoom.php?sidmKdFTTHat6Qc872&docid2238

Edwards Oberteil:

www.dancesport./wear/cindini/CMT206.jpg


	28. Die Miss Nancy und weitere Überraschunge

_Die Miss Nancy und weitere Überraschungen_

Edward

„Oh Mann, ist das heute mal wieder langweilig!", gähnte Emmett und streckte sich erstmal auf dem Sofa aus. „Irgendwelche besonderen Pläne für heute?", fragte er die anderen müde, die grad murrend die Köpfe schüttelten.

„Wie wär's mit shoppen?!" Das konnte niemand anderes sein als Alice.

„Musst du immer an Shoppen denken? Du bist auch für nichts anderes mehr zu begeistern!", brummelte Emmett leicht genervt. Alice sah so aus, als könnte sie jeden Moment heulen, wenn sie könnte.

„Hey! Sei doch nicht gleich so fies, es war doch nur ein Vorschlag!"

„Den hast du auch schon vor drei Minuten gemacht!", konterte er zurück.

„Vor fünf!", rief sie laut. Jasper guckte zwischen ihnen hin und her, als würde er ein Ping Pong Spiel mit seinen Augen verfolgen.

„Mein Gott! Dann eben fünf! Trotzdem kannst du an nichts denken als an Shoppen, was mir ziemlich auf den Wecker geht! Ich meine, alle paar Wochen muss Carlisle deinen Kleiderschrank umbauen lassen!"

„Jungs gehen auch Shoppen", meinte Alice selbstsicher. Darauf wusste Emmett nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte.

„Das stimmt nicht!", antwortete er nur. Alice sah, dass sie eine empfindliche Stelle bei ihm getroffen hatte und grinste breit.

„Ach ja? Und wer war neulich im Einkaufscenter und hat gleich seine Nase in jede Parfumflasche reingesteckt, hm?"

Alle beäugten Emmett skeptisch, und ich und Bella konnten uns nicht mehr zurückhalten; wir beide fingen an lauthals loszulachen. Rosalie war ganz empört.

„Du warst in einer Parfumerie?", fragte sie geschockt. „Was hast gerade _du _dort zu suchen?"

„Na ja, ich wollte dir halt ein Geschenk kaufen!", lautete seine Ausrede. Rose schien leicht gerührt, als Alice auf einmal die Treppe herunter gerannt kam.

„Aha, und was soll das hier?" Sie hielt mehrere Frauenkleider vor Emmetts Nase. Jasper, ich und Bella kullerten uns auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Natürlich wusste ich genau, um was es ging, deswegen war Emmett so ein toller Frauenversteher (A.N.: Ja, ja, werdet ihr noch sehen! XD)! Emmett druckste ein wenig herum, Rosalie allerdings war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Em?!", rief sie fassungslos, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Alice schritt auf einmal nach hinten und kramte ein Stück Papier hervor.

„_Das wird euch alle umhauen … Hehe!"_, dachte sie, als sie eine Zeitung auf den Tisch knallte. Es war die Schülerzeitung.

„Was soll das?", fragte Jasper überrascht. Alice grinste nur und zur Antwort deutete sie auf eine Textstelle. Emmett war kreidebleich. Wäre er ein Mensch, wäre er jetzt knallrot gewesen. Jasper las laut vor.

„_Liebe Miss Nancy, ich brauche deinen Rat. Mein Freund hat mich vorgestern verlassen, und ich weiß nicht, was ich nun tun soll. Ich weiß nicht, was sein Grund dafür war! Ich bin wirklich verzweifelt." – Jessica, 22._

„Na und? Soweit ich weiß, gibt es nur eine Jessica. Wahrscheinlich hat Mike sie wieder verlassen. Aber was hat Emmett damit zu tun?", fragte Bella verwirrt.

„Warts nur ab, es kommt noch besser. Die Zeitung ist noch ganz frisch. Die ist erst heute rausgekommen. Nächste Woche Montag, sobald alle diesen Artikel gelesen haben … Oh Emmett, du tust mir jetzt schon leid." Sie klang so, als täte es ihr kein bisschen leid. Stattdessen deutete sie auf die nächste Seite auf ein Foto, wo Em…

„Ahahahahaha! Emmett, was machst du denn auf dem Jungenklo in einem _Kleid?!_", brüllten Jasper und ich drauf los. Bella kicherte, Rose war … nun ja, und Emmett sah so aus, als würde er gleich jeden Moment sterben wollen. Alice grinste nur breit.

„Ähm", stammelte er. Alice las den Rest vor.

„_Am Donnerstag, dem 14 Juni 2008 um zwanzig Minuten nach Unterrichtsschluss, wurde Emmett Cullen von unserem Paparazzo Ben im Jungenklo entdeckt, wie er sich ein Frauenkleid anzog. Anschließend wurde er weiterhin bis zum Computerraum verfolgt, worauf er sich seinem Online-Kummerkasten zuwendete. Jetzt ist es raus! Emmett Cullen ist die sogenannte ‚Miss Nancy', die den Studenten mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht…"_

„Ich fass es nicht", rief Rose und schnappte nach Luft. „Sag mal, wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, den Kummerkasten zu spielen? Und was soll dieses dämliche Kleid! Das passt doch überhaupt nicht zu deinem Teint!"

„Wenn ich ein Kleid trage, kann ich die ganzen Leute besser beraten!" Tolle Ausrede, wirklich. Auch Rose schien das nicht wirklich zu überzeugen. Plötzlich meinte Bella unschuldig:

„Bist du vielleicht schwul, oder so?" Jasper und ich fielen vom Sofa und konnten uns nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen. Auch Alice konnte sich kein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Sei doch nicht so gemein, Bella", meinte sie.

„Gemein? _Gemein?! _Du hast doch überhaupt damit angefangen!?" Emmett war völlig außer sich. Er klang jetzt fast wie ein Mann. Wie gesagt – fast. Wenn seine Stimme nicht immer zwischen hoch und tief hin und her rattern würde, würde man ihn noch als männlich bezeichnen.

„Emmett, komm. Wir haben eine kleine Diskussion miteinander durchzuführen. Ich lad dich in eine Parfumerie ein!", rief Rose und drehte sich halb zu uns um und machte eine Geste die aussehen sollte, als würde sie uns alle so bald wie möglich umbringen, wenn dazu nur die Gelegenheit kam.

„Okay", schniefte Emmett, als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss. Sobald die Tür zu war, brüllten wir alle auf und lachten uns schlapp, so dass die Wände anfingen zu wackeln.

„Ich höre euch!!", rief Rose zornig als sie die Haustreppe empor gestampft kam. „Wagt es nicht, euch hinter meinem Rücken über uns zu lustig zu machen, sonst seid ihr dran!"

„Ganz locker!", wandte ich ein. „Wir hören ja schon auf!"

Rose schnaubte wütend, dann machte sie kehrt.

„_Ich verkleide mich nie wieder als Miss Nancy!"_, jammerte Emmett.

„_Glaub mir, das wäre eine sehr gute Idee"_, bestätigte Rose.

Bella

Oh je, der arme Emmett. Er tat mir richtig leid. Er war doch eigentlich ein sehr netter Typ. Zwar ein bisschen daneben, was sein Verhalten anging, aber er war okay. Bestimmt war er bald wieder normal. Aber so war Emmett halt.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Kalender an der Wand in Edwards Zimmer, und mit einem Mal machte es _Klick!_

Heute war der 15. Juli! In fünf Tagen hatte Edward Geburtstag – und ich hatte noch kein Geschenk. Himmel! Was war ich doch blöd!

„Ist alles okay, Sweety?" Seit kurzem überhäufte er mich manchmal mit Kosenamen. Er tat es wohl eher unbewusst, aber ich merkte bestimmt, dass es mir schmeichelte. Immer noch geschockt über die Tatsache, dass mein liebster Vampirfreund in wenigen Tagen ein Jahr älter werden würde ließ mich erstarren. Er bemerkte meine Abwesenheit und trat hinter mich, um seine Arme um mich schlingen zu können.

„Was ist los?", säuselte er in mein Ohr.

„Nichts", antwortete ich und fieberte die ganze Zeit über, was ich ihm nun schenken sollte! Fünf Tage waren definitiv zu wenig!

„Du bist so eine miserable Lügnerin Bella", flüstere er und fuhr mit seinem Mund langsam meinen Hals hinunter und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf meine Schulter. Ich schauderte bei seiner Berührung und aus meinem Mund entfuhr ein kleiner Seufzer. Edward lächelte; er brauchte mich nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, ob es mir gefiel, dass er mich berührte. Es stand mir glasklar auf meinem Gesicht geschrieben.

„I-Ich hatte nur an gestern gedacht, weißt du?" Der Tag, wo wir allesamt getanzt hatten, und er mich vor der ganzen Uni geküsst hatte.

„Mhm", machte er nur. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mich gestern in der Umkleide beobachtet hast", raunte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sofort wurde ich rot.

„Du hast keine Beweise", entgegnete ich ihm.

„Ach ja?"

„J-Ja." Er atmete den Duft meiner Haut ein.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und steckte die Zunge raus, so kindisch wie ich nun mal war. Er grinste breiter, beugte sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich – auf die Art und Weise, die verboten sein sollte. Ich legte meine Stirn an seine, um nach Luft zu holen. Auch er schien atemlos zu sein. Als ich mich aus seiner Umarmung befreien wollte, um zu Alice zu gelangen, damit ich mit ihr das Geburtstagsgeschenk für Edward besprechen konnte, flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr:

„Glaub mir, ich würde meinen Blick auch nicht von dir abwenden können."

Es war ja wohl klar, was er damit meinte. Hochrot im Gesicht stolperte ich auf die Treppe zu. Ich hörte, wie er leise in sich hineinlachte.

_Wenn er so weiter macht, sterbe ich noch vor Glück…_


	29. Missverständnis

A.N. Sooo, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ich kann mich wirklich nicht genug freuen!

Zum Kapitel: Also, ich widme es JULiiNA, da sie mir eine ganz tolle Idee verraten habe, die ich auch umgesetzt habe. Dankeschön! 

Okay, genug gelabert!

Viel Spaß,

eure Steph

_Missverständnis_

Bella

Als ich mal wieder hochrot die Treppe hinuntergerannt kam, öffnete sich blitzschnell eine Tür und ich wurde ins Zimmer gezogen. Überrascht blickte ich in Alice' Gesicht, und wie sie mir ein Grinsen zuwarf.

„Hey, was soll das?", fragte ich gespielt entsetzt. Zuerst schwieg und konzentrierte sie sich – wahrscheinlich lauschte sie gerade, ob ein unerwünschter Zuhörer sich hier irgendwo herumtrieb. Dann schaute sie mich wieder mit einem Lächeln im an, worauf ich ihren Blick nur fragend erwidern konnte.

„Nun ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du schon ein Geschenk hast." Auch wenn sie nicht Edwards Namen nannte, verstand ich genau worum es ging. Enttäuscht schüttelte ich den Kopf. Alice seufzte und drehte sich um und fing an, in einer Schublade herum zu kramen.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Idee?", fragte ich sie hoffnungsvoll, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du kannst doch in die Zukunft sehen!", meinte ich daraufhin.

„Ja schon", gab sie zu, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Aber da du ja nicht genau weißt was du ihm schenken willst, und du so immer deine Meinung änderst, ist das schwer zu sagen." Das klang simpel. Ich setzte mich auf Alice' Sofa und grübelte angestrengt nach. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens kam Alice nachdenklich auf mich zugeschlendert.

„Sag mal Bella, hast du hier vielleicht eine leere CD Hülle gesehen?", fragte sie mich, als sie mir eine _Linkin Park _CD hinhielt, die vor meiner Nase hin und her schwebte.

(A.N.: Ich liebe diese Band!)

Und da kam mir auch schon _die _Idee! Breit grinsend schauten Alice und ich uns in die Augen – in ihren war ein richtiges Funkeln zu erkennen.

„Oh Mann Alice, du bist ein Genie! Danke!", rief ich laut und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Na ja, wenn du meinst", murmelte sie verlegen. „Brauchst du denn meine Hilfe?"

„Nein, nein. Das will ich dieses Mal ganz allein hinkriegen." Sie verstand sofort. „Und wag es nicht, in meine Zukunft zu sehen, es soll eine Überraschung werden!" Alice nickte, dann schob sie mich zur Tür.

„Du wirst das schon hinkriegen, Bella. Mach ihn glücklich." Sie zwinkerte, und schloss die Tür wieder. Ein Lächeln kam auf meinem Gesicht zum Vorschein. Ich hatte nämlich vor, Edward eine CD zu seinem Geburtstag zu schenken und zwar nicht irgendeine – ich nahm seine Lieblingslieder für ihn auf, die ich für ihn singen würde. Bis jetzt war er der Einzige, der mich jemals singen gehört hatte. Nur vor ihm hatte ich den Mut, meine Stimme erklingen zu lassen. Er wollte mich so gern noch einmal singen hören, also würde ich seinen Wunsch erfüllen.

Heute war Freitag und morgen und übermorgen müsste ich wieder zur Uni, da in der nächsten Woche mehrere Lehrerkonferenzen waren und wir Studenten deshalb frei hätten. Das wäre doch eine perfekte Gelegenheit jemanden zu finden, der mir bei der Vorbereitung für Edwards Geschenk behilflich sein könnte.

Ich sollte mir jetzt nicht so den Kopf darüber zerbrechen – Edward würde es doch nur merken. Ich setzte mich vors Klavier und begann zu spielen. Ich schloss meine Augen, und als ich kurze Zeit später seinen Atem auf meinem Nacken spürte, öffnete ich sie wieder.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du wunderschön spielst?" Seine Stimme, so samt wie Honig, verführte meine Sinne immer und immer wieder. Edward schaffte es, mich andauernd aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Ja, das hast du", wisperte ich zurück. Seine Hand legte sich um meine Taille und zog mich näher zu sich heran. Schweigend hielt er inne und hörte zu, wie die Musik den Raum erfüllte. Seine freie Hand hob er an, und legte sie auf die Tastatur. Anschließend begann er, die Töne zu spielen, die zu meiner Melodie passten. Hohe und tiefe Töne; mal romantisch, mal dramatisch, dann traurig, waren mit in dieser Melodie verflochten. Sie passte mal zu mir, mal zu Edward. Sie erzählte praktisch unsere Geschichte. Ein Anfang existierte, doch ein Ende war einfach nicht in Sicht. Es lag wohl daran, dass die Zeit unbegrenzt lange für uns zur Verfügung stand.

Edward beugte sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich tief und leidenschaftlich, als ich die letzte Note ausklingen ließ.

„Das hier ist unsere gemeinsame Melodie. Sie handelt nur von dir und mir. Und ich weiß es; einer von uns wird den letzten passenden Teil dazu ergänzen." Was auch immer damit meinte, ich ignorierte es und nickte lächelnd.

„So soll es sein."

Edward verabschiedete sich in der Hofpause am nächsten Tag, da er im Computerraum sein Referat zu Ende bearbeiten wollte. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und setzte mich an einem ruhigen Ort am Campus, wo ich angestrengt nachdachte, was Edwards Geschenk betraf. Die Liederliste hatte ich bereits rausgesucht, die Lyrics ausgedruckt. Jedes Lied kannte ich persönlich, und ich mochte sie genauso wie er es tat. Nur ich brauchte noch ein Tonstudio, wo ich die Lieder aufnehmen konnte. Doch wer hatte überhaupt eins? Auf Alice' Hilfe konnte ich doch glatt verzichten – wenn sie ein Studio kaufen würde, wäre doch bestimmt alles aufgeflogen. Nein, ich machte das lieber auf eigener Faust.

„Hey!" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. „Was machst du denn hier allein?" Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Harry Brown, der zwei Kaffeebecher in den Händen hielt. „Auch einen?" Er hielt mir einen der Becher hin und ich nahm dankend an. Bei Harry hatte ich mein Herz ausgeschüttet, als Edward von Lucia kontrolliert wurde. Er tat mir leid, was mit seiner Verlobten Margo passiert war. Dann hatte er mir seine Freundschaft angeboten, die ich natürlich nicht ablehnte. Er hatte mir bei Vielem geholfen und ich war ihm sehr dankbar. Er und Edward waren die besten Kumpels, und sie gingen öfters zusammen mit irgendwelchen anderen Jungs zu irgendwelchen Sportsveranstaltungen, während ich mit Alice und Rosalie shoppen ging.

„Wo ist denn Edward?", fragte er mich. Er hatte immer ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, seitdem er ein Mädchen kennengelernt hatte, die zu seiner neuen Freundin wurde. Er freute sich sehr für mich und meiner Beziehung zu Edward – Harry war mein persönlicher Kummerkasten.

„Er arbeitet im Computerraum an seinem Referat." Er nickte. Ihm war wohl aufgefallen, dass ich mich äußerlich verändert hatte, schließlich war es doch allem aufgefallen, doch er war der Einzige, der das nicht ansprach, mit Ausnahme von Charlie, natürlich. „Und, wie geht es dir?", fragte ich ihn.

„Gut", antwortete er grinsend. „Aber ist mir dir alles okay? Du siehst ein wenig besorgt aus." Mich überraschte es, was für ein gutes Gespür er doch hatte.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Edward hat in vier Tagen Geburtstag …"

„… und du brauchst ein Geschenk für ihn", beendete er meinen Satz.

„So ganz falsch liegst du nicht", gab ich zu. „Ich habe schon eine passende Idee, nur ich brauche jemanden, der mir dabei hilft und besonders sekret damit umgeht, sodass Edward nichts davon mitbekommt."

„Ich verstehe. Was genau hast du denn geplant?", fragte er interessiert.

Ich lächelte. „Ich hatte vor, eine CD für ihn aufzunehmen, die all seine Lieblingslieder enthält." Harrys Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem selbstsicheren Grinsen.

„Und du brauchst ein Studio." Ich nickte. „Alles klar, ich kann dir dabei helfen." Überrascht weiteten sich meine Augen.

„Wirklich?!"

„Ja. Ich habe ein Tonstudio bei mir Zuhause. Ich müsste nur noch meinen Vater um Erlaubnis fragen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts dagegen hat." Das gab's doch nicht!

Edward

Ich hatte noch den letzten Teil meines Referates abgespeichert und war nun auf dem Weg zu Bella, die ich draußen zu sehen glaubte. Vor voller Vorfreude bei ihr zu sein, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte. Plötzlich sah ich noch jemanden neben ihr – Harry. Das legte meine Laune ein wenig, aber ich freute mich, auch ihn zu sehen. Jetzt war ich nicht mehr weit entfernt und ich war in der Lage, zu hören was sie sagten. Mich wunderte es bloß nur, dass Bella mich nicht wahrnahm.

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja abgefahren! Können wir noch heute damit anfangen?", rief Bella aufgeregt und ein ganz eigenartiges Funkeln lag in ihren Augen. Was war hier los?

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

Bella fiel ihm um den Hals. „Danke!" Ich verspürte einen leichten Stich bei dem Anblick, als ich meine Schritte lauter werden ließ. Schließlich drehte sich Bella zu mir um; sie sah ein wenig erschrocken aus.

„O-Oh Edward!", rief sie etwas perplex. Mein Blick wanderte misstrauisch zwischen ihr und Harry hin und her.

_Edward, ist gibt keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein. Das, was du gesehen hast, hat nichts zu bedeuten._

Aber was sollte Bellas Reaktion?

„Hey Alter!" Harry stand auf und wir begrüßten uns mit einem lässigen Handschlag. „Schön dich zu sehen. Alles klar?" Ich nickte und setzte mich neben Bella. „Entschuldigt mich Leute, ich muss gehen. Die Pflicht ruft!", sagte Harry. Er warf Bella noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und ging davon.

„Was war das?", fragte ich sie. Sie bemühte sich, mir in die Augen zu schauen. Mir war klar, dass irgendetwas hier im Gange war.

„Was war was?", fragte sie zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. Ihre Lippen zitterten ein wenig. „Was soll denn schon sein?"

„Die Aktion gerade eben – was sollte das?" Sie wurde rot vor Aufregung und wich meinem Blick aus. „Bella", murmelte ich, und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass es etwas bedrohlich klang. Ich hob ihr Gesicht an und zwang sie, mir in die Augen zu schauen. „Sag es mir. Was geht hier vor?"

„Edward, es ist nichts!", rief sie. In ihrer Stimme lag Unsicherheit. Ich wollte ihr nur zu gerne glauben, doch ihre Reaktion von vorhin machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung – ich konnte nicht.

„Schön", erwiderte ich und stand auf.

„Edward!" Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich davon. „Edward, warte!" Wieder ignorierte ich ihren Ruf. Warum, wusste ich noch nicht. Aber warum fiel es mir dann so schwer, ihr zu glauben?

Bella

Verflucht! Edward hatte es vollkommen in den falschen Hals bekommen! Schnell rannte ich ihm hinterher und passte mich seinen Schritten mit Leichtigkeit an.

„E-Edward, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!", rief ich verzweifelt und versuchte die Situation zu retten.

„Wie denke ich denn?" Es klang herausfordernd. Ich packte ihm am Arm und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben.

„Hör zu, du verstehst das vollkommen falsch!" Seine Augen wurden schwarz vor Zorn und Eifersucht. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust.

„Wieso hast du ihn dann umarmt?", rief er. „Und was sollen die Worte Können wir noch heute damit anfangen? Ihr wollt euch doch heute

verabreden!" Er war völlig außer sich. Und er war verletzt.

„Edward." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. Unter dieser sanften Berührung schien er sich zu beruhigen. „Bitte, glaube mir. Es ist nichts. Harry hat mir nur angeboten, dass er mir bei meinem Referat helfen könnte. Ich wollte noch etwas vorbereiten, und sein Vater hat bei sich Zuhause den ganzen Kram, den ich dafür brauche. Ich würde sonst ziemlich in der Scheiße stecken, ich muss doch meine Note in Physik aufbessern!" Edward sah erleichtert aus; seine Augen färbten sich wieder zu flüssigem Gold. Ihm ging eindeutig ein Stein vom Herzen, und ich musste gestehen, dass ich mich im Lügen radikal verbessert hatte.

„Warum hast du mich nicht gefragt? Ich hätte dir genauso behilflich sein können!" Jetzt tat er auf beleidigt. Bei seinem süßen Schmollmund musste ich laut auflachen.

„Mir ist das erst heute in der Pause aufgefallen, er hat mich dann gefragt und ich habe sein Angebot angenommen. Und es wäre doch unhöflich, jetzt abzusagen, wo er das doch alles schon organisiert hat!" Wahrhaftig. Ich hatte mich wirklich verbessert. Edward schien mir zu glauben.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Oh Bella, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe!" Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte meine Lippen auf seine.

„Ist schon gut", beschwichtigte ich ihn. „Alles halb so wild." Er erwiderte sofort meinen Kuss, und drückte mich dabei an die kalte Mauer. Meine Hände wühlten in seinen Haaren, seine wanderten an meinem Rücken auf und ab. Ganz sachte schob er seine Hand unter meinem Pullover, wo er sanft meinen Bauch streichelte. Ich seufzte wohlig und ließ mich von ihm ab um nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Eigentlich könnten wir uns öfters streiten. Gegen _solch _einer Versöhnung habe ich nichts", murmelte Edward in mein Ohr, und ich spürte, wie sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

_Das ging gerade nochmal gut …_


	30. Ich werde dich niemals loslassen

A.N.: Hey!

Ich bin's wieder. Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich wird mich natürlich hinsetzen und weiterschreiben!

Mare: XD Ja, seine Reaktion fand ich selbst auch irgendwie süß. Danke!

LaRii: Oh Gott rot werd Du kleine Schmeichlerin…! XD Du hast das Buch noch nicht gelesen?! Dann wird's aber Zeit! Danke für deine vielen Reviews! Ich fühl mich wirklich geschmeichelt…

JULiiNA: Bitte! 

BellAurelia: Danke! Ich werd mal sehen, was ich noch so alles hinzuschreiben kann!

unwichtig: Danke! Du kommst auf einen ganz interessanten Punkt, weißt du das? Ich glaube, dass ist bisher noch niemandem außer dir aufgefallen.

chibbchen: Dankeschön! Eigentlich könnte man ja meinen, dass das mit der CD aus Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde war, nur dass Bella und Edward hier die Rollen tauschen…! XD Aber ich wollte halt, dass die Zwei sich in die Haare kriegen. fies grins

EdwardTheOne: Danke für dein Review! Bella meint ja, sie hätte kein Talent und so, aber ich wollte sie mit der CD in einem guten Licht darstellen. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass mir das gelungen ist. Edwards Reaktion wird sicher toll! XDDD

Smaragdauge: Danke! Da geht's mir genauso! ;) Du Glückliche, ich darf noch mit Breaking Dawn warten… Vielleicht kannst du mir ja ein paar Kleinigkeiten verraten, was da so passiert?! x)

kaddel: Wahrhaftig… Es war ja ne Notsituation! Vielleicht ist sie deshalb so gut im Lügen geworden. Wär ja auch blöd, wenn es nicht geklappt hätte!

So, jetzt noch viel Spaß beim Kap!

--Steph

_Ich werde dich niemals loslassen _

Bella

„Bereit?", fragte Harry mich, als ich vor dem Mikrophon in seinem Tonstudio stand. Edward hatte mich gerade noch so entkommen lassen. Aber das war wirklich knapp gewesen! Um ein Haar hätte ich meinen ganzen Plan preisgegeben, nur, damit er beruhigen würde – wäre mir da nicht diese perfekte Ausrede eingefallen. Nach der Schule schien er sich wie üblich mit Harry zu verstehen, was mich erheblich erleichterte. Doch natürlich fiel mir auf, dass Edward mir _noch _mehr Blicke als gewöhnlich zuwarf, was mich natürlich wieder beunruhigte. Später im Auto hatte ich Harry von dem Vorfall zwischen mir und Edward erzählt, doch der hat nur laut aufgelacht und mich hinterher angelächelt.

_Flashback_

„_Oh Mann!", seufzte ich, als ich die Tür von Harrys Nissan zuschlug und mich in den Sitz sinken ließ._

„_Was ist?", fragte er mich und ließ den Motor an. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und prüfte mit meinem Gehör, das Edward jetzt ebenfalls nach Hause fuhr, und uns nicht hinterher._

„_Edward", gab ich ihm als Antwort und seufzte erneut. Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue._

„_Ist etwas passiert, nachdem ich gegangen bin?"_

_Ich nickte zustimmend. „Allerdings."_

„_Erzähl", erwiderte er ruhig und manövrierte dabei sein Auto Richtung Highway._

„_Ich wundere mich, warum ich ihn nicht schon früher bemerkt habe. Er hat meine Worte und meine körperlichen Aktionen vollkommen missverstanden." Jetzt schien er zu kapieren._

„_Du meinst, als du mich umarmt hast?"_

„_Auch", gab ich zu. „Aber ich hab ja noch was wie Können wir noch heute damit anfangen? oder so ähnlich gesagt, und Edward hat das in den falschen Hals bekommen. Anschließend hat er mich gefragt was das soll. Ich wollte ihm ja nicht verraten, was hinter unserer Verabredung steckt, also hab ich erstmal nichts gesagt. Edward war richtig sauer…" Ich schluckte. Harry hatte seinen Blick immer noch auf die Windschutzscheibe gerichtet; um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es._

„_Und weiter?", bohrte er._

„_Ich bin ihm hinterhergerannt, und wusste erstmal nicht, was ich machen sollte." Ich wurde rot und fummelte verlegen in meinen Haaren. „Er war richtig sauer, du hättest das sehen müssen. Oder lieber nicht, denn sonst wärst du schreiend davon gelaufen." Ich lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Jedenfalls ist er ausgerastet und hat mich auf das Gespräch mit dir angesprochen. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, aber Edward hat mir meine Ausrede abgekauft."_

„_Einer so miserablen Lügnerin wie dir? Gratuliere!" Harry grinste süffisant und ich boxte ihm verspielt in den Arm._

„_Sehr witzig!", rief ich empört. Er schaute mich entschuldigend an und setzte einen Hundeblick auf – hatte er das etwa von Alice gelernt?!_

„_Verzeihst du mir?" _

_Ich seufzte und nickte. „Ein letztes Mal."_

„_Das sagst du dauernd!", meinte er und lachte laut auf. Ich grummelte irgendetwas vor mich hin und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Okay, tut mir leid. Wie lautete denn deine Ausrede?" _

_Also zitierte ich ihm, was ich gesagt hatte: „__Harry hat mir nur angeboten, dass er mir bei meinem Referat helfen könnte. Ich wollte noch etwas vorbereiten, und sein Vater hat bei sich Zuhause den ganzen Kram, den ich dafür brauche. Ich würde sonst ziemlich in der Scheiße stecken, ich muss doch meine Note in Physik aufbessern!"_

_Harry lachte. „Interessant. Und wie war dann seine Reaktion?"_

„_Er hat mich beleidigt angeguckt und gefragt, weshalb ich nicht nach seiner Hilfe gefragt habe. Daraufhin habe ich geantwortet, dass mir die Idee erst in der Pause kam, und du mir das Angebot gemacht hattest, als Edward ja nicht da war. Aber du musst doch zugeben, seine Reaktion ist doch übertrieben, oder? Ich meine, er ist doch dein bester Freund! Und er weiß ganz genau, dass du mir nichts Böses willst."_

_Harry gluckste, dann sprach er in einer ruhigen Tonlage. „Das stimmt schon. Aber ich meine, du kennst ihn doch, Bella. Du kennst ihn sogar besser als ich. Edward ist ziemlich dickköpfig und hat ein großes Ego. Seine Reaktion beweist doch alles; er will dich nicht einem Idioten wie mir anvertrauen!" Wieder lachte er laut auf, ich musste einfach mit kichern. Dann schaute er mich freundlich an. „Es beweist einfach, wie sehr er dich liebt, Bella. Es ist ihm nicht egal, mit wem du abhängst, sei es mit mir, oder einem Fremden. Er will sich vergewissern, dass du nur ihm gehörst, und keinem anderen. Natürlich wünscht er sich das auch von dir. Edward sorgt sich um dich und tut alles, damit du in Sicherheit bist, und seitdem Vorfall mit John vertraut er dich keinem anderen Mann mehr an. Selbst mir vertraut er nicht mehr ganz so stark. Aber dennoch genug, damit ich auf den Pausen mit dir reden kann, und auch sonst. Ich verstehe seine Reaktion nur zu gut, und ich finde sie überhaupt nicht übertrieben."_

_Flashback Ende_

Ich war immer überrascht darüber, wie reif Harry doch war. Nach diesem Gespräch mit ihm, sah ich Edwards Reaktion in einem ganz anderen Licht. Ich wusste, wie sehr er sich um meine Sicherheit sorgte, aber so sehr hätte ich ihm das nicht zugetraut.

Hoffentlich würde ich noch heute mit der CD fertig werden, damit ich mir nicht noch mehr Ausreden ausdenken müsste, um Edward zufrieden zu stellen, was meine Verabredungen mit Männern anging. Aber dass er seinem eigenen Freund Harry nicht vertraut – das hatte mich wirklich umgehauen. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Bella?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen, und nickte in Harrys Richtung. „Alles okay?"

„Ja, ich war grad mit den Gedanken woanders." Er nickte stumm, ging zum Hinterzimmer und hielt mir einen Daumen hoch. Anschließend hörte ich die Melodie von _Total Eclipse Of The Heart _von _Bonnie Tyler_.

(A.N.: de./watch?v55nTwg5NIPM)

Während ich sang, schloss ich die Augen und ließ meinen Gefühlen für Edward freien Lauf. Er war einfach das Beste, was mir je passiert war. Und das versuchte ich auch in meiner Stimme erklingen zu lassen, um so zu zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte.

Das nächste Lied war _The Reason _von _Hoobastank. _

(A.N.: de./watch?vEjC9k7U0Wzc)

Ich fand dass das Lied einen besonders berührte. Edward war der Grund, weshalb ich noch überhaupt auf der Welt bleiben wollte. Für ihn würde ich nicht aufgeben; ich wusste, dass er das nicht wollte. Nur für ihn würde ich stark bleiben.

_Underneath Your Clothes _von_ Shakira_ war mein absolutes Lieblingslied, als ich noch ein junger Teenager und in der High School war.

(A.N.: de./watch?vbbASRMMbWTc)

Es erinnerte mich immer an kleine Schwärmereien, die ich für ein paar Jungs empfunden hatte. Aber mehr als nur das war es nie gewesen. Bei Edward war das anders; er war meine erste große Liebe fürs Leben.

_You Found Me _von _Kelly Clarkson_ erinnerte mich an meinen ersten Kuss mit Edward.

(A.N.: de./watch?v6ahpJP5bwkE)

Wie er mich einfach am Nacken gepackt und geküsst hatte, als mehrere ältere Männer sich über mich hermachten.

Bei_ Untouched _von _The Veronicas_ wurde mir eindeutig bewusst, wie stark meine innerliche Lust für Edward war.

(A.N.: de./watch?vykW4rtW2eu0)

Er war für mich wie eine Droge, und ich war richtig süchtig nach ihm. Seine Berührungen ließen mich immer wieder erzittern, und ich fragte mich, warum ich mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt hatte. Je öfter ich ihn sah, desto mehr wollte ich ihn sehen. Je mehr ich bei ihm war, desto weniger wollte ich ihn wieder verlassen. Je mehr er mich berührte, desto mehr wollte ich ihn berühren.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl fallen und Harry reichte mir eine Wasserfalsche. Dankbar nahm ich sie ihm ab.

„Du singst echt klasse! Warum hast du mir nichts von deinem Talent gesagt?", fragte er. Verlegen schaute ich zu Boden.

„Ich habe noch nie vor anderen gesungen. Nur für mich selbst. Und als ich bei Edward Klavier gespielt habe, habe ich einfach aus meiner Seele gesungen. Und er wollte mich unbedingt noch einmal singen hören."

„Das ist aber süß von dir." Er lächelte mich an. „Ich wette, du wirst ihm mit diesen Geschenk richtig glücklich machen."

„Meinst du?", fragte ich argwöhnisch, er nickte begeistert.

„Absolut." Harry schaute ins Leere und war ganz in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Macht dich denn _deine_ Freundin glücklich?"

Er seufzte zufrieden. „Sehr sogar. Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie." Dann warf er mir einen freundlichen Blick zu. „Waren das alle Lieder, die du aufnehmen wolltest?"

Ich überlegte. „Nein, ich glaub nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir uns am Dienstag nochmal treffen. Einen Tag vor Edwards Geburtstag. Ich muss mir ja noch überlegen, was ich noch alles auf die CD drauf packe."

„Vielleicht ein paar Fotos von dir?", meinte er nachdenkend.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Die Idee mag ich zwar nicht, aber sie ist gut. Du weißt doch, wie unfotogen ich bin!"

„Find ich nicht. Du schaust dir deine Bilder nie gründlich genug an, um sie beurteilen zu können. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie hübsch du doch auf ihnen aussiehst. Die Mädchen beneiden dich dafür." Er kicherte.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr und rappelte mich auf.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

„Okay." Harry stand auf, und ging mit mir nach oben, wo wir auf seine Eltern im Wohnzimmer trafen.

„Und, wie läuft's?", fragte sein Vater ihn.

„Gut!", erwiderte Harry neben mir.

„Musst du jetzt gehen?", fragte sein Vater nun an mich gewandt.

„Ja Sir."

„Na dann, auf Wiedersehen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir." Ich drehte mich um, ging zur Garderobe und schlüpfte in meine Jacke. Harry schnappte sich noch schnell seine Autoschlüssel und wir gingen nach draußen. Etwas lag doch in der Luft – Edward! Ich blickte mich um, und wenige Meter von Harrys Haus entfernt sah ich auch schon seinen silbernen Volvo aufblitzen. Plötzlich überkam mich Panik; was, wenn er uns doch gefolgt war? Mir blieb jetzt nichts anderes übrig, als die Unschuldige zu spielen, und so zu tun, als hätte ich mit Harry die ganze Zeit Physik gebüffelt. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen, sonst würde er das wieder in den falschen Hals bekommen.

„Edward!", riefen Harry und ich gleichzeitig; ich klang erfreut, Harry eher überrascht.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich wollte Bella gerade nach Hause fahren."

Edward lächelte nur. „Sie hat mich gebeten, dass ich sie abhole." Ich verstand, und spielte sofort mit. Anscheinend hatte er die Infos von Alice, wann ich mit meinem ‚Referat' fertig sein würde.

„Nanu? Wolltest du? Warum hast du mir vorhin nichts gesagt?", fragte er und Edward warf mir einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du begleitest mich nur bis nach draußen. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du deine Autoschlüssel mitgenommen hast." Als Beweis deutete ich auf die Schlüssel, die er in seiner rechten Hand hielt.

Er nickte. „Ach so. Na dann, tschüss, Bella." Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und umarmte mich freundschaftlich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Edward mit den Zähnen knirschte und die seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte; die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Tschüss!", erwiderte ich, löste mich aus der Umarmung und marschierte mit einem Lächeln zu Edward, der mich gleich auf den Mund küsste. Ich stieg ins Auto.

„Ciao, Alter!", rief Edward Harry zu und lachte.

„Macht's gut, Dicker! Lass mal wieder was von dir hören!" Er stimmte in Edwards Lachen mit ein und steuerte zurück aufs Haus zu.

„Mach ich!", hörte ich noch Edward rufen, dann saß er auch schon im Auto.

„Und, wie geht's dir mein Engel?" Er schien nichts von der für ihn geplanten CD zu wissen.

„Gut. Wie war dein Nachmittag?"

„Schlimm", erwiderte er seufzend. „Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch. Sogar mehr, als du mich." Ich betonte das so, als wäre das selbstverständlich.

„Darauf möchte ich wetten." Es klang herausfordernd. Edward schaute mich mit einem schiefen Lächeln an – oh nein, er versuchte mich schon wieder aus der Fassung zu bringen, damit ich meine Aussage von vorhin für ihn änderte. „Bist du sicher, dass du mich mehr vermisst hast, als ich dich?"

Ich nickte.

„Du irrst dich." Er kam mit seinem Gesicht näher.

„Nein", antwortete ich und versuchte meine Stimme fester klingen zu lassen.

„Du irrst dich", hauchte er und blies mir seinen köstlichen Atem direkt ins Gesicht.

„Nein", sagte ich erneut, doch dieses Mal klang es doch nicht mehr so sicher. Edward nutzte die Gelegenheit aus und stützte sich mit seinen Armen am Türrahmen, sodass mir jegliche Fluchtwege versperrt blieben. Unsere Nasen berührten sich schon. Wäre ich noch ein Mensch, hätte er mit seinem Verhalten mein Herz schon längst zum Stehen gebracht, und ich wäre daraufhin auf dem Weg zum siebten Himmel gewesen.

„Sicher?", bohrte er. Ich nickte stumm; unfähig auch nur irgendetwas zu erwidern. Er nahm einen Arm über mir weg und legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte. Mein Atem stockte.

„Ganz sicher?", fragte er, schob seine Hand langsam unter den Pullover den ich trug und fuhr mit seinen langen Fingern über meinen Bauch. Ich nickte wieder und hielt die Luft an vor Aufregung. Bisher hatte er es noch nie soweit kommen lassen, mich _derartig _zu verführen.

„Bist du dir bis zu 50 sicher?", fragte er weiter und fuhr mit seiner Hand seitlich meiner Taille hinauf und stoppte in der Mitte.

„Ja", wisperte ich und Edward verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Bist du dir bis zu 100 Prozent sicher?", fragte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand weiter hinauf und ich spürte seine Finger seitlich meiner Brust; ich schnappte nach Luft.

„Nein", flüsterte ich und gab auf.

„Na also", murmelte er und küsste mich lange und leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Seine Hand ruhte auf meinem Rücken, meine Arme umschlangen seine Taille und drückten ihn an mich.

Atemlos ließ ich von ihm ab, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Auf Edwards engelhaftem Gesicht kam ein triumphierendes Lächeln zum Vorschein.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du nachgeben würdest." Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. Immer noch überwältigt von seiner Verführungskunst.

„Du bringst mich einfach aus der Fassung…" So langsam beruhigte ich mich. Edward schaute mich hungrig an – nicht auf die Art, die mir Angst einflößte, sondern auf die Art, die mir den Atem nahm und mich zum Schmelzen brachte.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie _sehr_ du _mich _aus der Fassung bringst", murmelte er. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick mit meinen Augen, in dem sich derselbe Hunger wie in seinen Augen spiegelte. Dann brach er den Augenkontakt ab, und startete den Motor von seinem Volvo. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass wir immer noch vor Harrys Haus standen.

Edward fuhr anschließend los – mit der einen Hand hielt er das Lenkrad, mit der anderen hielt er meine fest umschlossen. Ich betrachtete die ineinander verschlungenen Fingerspitzen, und Edward erwiderte meinen Blick.

„Ich werde dich nie in meinem Leben loslassen", versprach er mir lächelnd.


	31. Dates und Eifersucht

_Dates Und Eifersucht_

Bella

Das zweite und letzte Mal befand ich mich nun im Tonstudio von Harry. Doch dieses Mal war ich nicht allein gekommen. Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie waren auch dabei, damit wir ein paar Lieder zusammen singen, und auf Edwards CD brennen konnten. Das war Rosalies Idee gewesen. Natürlich hatten die anderen zugestimmt (Emmett war sowieso ratlos gewesen, was Edwards Geschenk anging).  
Harry konnte seinen Augen und Ohren nicht trauen, als er die Vampirtruppe vor seiner Haustür stehen sah, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Bestimmt dachte er, wir wären irgendwelche Psychopathen, so wie er uns angestarrt hatte. Doch schließlich hatte ich ihm erzählt, was ich vorhatte. Dann hatte er genickt und uns schweigend durchgelassen. Jasper bemerkte natürlich, dass er sich unwohl in der Nähe von Vampiren fühlte, und ich fragte mich, ob das bei mir auch der Fall war.  
Alice und Rosalie hatten selbstverständlich schon ein paar Songs parat, die wir aufnehmen wollten. Harry stand hinter der Glaswand, und gab uns ein Zeichen, damit wir loslegen konnten.  
Als kleiner Gag sangen wir als Erstes _Invincible_ von _OK Go_. Das Lied sollte Edwards Stärke symbolisieren. Emmett war natürlich etwas angetan davon, weil er beleidigt war, als ich ihm die Bedeutung des Liedes im Bezug auf Edward nannte, dennoch grinste er. Es machte uns allen einen Riesen Spaß.  
Jetzt durfte es auch mal etwas heftiger sein. Das nächste Lied war _One Step Closer _von _Linkin Park_. Es war eine Forderung der Jungs gewesen, falls wir Mädchen noch vorhatten, irgendwelche Liebesschnulzen zu singen. Das waren deren Worte gewesen, nicht meine. Natürlich hatten wir die Lieder bewusst ausgewählt, da es Edwards Lieblingslieder waren. Mit Sicherheit waren da noch mehr, aber wir wollten ja nicht die ganze CD damit überlasten, da er ja schon eine ganze Sammlung bei sich im Zimmer hatte.  
Harry war ganz in die Musik vertieft, wippte seinen Kopf immer mit, und klatschte ab und zu auch mal. Wenn Edward wüsste, was hinter seinem Rücken vorging.  
Danach performten Alice, Rosalie und ich ein paar Lieder, die sich von den anderen sehr unterscheideten. Ich war die Hauptstimme, während die anderen beiden im Hintergrund mit mir sangen. Das erste Lied war _Irresistible_ von _The Corrs_:

_Don't want you for the weekend  
Don't want you for a day  
Don't need love divided  
Don't want to feel this way  
See I want you to need me (the way I need you)  
Just like I need you (the way I see you)  
And I want you to see me  
Like no-one before_

_Irresistible - natural, physical  
It's indefinable - magical, illogical  
So make-you-mineable, you're mine_

_So can't you see I'm tortured  
Oh can't you hear my pain  
If you just let me show you  
I'll be your summer rain  
Then you'll feel that you want me  
(the way I'm feeling)  
The way I want you (the way I want you )  
And you know nothing's better  
It's like nothing before_

_Now you feel what I'm feeling  
(don't you feel what I'm feeling)  
Don't you know that it's more  
(it can take you places)  
It can take you places  
Like never before_

Und das letzte Lied, ebenfalls von dieser Gruppe, war _Breathless_.  
Als die Melodie ausklang, bedankten wir uns bei Harry, und alle bis außer mir und ihm, gingen nach Hause, damit Edward keinen Verdacht schöpfte, wenn er wieder vom Jagen zurückkam.  
Wo ich war, wusste er ja bereits. Ohnehin war ich später mit ihm verabredet. Wir wollten zusammen irgendwo spazieren gehen; Edward wollte mir unbedingt einen ganz bestimmten Ort zeigen. Ich war wirklich neugierig, wo er mit mir hingehen wollte. Sosehr ich auch Überraschungen hasste, ich freute mich schon auf unsere Verabredung. Abgemacht war es, dass wir uns vor einem Café hier in der Nähe treffen sollten. Ob Edward überhaupt darüber Bescheid wusste, dass er morgen Geburtstag hatte?  
„Also, ich denke, ich bin so morgen Mittag mit der CD fertig", berichtete Harry mir. „Die Fotos habe ich bereits schon bearbeitet." Harry meinte die Fotos, die er mit mir geschossen hatte. Das Hauptmotiv war natürlich ich. Daheim hatte ich noch Fotos vom Rest den Cullens, dann hatte ich noch eins von mir und Edward gemacht, für Esmes „Familienalbum". Zum Glück blockten Esme und die anderen immer ihre Gedanken in Edwards Nähe, oder dachten zumindest nicht an seinen Geburtstag, damit er uns nicht auf die Schliche kam.  
„Gut." Ich lächelte und ging mit ihm zusammen nach oben. „Wie geht's deiner Freundin?", fragte ich aus reinem Interesse.  
„Oh, ihr geht es prima. Wieso fragst du?"  
„Nur so", erwiderte ich und zuckte die Schultern. Er nahm seine Hausschlüssel und dann begleitete er mich bis zu dem Café, wo Edward und ich uns verabredet hatten. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich nachher mit Fragen bombardieren würde, was meine „Nachhilfe" in Physik anging.  
Als wir den Treffpunkt erreichten, war nirgends wo ein Edward zusehen. Ich wunderte mich; sonst war er immer auf die Sekunde genau pünktlich.

Edward

Das Handy vibrierte in meiner Jackentasche. Schnell schaute ich aufs Display während ich mein Auto in eine Parklücke manövrierte. Es war Alice.  
„Was ist?", fragte ich gelangweilt.  
„Bella ist fertig, sie müsste jeden Moment da sein." Dann legte sie auf. Ich seufzte. Auch wenn ich nichts zu befürchten hatte, was Bellas Besuche bei Harry angingen, spürte ich, wie ungern ich sie dort haben wollte. Er war zwar mein bester Freund, aber ich _wollte _nicht, dass sie bei ihm war. Um genau zu sein – es machte mich eifersüchtig.  
Ich seufzte erneut und stieg aus dem Auto, um mich zum Café zu begeben. Hier gab es zu meinem Gunsten nicht sehr viele Menschen, sodass ich nicht völlig auf meine körperliche Kontrolle angewiesen war. Glück, dass ich vorhin noch jagen gewesen war.  
Ich roch den köstlichen Duft Bellas. Sie war schon hier. Und dann nahm ich noch jemand anderes wahr – Harry. Innerlich wurde ich unruhig. Was _machte _er hier?!  
Zügig ging ich weiter, und der Geruch der beiden wurde immer stärker.  
_Bella, Bella, Bella_, dachte Harry, als ich nun seine Gedanken hören konnte. _Ich hoffe, der Edward kriegt davon nicht so schnell mit. _Mein Verstand fror auf der Stelle, dennoch ging ich weiter. Da war doch irgendetwas im Gange.  
„Danke, Harry. Du hast mir sehr geholfen." Es war Bellas wunderschöne Stimme, die _seinen _Namen nannte und nicht _meinen_. Als ich sie endlich mit eigenen Augen sah, stand sie auf ihren Zehenspitzen und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach ging er von ihr weg. Bella erstarrte und fuhr zu mir herum.  
„Oh Gott", wisperte sie. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Wovon sollte ich nichts mitbekommen? Was meinte Harry damit? Ich verstand nicht. Ich war viel zu gelähmt, um noch überhaupt noch etwas zu verstehen.  
Nach einer Weile des Schocks schien mein Verstand endlich wieder zu arbeiten. Eilig, und nicht auf meine Gesichtszüge achtend, ging ich auf Bella zu. Sie zuckte vor mir zurück.  
_ „Was soll das?!"_, fuhr es aus meinem Mund. Ich spürte, wie die Eifersucht und die Wut mich packten. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
„I-Ich", stammelte sie und senkte den Blick. Ich wartete, doch sie sagte nichts. Das war einfach zu viel für mich. Mein Kopf wanderte hin und her, doch es waren keine Zeugen in Sicht. Also rannte ich in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit weg, und ließ sie dort stehen. Es war falsch, sehr falsch sogar, doch ich sah in diesem Moment einfach keinen Ausweg. Bella würde mich nie betrügen. Nie. Oder? _Quatsch doch nicht, Edward! Hast du so wenig Vertrauen ihr gegenüber?_, schrie mein Gewissen, das Recht hatte. Sie könnte es nie. Doch warum war ich so wütend? War ich wütend auf sie? Nein. Der einzige Weg wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen war, mich zu beruhigen und in aller Ruhe darüber nachzudenken.  
Vielleicht war diese ganze Aktion einfach harmlos. Nur ich mal wieder musste alles dramatisieren. Ich hasste mein Ego dafür.

Bella

„Oh nein!", stöhnte ich verzweifelt. „Nicht schon wieder!"  
„Was ist passiert?" Ich fuhr herum und sah, wie Harry mich besorgt beäugte.  
„Was machst du denn noch hier?", fragte ich ihn, immer noch entsetzt über Edwards Reaktion.  
„Ich habe Edward gehört, und er klang nicht sonderlich erfreut, da bin ich noch mal zurückgekommen", erklärte er. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er zum zweiten Mal.  
„Er hat es wohl falsch interpretiert als ich dir zum Dank auf die Wange geküsst habe." Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. „Ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie ich ihm das erklären soll, ohne dabei sein Geburtstaggeschenk zu gefährden." Er schien eine Weile nachzudenken.  
„Hmm", machte er. „Warte, ich hab eine Idee. Teile ihm mit, dass er morgen so gegen fünf Uhr Abends hier in diesem Café sein soll. Du kommst vielleicht eine halbe Stunde nach ihm. Den restlichen Teil überlasse mir." Er zwinkerte.

Ich verbrachte lieber meine Nacht in meinem eigenen Haus, nur zur Sicherheit. Edward meldete sich nicht, deswegen rührte ich mich nicht vom Fleck. Der morgige Tag bereitete mir dennoch Sorgen. Ob sich Edward bis dahin beruhigen würde? Ich hoffte es. Unruhig wälzte ich mich auf meinem Bett hin und her, bis ich schließlich wieder das Licht anmachte und mir Zettel und Stift besorgte. Ich schrieb:

_Wenn du mich noch etwas gern hast, dann komm bitte morgen um 17 Uhr ins Café, wo wir uns gestern verabredet hatten._

_-B._

Ich wusste, dass es etwas komisch klang, aber eine bessere Formulierung fiel mir nicht ein. Schnell sprang ich vom Bett, sauste nach draußen und rannte zum Haus der Cullens.  
Alice machte mir die Tür auf, ehe ich anklopfen konnte. Dann nahm sie mir mit einem Lächeln den Zettel entgegen, und antwortete auf meine Frage, die ich ihr gerade eben noch stellen wollte.  
„Ihm geht es gut, Bella", versicherte sie mir. „Er ist oben. Willst du ihn sehen?"  
„Natürlich, aber ich glaube, jetzt ist nicht ganz so der richtige Zeitpunkt. Bis morgen", sagte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und zwinkerte.  
„Ciao, Bella!" Dann schloss sie die Tür.  
Langsam ging ich wieder zurück, als ich auf dem Boden einen Schatten sah. Mein Blick richtete sich auf eines der Fenster, und ich sah Edward dort stehen. Seine Miene war unergründlich, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es.  
Auf einmal verspürte ich die unbeschreibliche Sehnsucht nach ihm, die mich immer wieder jagte, sobald ich nicht bei ihm war. Noch bevor sie stärker wurde und ich mich in seinen Armen befinden konnte, drehte ich mich um und rannte fort. Bis morgen lies sich die Distanz zwischen uns ja noch einrichten, doch danach könnte ich mich selbst nicht mehr zügeln. Wie sehr ich Edward doch liebte …

Edward

Der nächste Tag war so wie jeder normale andere auch. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Bella nicht so wie gewohnt, neben mir lag. Meine Laune passte zum heutigen Wetter; es regnete und der Wind tobte draußen in der Kälte.  
Schnell zog ich mich an und ging nach unten, wo alle ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nachgingen, so wie jeden anderen Tag auch. Keiner schien mich wirklich wahrzunehmen, und ihre Gedanken fand ich auch nicht gerade interessant, also setzte ich mich ans Klavier und begann vor mich hin zu spielen.  
Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass es immer wieder dieselbe Melodie war – die von mir und Bella. Es war _unsere _Melodie.  
Plötzlich hielt Alice mir schweigend einen kleinen Zettel unter die Nase.  
„Was ist das?", fragte ich sie, doch sie deutete nur mit ihrem Kinn darauf, drehte sich um und ging weg.  
„Von Bella", rief sie noch, ehe sie mit Jasper nach Draußen verschwand. Ich faltete den Zettel auf und als ihn. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Als ich mich in dem besagten Café befand, traf ich nicht die erwartete Person, auf die ich gehofft hatte. Stattdessen begrüßte mich jemand anderes.  
„Edward!", rief Harry, und bat mit einer Geste mich neben ihn zu setzen. Ich zögerte und folgte seiner Bitte.  
_ Edward wird sich bestimmt mächtig freuen, wenn er das hier sieht!_, dachte er und ich sah, wie sein Grinsen bis zu den Ohren reichte. _Ich kann es kaum abwarten seine Reaktion zu sehen! _  
Mit skeptischem Blick nahm ich Platz. Vor ihm stand ein schwarzer Laptop. Er grinste immer noch. Dann sagte er: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Freund!" Ich verharrte auf meinem Stuhl, dann sah ich auf die Digitaluhr an der Wand, wo meine Augen das Datum fixierten. Ich spürte, wie mein Mund aufklappte, und ich ihn nicht mehr schließen konnte, bis Harry lachend mit seiner Hand nachhalf.  
Wortlos drehte er den Laptop ein wenig herum, sodass ich den Bildschirm sehen konnte. Auf ihm waren verschiedene Fotos zu sehen, am meisten welche, wo Bella abgebildet war. Zum Schluss sah ich noch welche von meiner Familie und ein Bild von mir und ihr zusammen. Ich erinnerte mich noch an Bellas Ausrede:  
_ „Ich möchte Fotos für Esmes Familienalbum machen, Edward! Du musst auch auf die Bilder drauf! Sie schwieg. „Kann man Vampire denn auf Fotos sehen?"_  
Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen. Als Harry mein Gesichtsausdruck wandeln sah, griff er wortlos nach einem Kopfhörer und reichte sie mir. Misstrauisch setzte ich sie auf. Harry öffnete einen Ordner von der CD, die er eingelegt hatte, und dann hörte ich die Musik, die er anschließend abspielte. Erneut klappte mir der Mund auf, meine Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet.  
Es war Bellas Stimme, die ich hörte. Sie sang einige meiner Lieblingslieder, von denen jedes eine andere Bedeutung bekam, sobald Bella die Wörter einen ganz neuen Klang verlieh. So wie ich sie kannte, sollten die Lieder eine Verbindung zu unserer Beziehung haben. Es war einfach … wunderschön.  
Schweigend lauschte ich der Musik, und Harry, der mich beobachtete, lächelte.  
Nun nahm er einen zweiten Kopfhörer und schloss ihn auch an den Laptop an, damit er ebenfalls zuhören konnte.  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich in einem Song von _Linkin Park_ auch die anderen meiner Familie. Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie. Nein, nicht nur in einem Lied – die nächsten und scheinbar letzten der CD wurden von ihnen gesungen.  
So viel Mühe hatten sie sich alle gegeben? Wegen _mir_? Mein Körper bekam einen leichten, angenehmen Stich zu spüren.  
Der ganze Tumult, den Bella veranstaltet hatte (und den ich nur noch verschlimmert hatte durch mein naives Verhalten) war wegen mir. Sie hatte gelogen, um mir eine Überraschung zu machen. Und ich war völlig ahnungslos. Ich hatte sie nicht durchschaut, nein, ich hatte ihr sogar ihre Lügen _abgekauft_. Was war ich doch für ein Volltrottel…  
Bei diesem kleinen Selbstgeständnis musste ich lächeln. Harry lachte leise, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen – oder als wären sie mir auf der Stirn geschrieben, ganz dick und fett und in Druckschrift.  
Einige Millisekunden später hörte ich, wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, und jemand rein kam. Ich erkannte diesen Duft sofort, und fuhr herum. Ich sah Bella, und wie sie mich mit unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Ich musste grinsen.

Bella

Edward bemerkte wie ich rein kam, und drehte sich rasch um. Ich hatte irgendwie Angst, doch diese war völlig unbegründet; Edward grinste nämlich über beide Ohren. Das Grinsen verschwand aber wieder, und er hob sich ganz langsam vom Stuhl, ohne seine Augen von mir zu wenden. Er hatte wieder diesen Blick aufgesetzt, bei dem ich einfach hinweg schmolz. Er war einfach viel zu intensiv, so dass ich wegschauen wollte, und dennoch hielt ich seinem Blick stand.  
Für kurze Zeit lag meine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinem Körper. Edward schritt lässig, aber dennoch gefährlich auf mich zu. Ich linste zur Seite, und bemerkte, dass die Frauen ihn beobachteten. Natürlich waren sie von seinem Antlitz genauso fasziniert wie ich. Komisch nur, dass ich mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt hatte – was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Edward viel zu schön und perfekt für diese Welt war.  
Seine goldenen Augen fixierten immer noch meine, bis er schließlich vor mir stand, die Süße seines Atems, die mein Gesicht traf, betäubte mich.  
„Bella", hauchte er, und ein weiterer Atemstoß traf mein Gesicht. Edward nahm es zwischen seine großen Hände, und schaute mir in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, leise und rau, dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich lange und leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Dass unser Publikum uns dabei zusah, war mir vollkommen egal. Es zählte allein der Moment zwischen mir und ihm, und dass er glücklich über mein Geschenk war.  
„Ich dich auch", flüsterte ich zurück, als ich von ihm abließ um nach Luft zu schnappen. Edward lächelte das schiefe Lächeln, das ich so liebte und antwortete: „Ich weiß."

A.N.: So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte um gaaaanz viele Reviews! XD  
Ich finde, dass die Gruppe _The Corrs _auch ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Bella, Alice und Rosalie hat. Das hab ich aber erst später gemerkt…

Hier ein paar Links:

Invincible – OK Go:  
.com/watch?v=1LNbzqoOPu4

One Step Closer – Linkin Park:  
.com/watch?v=4qlCC1GOwFw

Irresistible – The Corrs:  
.com/watch?v=z4ki1_TEwsw

Breathless – The Corrs:  
.com/watch?v=Gp7fK_JPPsY


	32. Return

Return

Bella

„Ich kann es dir aber immer noch nicht verzeihen, dass du ihm auf die Wange geküsst hast." Edwards Ton klang neckend. Mittlerweile saßen wir beide in seinem Volvo, nachdem wir uns bei Harry verabschiedet hatten. Edward verstand sich nun auch etwas besser mit ihm als vorher, auch wenn er mit _meinen_ Aktionen nicht immer einverstanden war. So wie diese.  
Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid."  
Er machte einen Schmollmund. „Was war ich doch nur für ein Idiot", murmelte er leise.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso?"  
„Anstatt deine Lügen zu durchschauen, hab ich sie dir einfach abgekauft!" Schnell blickte ich zur Seite, damit er mein Grinsen nicht sah.  
„Es war halt eine Notsituation. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Hätte ich dir verraten, was ich vorhatte, dann wär der Überraschungseffekt so gut wie verflogen." Das würde ihn wohl nicht so einfach besänftigen. Er schwieg.  
„Edward, Harry hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Ich habe deine Reaktion gesehen, als ich mit ihm zusammen war. Aber zwischen uns ist doch nichts. Keinen Grund zur Eifersucht." Es sollte scherzhaft klingen, doch irgendwie steckte mir ein fetter Kloß im Hals fest. „Magst du dein Geschenk etwa nicht?", wollte ich wissen, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen, das bestimmt wesentlich einfacher zu bereden war, als diese Eifersuchtssache. Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.  
„Doch, natürlich." Sein Ton war samt und er hob seine rechte Hand, um sie an meine Wange zu legen. Ich konnte nicht anders und legte mein Gesicht in seine Handfläche.  
„Es ist nur so, ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dich mit einem anderen zu sehen. Es ist so neu für mich für eine Frau so zu empfinden, wie ich es bei dir tue. Es passiert mir zum ersten Mal. Auch wenn ich im Hintergedanken immer weiß, dass Harry nur ein guter Freund von uns beiden ist – es macht mich einfach furchtbar eifersüchtig. Und seitdem du damals in der Gasse fast … misshandelt worden wärst, fällt es mir schwer, anderen Männern zu vertrauen, die an dir Interesse haben. Die Gedanken von ihnen über dich sind meistens ziemlich ordinär, musst du wissen. Allein das macht mich rasend." Edwards Nasenlöcher bebten, als er das sagte. Er nahm seine Hand wieder zurück und legte sie aufs Lenkrad; seine Finger verkrampften. Ich dachte das ja nur zu ungern, und es passte nicht im Geringsten zu dieser Situation, aber irgendwie fand ich Edward richtig sexy, wenn er sauer war. Ich schluckte kräftig und setzte einen anderen Ton an.  
„Edward, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Harry mir nichts Schlimmes antun würde. Er würde das doch sowieso nicht schaffen!" Er lachte leise. „Du brauchst dich also deswegen nicht zu sorgen."  
„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte er. „Dich zu beschützen ist halt noch eine alte Gewohnheit von mir, die ich wohl für immer behalten werde. Auch wenn du es körperlich nicht nötig hast, von mir in Schutz genommen zu werden … Ich möchte halt nicht, dass man dich _innerlich_ zerstört. Was bei jedem ja funktioniert. Auch bei mir. Eifersucht ist doch das beste Beispiel für." Er lachte erneut, dieses Mal klang es aber düster. „Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel!", bat er mich.  
„Eifersucht ist menschlich, Edward", war meine bloße Antwort, und ich fragte mich, wie oft wir das Ganze noch durchkauen mussten. „Aber eine Sache wurmt mich."  
Edward hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. „Was denn genau?"  
„Die Menschen reagieren in meiner Nähe nicht immer so, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Ist irgendetwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung? Ich meine, als ich Harry einmal zum Spaß in den Arm geboxt habe – der hat's kaum wahrgenommen. Nicht eine Spur von Angst war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen!" Nachdenklich schaute ich auf meine Hände.  
„Hmm", machte Edward. „Ich weiß es nicht, wie ich das erklären soll. Vielleicht ist es einfach eine Eigenschaft von dir, dass die Menschen sich in deiner Nähe so wohl fühlen. Du ziehst sie sozusagen in deinen Bann. Die Männer im Radius von zwanzig Metern oder mehr würden dir sofort entgegen laufen", meinte er lachend. Eine gewisse Schärfe lag in seiner Stimme. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und ersparte uns beiden mein Kommentar dazu. Dass ich bei Männern beliebt sein soll, wollte immer noch nicht in meinen Kopf einrasten.  
„Sieh es positiv", meinte er nach einer Weile. „So wirst du nicht von den Menschen gemieden, sie schöpfen keinen Verdacht und du kannst dich perfekt an ihnen anpassen. Sogar noch besser, als ich und die anderen in meiner Familie es tun. Du hast ja auch menschliche Eigenschaften behalten, so wie das Erröten." – Wie auf Kommando fingen meine Wangen an zu glühen. – „Du kannst sogar schlafen. Du hast eine viel bessere Chance, von Menschen nicht erkannt zu werden, als wir."  
Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Und ich dachte schon, mein Körper hätte eine Fehlprogrammierung erlitten." Edward kicherte, und küsste mich auf die Wange.  
„Zurück zu dem Geschenk", flüsterte er. „Es ist eines der schönsten Dinge, die du mir gemacht hast, aber das Schönste ist, dass du mein Ein und Alles bist. Und das für immer."

* * *

Alles war wieder beim Alten. Jedenfalls teilweise. Edward hatte sich so einigermaßen im Griff, sobald mich irgendwelche Jungs ansprachen. Auch wenn es sich nur um eine Kleinigkeit handelte; es machte ihn wohl ziemlich fertig. Sein Mund zuckte dann jedes Mal, und er drehte sich meistens immer weg. Manchmal übertrieb er es ganz schön, aber einmal, und das war gar nicht mal so lange her, meinte er, dass etwas nicht stimme. Mit mir sei alles in Ordnung, aber sobald ich zu Besuch bei den Cullens war, war ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Alice verhielt sich merkwürdig. So verschlossen uns allen gegenüber. Selbst Edward konnte nicht durch ihre Gedanken erkennen, was los war, da eine Barriere sie blockierten. Alice sagte, sie wüsste nicht warum das so war, aber mein Gefühl sagte mir etwas anderes; sie wusste genau, was los war, doch sie würde es nicht so einfach preisgeben wollen. Die anderen drängten sie, sie solle es uns verraten, doch sie schwieg. Ich erinnerte mich noch an ihr verzerrtes Gesicht, dessen Augen verloren in die Gegend drein blickten. Die sonst so fröhliche und verspielte Alice hatte eine Fassade aufgesetzt, die ich noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.  
Deswegen war Edward in letzter Zeit immer auf der Hut. Er taxierte die Umgebung, als würde gleich jemand aus dem Gebüsch springen und nach ihm schnappen. Oder nach mir. Alles sehr seltsam, aber wie sollte mir ein gewöhnlicher Student wie Mike oder Harry etwas antun? Das wäre unmöglich. Aber vielleicht hatte es ja nichts mit den Beiden zu tun. Und drei Monate später, Anfang September, sah ich auch den Grund für seine Vorsichtigkeit.

„So, liebe Mitschüler", begann Mr Banner und sah uns alle nacheinander in die Augen, „unsere ehemalige Studentin Lucia Sovereign ist nun wieder im Bunde. Sie war mehrere Wochen im Ausland, da sie auf eine andere Universität gehen wollte, doch sie ist der Meinung, dass es ihr hier besser gefiele. So ist es doch, oder?", fragte er sie lächelnd.  
„Ja Sir, allerdings", antwortete sie ihm mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Hier habe ich doch sehr viele Freunde gefunden. Es wäre doch _sehr_ schade, diese Freundschaft einfach links liegen zu lassen!" Nun trafen ihre Augen Edwards verwirrten und erschütternden Blick; er erstarrte. Mich hatte es auch erwischt, auch ich verharrte regungslos auf meinem Stuhl.  
„Na dann, setzen Sie sich doch bitte auf eines der Plätze. Oh, neben Miss Swan ist noch ein Platz frei. Begeben Sie sich doch bitte dorthin."  
„Sicher Sir", entgegnete sie ihm höflich, drehte sich von ihm weg, und marschierte mit verschlagenem, geradezu bösartigem Grinsen zu mir herüber. Galant nahm sie neben mir Platz.  
„Schön dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen!", zischte sie mir ins Ohr; ein eiskalter Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper und setzte ihn außer Gefecht. Edward neben mir rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich verändert. Und dein süßer Freund auch!" Sie blickte ihn an, geradezu ein wenig verträumt. „Ich wusste, dass er jetzt viel, viel besser aussieht, als vorher." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Das Wort _besser_ beschrieb ihn keineswegs.  
„Auch du siehst ein wenig hübscher aus. Natürlich kannst du mir nicht im Geringsten das Wasser reichen." Lucia lachte hämisch. „Schade, dass Edward jemanden liebt der so, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich definieren soll, na ja, jemanden, der einfach nichts Besonderes ist." Diese Worte waren wie messerscharfe Klingen, die sich durch meine Seele bohrten. Aus Schock konnte ich noch kaum etwas erwidern. Erst jetzt erwachte Edward aus seiner Trance; sein Gesicht zuckte vor spürbarer Wut, ich spürte, wie er innerlich bebte. So wie ich ihn kannte, wollte er nur eins: Lucia in Stücke fetzen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Es wunderte mich, wie er bei ihrer eisernen Kraft noch standhalten konnte. Einer Kraft, jeden und alles zu kontrollieren, einer Kraft, die bei mir keine Wirkung zeigte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Aber vielleicht war es mein Drang, Edward vor dieser Begabung zu schützen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn im Moment auch einfach noch nicht unter Kontrolle gesetzt. Wer wusste das schon? Natürlich niemand außer ihr selbst. Sie stellte jedem eine Probe, und jedem eine Falle, der diese Probe zu meistern versuchte.

* * *

„Was fällt dir ein?!" Edward war rasend vor Wut, packte Lucia am Kragen ihrer Bluse, und konnte sie gerade noch so an die Außenmauer des Campus schleudern, bevor sie ihn mit ihrer Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle brachte. Sein Körper stand reglos da, nur den Kopf konnte er noch bewegen, damit er mitbekam, was Lucia ihm sagte.  
Edward hatte sich nach Unterrichtsschluss auf die Lauer gelegt, um sie zur Rede stellen zu können. Ihm passte ihr Ton mir gegenüber ganz und gar nicht, und das wollte er schleunigst ändern. Leider aber hatte er vergessen, dass sie deutlich mehr im Vorteil war als er und somit keine Chance hatte, ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, was ihn frustrierte und ihm das Gefühl gab, nutzlos zu sein. Ich sah es an seinem Gesicht; er wollte mich beschützen, mich vor jeder Gefahr bewahren, alles was mich verletzte machte ihn äußerst wütend und brachte ihn in Rage.  
Lucia hatte mich noch mit allen möglichen Schimpfwörtern, und andere Beleidigungen überhäuft, die mich nur noch pessimistischer machten. Drei Tage lang.  
Natürlich konnte ich mich noch mit ihr anlegen, aber diese Worte taten einfach nur weh. Sie waren wie Betäubungsmittel für mich; ich war unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich sie beide an, Edward und Lucia, die sich gegenseitig anfunkelten. Schließlich nach einer Weile, zauberte sich ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das gleichzeitig bedrohlich wirkte.  
„Ha!", machte sie. „Als ob du mir auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen hättest! Du hast nicht mal die geringste Chance!" Ihre Mundwinkel gingen nach unten. „Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will, ob es dir oder deiner kleinen Freundin passt oder nicht." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger über seine Wange. Mein Körper bebte.  
„Wir werden uns schon bald wieder sehen!" Sie schenkte mir noch einen letzten feindseligen Blick, dann war sie fort.  
Edward sackte zu Boden.  
„Was macht sie hier?", fragte er müde, mehr zu sich selbst. „Was hat sie vor?" Ich kniete mich hin und umarmte ihn.  
„Edward", murmelte ich leise und drückte ihn fester. „Bitte lass uns nach Hause gehen." Er nickte stumm, und half mir hoch.  
Schweigend rannten wir zurück zum Haus der Cullens. Wir hatten uns im Moment einfach nichts zu sagen.  
Lucia. Sie war wieder da. Etwas Schlimmeres hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als sie. Doch was hatte sie vor? Wollte sie mich und Edward etwa auseinander bringen? Oder wollte sie einfach nur ihren Spaß haben? Und was bezweckte sie damit?  
Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was auf uns alle zukommen würde, und es machte mich fertig. Ich musste dahinter kommen, was sie vorhatte. Und zwar möglichst bald, denn sonst könnte es wohl zu spät sein.  
Und wenn ich versagte? Wer würde dann auf seine Kosten kommen? Wen hatte sie auf dem Gewissen? Die Angst, jemanden zu verlieren übermannte mich und ich sank weinend zu Boden. Alles schien aussichtslos. Alles. Und das wegen nur einer Person. Es war zwar nur eine, aber sie war imstande, alles in Grund und Boden versinken zu lassen, was sich andere mühsam erkämpft hatten.  
Edward schien meine Gefühlslage zu spüren, ihm war wohl genauso zumute.  
Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne ihn noch tun sollte.  
Edward. Er war meine zweite Hälfte. Mein Seelenverbündeter. Er und seine Familie, nein, unsere Familie – sie war mein Ein und Alles. Und ich würde alles dafür tun, damit sie am Leben blieb. Ich musste um sie kämpfen, so gut es ging.  
Edward gab mir die nötige Kraft dafür, und ich fühlte mich bereits stark genug, um es mit Lucia aufnehmen zu können. Ich war anscheinend die Einzige, die ihrer Macht standhalten konnte, das musste ich ausnutzen, um sie nun endgültig auszuschalten.  
Nun war ich diejenige, die die andere beschützen sollte. Und ich würde nicht versagen – nicht, solange das Leben derjenigen, die ich liebte auf dem Spiel stand.


	33. There's absolutely no way to stop us now

A.N.:

So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Endergebnis. Ich hoffe, dass ihr das genauso seht, wie ich!

Viel Spaß ;)

--Steph

_**There's absolutely no way to stop us now**_

Edward

„Bella? Geht es dir gut?"

„Sehe ich so aus? Ugh." Sie sah gar nicht gut aus. Ich legte einen Arm um sie und setzte auf meinem Schoß. Meine Finger strichen behutsam über ihr Gesicht, das seit kurzem noch blasser zu sein schien als üblich.

„Was sollen wir machen, Edward?", wisperte sie erschöpft. „Zwar bin ich anscheinend die Einzige, die es mit ihr aufnehmen kann, aber das ist alles zu viel. Ich kann nicht die volle Verantwortung für dich und deine Familie tragen."

„Das hat doch niemand behauptet", beschwichtigte ich sie. „Ich wünschte nur, Alice könnte uns helfen." Bella hob ihren Kopf und sah mich verwundert an.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

Ahnungslos schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Alice kann Visionen sehen, wie immer. Aber sobald wir sie danach fragen, schweigt sie. Sie kriegt einfach den Mund nicht auf. Ich habe auch versucht, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, aber sie stemmte sich mit ganzer Kraft dagegen, so dass ich keine Chance hatte."

„Aber warum?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Glaub mir, ich weiß es nicht."

„Vielleicht sind die Visionen so schlimm, dass sie sie uns nicht verraten will?"

„Bella, denk doch mal nach. Genau dann _muss _sie sie uns sagen, damit wir uns darauf vorbereiten können."

„Ah, richtig. Tut mir leid." Sie senkte ihren Blick. Lächelnd gab ich ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Schlaf doch ein bisschen", sagte ich zu ihr. Sie musste sich ein wenig erholen, da die ganzen Strapazen bestimmt eine große Last für sie war. „Ich weck dich dann." Zuerst zögerte, dann nickte sie. Ich nahm sie hoch und legte sie sanft aufs Bett, deckte sie zu und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund. Bella wollte den Kuss vertiefen, doch ich löste mich schnell von ihr, bevor mein Verlangen noch zu groß wurde.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich flüsternd.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie und schloss die Augen. Ich machte das Licht aus, verließ das Zimmer und ging hinunter zu den anderen.

Emmett und Jasper spielten wieder an ihrer Konsole, Alice und Rosalie lasen zusammen in irgendwelchen Zeitschriften, Esme und Carlisle unterhielten sich.

„Hey Edward! Lust, mitzumachen?", hörte ich Emmett rufen.

„Nein, danke, ich passe." Er machte ein ‚Dann-halt-nicht-Gesicht' und wendete sich wieder dem Spiel zu. Wenig später dröhnte das vertraute _Game Over _aus dem Fernseher. Wie immer war Emmett derjenige, der verloren hatte. Und natürlich ging es, so wie bei jedem Spiel um irgendeine Wette, die er und Jasper vereinbart hatten. Grinsend verdrehte ich theatralisch die Augen, als Emmett versuchte, Jasper umzustimmen. Vergebens. Jasper sauste, mit Emmetts Autoschlüssel in der Hand, zur Tür raus, Emmett gleich hinterher. Bei dem Anblick fing ich lauthals an zu lachen und verstummte abrupt. Ich wollte Bella ja nicht aufwecken.

„Edward? Kommst du mal bitte her?", rief Carlisle und winkte mich zu sich. Schweigend folgte ich seiner Bitte. Er gestikulierte mir mit einer Handbewegung, mich zu setzen.

„Worum geht's?", fragte ich, nachdem ich Platz genommen hatte. Esme knetete nachdenklich ihre Hände, während sie sprach.

„Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die wir klären müssen."

Ich nickte stumm. „Die wären?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass Lucia wieder hier ist?" Sie klang besorgt. „Stimmt das?"

„Ja", bestätigte ich.

„Und genau deswegen machen wir uns Sorgen", sagte Carlisle und nahm Esmes Hand. „Wir glauben nämlich, dass eine Gefahr von ihr ausgeht."

„Nun, sie hat einen anderen… Ernährungsplan als wir." Ich schluckte.

„Mag sein, aber auch solche Vampire erregen meistens kein Aufsehen."

Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa…?"

„Sieh dir das mal an, Edward." Er reichte mir einen Zeitungsartikel. Mein Atem stockte, als ich die Schlagzeile las.

**Massenmord in Juneau**

**Der Schlimmste Vorfall seit Jahren**

Immer mehr Menschen verschwinden spurlos, andere werden ermordet wiedergefunden. Da die Geburtenrate in diesem Jahr nicht sehr hoch ist, wird befürchtet, dass die Anzahl der Bevölkerung um Weiteres sinken wird.

Die Autopsieberichte aller bisher gefundenen Leichen wurden miteinander verglichen und es wurde festgestellt, dass die Ermordeten kleine Einstichlöcher an unterschiedlichen Körperstellen besaßen. Man geht von Spritzen aus, aber es wurden keine uns bekannten Gifte o.Ä. gefunden. Die Gerichtsmediziner wissen weder noch, wie das Opfer getötet wurde, noch was die Mordwaffe war.

Um die Identität des Täters wird weiterhin spekuliert. Momentan stehen vier Verdächtige zur Verfügung, die sich laut Zeugenaussagen an den Tatorten befanden.

„Das ist ja furchtbar", flüsterte ich geschockt. „Wenn Lucia so weitermacht, werden die Menschen hier bald aussterben."

„Und das ist noch nicht alles", erwiderte Carlisle. „Sie ist nicht nur eine Gefahr für die Menschen, sondern auch für uns."

„Was?" Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Weißt du, Edward, ich glaube nicht, dass Lucia alle Betroffenen umbringt. Eher fürchte ich, dass sie eine Art Armee mit ihnen aufbaut."

Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Ich hatte da so eine Vorahnung. Alice hat mir nämlich erzählt, dass Lucia die Fähigkeit besitzt, andere zu kontrollieren. Dich hat's ja auch schon erwischt." Wie wahr. Ich erinnerte mich nur sehr ungern an diesen Vorfall, als ich damals von ihr entführt wurde. Das war ein Horrortrip schlechthin – die reinste Tortur.

„Hoffentlich weißt du, dass diese Fähigkeit das Aus für unseren Clan bedeuten könnte?" Besorgt richtete Esme ihre goldenen Augen auf mich. Mit einem Mal wurden sie immer dunkler, dann waren sie schwarz. „Sie ist eine Gefahr für uns alle."

Aus dem Wohnzimmer waren plötzlich laute Schreie zu hören. Erschrocken schaute ich nach und erblickte Alice, die sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte. Sofort waren alle alarmiert und versammelten sich. Bella war ebenfalls eingetroffen.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Jasper beunruhigt, er war außer sich. Auch er musste die Schmerzen, die von Alice ausgingen, ertragen. Ich versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen, doch ich wurde von Alice' Willen abgeblockt. Doch ich gab nicht auf. Ich konzentrierte mich und bündelte meine Kraft und nahm einen weiteren Anlauf. Aber es half wieder nichts; ich wurde zurückgeschleudert. Die Wucht dieses Aufpralls war sogar so stark, dass ich zu Boden fiel und mich aufrappeln musste. Da wurde mir bewusst, dass es nicht allein Alice sein konnte, die gerade versuchte, mich zu blocken. Eine weitere Kraft musste wohl von außen kommen.

Leichtfüßig ging Bella auf Alice zu, berührte ihre Stirn und schloss die Augen. Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Stachelhaaren verstummte und kam zur Ruhe. Es herrschte Todesstille. Bellas Adern traten aus der Haut hervor, so stark konzentrierte sie sich. Sie baute eine Art Schutzwall auf – sie war ja immun gegen alle Fähigkeiten, die ein Vampir überhaupt besitzen konnte. Momentan war es die effektivste Waffe, die wir ausspielen konnten, um Lucia außer Gefecht setzen zu können.

Langsam öffnete Alice wieder ihre Augen. Jasper schloss sie erleichtert in seine Arme, dann bedankte er sich bei Bella für ihre Hilfe.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Bella eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit entwickelt", stellte Carlisle nachdenklich fest.

„Sie hat drei, na ja, genau genommen vier, wenn man diese Eigenschaft hinzuzählt", korrigierte ich ihn.

„Ein Multitalent, wie?" Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte ich.

„Zähl die Fähigkeiten mal auf", bat Esme.

„Sie kann sich unsichtbar machen, einen Schutzschild aufbauen, und sie kann Menschen oder Gegenstände mit ihrem Willen kontrollieren. Plus, sie hat menschliche Eigenschaften übernommen, z.B. kann sie schlafen."

„Oh Mann, das ist ne ganze Menge", murmelte Emmett vor sich hin, er war sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Allerdings." Carlisle war mit ihm einer Meinung. Nachdenklich fasste er sich ans Kinn. „Bella, könntest du einen Schutzschild aufbauen, damit Alice von ihrer Vision erzählen kann?" Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf ihr.

Sie nickte. „In Ordnung." Wieder legte sie eine Hand auf Alice' Stirn und konzentrierte sich. Nach einer Weile bestätigte sie, dass der Schutzwall errichtet war.

„Sehr gut. Alice, kannst du uns jetzt verraten, was du gesehen hast?" Fragend blickte Carlisle sie an.

„Ja."

„Dann leg los."

„Ich kann allerdings nichts genaues sagen", warnte sie.

„Das macht nichts. Sag uns einfach, was du gesehen hast." Sie gehorchte.

„Alles war verschwommen, ich konnte nicht viel erkennen, was heißt, dass es noch ziemlich unklar ist, ob diese Zukunft überhaupt eintreten wird." Sie pausierte kurz. „Aber ich sah uns – unsere Familie, dich natürlich auch, Bella. Und diese Lucia sah ich auch. Hinter ihr waren Personen zu erkennen. Womöglich eine Art Armee? Ich weiß es nicht. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass es einen Krieg zwischen ihr und unserem Clan geben wird."

„Ein Krieg?", wisperte Rosalie. „Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?"

„Sicher nicht, Rose, aber wir sollten uns auf alles Mögliche gefasst machen."

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte Esme verzweifelt. „Sollten wir von hier flüchten?"

„Auf keinen Fall!", rief ich. „Wenn wir das tun, kommen immer mehr Menschenleben auf ihre Kosten. Falls Lucia wirklich vorhat, so einen grauenvollen Plan umzusetzen, dann müssen wir sie aufhalten, bevor sich die Anzahl ihrer Armee vergrößert. Denn nur so haben wir eine Chance, sie zu besiegen. Je weniger Leute sie hat, desto leichter wird es für uns."

„Edward hat Recht, Esme. Wir müssen hier bleiben, auch wenn es noch so gefährlich für uns ist. Wir sollten zumindest versuchen, die übrigen Menschen zu retten. Momentan sehe ich nur einen Ausweg. Und zwar müssen wir jeden Tag auf dem neuesten Stand sein. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Bella Alice dabei hilft, uns ihre Visionen zu übermitteln. Vielleicht könnten wir so die nächsten Opfer, die in Lucias Visier gekommen sind, ausfindig machen."

Wir alle waren uns einig. So würden wir es machen.

Mit jedem Tag veränderte sich Lucias Aussehen schlagartig. Mit jedem Tag nahmen ihre Augen ein noch tieferes Rot an. Zwar konnten meine Familie und ich Menschen von ihr fernhalten, doch sie fand jedes Mal einen Weg, um an ihr Blut ranzukommen. Menschenblut machte uns Vampire deutlich stärker als Tierblut. Carlisle, der im Krankenhaus arbeitete, machte eine böse Entdeckung; Blutkonserven wurden gestohlen. Mit Sicherheit war das Lucias Werk und so hatte sie es auch geschafft, Menschenleben auszurotten. Je weniger dieser Blutkonserven vorhanden war, desto schwieriger war es für die Ärzte, den Patienten im Falle eines Notfalls zu retten. Sie starben dann, weil sie verbluteten.

Bella

Alle Studenten, Studentinnen und die Lehrer bangten um ihr Leben. Auch sie hatten Angst, dass jede Minute ihre letzte wär. Dem Harry erging es nicht gerade anders.

Die Lage auf der Uni war kritisch. Die Security wurde weiter ausgebaut und ein massiver Drahtzaun wurde rund um den Campus errichtet. Dazu wurden überall auf dem Gelände Kameras installiert. Den Studenten war es nicht mehr erlaubt, in den Pausen unbeaufsichtigt rauszugehen. Die Sicherheitsregeln wurden verschärft und in die Stadt durften sie erst recht nicht fahren, weil dort die meisten Morde verübt wurden. Einige zogen sogar in eine andere Gegend. Nach Europa beispielsweise, oder nach Asien, Hauptsache, sie waren in Sicherheit. Was mich, Edward und die anderen betraf, so mussten wir hier wachen und Lucia weiterhin auf den Fersen bleiben.

Die Nachricht, dass hier in Alaska ein Serientäter/in sein Unwesen treibt, ging um die ganze Welt. Nur dass sich dieser Massenmörder hier in meinem Kurs befand, ahnte niemand. Lucia, die damit für Furore sorgte, schien das alles zu gefallen. Sie amüsierte sich einfach köstlich.

Die Professoren trauten sich nicht mal mehr, normalen Unterricht zu machen. Sie waren so verängstigt, dass sie uns Freistunden gaben. Ich werde nie vergessen, was in jener Freistunde geschah.

Flashback

„_Bella", hörte ich Harry meinen Namen flüstern. Nachdem ich sichergestellt hatte, dass der Professor in dem Moment nicht zu uns rüber sah, drehte ich mich zu ihm um._

„_Ja?"_

„_Weißt du, mir ist gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass man jede Sekunde des Lebens nutzen sollte, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, nicht wahr?"_

„_Das habe ich gesagt, stimmt. Was ist damit?"_

„_Nun", er zögerte. „Ich muss dir halt was sagen. Denn falls ich der Nächste sein sollte, dann hätte ich meine Chance verpasst."_

„_Sag das nicht! Du wirst nicht der Nächste sein! Ich würde sogar persönlich dafür sorgen!"_

_Er lachte leise in sich hinein. „Das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir, Bella."_

„_Entschuldigung? Du bist doch mein Freund! Freunde sind nun mal füreinander da, oder nicht?"_

„_Natürlich", erwiderte er. „Ja, Freunde... das sind wir." Er wirkte nachdenklich. _

„_Stimmt was nicht?"_

„_Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Wir kommen nur vom Thema ab."_

„_Ah, tut mir leid. Was wolltest du mir sagen?"_

„_Ich… ich wollte dir nur für alles danken. Du warst für mich da und hast mir zugehört, als ich über meine verstorbene Verlobte geredet habe." Er zögerte und schaute mir tief in die Augen, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich weiß, dass ich für dich nicht mehr bin, als ein guter Kumpel. Aber ich muss es dir sagen. Edward wird mich dafür hassen." Er lachte unsicher. „Ich sage dies nur, damit du davon weißt, und damit ich ruhigen Gewissens den Rest meines Lebens leben kann. Bella, ich habe dich, je mehr Zeit ich mit dir verbracht habe, tief in mein Herz geschlossen. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."_

„_Was?", keuchte ich. „Das heißt, du warst die ganze Zeit über in mich verliebt, aber hast kein einziges Wort gesagt?"_

„_Ich wollte deine Beziehung mit Edward nicht ruinieren. Vor allem nicht, nachdem ich gesehen habe, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid. Daher dachte ich, es sei besser, wenn ich es dir nicht sage."_

„_Und was… was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach erwidern?"_

„_Dass du mich auch liebst – das würde ich mir wünschen. Aber ich weiß, dass du jemand anderes liebst. Ich wünsche mir einfach nur, dass du mit Edward glücklich wirst, das ist meine einzige Bitte an dich."_

_Harry Brown starb noch an diesem Tag. Er wurde in seinem Garten gefunden. Sein plötzlicher Tod war ein besonders schmerzvoller Verlust. Und ich fühlte mich dafür verantwortlich, auch wenn ich eigentlich keine Schuld trug. Von diesem Moment an wusste ich, dass ich Lucia mit eigenen Händen ausschalten musste. Wenn nicht, würden ihr noch andere zum Opfer fallen. Womöglich sogar diejenigen, die ich am Meisten liebte. Harrys letzter Wunsch würde dann unerfüllt bleiben und das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen._

Flashback Ende

Drei Tage später nach Harrys Tod flüchteten Edward, ich und die anderen in eine abgelegene Gegend, wo die Cullens ein Ferienhaus besaßen. Wir nutzten die verbliebene Zeit, um unseren Plan genauestens durchzudenken und auszubauen und vor allem aber, um über den Tod Harrys in Ruhe trauern zu können. Carlisle überredete die Gerichtsmediziner Harrys Leichnam mitnehmen zu dürfen, um ihn an einem angemessenen Ort beerdigen zu können.

Edward und die anderen fühlten sich recht hilflos, da ich als Einzige imstande war, Traurigkeit mittels Tränen zeigen zu können.

Die Cullens waren anschließend außer Haus, weil sie auf die Jagd gehen mussten. Edward und ich waren allein.

Arm in Arm lagen wir da und trösteten uns gegenseitig.

„So viel Schlimmes ist passiert", sagte ich leise, Edward hörte mir zu. Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für mich. „Ich habe Angst." Mein ganzer Körper zitterte, die Furcht alleingelassen zu werden war einfach zu groß.

„Schhh, Bella."

Ich brach in Tränen aus. „Was ist, wenn ich dich auch noch verliere?", schluchzte ich verzweifelt. „Ich könnte dann nie wieder bei dir sein, Edward. Nie wieder."

„Bella, das wird nicht passieren", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, aber ich wusste, dass er seinen eigenen Tod nicht für ausgeschlossen hielt. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, egal, was passiert."

„Das wird nicht möglich sein." Er schwieg. Stattdessen nahm er mein Gesicht in seiner großen Hände und küsste mich. Und ich küsste ihn. Keiner von uns beiden wollte aufhören, wir wollten jeden Moment voll und ganz auskosten.

„Verlass mich nicht, Edward", flüsterte ich und ich merkte, wie eine Träne an meiner Wange herablief. „Halt mich in deinen Armen. Ich möchte, dass wir… zusammen bleiben." Ich sah, wie mein Schmerz sich in seinen Augen spiegelte. Es zerriss ihn. Es zerriss ihn und machte sein Verlangen nach mir größer. Das sah _ich _nun in seinen Augen.

Edward gehorchte und hielt mich fest umschlungen, während er mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss schenkte. Dieser Kuss war anders. Er ließ mich die Sehnsucht und die Begierde spüren, die Edward für mich empfand. Seine rechte Hand umfasste meine Hüfte und presste mich noch fester an sich. Seine Liebkosungen machten mich schon fast wahnsinnig, ich wollte mehr. Er platzierte kleine Küsse auf meine geschlossenen Augenlider, seine Lippen wanderten an meinem Hals entlang zu meinem Schlüsselbein, dann berührten sie sanft mein entblößtes Dekolleté.

Gierig, wie ich nun war, knöpfte ich sein Hemd auf und strich über seine durchtrainierte Brust. Edward legte mich vorsichtig hin und küsste mich ein weiteres Mal.

Was wir nun taten… Es würde gewiss nichts ändern. Stattdessen nahmen nun unsere Gefühle, die sich in unseren Herzen gestaut hatten, freien Lauf. Jetzt, da sie vollkommen ausgereift waren… gab es nichts und niemanden, der uns jetzt noch stoppen konnte.


End file.
